There Is A Light That Never Goes Out
by Lonny13
Summary: História se passa no sexto ano de Hogwarts. Harry e Draco se envolvem em mais uma briga entre si, parece que o ódio entre eles só fez aumentar, mas depois de um sonho, as coisas ficam diferentes.
1. Sonho

Harry Potter estava escondido atrás de uma coluna do banheiro dos monitores, observava Draco Malfoy jogar água no rosto. Já fazia algumas semanas que Harry perseguia Draco, ele tinha que descobrir o que o garoto estava tramando. Mal sabia Harry que Draco já havia percebido isso.

"O que ele está fazendo?", Harry observava, "Espera, não, ele não está... Chorando?"

Sim, Draco estava chorando, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto como nunca haviam feito antes.

Pelo espelho, Malfoy percebeu que alguém estava o observando, fingiu não ver. Era Potter, aquele testa-rachada estava lhe observando há algum tempo. "Idiota!", pensou Draco, "Pensa que eu não sei o que ele está fazendo. Mas ele tinha que aparecer logo agora? Nessa merda de momento de fraqueza? Bosta, bosta, bosta!"

"Devo falar com ele?", pensava Harry, "Não, claro que não, estou ficando louco por acaso? O que devo fazer então? Acho que já está na hora de confrontá-lo, melhor nesse momento, ele está desprevenido."

Draco limpou o rosto e já estava apanhando suas coisas para partir quando ouviu a voz de Potter, que já estava com a varinha em punho. Malfoy não perdeu tempo, logo ergueu a varinha que já estava preparada há muito tempo.

"O que faz aqui, Malfoy?"

"Isso aqui é um banheiro, não é? Achei que fosse permitido que os estudantes o usem."

"Não dê uma de espertinho pro meu lado, eu sei o que você está fazendo!"

"Oh, sabe mesmo? Pois me diga, por que eu pensei que eu estava apenas fazendo minhas necessidades!"

"Largue essa varinha, ou eu serei obrigado a utilizar magia."

"Por Merlin, Potter!", Draco cuspiu as palavras da mesma maneira que sempre falava o nome de Harry, "Não me faça morrer de medo!"

"Eu estou falando a verdade! Vamos, largue a varinha!"

"Não!"

Nesse momento o ódio entre os dois era tão grande, que todos os seus músculos tremiam. Draco deixou de lado o tom sarcástico e começou a brigar com Harry.

"Largue você a varinha! _Eu _estava aqui, então _você _chegou! Vai embora e me deixe em paz, seu idiota!"

"Malfoy, cala a boca e larga logo essa varinha!"

"Não me mande calar a boca! E eu não vou largar a minha varinha!"

E então: "Estupefaça!", Draco gritou. Porém Harry foi rápido "Protego!" E o feitiço ricochiteou.

"Isso não é necessário, não vamos duelar!", Harry tentava acalmar Draco.

"Cala a boca, Potter! Você pediu por isso, agora aguente! Petrificus Totallus!"

Dessa vez Harry não conseguiu desviar e foi atinguido pelo feitiço, ficou paralisado. Malfoy não sabia mais o que fazer, entrou em desespero, correu para dentro de um dos boxes. Depois de 30 segundos Harry voltou ao normal e foi atrás de Draco. Quando localizou o garoto, Harry resolveu usar um feitiço que alguém havia escrito em seu livro de poções: "Sectumsempra!", mesmo sem saber o que o feitiço poderia causar. Draco foi atingido na barriga. A dor foi imensa, ele não conseguia nem se mover para alcançar a varinha que ficou atirada no chão.

Sangue.

Harry ficou paralisado vendo Malfoy agonizar. "Droga, eu não queria ter feito isso!", pensou Harry em desespero, "Foi ele quem pediu por isso! Droga!" Então teve uma ideia. E gritou para Malfoy:

"Eu sinto muito, Malfoy. Não era a minha intenção, eu volto em um instante."

"N-não!", Draco utilizou suas últimas forças para falar, "Não me deixe a-aqui sozinho, s-seu m-maldito!".

Mas já era tarde, Potter já havia partido.

xxxxxx

No salão comunal da grifinória, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Neville jogavam snap explosivo. A não ser por uma Ginny perguntando constantemente "Onde o Harry está?", tudo estava tranquilo.

"Sua vez Mione.", Ron disse.

"Tudo bem, eu vou j...", dizia Hermione quando foi interrompida por um Harry muito assustado.

"O que está acontecendo, Harry?", disseram Ginny e Hermione juntas.

Toda Griffindor observava a cena.

"Você é boa em feitiços de cura, não é Hermione?", Harry disse sem delongas.

"S-sim, eu sou, mas por que você está..."

"Não dá tempo de explicar, você tem que vim comigo agora."

"O que aconteceu Harry?", perguntou Neville.

"É Harry, o que quer que seja pode contar com a gente.", completou Ron.

"Obrigado pessoal, mas isso é algo que preciso fazer sozinho. Mas com a ajuda da Mione, é claro.", disse Harry. "Vamos logo, por favor."

"Tudo bem, vamos.", disse Hermione.

"Mas Harry, nos deixe ajudá-lo", implorou Ginny.

"Não, obrigada Ginny... Vamos Hermione."

Hermione acompanhou o amigo até alcançar o corredor do banheiro.

"Harry, eu não posso entrar ai, é o banheiro masculino!", dizia Hermione, mas Harry já foi a puxando pelo braço.

"Nada disso Hermione, vamos logo, eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda.", implorou Harry.

Mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Hermione acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Quando eles entraram no banheiro, podiam ouvir soluços vindos de um dos Boxes. Hermione sentiu alguns calafrios.

"O q-que... Quem está ai?", perguntou Hermione.

"É o Malfoy.", Harry disse em resposta.

"O QUÊ!"

"Eu... Nós estávamos duelando, e eu usei um feitiço que estava escrito no livro de poções, mas eu não sabia o que iria acontecer, então ele começou a sangrar e eu não soube o que fazer!", Harry estava tremendo, "Eu realmente não queria ter machucado ele, Mione!".

"Harry! Você não deveria usar um feitiço se não sabe o que ele faz!", Hermione estava espantada com tudo isso.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu fiz tudo errado, a culpa é minha, mas, por favor, salva ele!", Harry já estava começando a chorar também.

"Certo, eu vou fazer o que eu puder.", disse Hermione e logo foi entrando no box com muita cautela. "Malfoy? Você pode me ouvir?"

"É-é cla-claro q-que eu p-posso te ouvir!", mesmo com muita dor, Draco não deixava o sarcasmo de lado.

"Então tente relaxar que eu, é... Eu vou te ajudar."

"E-eu não p-preciso da ajuda de uma s-sangue-r-ruim!"

"É claro que você precisa!", Harry se intrometeu.

"Isso foi culpa sua, Potter! C-chame outra pessoa!"

"Não! Eu sei que foi culpa minha, mas você precisa deixar a Mione te curar!", Harry realmente estava desesperado, "Por favor, por favor!"

"Nã-", mas Malfoy não conseguiu terminar a frase, desmaiou.

"Harry, eu não sei se eu vou conseguir ajudá-lo.", disse Hermione calmamente.

"Por favor, Hermione! Você é a única que pode ajudar! Isso foi culpa minha, eu sou um idiota, eu não quero que nada aconteça com ele! Por favor!", Harry implorava, "Por favor!"

"Tudo bem, eu vou fazer o possível."

Então Hermione sacou a varinha, tentando lembrar-se de todos os feitiços de cura que conhecia. Harry se aproximou dos dois e ficou o tempo inteiro do lado de Draco.

Levou um longo tempo para que as feridas ao menos parassem de sangrar, mas Hermione continuou. Quando as feridas se fecharam um pouco, Hermione conjurou algumas ataduras para cobri-las.

"Isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer, Harry.", ela disse finalmente.

"Certo. Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? Dá pra acordar ele?", Harry perguntou.

"Eu não sei, acho melhor a gente levar ele pra ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey vai saber o que fazer."

"Claro, você tem razão. Muito obrigada Hermione, eu não sei o que eu seria sem você!"

Hermione sorriu, aliviada de ter ao menos conseguido melhorar as condições de Malfoy. Então juntos eles o levaram para a ala hospitalar. Hermione lembrou a Harry de que eles não poderiam dizer a verdade, e Harry decidiu dizer que eles estavam praticando feitiços e Harry pronunciou um feitiço errado, então Draco se machucou. Hermione não tinha muita certeza sobre esse plano, mas acabou concordando.

Quando chegaram à ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey ficou espantada, Harry contou a história inventada, ela não disse nada, mas pareceu não acreditar. Harry disse para Hermione que ela devia ir para a sala comunal, ele iria continuar com Draco, mas ele disse a ela que não comentasse com ninguém sobre aquilo.

XXXXXXXXX

Quando Hermione chegou à sala comunal da grifinória não havia ninguém exceto por Ron, Neville e Ginny que estavam esperando por ela e por Harry.

"Então, o que diabos foi aquilo?", Ron foi o primeiro a perguntar.

"Eu não posso falar, prometi ao Harry.", respondeu Hermione.

"Como assim não pode falar? Nós precisamos saber!", Ginny disse.

"Isso, quem sabe a gente pode ajudar!", concordou Neville.

"Pessoal, depois vocês perguntam ao Harry, se ele quiser contar..."

"Mas-", disseram Ginny e Neville, mas foram interrompidos.

"Deixa pra lá, gente. Depois o Harry fala. Vamos dormir.", disse Ron.

Ginny e Neville não disseram mais nada. Todos eles já estavam subindo para os dormitórios, mas Hermione segurou o braço de Ron e o puxou.

"Preciso te falar o que houve.", ela sussurrou e Ron acenou em resposta.

Hermione contou tudo o que havia acontecido, Ron não a interrompeu em nenhum momento. Quando terminou Ron disse:

"Vocês deviam ter deixado ele lá, ele mereceu!"

"Ron! Não diga uma coisa dessas!"

"Mas Hermione, ele é um desgraçado, ainda te chamou de sangue-ruim, se eu fosse você eu nem teria encostado nele."

"Mas ele precisava da minha ajuda. O Harry precisava da minha ajuda."

"Por que o Harry tava duelando com ele afinal?"

"Eu não faço a menor ideia."

"Harry deveria esquecer esse cara, ele tá ficando obcecado por ele."

"Eu concordo. Amanhã nós falamos com ele."

Então os dois se despediram e subiram para seus dormitórios.

XXXXXXXXXXX

No outro dia, Harry ainda estava do lado da cama de Malfoy, observando sua respiração fraca. "Por que eu fui fazer isso?", pensava Harry, "Eu sou um idiota, um idiota!".

Madame Pomfrey estava trazendo alguns remédios para Draco.

"Isso vai o fazer acordar.", ela disse, "Você deveria dormir um pouco, ou comer alguma coisa, vá pro seu dormitório, ele já está melhor."

"Não, eu quero estar aqui quando ele acordar.", respondeu Harry.

"Tudo bem, mas depois vá, não quero ter que cuidar de você também."

Enquanto Madame Pomfrey dava os medicamentos a Draco, Ron e Hermione entraram. Harry se levantou imediatamente.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?", perguntou Harry.

"Nós viemos saber como o Malfoy está.", respondeu Hermione.

"Ela veio saber do Malfoy, eu vim saber de _você_.", replicou Ron.

"Você contou tudo a ele, não foi Hermione?", perguntou Harry.

Hermione ficou vermelha imediatamente e acenou timidamente com a cabeça.

"Eu pensei que não teria problemas.", disse Hermione quase inaudível.

"Tudo bem, ele deve saber."

"Mas na verdade nós não sabemos de nada.", disse Ron zangado, "Por que você estava perseguindo o Malfoy, afinal?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso aqui."

Nesse momento Draco se remexeu na cama, Harry olhou para ele com alívio, depois pediu para que Ron e Mione saíssem dali. Ron não aceitou, mas Hermione o puxou até a saída. Madame Pomfrey disse a Harry que tinha que preparar alguns medicamentos, e que já voltaria.

"Malfoy?", Harry se aproximou de Draco novamente, "Você está me ouvindo? Você está bem?"

"E-eu estou ótimo! Não preciso da sua preocupação!", afirmou Draco, mas Harry não achava que isso era a verdade.

"Não, você não está bem. A culpa é minha, eu sei. Sinto muito, você pode me perdoar?"

"O quê?", Draco espantou-se com o pedido de desculpas, "O-menino-que-sobreviveu está realmente me pedindo desculpas?"

"Sim, eu estou. Eu não queria ter te machucado desse jeito, foi um acidente, eu não sabia o que aquele feitiço fazia."

"Potter, seu idiota! Olha só o meu estado!"

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito mesmo. De verdade. Eu nunca quis machucar você assim.", Harry estava a ponto de chorar, "Você me perdoa? Por favor?"

"Tá.", foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu falar.

Madame Pomfrey voltou e obrigou que Harry voltasse para seu dormitório, Harry não queria, mas não conseguiu vencer e se foi.

Draco estava realmente preocupado com o que seu pai e, principalmente, o que o lorde das trevas iriam pensar sobre esse seu descuido com Potter. "Droga, ele me atingiu e eu não fiz nada!", pensava, "Ainda veio me pedir desculpas. Por Merlin, por que eu aceitei? O Lorde das trevas vai ficar muito irritado ao saber disso. Mas quem disse que ele vai saber? O Potter não contou pra ninguém sobre o duelo, se tivesse contado com certeza o Dumbledore ou o Snape estariam aqui. Então é isso, ninguém deve saber."

XXXXXXXXXX

Quando Harry chegou à sala comunal da grifinória, não havia ninguém lá a não ser Ron e Hermione.

"Vocês não deviam estar na aula?", perguntou Harry.

"Sim, nós devíamos. O problema é que você ainda não nos explicou o que diabos foi aquilo com o Malfoy!", respondeu Ron irritado.

"Ron, calma, o Harry não teve culpa e...", dizia Hermione.

"Você não sabe disso! Ele não nos disse nada!", interrompeu Ron.

"Gente, eu vou explicar. Acalmem-se.", disse Harry.

Então todos sentaram e esperaram Harry começar a explicar.

Harry disse que estava achando as ações de Malfoy suspeitas, que quando ele procurava pelo garoto no mapa do maroto ele de repente sumia, por isso Harry decidiu segui-lo, e quando chegou no banheiro Malfoy estava chorando e Harry quis saber o motivo, quando ele perguntou Malfoy e ele começaram a brigar, e acabou dando nisso.

"Mas por que você não disse nada pra gente, Harry?", perguntou Hermione.

"Eu não sei, achei que conseguiria resolver tudo sozinho, mas eu não consegui. Nem ao menos descobri o que ele estava tramando.", disse Harry.

"Da próxima vez que alguma coisa dessas acontecer, você tem que nos falar, pra gente poder ajudar!", disse Ron.

"Certo, eu prometo, se alguma coisa assim acontecer de novo, eu vou falar tudo pra vocês. Ok?", prometeu Harry.

"É melhor mesmo.", adicionou Ron.

"É, mas agora vamos. Já estamos muito atrasados pra aula de transfiguração.", disse Hermione puxando os outros dois pra fora da sala.

Harry mal prestou atenção na aula, sua mente só pensava em Malfoy e em como ele estava. Quando a aula terminasse ele iria visitar o garoto. Mas ele não podia deixar ninguém sabendo que ele iria lá, principalmente Ron e Hermione, se eles souberem vão falar um maior sermão, ou pior, vão querer ir junto. Não, eles não vão saber.

"Harry, vamos.", chamou Hermione ao final da aula. Mas Harry estava com a mente em outro lugar, nem ouviu o que ela disse.

"Harry? Harry!", chamou Hermione novamente.

"Hã? O que foi?", se assustou Harry.

"A aula já terminou cara, vamos embora.", disse Ron.

"Ah, certo. Desculpa.", disse Harry e eles seguiram para fora da sala.

No caminho Harry deu alguma desculpa dizendo que ia pegar alguma comida na cozinha, mas seguiu pra ala hospitalar para encontrar Malfoy.

XXXXXXX

Quando Harry chegou à ala hospitalar se assustou, havia um vulto preto ao lado da cama de Malfoy. Snape.

"Droga", pensou Harry, "se o Malfoy disser alguma coisa a ele eu vou perder pontos, ou ser suspenso, ou até expulso."

Harry já estava saindo de fininho da sala quando Snape o viu.

"Sr. Potter, o que faz aqui? Não me diga que veio ver o Sr. Malfoy."

"Errr... Eu... Não, eu vim ver Madame Pomfrey... Eu, errr, me machuquei na aula de transfiguração, talvez ela possa me ajudar.", mentiu Harry.

"Ela não está aqui, Potter. Se for algo grave eu posso usar uma poção. Deixe-me ver.", disse Snape.

"Não, não é grave. Eu posso esperar ela voltar, senhor.", disse Harry, "Com licença."

E saiu imediatamente da sala.

"Draco?", chamou Snape.

"O quê?", respondeu o garoto.

"O que o Potter realmente estava fazendo aqui? Foi ele quem fez isso?", perguntou o professor.

"Não. Eu já disse que foi o idiota do Goyle. Ele estava tentando acertar algum primeiro anista, mas acabou me acertando, foi só um acidente.", mentiu Draco.

"E qual o feitiço que ele usou?", Snape suspeitava de Draco.

"Eu não sei, eu não ouvi.", disse Draco, "Agora, por favor, professor, me deixe dormir, estou cansado."

"Tudo bem senhor Malfoy, mas essa história está muito mal contada.", disse Snape e saiu da sala.

Enquanto Snape caminhava calmamente e balançando sua longa capa, Harry estava escondido atrás de uma coluna próxima, poucos segundos atrás ele estava escutando a conversa entre Snape e Malfoy. Afinal, o que foi aquilo? Por que Malfoy não contou a verdade? No momento em que o professor virou o corredor, Harry já estava se esgueirando para dentro da ala hospitalar.

"Dra-, errr... Malfoy?", chamou Harry.

"Oh, Merlin. O que veio fazer aqui, Potter?", perguntou Draco.

"Sei lá.", respondeu Harry, "Quer dizer, sei sim. Eu vim ver você."

"Me ver? Pra quê?"

"Eu sou o culpado por tudo isso, certo?"

"Claro que é!"

"Então eu tenho obrigação de saber de sua saúde."

"Mas eu já estou perfeitamente bem. Não preciso da sua preocupação! Saia daqui e me deixe descansar!"

"Mas Malfoy, eu quero saber se você está melhor. É só isso."

"Então tá. Você já viu que eu estou melhor. Agora: CAI FORA!"

Harry nem olhou mais para Malfoy, sabia que se o fizesse iria desejar matá-lo, então ele simplesmente saiu da sala com a pior cara do mundo e batendo a porta atrás de si. Não sabia nem por que estava indo visitar Draco, ele merecia estar sofrendo assim. Aquele idiota. Mas afinal, fora Harry quem o feriu, era responsabilidade dele, e de mais ninguém.

Mas, por que Malfoy não falou a verdade sobre o acontecido? Não é típico do loiro perder uma oportunidade tão grande de ferrar com Harry. Droga. Harry havia ficado com tanta raiva que se esqueceu de falar isso pra Malfoy, amaldiçoado seja.

XXXXXXXX

Na sala comunal da grifinória, os estudantes descansavam depois de um dia de aula. Harry entrou sem ser percebido. Porém enquanto subia as escadas, Ron e Hermione o pararam.

"Então, cadê?", perguntou Ron com uma expressão animada.

"Cadê o quê?", Harry ficou sem entender.

"A comida, ora. Você disse que ia lá na cozinha.", explicou Ron.

"Ah é... Eu, hã... Comi por lá mesmo.", mentiu Harry.

"Ah, mas eu queria um pouco...", Ron ficou desanimado.

"Ronald, já chega. Se quiser comida, vá pegar você mesmo.", disse Hermione.

"Certo, calma ai, Mione.", Ron ergueu as mãos em protesto, "Eu vou lá, ok? Quer ir comigo?"

"Não, obrigada, Ron. E... Me desculpe", Hermione ficou vermelha.

"Tudo bem, sem problemas. Querem alguma coisa?", Harry e Hermione balançaram a cabeça negativamente, "Certo, até daqui a pouco." E Ron saiu da sala.

Harry já estava retomando seu caminho, mas Hermione o puxou novamente.

"O que foi dessa vez?", perguntou Harry.

"Você não foi pra cozinha. Você foi ver o Malfoy.", disse a menina olhando fixamente para Harry.

"Eu... O quê? Claro que não, eu fui à cozinha e...", gaguejou Harry enquanto Hermione erguia uma sobrancelha, "Tudo bem, eu não consigo mentir pra você. Eu fui sim ver o Malfoy."

"Harry!", exclamou Hermione enquanto cruzava os braços, "O que você acha que vai conseguir nesses encontros?"

"Não são encontros! Por Merlin, não são encontros! Eu só quero saber como ele está. Eu sou o culpado disso. Eu! Ninguém mais. Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer para ajudar, então fui lá ao menos para dar apoio."

"Mas Harry, isso não vai dar em nada! Se o Malfoy quiser apoio ele pode receber da Pansy ou até do Goyle, mas eu duvido que ele queira o seu apoio. E eu acho que você já está obcecado por ele, você deve esquecê-lo. Ele é um Malfoy, Harry."

"E você acha que eu não sei?", Harry já estava praticamente gritando, "Eu sei disso mais do que ninguém! E eu não estou obcecado por ele! Eu apenas estou preocupado com o que eu fiz!"

"Mas Harry! Tente entender."

"Não, _você _é quem não entende! Com licença."

E Harry seguiu seu caminho para o dormitório, deixando uma Hermione triste e constrangida. Mas droga, foi culpa dela. O que ela tem haver com isso? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Harry jogou-se contra a cama violentamente. Ele fechava as cortinas enquanto seus pensamentos só lhe mostravam um nome: Draco Malfoy. Talvez Hermione estivesse certa. Talvez Harry estivesse mesmo obcecado por Malfoy. Se isso for verdade, ele deve parar com essa idiotice agora mesmo. Certo, parar com isso. Era o que Harry iria fazer. Não iria mais ver Malfoy.

Harry adormeceu, imerso em pensamentos. Mas enquanto dormia teve um sonho. Um belíssimo sonho. Era um dia claro, poucas nuvens no céu. Ele se movia lentamente, apreciando a brisa a passar por seus cabelos. Segurava alguma coisa. Não, não era alguma coisa, era _alguém._ Uma mão com um toque suave roçava na sua. Ele podia sentir o cheiro desse alguém. Ele desejava saber quem era, mas o toque era tão agradável, que ele não ousaria mover um músculo. Então a mão misteriosa lhe guiou por campos e plantações, subindo e descendo colinas. Enquanto andavam, Harry percebeu que o dono ou dona da mão tinha cabelos loiros e macios, que voavam alegremente ao redor de sua cabeça. Então finalmente chagaram em uma praia de ondas calmas. A mão apenas lhe guiou mais alguns passos, então se sentaram á beira-mar, sem largar as mãos. Agora Harry via o perfil desse alguém, lhe parecia familiar, mas ele não conseguia reconhecer. Foi quando a pessoa misteriosa se virou para Harry, que ficou imóvel. O garoto de cabelos loiros apenas juntou seus corpos, abraçando Harry da melhor maneira que podia. Quando os lábios de Harry e os lábios de Draco estavam prestes a se tocarem, Harry o viu se dissolver no ar, algo o estava puxando pra realidade.

Harry acordou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Lonny 13: Primeira fic de minha autoria, por favor, pessoas lindas, deixem Reviews, me façam feliz! Eu vou postar o próximo capítulo se vocês me inspirarem. Como fazer isso? Deixando Reviews. Por favor, me digam se gostaram, se odiaram, enfim, deixem sua opinião. Obrigada.


	2. Ataque

Na ala hospitalar, Draco se remexia na cama. Acordou bruscamente de um sonho. Estava tendo uma sensação tão boa, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era.

"Certo, beleza, mais um dia nesse porcaria de hospital. Droga Potter, por que você tinha que fazer isso comigo?", pensava Draco tentando levantar da cama, "Potter. Que sensação estranha eu estou tendo com ele. Erg, deixa pra lá."

"Senhor Malfoy, o que pensa que está fazendo?", era Madame Pomfrey trazendo mais remédios.

"Eu estou indo me vestir. Tenho aula em meia hora."

"Nem pense nisso, Malfoy. Suas condições ainda não estão boas. Deite-se de volta nessa cama, agora."

"Mas eu tenho aulas e obrigações a cumprir."

"Você está dispensado por condições de saúde das aulas, não precisa ir. Agora se deite e tome isto."

Depois de negar repetidas vezes, Draco finalmente aceitou o remédio. Madame Pomfrey disse que iria chamar algum slytherin para trazer os trabalhos que ele precisava fazer. Draco disse que iria mandar uma coruja para Pansy Parkinson, e a garota cuidaria de tudo.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry acordou. Ron estava chamando alto por ele. Mesmo não desejando por nenhum segundo deixar aquele sonho maravilhoso, Harry se deixou abrir os olhos. Pra sua surpresa, Ron chorava.

"Ron, o que aconteceu? Por Merlin, o que houve?", Harry estava muito assustado.

Ron mal conseguia falar por entre os soluços, mas o pouco que falava, Harry entendeu como: "Her... Hermione..."

"O QUÊ?", Harry se levantou imediatamente da cama, "Ron, se acalma e me diz o que aconteceu com a Mione."

Ron se sentou na cama de Harry, ainda aos soluços, mas tentou se acalmar para dizer alguma coisa.

"É que... Bem, depois que... Sei lá, eu fui á cozinha... Eu não sei... Ela não estava bem, se sentia mal... Disse que ia ao banheiro... Mas não voltou... Ai eu fui atrás dela... E não a encontrei em lugar algum... Passei a noite procurando e não encontrei... Eu não sei onde ela está, Harry!".

"Muito bem Harry, por sua culpa a Hermione sumiu. Droga, mais uma coisa pra adicionar na lista por qual eu sou culpado.", pensava Harry enquanto o amigo pronunciava aquelas palavras tristemente.

"Tudo bem Ron, ela deve estar bem, ela sabe se cuidar.", mas na verdade Harry estava muito preocupado com a amiga.

"Você vai me ajudar a procurá-la? Por favor, Harry?"

"Claro. Quer dizer, eu tenho uma ideia melhor, vamos olhar no mapa do maroto.", Harry revirava seu baú a procura do mapa.

"Por que eu não pensei nisso? Teria sido bem mais rápido."

Quando Harry encontrou o mapa, o primeiro nome que seus olhos leram foi "Draco Malfoy", na enfermaria. Um calafrio subiu por sua nuca, mas Harry pensou: "Esquece isso, agora eu devo achar a Mione." Então ele a encontrou. Um ponto parado, no meio da floresta proibida.

"Aqui está Ron."

"Graças a Merlin. Mas... Ela está na floresta proibida? Ela nem está se mexendo. Temos que ajudá-la agora!"

"Certo. Vamos. Agora."

Os dois corriam pelos corredores vazios, com varinhas em punho. Sempre de olho no ponto escrito "Hermione Granger" no mapa. Ultrapassaram a saída e correram muito velozmente pelos terrenos ao redor de Hogwarts. Quando estavam quase entrando na floresta, Ron parou, tremendo um pouco.

"Ron, o que você está fazendo?", gritava Harry, "Vamos, a Hermione precisa da gente! Anda Ron!"

"E-eu... Eu acho que eu não consigo."

"Claro que consegue! É a Mione que precisa de você! Vamos logo!"

Então Ron respirou fundo para dar o próximo passo, mas Harry foi logo o puxando pelo braço.

Os dois estavam olhando cuidadosamente pra todos os lados enquanto caminhavam. Qualquer zumbido, qualquer farfalhar de folhas era escutado. Ron estava tremendo, tanto por ainda soluçar por Hermione, como por medo de estar na floresta proibida. Quando Harry percebeu que eles estavam muito próximos de Hermione no mapa, ele andou mais lentamente. Aproximou-se de alguns arbustos e tentou ver Hermione. Ron não fez a mesma coisa, foi logo correndo em direção da garota.

Quando Ron chegou perto de Hermione, ele percebeu que ela não estava bem. Na verdade, ela nem estava acordada.

"Hermione?", chamou Ron calmamente, com Harry logo atrás, "Hermione, você está me ouvindo?"

Não houve resposta.

Então Ron tomou coragem e tocou a garota, que ainda assim não se mexeu. Ron virou o rosto de Hermione para ele, só ai percebeu que ela estava machucada, muito machucada.

Harry se aproximou para ver, enquanto Ron soluçava ainda mais alto.

"H-Harry, o que aconteceu com ela?", chorava Ron.

"Ca-calma, Ron. Eu não sei, mas ela vai ficar bem.", Harry tentava acalmar o amigo, mas ele mesmo estava entrando em desespero, algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

"Como você sabe?", Ron estava muito desesperado, "Ela está sangrando! Está desacordada! Como pode saber se ela vai ficar bem?"

"Eu não sei, Ron. Mas ela tem que ficar bem!", Harry não sabia o que falar, nem o que fazer.

Ron não disse nada, só balançou a cabeça desesperadamente, sem saber o que fazer. Harry tentou fazer alguns feitiços de cura nos cortes da garota, mas ele é péssimo em feitiços de cura, e não teve nenhum efeito.

Só então Ron decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Pegou Hermione nos braços e saiu correndo com a garota em direção á escola.

"O que você está fazendo, Ron? Você pode machucá-la mais ainda!", gritou Harry.

"Ela não vai melhorar ficando aqui com a gente olhando pra ela! EU TENHO QUE SALVÁ-LA!", gritou Ron de volta.

Harry correu atrás de Ron, que já estava ofegante por levar Hermione nos braços, mas não diminuía o ritmo da corrida.

Quando entraram no castelo, já havia muitos estudantes se dirigindo para as salas de aula, muitos deles se espantaram com a cena. Ron parecia nem se importar. Para ele, a única coisa que importava no momento era Hermione. Salvá-la, é isso que ele tem que fazer.

Ron abriu a porta da enfermaria com um chute. Draco, um garotinho da Hufflepuff e Madame Pomfrey, levaram um susto.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Senhor Weasley?", perguntou Madame Pomfrey calmamente.

"Não precisa de explicações!", Ron estava suado e ofegante, mostrando Hermione para a curandeira, "Salve a Hermione!"

"Oh, Merlin! O que houve com essa garota?", Madame Pomfrey se espantou com o estado de Hermione.

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO PRECISA DE EXPLICAÇÕES!", Ron gritava, "APENAS A SALVE!"

"Calma, Ron. Ela vai salvar a Mione.", Harry chegou nesse momento.

"É o que ela tem que fazer!", respondeu Ron.

"É o que eu vou fazer Senhor Weasley, mas eu preciso que o Senhor se acalme.", disse Madame Pomfrey enquanto levitava Hermione com a varinha e se dirigia para uma das camas.

Ron não conseguia nem pensar direito. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer com Hermione. Nada. Ele tinha obrigação de salvá-la. Ele faria o que fosse preciso.

"Ron?", era Harry, "Vai ficar tudo bem, cara. Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar dela, veja o que ela fez com o Malfoy."

"Eu sei.", Ron disse, "Quer dizer... Eu tenho que acreditar nisso. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu sei que vai."

"Isso ai, cara. É assim que se fala."

"Mas se alguma coisa acontecer... Quer dizer, nada vai acontecer, mas... Se por acaso acontecesse, a culpa seria minha."

"O que? Por que a culpa seria sua?"

"Eu tinha que proteger a Hermione. Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que eu iria protegê-la. E-eu... Acho que você não sabe disso, mas... A Hermione é a pessoa que eu mais me importo nesse mundo. Quer dizer... Bem... Eu a amo. É isso, eu a amo.", Ron ficou tão vermelho, que suas orelhas pareciam duas brasas, "Eu acho que sempre amei."

"É claro que eu sei disso, Ron.", disse Harry com um meio sorriso, "Sou seu melhor amigo, eu sempre soube disso. Agora você deve falar isso pra ela. Quando ela ficar bem, você tem que falar isso pra ela."

"Claro. É isso que eu vou fazer."

Enquanto isso Draco pensava: "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Será que o Potter atacou a amiguinha sangue-ruim dele também? Ou será que foi outra coisa?"

Madame Pomfrey acenou para os garotos se aproximarem da cama, que ficava ao lado da cama de Draco. Hermione ainda estava desacordada, mas não havia mais sangue em nenhuma parte de seu corpo. As feridas espalhadas pelo rosto, mãos e pernas já estavam enfaixadas. E sua expressão, antes nervosa, agora parecia calma e serena.

"Bom, garotos, ela vai ter que ficar alguns dias de repouso, mas a situação está sobre controle.", disse Madame Pomfrey para Harry e Ron.

"Muito obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. Muito obrigado mesmo.", disse Ron com tímidas lágrimas de alegria nos olhos.

"Não precisa me agradecer, Senhor Weasley.", disse a curandeira, "Mais uma coisa: Vocês terão que explicar tudo o que aconteceu para o diretor, eu já estou indo avisá-lo da situação."

E saiu da sala.

Ron puxou uma cadeira para perto da cabeceira da cama de Hermione. Ficou olhando fixamente para o rosto da garota. Agora já estava chorando de novo, nem ele sabia o porquê. Segurou as mãos de Hermione e ficou com seu rosto colado a elas.

Harry, do outro lado da cama, se sentia feliz por ambos. Sentiu de repente um toque suave em suas mãos que estavam cruzadas nas costas. Esse toque lhe lembrou de seu sonho.

"Pssst, Potter", Draco tentava chamar a atenção de Harry, como não conseguiu, decidiu cutucar o garoto.

"Hã?", Harry se sentiu um pouco constrangido com o toque, "O que foi, Malfoy?"

"Eu que pergunto. O que foi que aconteceu com a Sangue-Ruim?"

"Não a chame assim, Malfoy."

"Certo, certo. O que houve com a Granger?"

"E-eu não sei."

"Como assim não sabe? Foi você quem fez isso? Igual como fez comigo?"

"Claro que não! Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu."

"Ah, que pena. Quando descobrir, me fala, ok?"

"Por que você quer saber?"

"Sei lá, curiosidade, talvez."

"Ahn, tá, eu te falo se descobrir."

"Valeu, Potty."

"Que estranho o Malfoy querer saber da Hermione. Será que ele está mudando de atitude? Talvez até melhore o comportamento", pensava Harry, "Não, isso é coisa da minha cabeça. Mas no meu sonho ela estava tão amável. Espera ai. Eu acabei de chamar o Malfoy de amável? Por Merlin, o que está havendo comigo? Culpa daquele sonho estúpido! Droga, Harry, esquece o Malfoy. Simplesmente esquece ele."

Como se fosse tão fácil tirar alguém da cabeça. Harry só pensava no Draco. E, por incrível que pareça, Draco só pensava no Harry.

"Por que eu estou me sentindo estranho estando perto do Potter? Será... Será que eu estou desenvolvendo sentimentos por ele? Não. Claro que não. De onde tirei essa ideia? Isso só pode ser a repugnância que eu sinto por ele.", pensava Draco, "Se o Lorde das trevas imaginar que eu estou tendo o mínimo de contato com ele, eu estou frito. Ah, tantas coisas que eu devo fazer pelo Lorde das trevas! Tenho que sair desta maldita cama e resolver tudo isso! Potter, tudo isso é culpa do Potter! Que a propósito está olhando muito pra cá. O que ele quer? Mas que olhos são aqueles? Nunca havia reparado na beleza daqueles olhos. Espera ai. Eu acabei de dizer que o Potter tem olhos bonitos? Arg, por Merlin, não! Devem ser esses remédios. Para de pensar no testa-rachada, Draco. Para agora."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de algumas horas na ala hospitalar, Hermione finalmente acordou. Quando levantou os olhos ela viu uma sala cheia. Ron estava bem ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, o que deixou o seu rosto um pouco corado. Numa cadeira um pouco mais distante estava Harry. Em pé estavam Madame Pomfrey, Minerva MacGonagall e Albus Dumbledore. E ainda na cama ao seu lado, estava Draco Malfoy, que estava com uma cara não muito feliz.

Ron corou bastante quando percebeu que Hermione estava acordada, ele deu a ela um sorriso tímido e foi para perto de Harry, que agora sorria ao ver a amiga acordar. Os outros três trocaram olhares curiosos ao perceberem que Hermione havia acordado.

"Senhorita Granger, eu entendo que esteja abalada, mas precisamos conversar.", foi Dumbledore quem falou primeiro.

"Mas Diretor, ela ainda está muito fraca e ...", Madame Pomfrey foi interrompida.

"T-tudo bem, Madame Pomfrey, eu quero falar com ele", Hermione falava com a voz um pouco rouca, mesmo ainda estando em choque, ela queria contar o que lhe aconteceu.

"Tudo bem, se é o que deseja. Mas seja breve Diretor, ela precisa descansar.", disse Madame Pomfrey.

"Sim, claro, Papoula. Não se preocupe.", respondeu Minerva McGonagall.

Harry, Ron e Draco apenas assistiam silenciosamente à cena. Hermione se ajeitou um pouco na cama e disse que falaria tudo o que se lembrasse.

"Certamente, Srtª Granger. O que exatamente aconteceu a você?", perguntou Dumbledore, "Você realmente estava na Floresta Proibida?"

"Sim, eu estava. Não sei bem por que eu fui até lá, quando me dei conta já estava entre as árvores. Quanto ao que me aconteceu, eu não sei exatamente, porém posso tentar explicar."

"Tudo bem, vá em frente.", McGonagall a incentivava.

"Bem, no momento em que eu cheguei à floresta, percebi que havia algo errado. Eu ouvia passos por todos os lados, estava assustada. Quando estava tentando puxar minha varinha, senti algo atingir meu peito, foi uma dor enorme."

"Eu sei como é...", Draco falou isso bem baixinho, ninguém ouviu.

"Você viu quem eram, Srtª Granger? Eram comensais? Quantos eram?", perguntou Dumbledore.

"Eu não me lembro de ter reconhecido alguém. Depois que eu fui atingida no peito, mais alguns feitiços foram lançados, antes de eu perder a consciência, eu me lembro de algum deles falar: 'Será que ela vale alguma coisa para o Milorde? ' Então levaram minha varinha e me deixaram lá. E isso é tudo."

" 'Milorde'? Você tem certeza de que eles falaram especificamente 'Milorde'?", perguntou Dumbledore.

"Sim, senhor. Eu tenho certeza."

"Então eram mesmo comensais, Albus.", disse Minerva.

"Sim, era o que eu temia.", disse o Diretor com o olhar baixo, "Muito obrigado, Srtª Granger, pelas informações. Espero sinceramente que melhore logo. E antes que eu me esqueça, trinta pontos serão retirados da grifinória por você ter ido sem permissão à floresta."

"Isso!", Draco comemorava em silencio.

"Mas, por terem salvado sua amiga, dez pontos a cada um de vocês, Senhores Weasley e Potter.", terminou Dumbledore.

"Droga!", Draco se lamentou, ainda em silencio.

"Isso é tudo, Diretor?", perguntou Minerva e Dumbledore assentiu que sim, "Então vamos. Melhoras, Srtª Granger. Tome mais cuidado a partir de agora."

E os dois partiram.

Harry e Ron ainda estavam muito chocados com tudo isso, especialmente com a parte dos comensais da morte. Draco também estava espantado, o que diabos o Lorde das trevas estaria inventando agora? Isso era totalmente diferente do combinado.

"E-erhhh, Hermione? Você tá legal?", Ron se aproximava, ainda corado.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Muito chocada, mas viva."

"Meu Deus, Hermione. Você foi atacada por comensais da morte! Está toda machucada! Você não tá legal.", disse Harry.

"Eu tô legal, Harry. Acredite em mim."

"Tá, vou acreditar. Pelo menos vou tentar. Mas tenta melhorar, ok?"

"Eu vou ficar bem, Harry, não se preocupe."

"Ahnn, Harry?", chamou Ron.

"Sim?"

"Eu meio que queria falar com a Hermione agora, se você não se importasse...", disse Ron em um tom muito baixo.

"Ah, claro Ron, não tem problema nenhum. Vai lá, cara!", Harry respondeu também em um tom bem baixo, empurrou Ron em direção à cama de Hermione e saiu um pouco de perto.

Harry não conseguia escutar o que Ron estava falando, mas ele percebia os quão vermelhos os dois estavam. Ele se aproximava da cama de Malfoy.

"Então Malfoy, acho que não preciso mais lhe contar o que aconteceu, você já ouviu tudo."

"Pois é. Comensais em Hogwarts. Pelo visto o velho Dumbledore está fraquejando..."

"Não fale assim de Dumbledore! Aliás, eu devia ter lhe perguntado isso, por que você não falou nada pra ninguém sobre o que eu fiz com você?"

"Por que você está perguntando isso? Você queria que eu dissesse alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não. Mas eu pensei que você na iria perder essa oportunidade..."

"Ora, se eu dissesse que você fez isso, eles iriam saber que nós estávamos duelando, eu não queria ser punido também. E eu não quero ficar sem você.", Draco ficou vermelho quando ouviu o que disse, Harry ficou sem entender.

"Quer dizer, não ficar sem você. Ficar sem alguém pra eu poder tratar da maneira que eu te trato... Ou sei lá...", Draco tentava consertar o que ele havia falado, "Potter, não me entenda mal, não é nada disso... O que-O que eles estão fazendo?", Draco se virou espantado pra cama de Hermione, "Ew, isso é realmente nojento."

Na cama ao lado, Ron e Hermione trocavam beijos amorosos. Ron finalmente teve coragem de se declarar para Hermione. Hermione, por sua vez, admitiu que gostava de Ron há séculos. Os dois finalmente se entenderam. Harry estava observando a cena com um enorme sorriso e pensava: "Já era tempo." Draco por outro lado, estava realmente horrorizado, "Um Weasley e uma sangue-ruim? Estamos realmente perdidos!".

"Não é nojento Malfoy. Eles se amam, deixe-os em paz.", Harry retrucou ainda olhando para os dois e sorrindo.

"Mas... Ah, deixa pra lá.", Malfoy fez cara feia.

Enquanto isso Harry pensou: "De novo se importando com a Hermione. Por que será que ele está agindo assim? Oh, Merlin, já sei. Draco está apaixonado por Hermione! Que horror!".

Harry não poderia estar mais errado. Draco pouco se importava com Hermione. Era só a ideia de ver um Weasley e uma sangue-ruim juntos que o repugnava. Nada de mais. A não ser por Draco constantemente pensar em Potter, nada havia mudado nele.

Depois que Madame Pomfrey retornou a sala, ela separou Ron e Hermione - que ficaram muito envergonhados – e expulsou Harry e Ron do hospital, mesmo com Ron não querendo ir, eles foram.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Lonny 13: Eu não recebi muitas reviews :/ por isso demorei pra postar esse capítulo. Mas o próximo já está pronto. Então, pessoas lindas, se vocês quiserem os próximos capítulos logo, é fácil, me deem inspiração com reviews. Para as pessoas que deixaram reviews no capítulo passado, muitíssimo obrigada mesmo, eu já amo vocês. Esse capítulo ficou muito Romione, não foi? Desculpem se não gostaram, mas eu precisava dar alguma coisa pro Ron e pra Mione, não poderia simplesmente colocar eles como namorados e pronto. Mas enfim... É isso. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo tem mais Drarry (se bem que eles ainda vão demorar um pouquinho pra se entenderem). Beijos.


	3. Poções

Harry e Ron seguiram para a aula conjunta com Slytherin de feitiços. Ron parecia muito envergonhado, nada dizia. Harry ainda sorria – não conseguia deixar de fazê-lo – e tentava tirar detalhes do ocorrido.

"Então... Como foi?", perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Bem, foi bem, eu acho...", Ron falou vermelho.

"Bem? Você chama aquilo de bem? Imagine se tivesse sido excelente!"

Ron sorriu.

"A Hermione disse que gostava de mim, tipo, há um tempão! Eu não fazia ideia!"

"Todo mundo percebia isso, Ron. Menos você. Mas o importante é que agora vocês estão juntos. Quer dizer, vocês estão namorando, né?"

"Sim. Quer dizer, eu acho que sim. A gente não teve muito tempo pra falar, sabe..."

"É, eu sei. Vocês estavam muito ocupados trocando saliva."

E os dois seguiram rindo pelo corredor, até chegar à sala de feitiços. Apesar de eles terem passado muito tempo na enfermaria, ainda estava cedo para a aula. Só havia dois Slytherins lá dentro. Um deles era Blaise Zabini. A outra era Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry Potter, seu desgraçado.", Pansy disse assim que percebeu a presença de Harry.

Ao ouvir o xingamento Harry gelou na hora. Será que Malfoy havia contado alguma coisa para ela? Será que ela iria contar para Dumbledore? Oh, não. Ele estava ferrado.

"C-como disse, Parkinson?", perguntou Harry em estado de choque.

"Além de desgraçado é surdo agora?"

"Não, eu... Eu só não entendi o porquê de você estar me chamando assim..."

"Olha aqui, Potter, da próxima vez que você chegar perto do Draco, eu vou te torturar e acabar com você!"

"O que você está falando? Enlouqueceu?", Ron agora tentava defender o amigo.

"Não se meta nisso, Weasel! Eu estou falando com o desgraçado do Potter!"

Agora Harry estava ainda mais preocupado. Ficar longe do Draco? É isso, ele falou pra ela. Harry estava ferrado. Completamente ferrado. Mesmo assim, tentou disfarçar.

"Eu não estou entendendo, Parkinson. Como assim da próxima vez que eu chegar perto do Malfoy?"

"Você entendeu muito bem, Potter. Não se faça de idiota, quer dizer, não mais do que você já é."

"Mas eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Parkinson."

"Ah, não? Aposto que quando você estava na ala hospitalar rindo de Draco você entendia muito bem."

"Rindo? Rindo do Malfoy? Eu não fiz isso!"

"E o que diabos você estava fazendo lá? O Draco ficou muito envergonhado pra me dizer, ou seja, você só poderia estar fazendo algo muito ruim com ele. E que conversinha mal contada é essa de que você pronunciou o feitiço errado?"

Ahhhhh, então é isso – Harry pensava – ela me viu lá e agora quer saber o que eu estava fazendo. Draco deve ter dito a ela aquela mentira de que nós estávamos duelando. Só preciso inventar uma desculpa e vai ficar tudo certo.

"Eu estava vendo como ele estava. Só isso."

"Vendo como ele estava? Até parece!"

"É sério! Eu realmente pronunciei o feitiço errado, nós estávamos duelando para ver quem era o melhor. Eu fui lá para ver se ele estava bem."

"Desde quando você se importa com ele?"

"Eu não me importo. Quer dizer, eu me importo sim, mas nem tanto. Só queria saber se ele estava bem."

"Não engoli essa história, Potter! Fique longe do Malfoy!"

"Tá. Ele vai ficar longe do Malfoy, não se preocupe.", Ron queria terminar logo com a confusão, "Não vai, Harry?".

"Sim, eu vou."

"É melhor mesmo.", encerrou Pansy.

Quando o professor Flitwick entrou na sala, mandou todos se calarem e começou a aula. Quando vez a primeira pergunta, estranhou a falta da mão de Hermione, que sempre se erguia.

"Onde está a Srtª Granger?", perguntou o professor.

Foi Ron quem se manifestou:

"A Hermione está na ala hospitalar."

"O que houve com ela?"

"Professor, eu acho melhor falar com o senhor depois da aula."

O Professor assentiu e prosseguiu com a aula. Alguns burburinhos surgiram na sala, principalmente da parte dos Slytherins. Ao final da aula, Ron foi chamado pelo Professor. Harry ficou com ele.

"O que houve com a Srtª Granger?", Flitwick repetiu a pergunta.

"Foi atacada por comensais da morte.", disse Ron calmamente.

"O que disse?"

Então Ron explicou tudo o que sabia. O Professor ficou espantado, mas tentou não demonstrar.

"Oh, sinto ouvir isso. Desejo melhoras para ela.", disse o Professor.

"Sim, obrigado.", concluiu Ron.

"Ah, Professor, se não se importa, nós poderíamos levar os trabalhos para a Hermione fazer enquanto ela está lá?", foi Harry quem lembrou.

"Oh, mas é claro, Sr. Potter. Aqui estão." E com um balançar de varinha, Harry estava com os pergaminhos na mão. "Aproveite e leve para o Sr. Malfoy também, eu soube que ele também está na ala hospitalar."

"Certamente Professor. Obrigado."

Quando saíram da sala, Ron disse:

"Por que nós temos que levar pro Malfoy?"

"Ora, Ron, não custa nada. E além do mais, ele está lá por minha culpa."

"É verdade. Tudo bem, mas você é quem vai entregá-los."

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Eles foram para a aula de adivinhação, depois tiveram um intervalo e seguiram para duas aulas seguidas de defesa contra as artes das trevas, já era no fim da tarde, ambos estavam exaustos das aulas.

Os dois nem perceberam, mas estavam indo em direção a enfermaria.

"Você não vai nem comer, Ron? Vai direto pra enfermaria?", perguntou Harry.

"É claro. Quem se importa com comida quando a Hermione está sozinha naquele lugar com o Malfoy?"

É verdade. Harry havia se esquecido, mas pelo visto Malfoy está apaixonado por Hermione. Será que estando lá sozinho com ela ele iria tentar alguma coisa? Eles têm que encontrar de algum jeito uma varinha pra Hermione. Caso ela precise, sei lá, se defender. Não, o Draco, quer dizer, o Malfoy não faria uma coisa dessas. Ou faria?

"Você vem, Harry?", Ron tirou Harry de seus devaneios.

"Claro. Esqueceu que eu devo entregar os trabalhos pro Malfoy?"

"Que pena pra você."

Na enfermaria, Hermione estava impaciente. Não tinha conseguido falar com Ron direito. Deveria estar na aula. Estava muito dolorida. Malfoy estava a assustando.

"Então Granger,", continuava Malfoy com suas perguntas estranhas, "O que o Potter faz no dia-a-dia? Ele sai por ai exibindo aquela cicatriz?"

"Malfoy, já chega. Não vou mais lhe responder nenhuma pergunta. Se quiser saber do Harry, pergunte a ele. A propósito, por que esse interesse nele?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no Potter, apenas não tenho nada pra fazer nesse maldito hospital e como você está aqui, eu devo aproveitar para descobrir coisas sobre o meu inimigo.", isso era uma mentira, Draco se importava com Harry, agora mais do que nunca.

"Seu inimigo? Harry é seu inimigo? Poupe-me dessas besteiras, Malfoy. E eu não vou ser seu poço de informações, então se cale de uma vez."

Nesse momento Ron e Harry entravam na sala. Hermione ficou aliviada, assim ela não tinha que falar com Malfoy.

"Hermione.", Ron veio sorrindo em sua direção e pra sua surpresa, tascou um beijo molhado em sua boca. Harry que estava do seu lado ficou constrangido com a cena, mas continuou ali.

"Oi também, Hermione.", disse Harry com um sorriso.

Quando Ron a soltou, ela disse meio encabulada:

"Oi Harry. Desculpe por isso."

"Não há problema nenhum. Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, então eu já vou, ok?"

"Não, cara. Fica ai.", Ron disse.

"Não, eu realmente não quero atrapalhar."

"Harry, por favor. O Malfoy está aqui, por que você não poderia ficar?", disse Hermione.

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou ficar só um segundo, depois eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos."

"Certo.", disseram Ron e Hermione em coro.

Os dois ficaram lá, olhando um pro outro sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo. Harry achou aquilo lindo no começo, mas agora já estava enjoado.

"Ah, tudo bem, eu já vou."

"Não, Harry, fique. Por favor.", pediu Hermione.

"Não, por Merlin, eu não preciso ver isso.", disse Harry, "Vocês são um lindo casal, mas eu não preciso ficar segurando vela. Vou só entregar esses trabalhos pro Malfoy e já vou. Aqui estão os seus."

"Obrigada, Harry. Desculpe novamente.", disse Hermione enquanto recebia os pergaminhos.

"É, desculpa cara.", disse Ron.

"Eu já disse, não precisam se desculpar."

Harry se aproximou da cama de Malfoy.

"O que quer, Potter? A Granger te falou da nossa conversinha e você veio tirar satisfações?", perguntou Draco assim que viu Harry próximo a ele.

"Não. Nem faço ideia do que você está falando. Vim te entregar esses trabalhos pra aula de feitiços.", respondeu Harry.

"Ah. É só isso?", perguntou Draco e Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente, "Era pra Pansy me trazer isso. Ainda bem que você trouxe, assim não tenho que ver aquela desgraçada."

"Não vai agradecer nem nada?"

"O que? Você precisa de agradecimento?"

"Seria bom, sim."

"Por Merlin. Tudo bem, obrigado."

"De nada, Malfoy. Agora: O que você estava falando com a Hermione?"

"Ah, nada de mais. Só estava perguntando como é o mundo trouxa e como você é."

"Por que o interesse na nossa vida, Malfoy?"

"Oh, vocês se acham superimportantes, não é? Eu não estou interessado na sua vida Potter, só quero passar o tempo nesse hospital.", mais uma vez era uma mentira.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Sinceramente não dá pra ter uma conversa normal com você, Malfoy."

"Como se eu me importasse."

Harry se afastou de Draco, se despediu dos seus amigos e partiu pro Grande Salão.

XXXXXXXXX

"Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco ou Malfoy? Ou quem sabe os dois?", Harry pensava em Draco, mesmo tentando evitar isso ao máximo, "Se eu chamá-lo de Draco, será que ele estranharia? Com certeza. Mas é um nome tão bonito. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Draco..."

"Harry? Harry, você está bem?"

"O que?"

Harry estava no grande salão, sentado à mesa da grifinória. Sem Ron. Sem Hermione. Sozinho.

Luna Lovegood chamava seu nome.

"Eu estava perguntando se você está bem."

"Oh. Claro Luna. Eu estou ótimo."

"Por que você está sozinho? Onde estão Hermione e Ron? E o Neville? E a Ginny?"

"Bom...", Harry explicou para Luna o que havia ocorrido com Hermione, e que Ron estava com ela na enfermaria nesse momento. "... e eu aposto que eles estão namorando..."

"Mas comensais? Em Hogwarts?"

"Pois é. Eu pensei a mesma coisa."

"Meu pai disse que a qualquer momento você-sabe-quem poderá iniciar uma guerra. Por isso eu não vou pra casa nesse natal, ele acha que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para se estar."

"Eu concordo com seu pai, Luna. Infelizmente, Voldemort pode estar começando a guerra agora."

Os dois ficaram lá, observando um ao outro por um tempo. Luna em pé ao lado de Harry, sentado. Depois de um silêncio constrangedor para Harry, mas nada de mais para Luna, a menina finalmente falou:

"Então aqueles dois finalmente estão se dando bem?"

Harry deu um largo sorriso.

"Mais do que bem, eu presumo."

Luna sentou-se ao lado de Harry e pegou um copo de suco de abóbora.

"E você Harry? Quando vai se dar bem com aquela certa pessoa?"

"O que? Do que você está falando?"

Harry ficou vermelho, pensando que Luna se referia à Ginny.

"Ela é irmão do Ron, sabe. Eu nunca iria querer nada com ela. Seria muito... Estranho."

"Eu não estou falando da Ginny. Estou falando da pessoa que você realmente gosta."

Agora que Harry não estava entendendo mesmo. Se não Ginny, então quem?

"Cho?"

"Ah, Harry, por favor, não se faça de tonto. Você sabe de quem estou falando. E é tão óbvio que o sentimento é recíproco. Não sei por que ainda não se acertaram. Não faz sentido."

"M-mas... Eu realmente não sei de quem você-"

Harry interrompeu suas próprias palavras. Será que Luna se referia a Malfoy? Será que ela sabia do sentimento que agora Harry alimentava por ele? E ela disse que ele também gosta de Harry... Não, ela deve estar falando de outra pessoa. Malfoy só sabe lhe desprezar, nunca teria sentimentos por ele. Ou teria? Por que era isso que Harry pensava antes do sonho. Que nunca iria sentir nada por Malfoy e aqui estava ele, sem parar de pensar no garoto.

"De quem você está falando, Luna?"

"Você sabe, Harry. Não dá pra ser mais óbvia do que eu já estou sendo. Eu tenho que ir agora, vou aproveitar um horário sem aulas para alimentar os Testrálios. Você quer vim?"

"Eu... Não Luna, obrigado."

"Tudo bem, tchau."

E a garota saiu saltitando e ainda acenando para Harry. Ela quase se esbarrava com um garotinho da slytherin no caminho, mas conseguiu desviar a tempo. Harry só ficou lá, observando a cena.

"Harry? Onde está a Hermione, o que houve?", era Ginny acompanhada por Neville e Dean Thomas.

Harry esperou seus colegas sentarem-se na mesa e repetiu a história para eles.

"Comensais? Você acha que a gente tá em perigo aqui?", perguntou Dean.

"Não. A não ser que alguém queira ir a Floresta Proibida. Hogwarts é muito seguro.", respondeu Harry.

"E por que o Ron ainda tá na enfermaria? Ele se feriu ou alguma coisa?", perguntou Ginny.

"Não, nada disso mesmo. Acho que o Ron tá tendo o melhor dia da vida dele.", respondeu Harry.

Os outros se entreolharam. Como ver Hermione sofrer assim poderia fazer parte do melhor dia de sua vida?

"Como assim?", Neville perguntou.

E mais uma vez, Harry explicou que Ron e Hermione estavam praticamente namorando agora.

"Ah, finalmente.", foi o que Dean disse.

"É, tem razão. Todos já sabiam que eles eram apaixonados. Já era hora.", completou Neville.

"Eles se amam mesmo. Se bem que a Hermione merecia coisa melhor.", Ginny falou em tom de brincadeira, todos sorriram.

Enquanto isso, Ginny pensava: "Caramba, até o Ron teve coragem de se declarar! Quanto tempo será que o Harry vai levar pra admitir que gosta de mim? Já tá demorando demais. Talvez eu devesse dar o primeiro passo."

"Bem, Harry, já que você está sozinho por enquanto, não quer vim comigo treinar quadribol?", Ginny foi logo direta.

"Pensei que eles tivessem suspendido o quadribol.", Dean disse. ¹

"Bom, eles suspenderam os jogos, mas não os treinos pra quem quiser.", respondeu Ginny.

"Ah.", disse Dean.

"Então Harry, você vem?", perguntou Ginny com um sorriso travesso.

"Bem, faz tempo que eu não jogo e...", dizia Harry enquanto Ginny fazia um biquinho, "Ah, tudo bem, eu vou."

Dean e Neville ficaram no grande salão enquanto Harry e Ginny foram para o campo de quadribol. Dean não parecia muito contente, ele olhava para os dois enquanto caminhavam com uma expressão triste. Eram ciúmes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor sem trocar muitas palavras. Harry estava achando aquilo muito chato, mas Ginny estava amando.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao armazém próximo ao campo para pegarem as vassouras, Ginny estava tão animada com aquilo, que estava dando pulinhos de alegria. Harry entregou uma vassoura a ela e pegou uma. Os dois seguiram para o campo. Como já era no fim da tarde, quase não se via o sol.

"Ei, a gente esqueceu as bolas.", disse Harry.

"É verdade.", disse Ginny, mas quando Harry se virou para ir busca-las ela o puxou pela mão. "Harry, eu acho melhor a gente não treinar."

"Como assim? Não era isso que você queria fazer?"

"Era, mas... Bem, eu acharia melhor só dar umas voltas com as vassouras. O que você acha?"

Considerando que Harry estava exausto, essa parecia uma ótima opção, ele não poderia dizer não.

"Ok."

Então eles subiram nas vassouras e ficaram um bom tempo apenas rodando um pouco, ainda perto do chão. Passados alguns minutos Ginny decidiu ir mais alto e Harry a seguiu.

Quando alcançaram uma altura considerável, Harry disse:

"Já está escurecendo, nós devemos voltar."

Mas Ginny não queria que aquele momento perfeito acabasse, ela queria poder congelá-lo e viver nele pra sempre. Então, ela foi em direção a Harry, esticou o braço e segurou sua mão. Harry ficou espantado com aquilo e um calafrio subiu na sua nuca, mas não como o que ele sentiu quando Draco lhe tocou, esse era totalmente diferente.

"O que você está fazendo, Ginny?", perguntou o garoto espantado.

"Nada.", disse a garota com uma voz muito baixa.

Mas isso parecia ser mais do que nada. A cada segundo o rosto de Ginny se aproximava mais do de Harry, ela podia ver suas bocas quase se tocando.

Harry se lembrou de seu sonho, quando Draco quase tocou seus lábios com os dele. O momento perfeito que aquilo foi. Mas Ginny não é Draco. Harry não pode fazer isso.

Foi por pouco.

Harry se afastou bruscamente e quase derrubava Ginny da vassoura, mas conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço e a pôs de volta.

Ele não quis beijá-la. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo nem em um milhão de anos. Primeiro: Ela era irmã de Ron. Segundo: Ele não nutria nenhum sentimento por ela. Terceiro: Aquilo poderia acabar com suas chances – mesmo que ele ainda acha que não existam – com outra pessoa. Quarto: Ela não é Draco Malfoy.

O que ela estaria pensando? Querendo beijar Harry?

Ginny queria chorar. Chorar e sumir dali. Harry não apenas havia negado seu beijo, como também quase a havia matado. Ela queria fugir, mas de alguma forma reuniu forças para ficar brava com Harry, o garoto que ela ama.

"O que foi isso? Você quase me matou!", gritou uma Ginny muito furiosa.

"Desculpe, eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer!", gritou Harry de volta.

"Você poderia ter aceitado o beijo, seu idiota! Não quase me matar!"

"Desculpe-me Ginny, eu sinto muito mesmo. Por favor, me desculpe."

"Você quase me mata e quer que eu aceite as suas desculpas?"

"Não foi por que eu quis! Eu nunca tentaria matar você."

"Tá, eu te perdoo. Mas só por que eu gosto muito de você."

"Eu também gosto muito de você, Ginny."

Harry deveria ter escolhido melhor suas palavras. Aquilo só alimentou as esperanças de Ginny ainda mais, a fez pensar que ele só não quis lhe beijar por surpresa, ou por ela ser irmã do Ron. Ela estava enganada.

"Você gosta? De verdade?"

"Claro."

E de novo, Ginny se inclinou para beijar Harry.

E de novo, ele se afastou.

"O que foi? Você disse que gosta de mim! Por que me negou mais um beijo?", perguntou Ginny, ainda mais furiosa, se é que era possível.

"Eu gosto de você, mas não desse jeito.", Harry tentou explicar.

"Só por que eu sou irmã do Ron? Harry, ele não iria se importar."

"Não é por isso. Talvez um pouco, mas nem tanto."

"Como assim? Do que você está falando?"

"Ginny, olha, eu gosto de você. Gosto muito, ok? Mas você é quase como uma irmã pra mim, eu não posso fazer isso. Além do mais eu...", Harry interrompeu suas palavras, o que ele estava fazendo? Iria contar a Ginny que ele acha que gosta do Malfoy, sendo que nem ele tem certeza disso?

"Além do mais o que?"

"Nada não. Esquece."

"Você gosta de outra não é?"

"Não, eu não gosto de outra.", de outro talvez...

"É a Cho não é?"

"O que? Não! Claro que não! Já disse que eu não gosto de outra."

"Ah, Harry, por favor, deixe de mentiras."

"Mas eu não estou mentindo! Não tem outra garota! Acredite em mim!"

"Você é um canalha, sabia?"

"Ginny, eu sinto muito..."

"Um canalha! Agiu como se gostasse de mim esse tempo todo! E agora tá gostando de outra! Seu canalha!"

"Ginny, por favor! Eu não estou gostando de outra."

"Ah, cala a boca, Potter! Me deixe em paz."

Ginny avançou com a vassoura para o solo. Harry continuou parado lá, perplexo com a situação. Como ele pode fazer isso a Ginny?

Ginny jogou a vassoura de qualquer jeito no armazém. Ela sentia as lágrimas escorrendo. Maldito Harry! Como pode me enganar desse jeito? Maldita Cho! Que quer roubar seu Harry.

Harry, ainda parado no ar com a vassoura, pensava sobre a confusão que tinha causado. "Eu por acaso dei algum sinal a Ginny de que eu gostava dela? Não. Eu nunca fiz isso. Eu nunca gostei dela. Bem, talvez eu tenha gostado um pouco, mas agora eu não gosto de forma alguma. Ela é uma amiga. Nada mais que isso."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na ala hospitalar, Hermione adormecia segurando as mãos de Ron, que também cochilava. Draco estava extremamente enjoado com aquela cena. Por favor, né? Isso aqui é um hospital.

Ele havia passado a tarde fazendo os exercícios de feitiços. Fez e desfez, só para ter algo com o que ocupar sua mente. Estava conseguindo. Até voltar a pensar em Potter.

"Por que diabos eu estou pensando nele? Oh, céus, por quê? Aquele idiota nunca fez nada bom ao que me diz respeito. Só o que ele sabe fazer é me desprezar. Como se eu me importasse, eu desprezo ele mais ainda. O que ele fez pra eu odiá-lo tanto? Bom, vejamos a lista: 1. Negou minha amizade no começo da escola e me trocou por aquele Weasel. 2. É um merda de um arrogante, não aceita as opiniões de ninguém e se acha o maioral por ser 'o-menino-que-sobreviveu'. 3. É um idiota. Não é nada esperto. 4. Por último, ele me fez esses malditos machucados. Ou seja, ele é a pior pessoa desse mundo que eu poderia escolher para pensar sobre. Maldito Potter."

"Ha-ham.", Madame Pomfrey tentava acordar Ron e Hermione, "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Sr. Weasley?"

"Você disse que eu podia ficar... Só vim ver a Mione."

"Eu disse que você poderia visita-la, não disse nada sobre você passar a noite aqui."

"Mas eu não posso deixa-la aqui sozinha. Ainda mais sozinha com o Malfoy."

"Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Malfoy não fará nada contra a Srtª Granger. Agora eu preciso que você saia."

"Não. Eu não vou deixa-la."

"Ron, por favor, não faça isso. Está tudo bem, você pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo, ok?"

"Mione, você tem certeza? Tem certeza mesmo?"

"Tenho sim, Ron. Agora vá, por favor. E mande lembranças a Harry e aos outros."

"Tudo bem, se é o que você quer."

Ron deu mais um beijo carinhoso em Hermione, acenou para Madame Pomfrey e partiu.

"Obrigada pelo bom senso Srtª Granger, achei que ele nunca iria sair.", disse a curandeira.

"Tudo bem, ele só é um pouco cabeça dura, mas ele entende."

Madame Pomfrey entregou mais remédios para Hermione e Draco.

"Sr. Malfoy, essa é a sua última dose. Amanhã, se tudo correr bem, receberá alta."

"Oh, ainda bem! Não suporto mais ficar aqui!"

XXXXXXXXX

Voltando para a sala comunal, Ron se deparou com Ginny correndo e chorando. Ele se espantou e seguiu a garota.

"Ginny! Ginny, por Merlin, o que houve?", perguntou Ron.

"Foi o Harry!", Ginny disse entre os soluços.

"Oh, não! O que aconteceu com ele?", ele perguntou enquanto abraçava Ginny.

"Não aconteceu nada com ele. Ele está perfeitamente bem.", Ginny empurrou Ron.

"O que? Então por que você está chorando?"

"Por que ele é um idiota, só por isso! Como ele pode me negar um beijo?"

"Ele te negou um beijo? Do que diabos você está falando? Vocês estavam namorando ou algo parecido?"

"Não! Bem que eu queria, mas não. Tudo por eu ser sua irmã. E por culpa daquela Cho desgraçada."

"Oh Merlin, o que aconteceu? Você poderia me explicar?"

Então Ginny disse o que havia ocorrido entre Harry e ela. Disse que ele só não a aceitava por ela ser irmã do Ron e possivelmente por que ele ainda gosta da Cho.

Ron não conseguia deixar de achar aquela situação engraçada. Graças às forças superiores que Harry não quis nada com Ginny. Já imaginou seu melhor amigo com sua irmã? Que coisa horrível.

"... e eu deixe ele lá, vim correndo pra cá. Quis sair de perto daquele idiota."

"Oh, Ginny."

"O que?"

"Eu só acho que é melhor assim. Vocês dois nunca iam dar certo, vocês são muito diferentes..."

"E qual o problema disso? Quer dizer que você e a Hermione não vão dar certo? Vocês são diferentes até demais."

"Não, claro que não. Nós nos amamos. Quer dizer, eu a amo e eu acho que ela me ama."

"Eu amo o Harry!"

"Mas ele não te ama. Aceite isso."

"Ron, você é desprezível! Isso é algo que se diga?"

Ginny retomou o seu caminho, correndo para a torre da grifinória.

"Ginny espere!"

Mas a menina já estava longe.

Ron não queria ir para a torre e encontrar com uma Ginny super irritada. Ele decidiu procurar por Harry.

XXXXXXXXX

"Eu devo falar alguma coisa pra ela?", pensava Harry enquanto guardava a vassoura, "Ou será que devo simplesmente deixa-la esquecer dessa história?"

"Harry!"

Ron vinha correndo em sua direção.

"Oi, Ron. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada de mais, só a Ginny morrendo de chorar por sua causa."

"Oh, cara, eu sinto muito, eu não queria fazer nada daquilo com ela..."

"Eu sei Harry. Eu entendo."

"Ela te contou o que aconteceu?"

"Contou. É claro que ela deve ter aumentado algumas coisas, mas ela disse tudo. E então?"

"E então o que?"

"É verdade?"

"O que?"

"Merlin! É verdade que você dispensou ela? Que não quis beijá-la?"

"É. Mas eu só fiz aquilo por que eu não quero machucá-la. Ela é sua irmã, Ron, eu nunca poderia fazer nada com ela. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não a amo."

"Eu sei, Harry. Está tudo bem, eu não vou me zangar com você. Eu não posso força-lo a ama-la. Se bem que eu prefiro assim, seria estranho ver meu melhor amigo e minha irmã juntos."

"Oh, cara, obrigado. Você é demais, valeu mesmo, Ron."

"De nada, cara. Mas, por favor, da próxima vez, tenta não a fazer sofrer assim."

"Eu não fiz nada. É sério, eu não fiz nada."

"Ok, Harry. Ok."

Os dois foram caminhando de volta ao castelo. Ron agora suspeitava o porque de Harry não ter aceitado o beijo de Ginny, pois até mesmo ele tinha percebido que Harry gostava dela. Aparentemente agora não gosta mais. Talvez seja por que ele goste de outra pessoa. Então quem seria?

"É a Cho mesmo?", perguntou Ron.

"Ah, não. Isso de novo não. Olha, cara, eu quase não falei com a Cho desde o ano passado. Eu não sinto mais nada por ela. Você sabe disso, se eu ainda gostasse dela eu te falaria."

"Sei não, hein Harry. Se não é ela, então quem é?"

"Quem é o que?"

"De quem é que você gosta?"

"De ninguém, Ron. De ninguém.", mentiu Harry mais uma vez.

Mas espera. Por acaso realmente existia alguém? Draco Malfoy? Será que Harry realmente estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por Draco? Qual é o motivo disso? Harry não sabia, mas, agora mais do que nunca, ele tinha que descobrir.

Quando chegaram à sala comunal, Ron disse que ia tomar um banho. Harry ficou apreensivo de entrar lá e talvez encontrar com Ginny, mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo visto a garota tinha subido para seu dormitório minutos antes e estava lá desde então.

Ainda era cedo. Muitos estudantes estavam na sala comunal.

Mesmo assim, Harry logo subiu para seu dormitório. Não tinha ninguém lá.

Harry estava exausto. Nem tanto fisicamente, mas bastante psicologicamente. Toda essa história com Ginny realmente o abalou. A pobre garota não tinha culpa de ter sentimentos por ele. Mas ele também não tinha culpa de não ter sentimentos por ela.

E ainda tinha Malfoy.

O garoto não saia por um minuto sequer da cabeça de Harry. Harry agora tentava entender o porquê. Nada de mais tinha acontecido. Quer dizer... Teve o sonho, mas será que isso contava?

Harry descobriu que contava até demais. Afinal, foi o melhor sonho de sua vida. Malfoy era uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Sim, no sonho ele era amável. Mas e se Harry estiver realmente gostando dele? O que as pessoas iriam pensar disso? O que ele deve fazer? Falar pra ele? Claro que não. O que Draco falaria se Harry dissesse? De qualquer forma, Harry nunca teria coragem para tanto.

Harry se jogou na cama. Tentou esquecer-se de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Draco. Ginny. Hermione. Comensais. Voldemort.

Os nomes continuaram vindo em sua mente. Mesmo com as imagens dessas pessoas na cabeça, Harry adormeceu.

XXXXXXXXXX

É hoje. Finalmente vou me livrar desse maldito hospital. Primeiro devo voltar na sonserina e ver como andam as coisas por lá. Depois tenho que fazer os trabalhos que ainda estão atrasados. Só ai poderei pensar em retomar os planos do Lorde das Trevas.

Era o que Draco pensava bem cedo, quando já esperava ser liberado da ala hospitalar. Ele estava muito ansioso por esse momento. Se livrar de toda essa besteira vai ser ótimo, voltar pra slytherin então vai ser melhor ainda.

A única coisa em que Draco não conseguia parar de pensar era que ele iria ver Potter com menos frequência. Isso perturbava a sua mente. Por que ele voltou a pensar em Potter? Por que esse desgraçado não saia da sua mente?

Falando dele, ai ele está. E o Weasley também.

Harry entrava na sala, acompanhado de Ron. Perceberam que Hermione ainda dormia e não quiseram acordá-la, então Ron apenas se sentou próximo a ela.

Harry seguiu para perto de Malfoy.

"E ai Malfoy? Está melhor?"

"Graças aos céus, sim. Pelo visto vou sair hoje."

"Oh, isso é bom. Está ansioso?"

"Não, estou triste por ter que sair deste hospital.", disse Draco sarcasticamente.

"Você está? Por quê?"

"É claro que eu não estou, seu idiota. Eu estou muito feliz por finalmente me livrar dessa merda."

"Ah. Pensei que você realmente estivesse triste por ter que ir."

"Por que diabos eu iria ficar triste por isso?"

"Ah, Malfoy, olha, eu sei do seu segredo.", Harry falou se referindo ao que ele achava, que Draco gostava de Hermione.

"Que segredo? Do que está falando?"

"Ah, por favor, você sabe muito bem."

Meu segredo? O que esse desgraçado acha que sabe? A única coisa que eu estou escondendo são os planos do Senhor das trevas. Nada de mais. A não ser que ele suspeite alguma coisa sobre mim, sobre os meus sentimentos. Que não existem. Repito: Não existem sentimentos. Especialmente não pelo Potter. Eca, nunca que eu ia querer nada com ele. Mas vou jogar esse jogo, vou descobrir o que ele pensa.

"Você vai ter que ser mais específico, Potter. Eu tenho muitos segredos."

"Ah, você sabe sobre qual eu estou me referindo. Estou falando de uma certa pessoa que você gosta."

"Pessoa que eu gosto?", ok, agora Draco estava nervoso, será que Potter realmente sabia? "Que pessoa que eu gosto?"

"Por Merlin, pare de se fazer de idiota! Mas eu tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer: Essa pessoa já tem alguém, não ouse atrapalhar esse relacionamento. Ouviu, Malfoy?"

Potter tem alguém? Que história é essa? Deve ser aquela ravenclaw, Cho. Ou então a Weasley-fêmea. Ambas são umas vadias...

"Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando, Potter. Por favor, pare com isso. Eu preciso me aprontar para a liberdade, se você me der licença."

"Claro. Mas saiba que eu estou de olho em você, Malfoy."

"Vê se te enxerga, Potter."

De olho em mim? Quem aquele testa-rachada pensa que é? Desgraçado.

Harry se afastou de Malfoy e se aproximou de Hermione, que ainda dormia.

"Você tá achando ela melhor hoje, Harry?", perguntou Ron.

"Sim, acho que ela está bem melhor."

E realmente estava. As feridas ainda não tinham sarado por completo, mas já estavam cicatrizando. Diferente de antes, agora Hermione tinha o rosto corado, parecendo mais feliz.

"Também acho. Mas, ei, Harry, o que você estava falando com o Malfoy?"

Oh, por que Ron tinha que perguntar logo isso?

"Ah, Ron, você sabe, foi eu quem fez isso com ele, eu tenho que saber como ele está."

"Certo, certo. Mas como eu já disse, acho que você está ficando muito obcecado por ele."

"Eu não estou obcecado por ele. Apenas me preocupo por que eu fui o culpado."

"Tá bom, Harry."

Harry estava obcecado por Draco. Assim como Draco agora também estava obcecado por Harry. No fundo Draco estava realmente triste por não poder ver Harry todo dia, mas ele tinha que continuar sua vida, voltar pra Slytherin, ajudar o Lorde das trevas...

"Ron, Harry.", Hermione estava acordando, já com um sorriso no rosto.

"Olá Hermione.", disse Harry.

"Oi Mione.", disse Ron e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Hermione.

"Então, como você está se sentindo?", perguntou Harry.

"Bem. Muito bem na verdade. Estou ótima. Acho que já poderia sair daqui."

"Calma, Mione, também não é assim. É maravilhoso que você esteja melhor, mas ainda não está totalmente curada. Fique aqui mais um pouco para melhorar.", disse Ron.

"Oh, tudo bem. É só que eu queria poder voltar pra Griffindor, voltar pras aulas, pra biblioteca...", disse Hermione.

"Meu Deus, Hermione, você só está aqui há um dia!", disse Harry.

"Eu sei, mas é que eu já estou com saudades.", disse Hermione melancolicamente.

"Hey, eu tenho uma boa notícia.", disse Harry.

"O que?", perguntaram os outros dois.

"Malfoy vai sair hoje, ele não vai mais te perturbar, Mione."

"Oh, ótimo.", disse Ron.

"Bom pra ele. Mas eu estou começando a ter pena dele."

"Pena do Malfoy? Por favor, Hermione.", disse Ron.

"Por que você está com pena dele?", perguntou Harry.

"É que Madame Pomfrey me disse que ele só recebeu uma visita além da sua e do professor Snape, Harry. Ninguém veio vê-lo."

"Só uma visita? Isso é realmente triste.", disse Harry.

"Ah, quem é que vai querer visitar esse ai?", riu-se Ron.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala. Ela trazia remédios, como sempre, mas dessa vez somente para Hermione.

"Aqui seus remédios, Srtª. Granger.", disse e virou-se para Malfoy, "Você já pode ir, Sr. Malfoy, está recebendo alta."

Finalmente. Draco não demorou nem um segundo para se levantar. Foi arrumar suas poucas coisas que ali estavam.

"Quanto a vocês, já podem ir para suas aulas, está na hora.", disse a curandeira olhando para Ron e Harry.

"Tchau Mione.", Harry se despediu.

Ron nem disse nada, apenas a beijou.

Os dois já estavam fora da sala quando Malfoy os alcançou.

"Está nos seguindo, Malfoy?", perguntou Ron.

"Não seja idiota, Weasley. Será que você não consegue ao menos pensar? Eu tenho aula de poções com Gryffindor agora.", seu burro, Draco quis completar, mas guardou o final para si mesmo.

"Malfoy, pare com essa grosseria. Não vejo o sentido nisso.", advertiu Harry.

"Oh, Potterzinho, ficou magoado com minhas palavras? O que vai fazer? Lançar um feitiço em mim e me mandar de volta pra enfermaria?"

"Você é um verdadeiro idiota, Malfoy."

"Ah, Harry, esquece esse cara."

Os três desceram para as masmorras. A aula de poções já havia começado.

"Atrasados outra vez.", disse Snape assim que eles entraram na sala, "Vejo que já está bem, Sr. Malfoy, entre. Quanto aos outros dois, suponho que não há uma boa razão para o atraso."

"Mas há, Senhor.", disse Ron, "Hermione está no hospital, nós fomos visitá-la."

"Sinto pela Srtª. Granger, mas não são vocês que estão lá, estão atrasados de qualquer jeito. Entrem de uma vez."

Só havia quatro cadeiras vagas. Uma delas ao lado de Neville Longbottom, outra sozinha no canto da sala e outras duas no meio, lado a lado. Os três ficaram procurando por um bom lugar.

"Vamos, sentem-se. E eu quero que façam duplas.", disse Snape.

Agora que tinha complicado tudo. A sala inteira já havia formado duplas. Draco não poderia fazer com Ron, nem com Neville. Harry bem que queria se juntar a Ron, mas ele não poderia deixar Neville com Draco. Então Neville puxou o braço de Ron e pediu para fazer dupla com ele. Ron olhou para Harry como que pedindo desculpas e sentou-se ao lado de Neville. Só sobraram Draco e Harry, eles teriam que fazer juntos.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, Potter. Sente-se.", disse Draco com o maior desprezo que pode reunir.

"Certo.", disse Harry com o mesmo desgosto.

Ambos viram nisso uma ótima oportunidade. Harry poderia descobrir se realmente estava gostando de Draco. Draco poderia descobrir de que segredo Harry estava lhe falando minutos atrás, talvez também descobrir porque diabos vinha pensando tanto no garoto nos últimos dias.

"Creio que já formaram as duplas. Abram seus livros na página 394. Façam a poção do morto-vivo.", disse Snape lentamente, "Agora, qualquer um que não fizer a poção corretamente ou se a poção não fizer efeito irá perder pontos pra sua casa. Aqueles que acertarem irão ganhar. Lembrem-se: Sigam as instruções exatamente como está no livro. Comecem agora."

Draco estava pensando em outras coisas e em outras pessoas, não estava prestando atenção em Snape. Harry tentava entender as instruções do Professor. Quando Snape se calou, Harry ficou observando Draco, para ver o que ele deveria fazer. Draco estava sonhando acordado, nem percebeu nada.

"Malfoy?", perguntou Potter enquanto balançava a mão em frente aos olhos de Draco.

"Ahm?"

"Nós temos que fazer ou vamos perder pontos."

"Fazer o que? Oh, sim, a poção, claro. Em que página está?"

"394. Malfoy, você está bem?"

"Sim, estou. Apenas me acostumando com estar de volta. Agora se cale e me ajude com essa poção."

"O que quer que eu faça? Eu sou um inútil em poções."

"Eu já percebi isso. Mas você não vai ajudar? Vai só ficar ai e me observar trabalhar?"

"Não, eu quero ajudar. Só me diz o que fazer."

"Ok, começa picando aquelas raízes de valeriana."

"Aquelas o que?"

"Isso aqui.", Draco pegou um punhado de raízes, "Corte-as. Só isso. Pode ser?"

"Claro, sem problemas. Mas, Dra- hum, hum – Malfoy, eu tenho um livro com várias anotações, ele já me ajudou antes. Quem sabe não é útil?"

"Um livro com anotações? Do que você está falando?"

Harry mostrou o livro pertencente ao Príncipe Mestiço. Draco olhou, passou as páginas, dobrou e desdobrou. Finalmente decidiu.

"Não. Vamos usar as instruções originais."

"Ah, qual é, Malfoy? É bem mais fácil assim."

Draco deu mais uma olhadinha. As instruções realmente eram mais simples.

"Ah, que seja.", desistiu Draco.

Os dois seguiram as instruções riscadas no livro. Funcionou brilhantemente. Eles trabalharam de forma muito cooperativa e milagrosamente não brigaram nenhuma vez se quer.

"Agora nós devemos mexer no sentido horário ou anti-horário?", perguntou Harry.

"No livro diz que é no sentido horário, mas as anotações mandam dar sete voltas no sentido anti-horário e uma no horário.", respondeu Draco.

E assim Harry fez. Contou uma, duas, três... Sete voltas. Depois apenas uma no sentido contrário.

"Pronto? Só isso?", perguntou Harry orgulhoso com o resultado.

"Não. Ainda precisa de raiz de asfodelo.", Draco disse e colocou o ingrediente no caldeirão, "Agora sim está pronto."

Os dois olharam satisfeitos para o caldeirão que apresentava uma cor violeta.

De repente: BUM!

A poção de Ron e Neville acabara de explodir, fazendo algumas pessoas se assustarem e outras cair na risada.

"Belo trabalho senhores.", disse Snape, "Menos vinte pontos para Gryffindor. De cada um. Agora limpem essa bagunça e comecem de novo."

Os dois fizeram caretas, mas nem ousaram dizer uma palavra.

Harry e Draco já descansavam depois de terminarem o preparo.

"O que os senhores pensam que estão fazendo? Dando um intervalo no meio da aula?", se aproximou Snape, "Eu esperava mais de você, Malfoy."

"Oh, professor, não é isso, nós já terminamos.", disse Draco.

"Nós, Sr. Malfoy? Tem certeza?"

"Claro, senhor. Fomos nós que fizemos.", disse Harry.

"Em tão pouco tempo? Improvável."

"Mas fizemos, senhor. Pode testar", Harry completou.

Snape levitou algumas gotas da poção com a varinha e as testou. Estavam perfeitamente corretas.

"Bom, vejo que o senhor Malfoy fez um excelente trabalho. Vinte pontos para Slytherin.", disse Snape e foi se afastando.

"Mas... Professor? E eu? Eu não recebo pontos?", perguntou Harry desapontado.

"Está bem claro, Sr. Potter, que foi o Sr. Malfoy quem fez essa poção."

"Nós fizemos juntos.", afirmou Harry.

"Não acredito em você."

"Mas nós fizemos, professor. Potter fez uma grande parte. Ele merece os pontos.", declarou Draco.

O que era isso? Draco sendo amável? Ajudando Harry? Isso é alguma realidade paralela, só pode ser.

"Bem, se o Sr. afirma isso. Vinte pontos para Gryffindor.", disse o professor com um tom amargo.

Pelo visto milagres acontecem. Snape realmente deu vinte pontos para Harry e tudo graças a Draco.

O professor se afastou novamente, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Ei, valeu Malfoy. Nunca pensei que veria o Snape me dando pontos. Valeu mesmo.", agradeceu Harry.

"Sem problemas, Potty. Eu posso ser um Slytherin, mas eu sou justo.", disse Draco estufando o peito de orgulho.

"Tá bom, até parece."

"Ei, eu sou sim, ok?"

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu acredito."

Veio um silêncio constrangedor. Harry logo se lembrou de Hermione, e que ele deveria descobrir se Draco gostava dela.

"Ei, Malfoy, eu estava me perguntando sobre aquele seu segredo.", Harry não sabia enrolar.

"Oh Merlin, de novo isso?", Draco fingia não mostrar interesse quando na verdade ele desejava muito saber sobre qual segredo Harry falava.

"Eu só quero ter certeza, ok?"

"Ok. Faça a pergunta. Se não for muito abusivo eu respondo."

"Certo. Você gosta dela? Quer dizer, você realmente gosta dela? Você a ama?"

"O QUE?", Draco falou alto, alto demais, toda a sala olhou para ele, "O que estão olhando, seus desgraçados?"

"Ah, Malfoy, pare de rodeios, responde logo."

"Eu responderia se eu soubesse de que diabos você está falando."

"Da Mione. Eu estou falando da Mione."

"Hermione Granger? Você acha que eu estou apaixonado por aquela sangue-ruim? Enlouqueceu Potter?"

"Malfoy, eu percebi a maneira que você olha pra ela. Eu vejo nos seus olhos que você a ama."

"Não, não, não, não, não. Eu não amo a Granger, ok? Por Merlin, eu não a amo de forma alguma! Seria mais fácil eu me apaixonar por, sei lá, você, Potter, do que por ela."

Seria? "Excelente.", pensou Harry.

"Pelo menos você tem sangue puro. Arg, Potter, de onde tira essas ideias?"

"Bom, é que você estava se importando demais com ela e o jeito que você olhava naquela direção me fizeram pensar assim."

"Pois você pensou errado até demais. E de uma forma muito nojenta, eca. Da próxima vez, vê se me imagina com alguém melhor, ok?"

"Alguém melhor que Hermione? Impossível."

Impossível? Por quê? "Como assim é impossível ser melhor do que a Granger?", pensou Draco.

"Quer dizer que é você quem está apaixonado por ela, não é?"

"O que? Por Merlin, não."

"Ora, é você quem está dando uma enorme importância para isso. Por que se importa?"

"Ela é namorada do meu melhor amigo. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Eu só me preocupo com ela. Você deve saber como é, você tem a Parkinson."

"Oh, por favor, não me fale daquela vaca."

"Por que você está a chamando de vaca?"

"Por que eu deveria chama-la de outra coisa? Ela é mesmo uma vaca."

"Pensei que vocês fossem amigos."

"Nós fomos. Quer dizer, ela pensa que nós fomos, mas eu nunca fui com a cara dela realmente. Ela é uma desgraçada."

"Sério? Uau. Mas deve ter acontecido alguma coisa pra você se revoltar com ela assim, de repente."

"Não é da sua conta, Potter."

"Ok, desculpa. Não vou mais me intrometer na sua vida."

"Ah, Potter, deixe de ser um bebezão. Olha, o fato é que ela é uma idiota, age como se eu fosse um objeto que ela possui, e eu não sou."

Agora que Harry havia reparado, Pansy estava agindo estranho. Nem ao menos olhava para Draco, quando ela pousava os olhos sem querer sobre ele, fazia uma careta.

"Ah, tô nem ai, tenho que perguntar. O que realmente aconteceu?", perguntou Harry olhando de Malfoy para Parkinson.

"Seu Potter intrometido."

"Ah, Malfoy, conta logo."

"Tá bom, eu conto. É só que quando ela foi me visitar na enfermaria, ela não acreditou na conversinha de que eu e você estávamos duelando e você pronunciou o feitiço errado, se bem que pareceu uma bobagem mesmo. Mas ela ficou perturbando minha cabeça com conversinhas de que eu deveria dizer pro Dumbledore ou pro Snape e você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso. Ficou dizendo que o 'Draquinho' dela não poderia estar sofrendo assim... Falou um monte de besteiras. Ainda ficou reclamando que você foi lá me visitar. Ai eu mandei ela cair fora, e graças a Deus, ela foi embora mesmo, ainda levou o Crabbe e o Goyle. Aqueles canalhas vão voltar a falar comigo com certeza, mas eu quero é que ela se exploda."

Por isso que Pansy tinha gritado com Harry na sala de aula, ela estava simplesmente com ciúmes do garoto.

"Uau. Ela é cabeça-dura, hein?"

"Não é que ela é cabeça-dura, ela é simplesmente uma idiota."

"Mas eu acho que ela só fez isso por que gosta de você. Eu acho que ela tem uma queda por você desde sempre."

"Ah, não, por favor. A Pansy é uma vadia, eu nunca ia querer nada com ela, até pensei que pudesse acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente, mas eu estava enganado, ela é uma vaca."

Coisa estranha, Harry e Draco trocando informações sobre suas vidas pessoais. Aquilo parecia surreal. Algumas pessoas da sala observavam de olhos arregalados a situação. Os garotos nem estavam percebendo nada, estavam muito envolvidos na conversa, eles se perdiam nos olhos um do outro.

"Mas ela gosta de você, isso é um fato."

"Só por que alguém gosta de mim não quer dizer que eu gosto desse alguém também."

Bem, era a dura verdade. De onde Harry estava tirando ideias de que Draco algum dia de sua vida iria desenvolver algum sentimento que não fosse ódio por ele? Se bem que nesse momento eles não pareciam nem um pouco irritados um com o outro. Pelo contrário, eles pareciam em perfeita sincronia.

"Mas e quanto a você, Potter? Tem alguma vaca correndo atrás de você?"

"Claro que não."

"Até parece. E quanto aquela Weasley fêmea? Ela parece bastante obcecada por você."

"Ginny? Oh, Merlin, pobre Ginny."

"O que foi?"

"Eu meio que dei um fora nela e quase a matei."

"Não, espera, conta isso direito."

Harry contou todo o episódio com Ginny. Como ela oferecera os lábios a ele e ele negara, quase derrubando a menina da vassoura. E depois negando outro beijo, enfurecera a menina ainda mais.

Draco simplesmente riu. Riu até criar lágrimas dos olhos.

"Boa, Potter. Por essa eu tenho que te parabenizar. Foi incrível.", disse Draco ainda rindo e enxugando os olhos.

"Não foi incrível, eu quase a matei!"

Draco riu mais ainda.

Eles iam continuar a conversa, mas a voz de Snape se elevou na sala.

"Bom, foram poucos os que conseguiram produzir a poção corretamente. Estou realmente desapontado. Aos que conseguiram um bom resultado, eu quero para a próxima aula um relatório de cinquenta centímetros sobre a poção do morto-vivo, façam com a mesma pessoa com que você produziu a poção. Aos que não obtiveram um bom resultado, ou fizeram como o Senhor Longbottom e explodiram a sala, eu quero, também para a próxima aula, um relatório de trinta centímetros, mas sobre cinco poções diferentes de sua escolha, incluindo a poção do morto-vivo."

A sala toda protestou. Eles iriam perder o fim de semana fazendo aquilo.

"Silêncio.", continuou Snape, "Não quero ouvir reclamações. Agora podem ir, estão dispensados."

Harry e Draco iriam se encontrar de novo, querendo eles ou não.

Enquanto recolhiam os materiais, Draco disse:

"Pelo visto vamos ter que fazer mais uma coisa juntos, não é Potter?"

"É. Infelizmente. Quando você quer fazer?"

"Sei lá, ainda tenho que ver. Depois falo com você."

Os dois ainda continuavam perplexos com a normalidade que estavam tratando um ao outro.

Eles foram os últimos a sair da sala. Ron já esperava por Harry. Passando pela porta, Harry se despediu de Malfoy apenas com um sacudir de cabeça, o outro retribuiu.

"Que droga, cara, você vai ter que fazer mais uma coisa com o Malfoy.", disse Ron enquanto eles seguiam para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

"Eu sei. É uma droga mesmo."

Não era uma droga, na verdade era algo muito bom. Uma droga era Malfoy não ser como no sonho de Harry. Uma droga era Hermione ter sido atacada por comensais. Uma droga era Voldemort ainda estar solto por ai. Uma droga era Harry não estar com Draco, o que, eles logo descobriram, ambos queriam muito.

"Eu queria estar com a Mione agora.", disse Ron quando ele e Harry já estavam sentados esperando pelo Professor Lupin. ²

"Eu sei, Ron. A ideia dela lá sozinha está me matando."

O Professor Lupin entrou na sala e deu bom dia a todos, depois mandou todos abrirem os livros no capítulo sete. A classe obedeceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco estava sentado na sala de transfiguração, sem ninguém na cadeira ao lado. A Professora McGonagall estava ensinando como desmaterializar um objeto, o que Draco estava achando extremamente fácil.

Sem Potter por perto, ele finalmente podia se concentrar em alguma coisa. Infelizmente seu raciocínio foi interrompido.

"Draco.", era Blaise Zabini quem lhe chamava, ele estava sentado na cadeira de trás.

"O que é Zabini?"

"Você está melhor?"

"Se eu não estivesse, não estaria aqui."

"O sarcasmo está de volta, deve estar bom mesmo. Mas, enfim, o que eu realmente queria lhe perguntar é sobre a Pansy."

"O que tem aquela vaca?"

"Bom, pelo visto aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa entre vocês. Ela proibiu todo mundo de ir te visitar."

"É, eu percebi quando ninguém apareceu. Mas não tem importância."

"E ai? O que foi que houve?"

"Houve que ela é uma vadia. Só sabe falar besteiras e pensar que eu pertenço a ela."

"Olha, Draco, eu não sei o que houve de verdade, mas vocês precisam se acertar, ela tá fazendo um inferno com todo mundo."

"Eu não me importo. Vocês bem que merecem."

"Ah, Malfoy, é sério. Você precisa falar com ela, fazê-la parar."

"Senhores, espero não estar interrompendo sua conversa, mas, caso não tenham percebido, vocês estão atrapalhando a aula.", disse a Professora que tinha se aproximado deles sem que percebessem.

"Desculpe Professora.", desculpou-se Zabini.

"Não façam de novo.", e voltou a dar sua aula.

"E ai Draco? Vai falar com ela?", perguntou Blaise em um tom de voz bem baixo.

"Tá bom. O que seriam de vocês sem mim, hein?", respondeu Draco no mesmo tom.

A aula acabou mais cedo do que Draco imaginava. Talvez por causa de seus pensamentos terem voltado para Harry e para o Lorde das Trevas. Quando a Professora os dispensou, ele juntou os pergaminhos e a pena e logo saiu da sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Era hora do almoço, todos estavam se dirigindo ao grande salão. Draco encontrou uma oportunidade de falar logo com a vaca da Pansy. Ele diminuiu o passo e esperou por ela. Alguns segundos depois, ela se aproximou, com Crabbe e Goyle ao seu lado. Draco simplesmente a puxou pelo braço.

"Eu preciso falar com você imediatamente.", e quando Crabbe e Goyle não se mexeram ele acrescentou: "Sozinho."

Os dois olharam de Draco para Pansy, ela acenou com a cabeça e os dois seguiram o caminho, desapontados por não ouvirem a conversa.

"O que você quer Malfoy?"

"Isso tem que parar imediatamente."

"Isso o que, exatamente?"

"Pansy, pelas barbas de Merlin, não faça isso. Apenas pare. Isso não está funcionando."

"Olha aqui, Draco, foi você que me expulsou da enfermaria. Você que não quis contar nada a ninguém sobre o que Potter lhe fez. E é você que não gosta de mim. Já cansei de ser tratada como lixo, ok?"

Oh, droga, como essa menina fazia um drama. Ela só queria que Draco se desculpasse, se ele fizesse isso, ela voltaria a amá-lo na mesma hora.

"Você mereceu. Você não tinha que se meter na minha vida, eu cuido dela como eu bem entender. Agora, você vai continuar com essa estupidez ou vai me ouvir e parar com isso?"

Pansy pensou por alguns instantes. Draco conseguia imaginar seus neurônios fritando embaixo daqueles cabelos escuros.

"Se quer algo para ajudar apensar, ai vai: Se você não parar com isso imediatamente, sou eu que realmente não vou mais falar com você, nem por um instante se quer."

Foi a gota d'água. Pansy estava fingindo ser forte até então, mas quando a ideia de nunca mais falar com Draco passou por sua cabeça, ela abandonou tudo.

"Tudo bem, Draco. Eu paro. Eu sinto muito, ok? Me perdoa? Por favor?"

Pansy implorou de uma forma tão exagerada, que só faltou se ajoelhar no chão e beijar os pés de Draco.

"Arg, por Merlin, Parkinson, pare com isso. Quer manchar a honra dos Slytherins?"

"Desculpe Draco. Mas você me perdoa?"

"Deixe de besteira e ande logo."

Draco não a havia perdoado. Para ele, ela nunca seria sua amiga novamente. Mesmo a menina já tendo feito coisas piores do que aquilo, ele não a suportava mais. Porém tinha que fingir que tudo estava bem, para que os alunos de Slytherin continuassem como sempre foram.

Parkinson interpretou a fala de Draco como um perdão. Pegou o braço do garoto e o arrastou para o grande salão. Draco estava enojado com tanto contato físico.

Quando os dois entraram, agarrados, a primeira pessoa que Draco viu foi Harry. Ele estava sentado, como sempre, próximo de Ron, Neville, Dean e Ginny. Essa última estava mais afastada e pelo visto evitava olhar para Harry. Quando Draco se lembrou do que o garoto lhe disse, começou a rir.

"O que foi Draquinho?"

"Nada, nada. E não me chame de Draquinho.", ele quis completar com: "Cala a boca sua vadia, não é da sua conta.", mas achou que era demais.

Harry viu os dois entrando no momento em que Draco gargalhava. "Então eles já fizeram as pazes. Parece que ele não queria tanto assim que ela explodisse."

Draco queria mais do que nunca que Pansy explodisse. Agradeceu aos céus quando a menina o largou para sentar á mesa e fez o máximo para sentar longe dela. Sentou-se entre Crabbe e Goyle, mas a menina ainda estava a uma distância muito curta.

Agora a mesa de Slytherin estava animada. Draco Malfoy havia retornado. Muitos perguntavam por que ele estava na enfermaria, ele se recusou a responder e proibiu Pansy ou qualquer outro de abrir o bico.

Depois que os Slytherins se acalmaram, Draco finalmente começou a comer. Ele pegou um prato e colocou uma pequena porção de cada coisa que estava a sua frente. Quando o prato encheu ele levou a colher a boca, o gosto estava excelente, muito diferente da comida de hospital que ele vinha comendo nos últimos dias.

Então quando ele desviou os olhos de seu prato pela primeira vez, encontrou dois pontos verdes luminosos o encarando. Era o Potter.

Os dois arriscaram trocar um sorriso e sorriram de verdade quando o outro retribuiu. Draco até pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas não teve oportunidade. Dumbledore estava pedindo que todos fizessem silêncio.

"Silêncio. Silêncio, por favor.", o diretor esperou um instante e quando todos se calaram ele continuou, "Eu realmente não queria lhes dar essa notícia, mas como é para sua proteção, eu devo dá-la assim mesmo. Comensais da morte foram avistados ao redor do castelo. Uma aluna chegou a ser atacada por três ou quatro deles nas remediações da floresta proibida. A partir de hoje, toda e qualquer atividade fora do colégio será supervisionada por um professor. Sobre hipótese alguma os alunos devem sair da escola sem permissão. Lembrem-se alunos, Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo bruxo, mas nesses tempos todos devem ser cautelosos. Amanhã, a visita á Hogsmeade será guiada pelos professores Lupin e Snape. Isso é tudo, obrigado."

Quando o professor se calou, um barulho altíssimo de conversas se espalhou. Muitos estavam bastante assustados, outros diziam não se importar com a situação.

Harry estava entre os preocupados, se duvidar era o mais assustados de todos. Se Dumbledore dera esse aviso, significa que a coisa está ficando séria e que Voldemort está cada vez mais perto.

Draco não demonstrava, mas também estava com medo. Se haviam comensais em Hogwarts, significava que os planos do Lorde das Trevas estavam funcionando e logo ele teria que fazer sua parte.

"Eu tenho que contar isso pra Mione. Talvez ela se sinta melhor sabendo que o Dumbledore tá fazendo alguma coisa.", disse Ron e se levantou para ia á enfermaria.

"Eu vou com você.", disse Harry, "Se não se importar."

"Claro que não me importo, Harry, pode vim também. Na verdade acho que todos vocês deveriam ir.", Ron se virou para a mesa de Gryffindor.

"É verdade, eu vou.", disse Neville.

"Eu também vou. Você vem, Ginny?", disse Dean.

"Não. Prefiro ficar longe de pessoas que tentam me matar.", foi a resposta da menina.

"Ah, Ginny, por favor. Se isso lhe faz feliz, eu não vou, ok? Eu fico aqui, só pra você poder ir. Tudo bem?", disse Harry.

"Diga ao Potter", Ginny olhou para Ron, "que eu não preciso da preocupação dele."

Mas Ron revirou os olhos e puxou a menina pelo braço, levando-a em direção a saída. Dean segurava seu outro braço.

"Desculpe por isso, Harry. Eu explico pra Hermione.", disse Ron enquanto caminhava.

"Sem problemas. Diga que eu desejo melhoras."

E eles partiram. Harry ficou sozinho outra vez. Mas ao menos dessa vez Draco Malfoy estava bem em frente a ele. Harry não conseguia esquecer o sorriso que eles trocaram. Quando Harry procurou por Draco ele não estava mais lá. Ele passou os olhos por toda a mesa de Slytherin e até ariscou olhar pelas mesas mais próximas, mas nada do garoto. Quando se virou, levou um enorme susto.

"Me procurando, Potter?", era Draco com um sorriso no rosto.

"Por Merlin, Malfoy. Você quer me matar?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas, enfim, estava me procurando não é? E não adianta negar por que eu vi."

"Errr... Bem, eu estava mesmo te procurando.", Harry tentou pensar em uma desculpa.

"Por que...?"

O trabalho é isso, o trabalho que eles têm que fazer.

"O trabalho de poções. Quando nós vamos fazer? Já é pra segunda."

"Oh, é isso?", Draco parecia decepcionado.

"Por que? O que você achou que seria?"

"Nada não. Mas nós podemos fazer hoje, ou amanhã. Você que sabe."

"Hoje depois da aula eu estou livre. Tudo bem pra você?"

"Claro. Então depois da aula, na biblioteca. E traga aquele seu livro, é muito útil."

"Tudo bem."

"Tchau, testa-rachada."

Mas Harry ainda queria fazer uma pergunta.

"Espera Malfoy."

"Que foi? Já está sentindo minha falta?"

Com certeza. Mas não era isso.

"Você e Pansy se acertaram? Estão namorando ou coisa parecida agora?"

"Você e suas ideias, Potter. Eu já disse que eu desprezo a garota. Por que eu namoraria alguém que eu desprezo?"

"Mas e se você mudar de ideia sobre a pessoa?"

Agora Harry tentava tirar proveito da situação. Queria saber se tinha chances com Malfoy.

"Depende. Se a pessoa mudar de verdade, quem sabe."

"Ah. Legal."

Foi o que Harry disse por fora, mas por dentro estava soltando fogos de artifício. Isso quer dizer que ele tem sim chances com Draco! Quer dizer, tirando o fato dos dois serem garotos, mas Harry tinha uma intuição de que isso não seria um problema.

"Só isso Potter?"

"Acho que sim. Te vejo depois da aula."

"Infelizmente.", e Malfoy sumiu seguido por sua gangue e uma garota que agora saltitava ao redor dele.

Harry tinha aula de trato das criaturas mágicas a seguir, se perguntava se eles teriam que percorrer o caminho de fora com um professor na cola.

Foi quando Luna Lovegood se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"De novo sozinho. Nada bom.", disse a menina enquanto pegava um pedaço de pudim e colocava num prato.

"Oi, Luna."

"Você estava falando com aquela pessoa. Finalmente!"

"Então era de Malfoy que você estava falando?"

"Claro! Não era óbvio?"

"Não. O oposto disso, na verdade. Você deveria ter me respondido isso antes, mas, por favor, responda agora: Por que você pensa que essa pessoa, o Malfoy pelo visto, está apaixonado por mim? E o mais importante, por que acha que eu estou apaixonado por ele?"

"Não é óbvio?", ela repetiu a pergunta, mas como Harry fez cara faia, ela continuou, "Eu posso ver Harry, nos olhos de vocês principalmente. Vocês se olham como só duas pessoas apaixonadas fariam."

"Nossos olhos? Como assim? Eu não olho pra ele diferente."

"Olha sim. E você sabe que o olhar dele sobre você é diferente. Você sabe, Harry, só basta admitir."

"Eu não sei, Luna..."

"Claro que sabe. Anda Harry, admita. Não é como se eu fosse falar pra todo mundo. Você pode confiar em mim."

Harry olhou para aquela menina bondosa e inocente. Como Luna sabia de seus sentimentos, ele nunca entendeu. Só sabia que nesse exato momento, ele sentia uma gratidão muito forte a ela, só por ela estar ali com ele. Harry pensou se deveria falar ou não como se sente, mas era ela ou ninguém, e Harry realmente precisava falar com alguém sobre isso.

Depois de um conflito interno devastador, Harry decidiu por contar, mas quando foi fazê-lo, sua garganta travou e nenhuma palavra passou por ali.

"Anda, Harry, você pode confiar em mim."

Ela repetiu as palavras e milagrosamente aquilo realmente ajudou. Harry sabia que podia confiar nela.

"Eu estou apaixonado por Draco Malfoy."

Ele falou baixo e não havia ninguém por perto, então ninguém além de Luna ouviu seu comentário.

"Excelente, Harry. Magnífico!"

"Você acha mesmo? Eu acho uma droga, sabe. Ele nunca que vai gostar de mim."

"Eu também acho. Ele nunca vai gostar de você por que ele já o ama."

"Não, isso não é verdade."

"Espere e verá."

Foram as últimas palavras da menina antes dela terminar o pudim, jogar o prato sobre a mesa e se levantar da mesa de Gryffindor.

"Aula de trato das criaturas mágicas também?"

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois andaram pelos corredores sem tocar no nome de Draco novamente, Luna apenas falou sobre "O Pasquim" e Harry fingiu entender. Quando eles chegaram aos portões, já havia vários alunos lá, Filch não os deixava passar. Harry reparou que nem Ron, nem Neville ou Dean tinha voltado.

"Só com a supervisão de um professor.", continuava dizendo, "Esperem até o Professor Hagrid vir até aqui."

Hagrid chegou vários minutos atrasado, todos já estavam impacientes.

"Tive problemas com alguns animais.", ele disse, "Mas já está tudo resolvido."

"Harry, você viu o Dean? Faz tempo que eu não falo com ele direito.", era Seamus Finnigan.

"Acho que ele ainda está na enfermaria com os outros, visitando a Hermione."

"Ah. Você sabe se ele está com raiva de mim ou alguma coisa?"

"Desculpe Seamus, mas eu não faço ideia."

"Tudo bem, sem problemas."

Os alunos de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw desceram a colina atrás de Hagrid. Quando eles chegaram lá, Filch apareceu gritando, dizendo que três estavam atrasados e que Hagrid precisava ir buscá-los. Como os alunos não poderiam ficar fora do castelo sem supervisão, tiveram que andar tudo de volta só para buscar os outros. Eram Ron, Dean e Neville. Outros alunos soltaram alguns xingamentos a eles por estarem tão atrasados. Ron disse que eles não quiseram sair de perto de Hermione, a menina estava tão triste por ficar afastada das aulas que eles não tiveram coragem de deixa-la lá. Só depois que Hermione insistiu bastante, eles vieram com a promessa de que iam lembrar da aula toda e iam dizer a ela como foi.

Foi uma aula interessante, Hagrid caiu duas vezes tentando mostrar o abdômen de um bicho de nome estranho que Harry ainda não conseguia pronunciar. Ainda bem que não eram Slytherins, se fossem, Hagrid teria sido ridicularizado.

A aula acabou. Os alunos caminhavam de volta ao castelo e Luna voltou para perto de Harry.

"Então, Harry, pensou sobre aquilo?"

"Aquilo o que?", intrometeu-se Ron.

"Nada não, Ron.", enrolou Harry.

"Ah.", Ron se afastou indo para perto de Dean e Seamus que estavam no meio de uma reconciliação.

"Harry? Pensou?"

"Na verdade eu pensei até demais, Luna. Não aguento isso tudo na minha cabeça. Eu devo me esquecer dele."

"Não! Harry, por favor, não faça isso."

"Por que você se importa afinal?"

"Por que quando é amor, não vale a pena desperdiçar."

"E quem disse que é amor?"

Luna fez uma cara como se dissesse: "Não é óbvio?"

"Ok, talvez tenha alguma coisa ai, mas amor é uma palavra muito forte."

"Ah, Harry. Apenas espere. Dê tempo e você verá."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco saia da aula de Runas antigas com Pansy em seus calcanhares. Ele ainda estava meio sonolento pela morbidade da aula.

Quando dobrou para o lado oposto das masmorras, Pansy o seguiu achando estranho a mudança de caminho.

"Para onde está indo? A sala comunal é por ali."

"Eu sei, eu não sou idiota. Talvez você seja idiota por não perceber que estou indo para outro lugar."

"Eu vou tam-", ela foi interrompida.

"Você não vai. Eu vou só. Entendeu? Agora volte para seu caminho."

Pansy fez biquinho, mas aquilo não convenceu Draco. O garoto apenas apontou com o dedo a direção que ela devia seguir e, triste, ela obedeceu.

No caminho para a biblioteca, Draco só pensava em Harry e ele já estava realmente irritado com isso. Ele deveria parar com esse maldito hábito. Logo o Lorde das Trevas precisará dele para cumprir seus planos, Draco não poderia fazer as pazes com o inimigo.

Entrou na biblioteca e nem sinal de Harry. Talvez Draco tenha vindo cedo demais. Talvez Harry houvesse esquecido. Ou talvez, só talvez, Draco queria acreditar que ela não viria, só para ter um motivo para odiá-lo e não ter esse sentimento estranho.

Draco sentou-se em uma das mesas e ficou esperando por Potter.

Harry chegou logo em seguida, apenas três minutos depois. Ele estava ofegante, veio correndo desde a entrada da escola até aqui.

"Por Merlin, Potter. O que diabos aconteceu? Estava fugindo de comensais?"

"Não. Só pensei que eu estivesse atrasado e não queria deixar você esperando, não quero te dar motivos para me odiar."

Droga. Harry pensou o mesmo que Draco, só que o outro não queria que isso acontecesse, enquanto Draco precisava desesperadamente odiar Potter por qualquer motivo que fosse.

"Eu cheguei muito atrasado?"

Poderia ser isso. Draco poderia usar essa dúvida a seu favor, fingir que estava irado com Potter pelo seu atraso.

"Sim, você está bem atrasado, Potter.", ele teria convencido se não fosse a próxima frase, "Três minutos atrasado."

"Oh, apenas isso? Ainda bem."

Droga, não funcionou. Oh, quem sabe Harry não tivesse trazido o livro...

"Trouxe o livro?", Draco perguntou enquanto Harry se sentava ao seu lado.

Harry mexeu na mochila, tirando livros e pergaminhos, os espalhando pelo chão.

"Eu não estou achando."

Ótimo, um motivo para Draco se zangar.

"Como pôde esquecer? É o material mais importante. Você é mesmo um...", Draco foi interrompido.

"Achei!", Harry gritou e percebeu os olhares de repreensão dos outros, repetiu mais baixo, "Achei."

Será que ninguém poderia ter um motivo para Draco ficar zangado? O que eles tinham contra sua fúria?

"Ainda bem. Vamos começar logo para terminar logo. Coloca ai na página que eu vou buscar outros livros."

"Certo."

Draco se levantou e foi apanhando alguns livros de poções que talvez eles nem precisassem, mas ele precisava se afastar por um tempo para tentar apagar as sensações que estava tendo.

"Ei, Malfoy. Já chega de livros, desse jeito nós vamos passar um ano aqui."

"Tá bom, já estou indo."

Draco devolveu alguns livros á prateleira e voltou-se para Harry.

"Já fez alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não. É um trabalho em equipe. Equipe. Nós temos que fazer juntos."

"Nossa, Potter. Mas você poderia ao menos ter acelerado as coisas."

"Você é bem melhor em poções do que eu."

"Eu sei disso. Mas enfim, vamos fazer logo essa porcaria."

Os dois trocaram algumas ideias sobre o trabalho e como a caligrafia de Draco era muito mais bonita e organizada do que a de Harry, Draco foi quem escreveu. Depois de quarenta e cinco minutos eles já tinham escrito quarenta centímetros no pergaminho.

"Oh Merlin, ainda faltam dez centímetros. Eu não aguento mais!"

"Sinto muito Malfoy, mas nós temos que terminar, se minha letra fosse bonita assim eu faria, mas minha letra é um horror, então você tem que continuar."

"Minha caligrafia é maravilhosa e é assim que eu sou recompensado? Tendo que fazer trabalhos forçados?"

"A vida não é justa."

Os dois garotos pararam por um instante pensando nessa frase. A vida não é justa. Principalmente para esses dois. Draco Malfoy, um jovem bruxo mimado, que levaria uma vida normal, não fosse por Voldemort, que decidiu querer a ajuda de alguém tão novo e arruinar parte de sua infância. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, teria também uma vida bruxa normal, não fosse por Voldemort, que matou seus pais e agora queria tomar o mundo bruxo. Duas pessoas diferentes, sofrendo por culpa de um só inimigo, mas de maneiras tão diferentes.

"Não é nada justa mesmo.", disse Draco após os momentos de reflexão de ambos.

Harry fitou o outro, com olhos tristes. De alguma forma foi nesse momento que Harry entendeu quem Draco realmente era. Não um garoto rico mimado, mas um garoto que teve muitas coisas tiradas dele, tão cedo.

Draco percebeu o olhar de Harry sobre ele e sem querer ficou hipnotizado naquelas íris verdes. Quando se deu conta, Harry estava falando alguma coisa e ele não entendeu.

"O que disse, Potter?"

"Como andam as coisas com a Parkinson? Ela não deu outro ataque de nervos?"

"Por que você quer saber? E que história é essa de ataque de nervos?"

"Zabini não lhe contou?"

"Se eu estou perguntando, é óbvio que ele não contou."

"Bem, enquanto você estava na enfermaria, Parkinson pirou um pouco antes da aula, ela começou a gritar comigo e disse pra eu ficar longe do "Draquinho" dela. Disse que se eu chegasse perto de você, ela iria lançar uma maldição em mim. Não sei como ainda não me matou."

"Ela fez mesmo isso? Aquela desgraçada! Eu só voltei a falar com ela por que Zabini disse que as coisas ficariam estranhas se nós não nos falássemos, não sabia que ela tinha dado um ataque desses!"

"Eu disse que ela gosta de você, está com ciúmes."

"Ah, que vaca! Qual a necessidade de ela fazer isso? Desgraçada!"

"Calma Malfoy, se eu soubesse que você ia pirar assim, nem tinha tocado nesse assunto."

"Foi bom que você falou. Ela vai se ver comigo. Vamos terminar logo isso, eu preciso resolver esse problema dos infernos."

"O que você vai fazer? Oh, não, desculpe. Já estou me intrometendo demais."

"Não, eu faço questão de dizer. Eu vou mandar aquela menina pegar as ameaças esfarrapadas dela e enfiar no rabo."

Muitos alunos menores olharam para Draco como quem diz: "Falar desse jeito é feio.", mas Draco nem se importou.

"Uau, eu realmente não devia ter dito isso, te fiz ficar irado com a vida."

"Nada disso, Potter, isso é uma das pouquíssimas coisas nessa vida que não é culpa sua. Agora se cale e trate de achar informações úteis para colocar aqui."

"Ok."

Mais quinze minutos se passaram, poucas pessoas estavam na biblioteca agora. Os dois ainda tinham mais cinco centímetros por fazer.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! Não tem mais nada, é só isso. Como é que nós vamos fazer mais cinco centímetros?"

"Quer saber, Malfoy? Você já fez demais. Deixa que eu faço os outros cinco centímetros e te dou para você copiar." Isso queria dizer: Eu vou perguntar pra Hermione, ai eu te digo.

"Como é que você vai fazer? Tá quase impossível de achar alguma coisa que a gente não já tenha colocado."

"Eu dou um jeito, não se preocupe."

"E como é que eu vou escrever antes de entregar?"

"Eu te dou, oras."

"Como? É final de semana, sabe. Eu não vou ficar no castelo."

"Amanhã á noite eu passo na sua sala comunal. Pode ser?"

"Potter? Você na sala comunal de Slytherin? Tá querendo se matar?"

"Eu não vou entrar, só vou te chamar e entregar o pergaminho pra você passar a limpo."

"Então tá. Mas não vá muito cedo que eu não vou estar lá. Assim pelo menos posso falar com aquela vadia de uma vez."

"Calma Malfoy, vê se não exagera."

"Eu farei o possível."

Os dois foram guardando os materiais e deixaram a biblioteca para trás, andando um ao lado do outro. Draco estava se sentindo desconfortável com o silêncio que pairava sobre eles, buscou um assunto aleatório na sua mente, só pra ter algo para falar.

"Ei, o natal está próximo não é?", que diabos de conversa é essa?

"É.", respondeu Harry estranhando o assunto que Malfoy escolheu para falar.

"Será que vai ter o baile? Com essa história toda de comensais e do Lorde das trevas?"

"Eu sei lá. Talvez. O baile é dentro do castelo, então é seguro."

E o assunto morreu mais uma vez, não havia o que se falar.

Eles chegaram ao fim do corredor. Um lado levava às masmorras, o outro levava à sala comunal de Gryffindor.

"Então é isso. Até amanhã. Que horas eu passo lá?"

"Sei lá, só não vá muito cedo."

"Ok. Tchau Malfoy."

"Tchau Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco seguiu para as masmorras, quando chegou lá disse a senha ao retrato e entrou na sala comunal. A sala espaçosa cintilava com as cores de Slytherin. Muitos alunos estavam se divertindo, jogando ou comendo alguma coisa. O garoto procurou por Pansy com os olhos, mas ela não estava lá. Crabbe e Goyle estavam do lado oposto a entrada, Draco foi perguntar se eles sabiam da garota.

"Não. Nós não a vemos desde a última aula. Não é Vicent?", disse Goyle.

"É. Ela não estava com você, Draco?", perguntou Crabbe.

"Ela estava, mas eu tive que ir à biblioteca e não a vi mais. Se vocês a verem diga que preciso falar com ela imediatamente."

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça mostrando que sim.

"Eu vou estar no dormitório."

"Mas você já vai dormir assim tão cedo?", perguntou Crabbe.

"Eu não vou dormir. Mesmo assim, não é da sua conta."

Draco se dirigiu para seu dormitório, lá ele teria privacidade por algumas horas já que os outro Slytherins vão ficar acordados até tarde. O garoto jogou a mochila ao lado da cama e se sentou. Já tinha virado rotina, ele estava pensando em Harry. Dessa vez ele pensava em como o garoto foi gentil em se oferecer para fazer o resto do trabalho. Draco não teria feito o mesmo. Ok, ele estava começando a admitir que estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de sentimento por Potter, não havia como negar. Mas não é necessariamente algum sentimento relacionado a amor ou coisa parecida, pelo menos era o que Draco pensava. Talvez Draco só estivesse precisando de um amigo e estranhamente Potter parecia ser a melhor opção.

Draco foi deitando lentamente na cama. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Ainda era cedo para dormir, mas o loiro não queria ficar com outras pessoas, então ele simplesmente ficou deitado lá.

Ele esperou que alguém o viesse chamar para ele falar com a Parkinson, mas passadas umas duas horas ninguém veio e Draco acabou pegando no sono.

Ele teve uma noite sem sonhos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quando Harry saiu da biblioteca foi direto para a enfermaria, torcendo para que Ron estivesse lá, mas Ginny não. Entrou e viu uma enfermaria quase vazia, com um garoto enroscado em uma garota. Ele percebeu que nenhum dos dois o tinha visto, então foi deslizando para perto deles e tocou o braço de Ron.

"Hum, hum."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! Harry, você quer me matar de um susto?", Ron estava vermelho de orelha a orelha.

"Sinto interromper esse seu... Momento, eu acho.", disse Harry meio desconcertado.

"Sem problemas, Harry, nós é que devemos nos desculpar.", disse Hermione, estranhamente a menina não parecia nem um pouco constrangida.

"Não, façam o que vocês quiserem. Eu só vim ver como você tá, Mione."

"Eu estou muito bem. Estou ótima, já poderia ter saído daqui."

"Mione, por favor. Você ainda está fraca, precisa descansar.", disse Ron.

"Ronald, eu estou perfeitamente bem. E eu poderia muito bem descansar no meu dormitório, eu só não aguento mais ficar aqui."

"Hermione, eu tenho que concordar com o Ron. Você precisa descansar, assim você sairá logo daqui.", disse Harry.

"Mas eu quero voltar pras aulas. Faz 48 horas que eu não leio nada. Eu vou enlouquecer."

"Olha, se isso vai te fazer melhor, eu vou buscar alguns livros na biblioteca pra você, ok?", perguntou Ron.

"Você faria isso? Eu vou ficar muito feliz!", Hermione deu um sorriso.

"Harry, fica com ela enquanto eu vou lá?", Harry acenou que sim, "Ok."

Ron saiu do hospital e foi buscar os livros. Harry pegou o trabalho que ele e Malfoy estavam fazendo e foi pedir ajuda a Hermione.

"Hermione, eu sei que você está doente e tudo mais, mas poderia me ajudar com isso?"

"Poções? Eu vou adorar!"

"Obrigada, você é demais."

Hermione pegou o pergaminho e leu rapidamente o que havia escrito. Ela estranhou a caligrafia, não era a de Harry.

"Isso está muito bom, Harry. Você fez sozinho?"

"Não. Minha dupla é o Malfoy, foi ele quem escreveu, mas eu ajudei com o conteúdo."

"Malfoy? Oh, sinto muito."

"Não. Na verdade não está sendo horrível, eu acho que no fundo ele é uma boa pessoa."

"Isso é ótimo, Harry. Realmente ótimo. E então, o que quer que eu faça nesse trabalho?"

"Bom, nós devemos fazer cinquenta centímetros, até agora só tem quarenta e cinco. Você poderia me ajudar a acrescentar alguma coisa? Está parecendo que todas as informações estão ai."

"Claro. Você escreve o que eu vou dizer, ok?"

Hermione citou com facilidade muitas informações sobre a poção que não estavam no trabalho, Harry rapidamente conseguiu preencher os cinco centímetros restantes.

"Hermione, você é uma gênia. Muito obrigado."

"De nada, Harry. Fico feliz em ajudar."

Ron voltou poucos minutos depois. Ele carregava tantos livros que não dava nem para ver seu rosto. Ele quase derrubava tudo quando foi coloca-los no chão, mas Harry o ajudou.

"Sabe, você poderia ter usado um feitiço de levitar.", disse Hermione, "Mas eu agradeço imensamente."

Hermione agradeceu com um beijo e como sempre, Ron ficou super vermelho.

"Bom pessoal, acho que já vou. Você vai demorar, Ron?"

"Eu convenci Madame Pomfrey para ela me deixar ficar. Como hoje é sexta ela permitiu, contanto que eu não use nenhuma cama de pacientes."

"Oh, então eu já vou. Boa noite aos dois.", Harry deu um beijinho na bochecha de Hermione e partiu.

A sala comunal de Gryffindor estava cheia e barulhenta. Quando Harry entrou, Ginny, que estava conversando com Dean, se levantou rapidamente e foi para o seu dormitório.

"Dean?", Harry chamou.

"Que foi Harry?"

"A Ginny falou alguma coisa sobre mim?"

"Não, cara."

"Que mentira.", Seamus se intrometeu, "Ela passou o dia inteiro falando sobre você, reclamando de tudo o que você faz."

"Oh Merlin. Olha, vocês poderiam dizer a ela que eu sinto muito? E digam também que eu gostaria muito de voltar a falar com ela, nossa amizade significa muito. Podem fazer isso?"

"Claro.", disse Seamus e Dean apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Muito obrigado. Se quiserem avisá-la para ela descer... Eu já vou subir. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Harry.", disseram os dois juntos.

Harry deitou-se na cama, pensando em Malfoy. Ele sentia um frio na barriga cada vez que o garoto lhe vinha à cabeça. Certo, agora ele sabia que se mudasse de comportamento com Draco talvez tivesse alguma chance. Mas ainda havia um problema: Voldemort. Draco com certeza estava participando de alguma coisa envolvendo o lorde das trevas, Harry já desconfiava fazia tempo. Então ele deveria fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso, mudar o pensamento de Draco, trazê-lo para o outro lado. Seria uma tarefa difícil, mas isso não quer dizer que Harry não tentaria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Notas na areia: 1 . O quadribol foi suspenso no início de ano letivo em Hogwarts, por estarem acontecendo atividades suspeitas por parte de Voldemort e seus seguidores. O diretor fez esse anúncio no primeiro dia de aula, no grande salão.

2. Nessa realidade o professor Lupin lecionava defesa contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts desde o terceiro ano de Harry.

* * *

Loony 13: Ah, esse capítulo ficou enorme! Mas eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito...

Então... O que estão achando pessoas lindas que estão lendo? E nenhuma review pro segundo capítulo? Por que fizeram isso? Mas eu vou continuar postando por que eu estou simplesmente amando fazer isso! Mas, gente, por favor, deixar uma review não vai machucar ninguém, pelo contrário, vai me fazer muito feliz!

E é isso. Espero que estejam gostando. E não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Beijos.


	4. Morte

Levantou-se, tirou a coberta de cima do corpo e deslizou para fora da cama. Não havia mais ninguém no dormitório além dele. Draco Malfoy seguiu para o banheiro, levando mudas de roupa. Tomou um banho rápido para ele, mas demorado demais para pessoas normais. Vestiu as roupas, uma camisa branca com uma calça preta um pouco colada, e foi se pentear em frente ao espelho. Aquilo demorou mais do que o banho, mas pelo resultado valeu a pena.

A sala comunal estava quase vazia, só alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano estavam lá. Malfoy saiu e foi para o Grande Salão.

Chegando lá, também havia pouca gente, as pessoas já estavam se preparando para ir à Hogsmeade. Harry não estava lá, nem nenhum de seus amigos. Draco sentou-se ao lado de Pansy.

"Eu estava esperando por você, Draquinho. Por que demorou tanto?"

"Pansy, não enche. Eu demoro o quanto eu quiser, não é de sua conta. Mas eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa."

"Claro, Draco. Qualquer coisa."

"Olha, eu ouvi que você...", Draco foi interrompido por Dumbledore.

"Bom dia alunos! Só estou aqui para informar que quem quiser ir à Hogsmeade deve seguir agora para a saída da escola. Vocês serão acompanhados pelo professor Lupin. Quem não for agora poderá ir daqui a duas horas, com o professor Snape. Lembrem-se: Vocês devem ficar sob a supervisão dos professores em todos os momentos. Isso é tudo."

"Então, Pansy, continuando...", disse Draco quando o Diretor se calou.

"Ah, Draco, vamos logo! Eu quero ir agora, não quero esperar duas horas!", Pansy levantou-se e puxou Malfoy pelo braço.

"Mas... Eu preciso falar com você."

"Fala depois. A gente tem que ir logo!"

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Parkinson! Eu vou, mas me largue. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu sei andar.", Draco puxou o braço para longe do alcance de Pansy.

"Ok, ok. Mas vamos logo Draquinho."

"Não me chame assim!"

Eles chegaram rápido aos portões. Havia muitos alunos lá, de todas as casas. Draco automaticamente procurou por Harry, mas nem ele nem seus companheiros inseparáveis estavam ali.

"Draco, Draco. A gente pode ir à Dedos de mel primeiro? Por favor?"

"Pansy, que diabos está acontecendo? Controle-se. Eu não vou andar com você se você não se controlar."

Harry veio correndo nesse momento, tinha acabado de sair da ala hospitalar, Ron tinha ficado com Hermione. Procurou por algum rosto familiar, mas não havia ninguém lá. Então ele ficou escorado em um canto da parede mais próxima, só observando as pessoas.

Draco ficou esperando que o garoto viesse falar com ele, mas depois percebeu que era mesmo melhor que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. O que as pessoas iriam pensar?

Depois de um tempo, Harry decidiu falar com alguém, qualquer pessoa que fosse. Ele reconheceu uma cabeleira comprida e preta. Cho Chang.

"Por que não?", pensou, "Não é que eu quero alguma coisa com ela, mas ela é uma pessoa legal e também está sozinha. Além do mais, a Ginny não está aqui."

Harry caminhou entre as pessoas, se aproximou de Cho. Quando foi falar, ficou um pouco tímido e as palavras simplesmente não quiseram sair. Mas ele respirou fundo e seguiu em frente. Isso não é nada de mais.

"Oi... Oi Cho."

"Oh, Harry! Olá."

"Olá... Faz tempo que nós não nos falamos, não é?"

"Isso é verdade... Como você está?"

Os dois continuaram conversando mesmo estando um pouco constrangidos.

Draco agora observava a cena com uma enorme fúria interna. Quem aquela vaca pensa que é pra ficar conversando com Harry a uma distância tão curta como aquela? "Calma, Draco, você não vai querer nada com o Potter, não é?", Draco tentava se convencer, "Não é? Por Merlin, Draco, não é? É claro que eu quero alguma coisa com o Potter, já é tarde para negar. Mas agora: Sai de perto dele, sua vadia!"

Cho chegou a tocar o ombro de Harry para dizer que ele tinha sido um ótimo companheiro no ano passado. Draco quase se mexeu para fazer alguma coisa, mas nessa hora Ginny Weasley chegou. A garota passou com tanta brutalidade entre Cho e Harry que se ouviu um baque quando os corpos deles se bateram. Draco não pôde negar uma risada àquela situação.

"O que houve com ela Harry?", perguntava Cho enquanto passava a mão onde a garota tinha se chocado.

"É que...", Harry pensou por um momento se contava ou não o que aconteceu, "Nada. Eu não sei."

"Oh, que estranho."

Uma menina acenou para Cho, chamando-a para conversar.

"Desculpe-me, Harry, mas eu tenho que ir. Foi bom falar com você."

"Tudo bem, até logo, Cho."

E Harry voltou para seu cantinho na parede, mas dessa vez ele tinha algo mais interessante para observar: Draco Malfoy.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, houve um arrepio seguido por um sorriso em cada um deles. Novamente eles se perdiam no olhar um do outro.

O Professor Lupin chegou e mandou os alunos se organizarem para partir. Depois de alguns minutos, eles foram liberados para ir, mas todos deveriam ficar próximos ao Professor.

"Ah, que saco! Eu quero ir à Dedos de mel! Eles vão aonde primeiro?", Pansy estava extremamente irritante, Draco estava a ponto de lançar uma maldição nela.

"Pansy, eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez. Se cale agora, se você continuar com essas suas besteirinhas, eu não vou mais falar com você.", Draco agora tinha armas perfeitas para torturá-la.

"Draquinho...", disse a garota com tom de tristeza e amargura.

"Não me chame assim! E cale-se imediatamente!"

A menina segurou o choro, mas calou-se. Ela andava muito próxima a Draco, constantemente tentando pegar sua mão, mas o garoto continuava se afastando.

Harry andava a frente do grupo, conversando com o professor Lupin. Remus perguntou por Hermione e Harry lhe informou que ela estava melhorando, Lupin logo deduziu que Ron estava com ela.

Depois de várias tentativas e quando Draco tinha desistido de impedi-la, Pansy finalmente segurou sua mão. Ela agora estava saltitante e irritantemente feliz. Draco apenas revirava os olhos para ela.

Quando Harry olhou para eles, Draco empurrou Pansy com uma força tão exagerada que a menina se esbarrou em outros alunos e foi parar no chão. "Sei lá por que fiz isso.", pensou Draco, "Mas ela mereceu e eu não quero que o Potter venha encher meu saco dizendo que nós somos namorados. Eu não quero que ele pense que eu e a Pansy somos namorados, ela é uma vaca. Aliás, eu não quero que o Potter pense que eu tenho namoradas de forma alguma."

Quando Harry deu um olhar de preocupação para Draco, este último apenas movimentou os lábios para o outro: "Vadia." E ficou rindo da raiva de Pansy, mesmo assim ajudou a garota a se levantar. Harry estava preocupado com Pansy, mas quando ele entendeu as palavras de Draco, deu um sorriso para o garoto.

"Alunos! Alunos, por favor, prestem atenção!", o Professor tentava falar por cima do barulho dos alunos. "Obrigado. Então, pessoal, vocês vão poder ir para qualquer lugar, contanto que permaneçam na rua principal. Nada de ir a lugares distantes. Daqui a duas horas, todos devem voltar aqui, será quando o outro grupo chegará. Todos entenderam? Ótimo. Podem ir, divirtam-se. Não saiam da rua principal!"

Os alunos se dispersaram, indo para sorveterias, livrarias, docerias e bares. Todos felizes por esse momento.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Geralmente ele iria a alguma livraria com Hermione ou a alguma sorveteria com Ron, mas nenhuns dos dois estavam ali. Ele se sentiu extremamente sozinho.

Malfoy estava sendo arrastado por uma Pansy que lhe xingava constantemente. Era possível que Draco assassinasse essa garota hoje. Eles estavam indo a Dedos-de-mel.

"Anda Draco! O que você está fazendo andando tão lentamente? Só temos duas horas! Ou você prefere fazer alguma coisa que vá me machucar? Por que é só isso que você anda fazendo ultimamente.", dizia Parkinson.

"Eu não já te mandei calar a boca? Não há necessidade de andar mais rápido do que isso. Eu não pretendia te machucar, foi sem querer, mas você está me fazendo querer te matar.", replicou Draco com um tom muito calmo.

"Não queria me machucar?! Você me jogou no chão!"

"Por que você estava me agarrando na frente de todo mundo. Você não devia fazer isso nem quando estamos sozinhos, ainda mais na frente de todos."

"Mas... Eu só estava demonstrado o carinho que eu sinto por você!"

"Pois é melhor parar agora mesmo."

"Mas... Draquinho... E-eu... Eu te amo!"

"O QUÊ?!", pensou Draco, "Eu escutei direito? Ou essa menina pirou de vez? Se ela realmente disse isso, bem, o Potter estava certo... Droga, Pansy."

"Eu te amo! Pronto, falei!"

"Você... o quê? Tá enlouquecendo, Parkinson?"

"É... Bem... É meio óbvio, não é? Eu te amo há muito tempo."

"O que? Você enlouqueceu, só pode."

"Sim, eu estou louca. Mas é louca por você, Draquinho!"

Draco não sabia o que falar. Ele sempre teve Pansy como uma amiga, sinceramente a melhor que teve. Draco poderia contar com ela para muitas coisas, até em extremos casos como uma amante, mas Draco nunca pensou que a menina havia desenvolvido sentimentos por ele. Ele queria dispensá-la, mas, mesmo ela sendo irritante, ele não queria magoá-la.

"Olha, Pansy, eu fico feliz por você me amar. Mas é que... Sinto muito... Mas é que eu não te amo, ok?"

A garota começou a soluçar.

"O-o quê? Você... você não me ama? Mas... Eu pensei... Eu pensei que..."

"Olha Pansy, não fica assim, por favor. Eu só não te amo, mas podemos continuar sendo só amigos."

"Amigos? Eu não quero ser só sua amiga, Draco! Eu quero mais do que isso! Eu preciso de mais!"

"Sinto muito, Pansy.", Draco pegou a mão da menina que tremia.

Pansy puxou sua mão de volta e virou a cara. Dava para perceber as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto.

"Bem, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, mas não foi minha culpa. O que eu deveria fazer? Dizer que eu a amo? Não, de maneira alguma. Ela pode até ser minha amiga, pode até ser bonita e ser uma ótima Slytherin, mas eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Draco Malfoy não se apaixona por ninguém. Pelo menos era assim até o Potter, mas deixe-o de lado um pouco, o problema é a Pansy no momento. Eu não posso fazer nada agora, devo esperar e ver se ela fará como sempre e voltará correndo para os meus pés. Eu realmente espero que isso aconteça.", pensava Draco.

"Pansy..."

"Cala a boca!"

"Mas Pansy..."

A menina saiu correndo. Draco gritou por ela apenas uma vez, mas ela nem virou o rosto. Draco estava chateado com a situação, mas não iria sair correndo atrás dela.

"Ok, se é o que ela quer... Depois eu tento falar com ela, agora eu vou aproveitar esse momento sem ela e me divertir um pouco."

Draco seguiu para o caminho oposto, deixando que Pansy se fosse. Ele entrou no Três-vassouras procurando uma mesa disponível, mas todas estavam ocupadas. O único assento disponível era no balcão, ao lado de um garoto com cabelos pretos rebeldes.

"Oh, droga.", dizia Draco em seus pensamentos, "Eu não queria me encontrar com ele. Ah, mas fazer o que né? Eu realmente preciso de uma bebida."

Draco seguiu para o banco e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

"Malfoy! O que faz aqui?", perguntou Harry assim que percebeu a presença do outro.

"Ah, oi Potter.", Draco fingiu que nem tinha visto o garoto, "Eu só vim beber alguma coisa. E você? Por que está aqui sozinho? Onde estão seus amiguinhos inseparáveis?"

"Eu também vim só beber alguma coisa, não sei mais aonde ir. O Ron ficou com a Mione na enfermaria, então... Bem, eu estou sozinho..."

"Que coisa triste. Então veio encher a cara pra afogar as mágoas?"

"O que? Eu não estou magoado.", na verdade estava, "Só não sei o que fazer."

"Ah, bom, então beber é uma ótima opção."

Novamente um daqueles silêncios constrangedores se implantou entre eles. Os dois queriam muito algum assunto para falar, mas não conseguiam pensar em um.

Draco pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas e ofereceu uma a Harry. O garoto ficou surpreso com a gentileza.

"Obrigado Malfoy.", disse Harry enquanto aceitava a bebida, "Uau, nunca pensei que um dia fosse tomar uma bebida oferecida por você."

"Não se preocupe Potter, não fui eu quem preparou, não tem como eu ter envenenado."

Os meninos riram um para o outro. Os dois sentiam como se isso fosse impossível, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter rindo um para o outro. Mas realmente estava acontecendo e eles estavam muito felizes com isso.

"Ah, Malfoy, cadê a Parkinson? A relação de vocês progrediu?"

"Oh, Merlin. Odeio admitir isso, mas você estava certo. Ela é mesmo apaixonada por mim."

Harry gelou. Quando estendeu a mão para levar o copo à boca, percebeu que estava tremendo um pouco. "Agora já era. Draco iria namorar Pansy e tudo o que eu pensei que pudesse acontecer – mesmo que eu não acredite que fosse possível – Já era. Droga.", pensava Harry.

"Então...", a voz de Harry tremia, "Agora vocês estão mesmo namorando?"

Draco deu um gole na bebida. Não levou nem um segundo, mas para Harry foi uma eternidade.

"Não. De jeito nenhum. Nunca."

Ufa. Harry respirou fundo, aliviado.

"Mas por quê?"

"Potter, por acaso você é idiota? Eu não já disse que ela é uma vadia?"

"Disse..."

"Então pronto. Você acha que eu vou namorar uma vadia? Nunca."

"E aquele agarramento que vocês estavam?"

"Você não está muito interessado na minha vida, não?"

Droga.

"Não... Bem... É que... A gente não tem nada pra falar e... Sei lá..."

"Tudo bem, Potter. Nós não temos muitos assuntos mesmo. Mas era ela quem estava me agarrando. Você não viu quando eu a empurrei?"

"Claro que eu vi. A coitada. Ainda li seus lábios a chamando de vadia."

"Ela mereceu."

"E onde ela está agora?"

"Bem... Depois que ela disse que me amava, eu dispensei ela, ai ela saiu correndo chorando. Eu é que não vou atrás dela. Que é que eu posso fazer se eu não sinto nada por ela?"

"Você tem razão."

Eles ficaram lá por um bom tempo. Bebendo e conversando sobre pequenas bobagens da vida. Nem se deram conta, mas já havia passado duas horas, eles deveriam voltar.

Só quando vários alunos estavam saindo do bar foi que Harry percebeu que eles deveriam ir.

"Malfoy, tá na hora de voltar. Já se passaram duas horas."

"Ah, que saco. Mas vamos né? Fazer o que?"

Quando eles estenderam a mão para deixar o dinheiro da conta sobre o balcão, suas mãos se tocaram. O calafrio costumeiro subiu pelo pescoço de ambos. Eles ficaram vermelhos e constrangidos e imediatamente puxaram a mão de volta, deixando os galeões caírem.

"Errr... Deixa que eu pago, Potter."

"Não, tudo bem, eu pago."

"Arg, já disse que eu pago."

"Olha, que tal nós dois pagarmos e deixar de discursão?"

"Tá."

Então eles deixaram o dinheiro lá, concordando que o troco poderia ficar como gorjeta e seguiram para fora do bar.

Lá fora, Snape trazia mais um grupo de alunos. Luna Lovegood acenou para Harry e seguiu em sua direção.

"Olá Harry!", disse a garota enquanto se aproximava aos pulos, "Vejo que está se dando bem com o Malfoy."

"Oi Luna. Bem... O Malfoy...", disse Harry meio envergonhado.

"Não é da sua conta, sua louca!", respondeu Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Não fale assim da Luna!"

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu não me senti ofendida. Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, tenho que ir logo comprar alguns doces, papai disse que doces de esqueletos ajudam a afastar os Nargles... Tchau, meninos!"

Ela foi se afastando antes mesmo dos alunos serem liberados pelos professores. O professor Snape a chamou e ela voltou com uma cara de inocente, ele tirou dez pontos de Ravenclaw por ela quase ter se afastado do grupo. Poucos minutos depois, eles foram liberados, mas novamente com a condição de ficarem na rua principal e eles iriam embora antes do que iriam se aquele fosse um dia comum.

Harry olhou para Malfoy quando os professores disseram que os alunos poderiam ir. "Será que eu ainda devo ficar com ele? Eu quero muito. Mas será que ele quer?", pensava Harry.

"Errr... Potter, você vai a algum lugar? Não é que eu queira ficar com você, mas... Bem, eu não queria ficar perto de nenhum Slytherin por enquanto, pelo menos não até eu fazer as pazes com a Pansy.", disse Malfoy, que estava com as bochechas um pouquinho vermelhas.

"Eu não vou fazer nada de especial. A gente nem pode sair da rua principal... Eu te faço companhia, não se preocupe.", Harry inconscientemente deu um sorriso, mas logo parou de sorrir quando percebeu o que fazia.

"Ok, valeu... Eu acho... Nossa isso é tão deprimente, não ter ninguém pra sair a não ser você..."

"Ei Malfoy! Eu fui uma ótima companhia no três-vassouras, não fui?"

"É, tudo bem, eu vou admitir, até que você dá pro gasto."

"Você também não é tão ruim..."

"Então, aonde a gente vai?"

"Sei lá. Que tal a dedos-de-mel?"

"É, pode ser."

Eles foram à loja de doces e compraram uma enorme variação de guloseimas, especialmente Harry, que tinha prometido a Ron que compraria vários doces para o garoto. Depois Harry chamou Malfoy para ir à livraria comprar alguns livros para presentear Hermione.

"Ok, vamos. Eu também queria comprar alguns livros."

"Você gosta de ler?"

"Claro, Potter."

"Ah, legal. Mas eu nunca pensei que você gostasse."

"Por quê? Pra sua informação não são só Raveclaws e a Granger que gostam de ler. Existem mais leitores no mundo."

"Eu sei, mas sei lá, você lendo é meio estranho."

"Potter, por favor. Você é estúpido, mas nem tanto. Como você acha que eu sou inteligente? Tudo bem que eu tenho inteligência de nascença, mas ler ajudou bastante."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu não quis te ofender, desculpe."

"Tá."

Os meninos foram para a livraria e Malfoy indicou para Harry alguns livros que talvez Hermione gostasse, Harry ficou preocupado com a possibilidade dela já ter lido, mas comprou mesmo assim.

"E agora? Aonde vamos?", perguntou Harry, "Já fui aos lugares que eu pretendia e ainda temos tempo de sobra. O que você quer fazer?"

"Ah, vamos só ao três-vassouras mesmo."

"Tem certeza? Você não quer fazer mais nada?"

"Bom, o que eu queria fazer é muito Slytherin pra você."

"O quê? Muito Slytherin? O que você quer fazer?"

"Nada não, Potter, esquece."

"Vai Malfoy, diz logo."

"Não. Eu não vou te dizer o que os Slytherins fazem nas horas vagas. Vamos logo ao bar e pare de reclamar."

"Eu ainda vou descobrir."

"Hahaha. Duvido. Mas pode tentar, eu te desafio."

Harry olhou para Malfoy com um olhar de "desafio aceito". Eles entraram no bar que estava lotado, eles teriam que sentar no balcão novamente, mas dessa vez não haviam nem cadeiras juntas.

"Onde vamos sentar?", perguntou Harry.

"Espera um instante que eu dou um jeito.", respondeu Malfoy e se dirigiu a um velho bruxo que estava sentado no balcão entre duas cadeiras vagas, "Com licença senhor, você poderia sentar na outra cadeira?"

"E por que eu deveria fazer isso?", o homem tinha um hálito podre e parecia muito embriagado.

"Por favor, senhor. Eu gostaria apenas de sentar ao lado de meu amigo. O senhor poderia fazer essa gentileza?"

Harry ficou chocado com duas coisas. A primeira era a gentileza com que Draco tratou aquele velho bêbado. A segunda era que Draco havia se referido a Harry como um "amigo". Isso pelo menos mostrava que a relação deles estava progredindo. Harry ficou muito feliz com isso.

"Oh, então vocês são namoradinhos, hein? Os garotos de hoje em dia...", resmungava o velho, "Quer saber? Fique com a cadeira. Fique com o bar se quiser, eu vou embora."

O homem se levantou e caminhou aos tombos para o lado de fora. Quando estava lá fora uma garçonete o chamou e disse que ele não havia pagado a conta. Ele entregou o dinheiro e vomitou nos pés da moça.

"Que velho louco. Pelo menos eu consegui uma cadeira. Anda, senta logo.", disse Draco satisfeito com a saída do outro bruxo.

"Esse cara era louco mesmo. Chamando a gente de namorado... Ei, mas como assim 'amigo'?", Harry quis logo saber se era verdade ou se Draco estava apenas fingindo para o velho. Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou, encostando o cotovelo no balcão e olhando fixamente para Draco.

"Ahm?"

"Quando você disse 'amigo', você estava falando sério?"

"Ah, sei lá. Talvez. Quer dizer... Bem... Nós não brigamos nem uma vez hoje. Isso já foi um grande progresso, não acha?"

"Com certeza, mas você me considera realmente um amigo?"

"Olha, Potter, eu realmente não sei. Mas eu estou gostando de passar algum tempo com você. Isso é provavelmente por que eu estou sozinho ultimamente, mas é a triste verdade."

"Eu não acho triste. Eu acho legal. Eu também estou gostando de ficar com você..."

"Que bom."

Eles olharam um para o outro e o usual calafrio subiu pelas nucas dos garotos, eles já estavam se irritando com aquilo. Mas não conseguiram evitar uma risada por causa da estranha situação.

"O que você vai querer?", perguntou Malfoy.

"Cerveja amanteigada. E você?"

"Firewhiskey."

"Você não pode, nós somos menores de idade."

"Ah é? Observe e aprenda."

Draco se levantou e foi para perto de uma garçonete que estava servindo uma mesa. Ela era uma moça muito jovem, mas deveria ter pelos menos cinco anos a mais que os garotos.

"Olá garota.", ele deu um sorriso sedutor para ela, isso deixou Harry com um pouquinho de ciúmes, "Você está radiante hoje. A propósito, será que você poderia levar Firewhiskey pra mim e pro meu amigo? Eu ficaria te devendo um favor."

"Tudo bem, eu levo em um instante.", respondeu a jovem bruxa.

Draco retornou ao seu lugar.

"Viu Potter? Só é preciso um pouco de charme e você terá tudo o que quiser."

"Uau, foi impressionante."

"Eu sei."

Poucos segundos depois a garçonete trouxe dois copos de Firewhiskey, ela deu um sorrisinho tímido para Draco quando ele a deu gorjeta e disse "Obrigado, querida.".

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, como isso é forte!", disse Harry após dar o primeiro gole.

"Isso não é nada, você que não é acostumado.", disse Malfoy e riu da cara do outro.

Eles tomaram copos e mais copos da bebida, Harry nunca havia ficado bêbado, mas ele estava ficando preocupado com como ele ficaria depois disso tudo.

"E a Pansy, Malfoy? Você acha que ela vai ficar tudo bem entre vocês?"

"Ah, sei lá. Eu vou fazer as pazes com ela, mas não acho que vai ser como era antes... Não com esse negócio de ela me amar..."

"Eu acho que você deveria pedir perdão a ela."

"Pedir perdão? Tá louco? Eu não fiz nada."

"Eu sei. O problema é que pra ela você fez a pior coisa do mundo. Você deveria dizer a ela que está tudo bem. Ela é sua amiga, Malfoy, você não acha que vale a pena?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você tem razão, eu vou voltar a falar com ela."

"E eu também acho que você deveria trata-la melhor. A menina te ama e você a trata como lixo, isso não é legal."

"Nossa, você já tá exagerando. Eu gosto dela, eu admito, mas ela precisa ser tratada assim ou vai ficar ainda pior."

"Você que sabe."

E eles beberam mais um pouco.

"Mais um, Potter?"

"Não. Por favor, não. Acho que eu vou desmaiar de tanta bebida."

"Nossa como você é fraco, mas tudo bem, acho que está na hora de parar."

Assim que eles devolveram os copos, Neville, Dean, Seamus e Ginny entraram no bar. Harry tentou, tolamente, se esconder, mas eles – com exceção de Ginny – vieram em sua direção.

"Harry, nós estávamos procurando por você.", disse Neville.

Draco virou para o lado oposto daquelas pessoas, desejando com todas as forças não estar ali.

"Tá fazendo o que aqui?", perguntou Seamus.

"Só bebendo alguma coisa."

Dean e Ginny foram para o outro lado, à procura de uma mesa. Luna estava entrando nessa hora.

"Por que tá com o Malfoy?", perguntou Seamus.

"É. Eu tô com ele..."

"Meninos, oi!", Luna disse quando se aproximou do grupo.

"Ah, essa louca de novo?", resmungou Draco baixinho.

"Luna!", disse Harry.

"Oi.", disseram os outros dois.

"Bem... O que estão fazendo aqui? Por que não sentam com seus amigos?", perguntou Luna.

"Do que está falando, Luna?", Seamus olhava de Neville para Harry e de Harry para Luna.

"Estou falando que vocês estão deixando Ginny e Dean sentados naquela mesa sozinhos... Por que vocês fariam uma coisa dessas? Por que não vão se sentar com eles?"

"Nós só estamos falando com o Harry. Já estamos indo pra lá.", respondeu Neville.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, vocês podem ir. Eu só estou conversando com o Malfoy... Sobre o trabalho de poções, nada de mais. Ele não vai me machucar nem nada assim, ok? Vão logo ou a Ginny vai ficar com raiva de vocês também.", disse Harry.

"Tem certeza, Harry?", perguntou Seamus.

"Claro que ele tem. Vão logo, eu posso sentar com vocês?", respondeu Luna antes mesmo de Harry abrir a boca.

"Claro Luna. Vamos então, tchau Harry.", disse Neville.

"Tchau, cara. Se precisar, estamos ai...", disse Seamus.

Eles foram se afastando em direção a mesa. Luna ficou um pouco para trás e disse a Harry, baixinho:

"Acho melhor vocês irem para outro lugar. Outro lugar para ficarem sozinhos..."

"Obrigado, Luna.", ele respondeu tentando fazer Malfoy não escutar.

E ela se juntou aos outros.

Harry entregou galeões suficientes para pagar a conta para a garçonete com quem Draco estava flertando, ele não deu uma gorjeta por ciúmes, mas no final das contas Draco ainda deu alguma coisa a ela.

"Por que você já pagou?", perguntou Draco.

"Por que nós vamos sair daqui.", Harry se levantou e puxou Draco discretamente até a saída, "Vem logo."

Quando eles chegaram lá fora, Draco puxou o braço para longe de Harry.

"Tá bom, me diz o que foi isso."

"Ah, aquele pessoal ia ficar falando a maior besteira. Sei lá, ia ser chato pra você... E pra mim também."

"É, ia ser mesmo. Até que aquela lunática serve pra alguma coisa, pelo menos ela os distraiu. Mas o que vamos fazer agora? Tomar sorvete? "

"Só temos mais meia hora. Acho que é uma boa escolha."

Eles foram à sorveteria e cada um pediu um sorvete duplo de limão. Ficaram tomando os sorvetes sentados numa mesinha próxima a saída.

"Malfoy?"

"O que?"

"Acho que eu tô bêbado."

"Não acredito que você ficou bêbado com apenas aquilo. Sinceramente Potter, você é muito fraco."

"Malfoy, eu tô falando sério. Eu tô tonto... Não sei o que é isso, mas tô com um ardor no peito..."

"Ai, não. Potter, vai ao banheiro. Agora."

"Por quê?"

"Por que você vai vomitar."

"Não vou não."

"Vai sim. Agora levanta e vai logo ao banheiro."

"Ok, eu vou. Mas eu duvido que eu vá vomitar."

Quando Harry se levantou, ele derrubou o sorvete de ambos e teria caído se não fosse por Draco, que o segurou.

"Por Merlin, Potter, não precisa cair. Eu ajudo, vai. Só não vomite em mim, essa camiseta é nova."

Draco passou o braço de Harry ao redor de seu pescoço e o ajudou a ir até o banheiro. Harry escorregou no piso do banheiro, fazendo Draco cair ao lado dele.

"Muito obrigado, agora estou com a bunda suja desse chão imundo!", disse Draco enquanto o outro ria ao seu lado.

Harry ia falar alguma coisa, mas em vez disso levou a mão à boca e se arrastou para um vaso sanitário. Ele vomitou por pelo menos dois minutos. Draco só disse umas dez vezes: "Eu disse que você ia vomitar, Potter."

Quando eles saíram da sorveteria, todos os outros alunos já estavam se reunindo para voltar ao castelo. Os professores estavam checando as listas de presença para ver se todos estavam ali.

"E finalmente, Malfoy e Potter. Onde vocês estavam?", perguntou o professor Lupin.

"O Potter não estava passando bem. Agora ele já tá melhor.", disse Malfoy.

"É... Tá tudo bem... Agora. Desculpe... Pelo atraso.", completou Harry.

"Tudo bem. O importante é que estejam bem. Professor Snape, todos da sua lista estão presente?", perguntou Lupin.

"Estão todos aqui. Os seus também? Então já podemos ir. Alunos, todos se dirigindo ao castelo. Agora.", respondeu Snape.

Todos foram caminhando em direção à escola. Alguns alunos ainda reclamavam de como havia sido pouco tempo e que eles queriam ficar em Hogsmeade. Os professores apenas responderam dizendo: "Foram ordens de Dumbledore, nós temos que fazer o que ele diz."

"Ei, Potter. Você já terminou o trabalho de poções?", perguntou Draco.

"Terminei."

"Você vai me entregar hoje, né?", Harry acenou positivamente, "Então quando você passar lá, eu te dou uma poção para diminuir a ressaca. Também vai te deixar um pouquinho menos bêbado."

"Oh, e tem poção pra isso? Valeu."

"Sem problemas."

Eles chegaram ao colégio e se despediram brevemente. Draco foi para a sala comunal de Slytherin, a maioria dos alunos foi para o grande salão e Harry foi para a enfermaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry! Como foi o passeio?", perguntou Hermione antes mesmo dele se aproximar de sua cama.

"Foi sem graça sem vocês...", mentiu Harry.

"Oh, cara, sinto muito.", disse Ron.

"Não, sem problemas, você tinha que ficar com a Mione mesmo. Ei, eu trouxe presentes pra vocês."

"Eba!", disse Ron.

"Não precisava, Harry.", disse Mione.

"Precisava sim. Aqui está.", disse Harry enquanto abria uma sacola, "Para Ron, muitas variações de doces. Muitas mesmo, nem eu sei o que é tudo isso."

"Poxa, Harry, valeu mesmo.", disse Ron e logo enfiou meia dúzia de doces na boca.

"Para Hermione, livros. Sinto muito se você já tiver lido algum deles."

Ele entregou um pacote com pelo menos sete livros para Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, muito obrigada. E não, eu só li esse aqui, mas foi da biblioteca, então eu ainda não tinha. Muito obrigada mesmo, eu adorei!"

"De nada, pessoal. Vocês merecem. Então, me falem como foi seu dia."

Os outros dois contaram como passaram o dia apenas jogando xadrez de bruxo e ouvindo as broncas de Madame Pomfrey.

"Puxa, que emocionante.", disse Harry de forma sarcástica.

"É, eu sei. Eu quero tanto sair dessa cama!"

"Você vai Mione, mas..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. 'Mas primeiro eu tenho que ficar boa.' O problema é que eu já estou boa!"

"Nossa Hermione, você não muda de ideia mesmo, hein?", disse Harry, "Olha, gente, eu queria mesmo ficar aqui com vocês, mas eu estou com fome e..."

"Harry vem cá.", Hermione o interrompeu.

"Que foi Mione?"

"Vem cá, chega mais perto."

"Ei, Hermione, pra que essa aproximação?"

"Oh, por favor, Ron. Sério Harry, vem cá."

"O que foi?", Harry disse enquanto chegava bem perto de Hermione.

A menina puxou seu rosto para bem perto do seu. Ron quase que tinha um ataque cardíaco, mas ela simplesmente o cheirou.

"Que é isso, tá enlouquecendo?", perguntou Ron jogando Harry para longe dela.

"Não estou enlouquecendo Ronald. O Harry andou bebendo alguma coisa, eu senti o cheiro."

"O que? Eu não estava bebendo nada."

"O que você estava bebendo, Harry?"

"Nada, Ron!"

"Harry, diga logo!", Hermione se sentou na cama e o encarou seriamente.

"Foi só cerveja amanteigada..."

"Cerveja amanteigada não cheira assim. Diga logo o que era!"

"Tá bom, tá bom. Eu tomei Firewhiskey."

"O que? Você é menor de idade!", disse Hermione.

"Onde foi que você conseguiu? Por que não me deu um pouco?"

"Ron! Você queria beber também?"

"Não..."

"Pessoal, por favor. Foi só um pouco, só pra experimentar..."

"Foi o Malfoy quem te deu, não foi?", perguntou Hermione.

"Foi..."

"Você estava andando com o Malfoy?!", se espantou Ron.

"Sim, eu não vejo problema nisso. Quer saber? Se vocês têm algum problema com ele, vocês têm problema comigo também!"

Harry se afastou dos amigos e se dirigiu a porta. Ron gritou para ele voltar e Hermione estava com uma cara de choro, mas Harry não voltou.

Ele foi para o grande salão. Neville e Dean o chamaram para sentar com eles, mas Harry negou, pegou alguns pãezinhos e foi para a torre de Gryffindor.

Ele engoliu os pães em uma quantidade de tempo incrivelmente curta. Subiu para seu dormitório, pegou os pergaminhos que tinha o trabalho de poções, pegou o mapa do maroto e ficou olhando da letra de Draco para o pontinho "Draco Malfoy" no mapa. Ele queria ir entregar o trabalho para o garoto, mas ele disse que Harry não fosse cedo, então Harry esperou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entrou na sala de Slytherin acompanhado de alguns outros estudantes. Estava uma agitação muito grande, alunos comiam doces, mostravam novas roupas aos outros, bebiam qualquer coisa que conseguiram trazer escondido...

Mas Draco estava com a consciência pesada por duas coisas, por que Pansy estava com raiva dele e principalmente por que ele estava se aproximando demais de Potter.

Primeiro ele deveria resolver aquilo que era mais fácil, deveria fazer as pazes com Pansy. Apesar de ela ser a pessoa mais irritante que Draco conhece, ela poderia lhe oferecer algumas vantagens, a família Malfoy não ficaria feliz em saber que ele cortou relações com a garota, pois eles e a família Parkinson compartilhavam alguns interesses e seria ruim que isso acabasse. E, além disso, Pansy era uma das únicas amigas de Draco, ele não poderia esquecê-la assim.

Então Draco foi procurar por ela. Ele perguntou a Blaise e ele disse que ela deveria estar no grande salão. Draco pensou em ir atrás dela, mas decidiu por esperar.

Passou-se bastante tempo e nada de Pansy. Quase todos os alunos já estavam lá, mas ela não tinha aparecido.

Draco já estava se irritando, imaginando que ela estava demorando para evitar se encontrar com ele.

Agora já estava ficando tarde. Todos os alunos já haviam retornado, com exceção de Pansy. A maioria já estava se preparando para dormir. Se Draco não se apressasse Potter iria chegar e ele não teria falado com Pansy. Ele decidiu ir atrás dela.

No momento que estava saindo pelo retrato Draco viu Pansy se aproximando.

"Pansy, finalmente."

"Olha, Malfoy, eu não quero falar com você agora, ok?"

"Pansy, por favor. Eu sei que eu não fiz o que você queria, mas, por favor, me deixe conversar com você."

"Eu não quero falar agora! Deixe-me em paz!"

Pansy saiu correndo na direção oposta a Draco. Ela olhou para trás e Draco a seguiu.

"O que você está fazendo? Por que está fugindo de novo?"

"Fique longe, Draco! Saia de perto de mim!"

"Por favor, Pansy. Eu ainda quero ser seu amigo, ok? Eu posso ser um idiota às vezes, mas eu ainda quero sua amizade."

"Mas eu já disse que eu preciso de mais do que só amizade. Eu não aguento mais ser apenas sua 'reserva', Draco. Eu pensei que você me amava da mesma forma como eu te amo. Mas como eu estava plenamente errada o melhor a se fazer é esquecer você."

A menina dobrou o corredor e Draco a perdeu de vista por um momento.

"Olha, Pansy, eu cheguei à conclusão de que... Bem, eu acho que eu te amo... Mas como uma amiga, você é a única que eu tenho. Pelo menos a única verdadeira... Eu sinto muito mesmo se eu não te amo como você me ama, mas eu queria mesmo que você continuasse sendo minha amiga, ok? Eu te amo mesmo, Pansy. Pansy?"

Não veio resposta.

Quando Draco dobrou o corredor encontrou uma Pansy de olhos arregalados. Ele se espantou, mas, quando olhou na direção que ela olhava, entendeu.

Havia dois vultos encapuzados com varinhas em punho, apontando na direção da garota.

Pansy estava paralisada, não conseguia nem dizer nada.

Draco estava com muito medo, mesmo assim caminhou em direção à garota. Quando ele deu o primeiro passo, conseguiu enxergar uma luz verde vindo da varinha do vulto da esquerda. Pansy foi atingida em cheio.

Draco parou de respirar. Ele não sabia o que fazer, achava que ia desmaiar, mas, quando conseguiu organizar os pensamentos, ele deu um grito que ecoou pelo corredor:

"PANSY!"

Com o grito, os comensais da morte acharam que não seria seguro ficar ali. Ambos saíram correndo para fora das masmorras.

Draco se jogou ao lado de Pansy e gritou para os homens encapuzados:

"Por que vocês fizeram isso, seus idiotas? Ela está no lado do Lorde das Trevas!"

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Draco e caiam no rosto de Pansy.

Poucos segundos depois, Draco viu mais alguém se aproximando. Era o Potter.

"Malfoy? Você estava gritando? O que aconteceu?"

Draco não conseguia se mover, nem conseguia falar nada. Ele apenas olhou para Harry com um olhar de desespero.

Foi só ai que Harry percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos de Draco e o corpo de Pansy jogado no chão.

"Merlin, o que aconteceu?"

Harry jogou a mochila que carregava no chão e se jogou ao lado de Draco.

"Malfoy, pelas barbas de Merlin, me diz o que aconteceu! Ela tá bem? Você tá bem?"

"A Pansy... Ela..."

Draco começou a soluçar alto agora, mais do que ele mesmo imaginava que fosse possível.

"P-Potter? Você acha que ela... Você acha que... Ela tá bem?"

Harry olhou para Draco e Pansy. Ele puxou o braço da menina e colocou os dedos sobre seu pulso. Ele esperou por uns quinze segundos, depois lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos também.

"O que foi?", perguntou Malfoy por entre os soluços, "O que foi, Potter?"

Harry enxugou os olhos e só então olhou para Draco. Ele disse muito baixo e muito tristemente:

"Malfoy, ela está morta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Loony 13: Ai meu Deus! Eu amei esse capítulo. Pobre da Pansy, eu sei, mas amei mesmo assim. E vocês, o que acharam? Reviews, por favor? Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado, vocês não fazem ideia de como uma simples review me deixa feliz. E é isso, espero meeeesmo que tenham gostado desse capítulo, por que até agora foi o que eu mais gostei. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo. E não se esqueçam: Reviews!


	5. Quase

"Malfoy, ela está morta."

Draco olhou para Harry como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

"O que? Não, isso não é verdade."

Harry olhou diretamente nos olhos de Malfoy e recomeçou a chorar em silêncio.

"Eu... Sinto muito mesmo, Malfoy, mas é verdade. Ela não tem mais pulsação."

Draco desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça para ver Pansy melhor. Agora ele não fazia ideia do que fazer então simplesmente se jogou sobre o corpo da garota.

"Malfoy, nós precisamos contar isso pra alguém. Eu vou chamar o Dumbledore."

Harry se levantou, mas quando ia pegar sua mochila para ir até Dumbledore, Draco se desprendeu de Pansy e lhe puxou.

"Por favor, não vá."

"Mas nós precisamos avisar isso a alguém! Dumbledore precisa saber."

"Eu sei disso. Mas, por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinho numa situação dessas. Por favor!"

Draco estava implorando e puxando Harry para que ele ficasse. Harry se sentiu terrível com tudo aquilo então o máximo que pôde fazer foi dizer:

"Oh, Merlin, você tem razão, não posso te deixar aqui sozinho, eu sinto muito."

"Obrigado."

Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco, que agora novamente se jogava sobre Pansy.

"Malfoy, não faça isso. Deixe-a ir. Largue-a."

"Eu não posso! Ela morreu me odiando! Ela morreu por minha culpa! Isso é tudo culpa minha! Oh, Merlin!"

Draco soluçava alto e Harry o puxava para longe do corpo.

"Vamos Malfoy. Não foi culpa sua. Não foi você quem a matou!"

"Mas se não fosse por mim ela não teria vindo até aqui! É minha culpa!"

Harry colocou mais força e finalmente conseguiu remover Draco de cima de Pansy.

"Não foi culpa sua! Pare de dizer isso!"

Draco limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e se virou para Harry.

"Você não sabe disso, Potter! Você não estava aqui! Você não viu acontecer! Ela era minha amiga, ela me amava e olha só o que eu fiz com ela! Apesar de eu viver reclamando dela, ela era minha única amiga de verdade, a única que sempre ficava do meu lado! E agora por minha culpa ela está morta!"

Harry colocou cada mão em um ombro de Draco e fez com que eles ficassem cara a cara.

"Isso não é verdade, Draco. Eu estou aqui por você. Sei que não sou muita coisa, mas você pode contar comigo. E ela não morreu por sua causa, isso foi apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Você não teve culpa alguma."

Draco ficou espantado com o outro usando seu primeiro nome e por dizer palavras tão gentis a ele. Naquele momento, Draco não se importou com o fato de Harry ser inimigo mortal do Lorde das trevas, tudo o que importava era que Harry era agora alguém com quem ele podia contar e Draco não abriria mão disso por nada nesse mundo.

Draco abriu a boca e pronunciou "Obrigado", não saiu nenhum som, mas Harry entendeu perfeitamente o que ele disse.

Harry tirou as mãos dos ombros de Draco, mas não se afastou. Foi ai que aconteceu algo que Harry não esperava, Draco se inclinou para frente e o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Harry, apesar de espantado, retribuiu o abraço da mesma maneira.

Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ambos apreciando cada pedacinho daquilo. O cheiro do outro, o calor de seus corpos unidos, a respiração ofegante, o coração acelerado e a incrível felicidade momentânea que aquilo causou.

Mas eles logo lembraram que a realidade era muito assustadora para eles estarem tão felizes: Pansy estava morta.

Então Draco se afastou lentamente de Harry. Ambos estavam com o rosto muito vermelho.

"Nós temos que avisar Dumbledore.", Draco disse.

"Claro. Mas eu não vou te deixar sozinho."

"Eu não posso abandonar a Pansy."

"Não precisa."

"Mas como...?"

Antes que Draco terminasse a frase, Harry puxou a varinha e fechou os olhos. Ele se lembrou do abraço de Draco e pronunciou: "Expecto Patronum!". Uma luz branca saiu de sua varinha, seguida por um cervo que caminhou para longe dos garotos.

"Pra quê isso? Você acha que tem dementadores por aqui?"

"Não. Isso foi uma mensagem que eu enviei a Dumbledore. Nunca fiz isso, mas Hermione viu em algum livro e disse que era assim, então eu espero que funcione."

"Patronos servem para enviar mensagens? Dessa eu não sabia."

"Pois é..."

E agora eles esperaram.

Draco não se jogou novamente sobre Pansy, mas ele ficou ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, segurando sua mão. Harry ficou ao lado de ambos, querendo fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas reconhecendo que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Depois de alguns minutos eles viram alguns pares de varinhas se aproximando. Dumbledore vinha na frente, seguido por McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout e Filch, a não ser esse último, todos estavam com as varinhas iluminadas.

"Oh, não. Então é mesmo verdade.", disse a Professora McGonagall enquanto o grupo se aproximava.

Harry e Draco se levantaram para explicar o ocorrido.

Flitwick foi o primeiro a se aproximar do corpo. Ele tocou o pulso de Pansy da mesma forma que Harry havia feito. Então olhou para os outros e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Harry? O que aconteceu?", perguntou Lupin.

"Eu presumo que o Senhor Potter tenha uma boa explicação para isso.", disse Snape.

"E-eu...", dizia Harry.

"Não, Professor, ele não tem. Ele nem estava aqui quando isso aconteceu, ele só apareceu depois. Era eu quem estava aqui, então você poderia parar com esses insultos idiotas contra o Potter e, por favor, me escutar?", Draco ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, mas ele conseguiu ser bastante grosseiro com Snape.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu peço que se acalme. Venha comigo, por favor. Vamos.", disse Dumbledore calmamente, "Eu sei que uma coisa terrível aconteceu, mas tenha calma, por favor."

"Não! Eu não vou com você! Eu tenho que dizer a todos o que aconteceu. Vocês têm que me escutar! Eu fui o único presente no momento que ela morreu!"

"Malfoy, se acalme... Dumbledore só quer ajudar...", disse Harry.

"Não! Se ele realmente quer ajudar, ele vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. Todos vocês vão."

"Pois bem, Sr. Malfoy, se é isso o que quer, vá em frente, conte-nos o que aconteceu.", disse Dumbledore.

"Ótimo, é o seguinte: Eu e Pansy tivemos uma briga e ela saiu correndo pra cá. Eu a segui, mas quando ela dobrou o corredor, tudo ficou silencioso e eu fiquei assustado. Quando eu dobrei o corredor atrás dela, ela estava paralisada de medo e dois vultos – comensais, eu acho – estavam apontando as varinhas pra ela. Ai veio a luz verde que a atingiu. Eu gritei por ela então os comensais foram embora. Eu caí no chão ao lado dela e o Potter chegou. Ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo e pegou o braço de Pansy. Então ele disse que... Ele disse que...", Draco não foi capaz de continuar pelo fluxo de lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, então Harry o ajudou.

"Então eu disse que ela estava morta, não tinha mais pulsação."

"A culpa foi minha!", gritou Draco.

"Não foi culpa sua, Malfoy.", disse Harry.

"Sinto muito ouvir isso. Sinto muito mesmo. E concordo com Harry, Malfoy não foi o culpado por isso.", foi o que Lupin conseguiu falar.

"Oh, Merlin, isso é terrível. Uma aluna foi morta dentro de Hogwarts, que horror!", disse McGonagall.

"Senhores Potter e Malfoy, eu entendo a dificuldade desse momento, mas eu vou ter que pedir que ambos me acompanhem. Draco, eu acredito na sua palavra e nós vamos fazer o possível para encontrar o culpado por isso, mas agora eu realmente preciso que venham comigo.", disse Dumbledore.

"Para onde irá levá-los, Senhor?", perguntou Flitwick.

"Vou levá-los à minha sala. Eu peço que os coordenadores de cada casa vão até as salas comunais e informem do ocorrido aos alunos, tentem fazer com que não entrem em pânico e avisem que é estritamente proibida a saída das salas comunais. Entendido?", informou Dumbledore.

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick e Sprout seguiram cada um para a sala comunal de suas respectivas casas.

"Peço a você, Professor Lupin, que cuide do corpo. Leve-a até a enfermaria. Filch, ajude-o."

"O que vocês vão fazer com ela? Eu quero ficar ao lado dela!", disse Malfoy.

"Eu sei disso, Sr. Malfoy, mas infelizmente não é possível. Nós temos que tomar as devidas providências sobre isso, então o Senhor terá de vir comigo."

"Mas...", Draco iniciou a frase, mas não teve forças para continuar.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Você não pode fazer nada, vamos com Dumbledore.", disse Harry e pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Draco.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e eles seguiram Dumbledore até sua sala.

Chegando lá, Dumbledore pediu que os garotos se sentassem e os ofereceu chá. Ambos negaram.

"Eu insisto que aceitem. Isso vai acalmá-los e ajudar a diminuir a quantidade de álcool no sangue de vocês.", disse Dumbledore estendendo duas xícaras aos garotos.

"Senhor, como sabe...?", perguntou Harry.

"Como sei que beberam? Harry, meu garoto, eu sei de muitas coisas. Mas não se preocupem isso não vai influenciar em nada. Agora aceitem o chá."

Os garotos pegaram as xícaras.

"Professor, o que vai ser da Pansy agora?", perguntou Draco.

"Bem, Sr. Malfoy, a Senhorita Parkinson está morta. Não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso. Mas eu lhe asseguro de que vamos encontrar os culpados por isso."

"E se não encontrarem?"

"Nós iremos. Não se preocupe."

Eles terminaram o chá e entregaram as xícaras de volta a Dumbledore.

"Senhor, não acha que agora é muito perigoso ficar em Hogwarts? Quero dizer, bem, já que uma aluna foi atacada e outra foi morta?", perguntou Harry.

"Não. Hogwarts continua segura como sempre."

"Como pode dizer isso? Uma aluna morreu aqui! Chama isso de segurança?", gritou Draco.

"Acalme-se, Senhor Malfoy. Eu reconheço que nos últimos dias coisas terríveis aconteceram, mas eu vou me certificar de aumentar a segurança e tudo voltará a ser como era."

"Impossível. A Pansy não está mais aqui. Nunca vai voltar a ser o que era antes."

"Eu sinto muito, Malfoy.", sussurrou Harry.

"Não sinta muito, não foi sua culpa, não é? Mas foi minha culpa, então eu devo sentir muito."

"Não foi culpa sua."

"Isso mesmo, Draco. A culpa não foi sua, pare de se culpar. A Srtª Parkinson morreu por culpa das ações do Lorde das trevas. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.", disse Dumbledore.

Draco recomeçou a chorar quando reconheceu finalmente que o Lorde das trevas estava por trás disso. O homem para quem ele e sua família trabalham foi o responsável pela morte de sua melhor amiga. E Draco ainda deveria fazer um "serviço" para ele.

"Sinta-se a vontade para colocar esse sentimento para fora, Senhor Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu não sei como, mas vai."

Draco se levantou repentinamente. Ele não aguentava mais ficar ali ouvindo aquelas besteiras. Ele queria sumir. Então ele caminhou até a porta.

"Aonde vai, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Vou para meu dormitório. Preciso ficar sozinho."

"Sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-lo ir. Você vai ter que dormir em um quarto separado hoje, por segurança. Vocês dois."

"Tá. Eu nem tenho mais forças pra discutir, então pode, por favor, me levar logo pra esse quarto?"

"Sim, claro. Acompanhem-me."

Dumbledore desceu as escadas, acompanhado dos outros dois. Eles seguiram pelo corredor à esquerda e pararam em frente a uma porta pequenina e gasta.

"É aqui? Nessa coisa velha?", perguntou Draco.

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy. É o que posso fazer no momento. Vocês vão ter que ficar aqui por que é mais próximo de onde eu estarei e se alguém se aproximar, eu saberei."

"Nós vamos dormir juntos?", perguntou Harry com o rosto vermelho.

"Não. A não ser que queiram.", os dois balançaram a cabeça muito rapidamente, "Então podem escolher esse ou o outro quarto adiante."

"Eu fico com esse.", disse Draco.

"Muito bem, então. Ai dentro tem tudo o que precisam. Se precisarem de mim ou de alguma coisa, é só chamar. Se for mais cômodo, usem o patrono."

"Tudo bem, Senhor.", disse Harry.

"Agora vão e não saiam do quarto desacompanhados. Pode ser perigoso."

Dumbledore acompanhou cada um deles a um quarto e selou a porta. Talvez ele tenha colocado algum feitiço de proteção, mas os meninos não conseguiram ver.

Quando Draco entrou no quarto, percebeu que nem era assim tão ruim. Era amplo e limpo, com janelas grandes e cortinas compridas. Uma cama confortável estava exatamente no centro do quarto. Ainda havia comida sobre uma mesinha e um pijama sobre a cama.

Draco se despiu e pôs o pijama que ele reconheceu como um dos seus. Ele se sentou na cama. Estava com bastante fome agora, mas não conseguiria comer, então simplesmente ficou sentado lá, olhando para fora da janela.

O céu estava pontilhado de estrelas. A lua era apenas uma fina pincelada branca. Draco pensou em onde Pansy estaria agora e um novo choro o atingiu. Ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.

Já havia se passado mais de uma hora e Harry não conseguia dormir. Ele se virava de um lado para o outro, mas o sono não o atingia. De vez em quando seus olhos ainda insistiam em chorar. Ele pensava na pobre da Pansy que morreu sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo. E ele pensava principalmente em Draco e em como o garoto estava reagindo a tudo aquilo. Se fosse um dos amigos de Harry, ele estaria arrasado, não conseguiria continuar a viver. Então Draco deveria estar sentindo algo parecido.

Então Harry teve que fazer alguma coisa. Eles não podiam deixar Draco sozinho numa hora dessas. Ele precisava de alguém. Harry se levantou da cama e calçou um chinelo. Respirou fundo antes de abrir calmamente a porta e espiar para ver se tinha alguém por lá. Não tinha.

Harry saiu e seguiu para o quarto de Draco. Ele não bateu na porta com medo dele estar dormindo e sem querer ser acordado, mas ele não estava. Apesar da escuridão, Harry pôde ver que Draco estava deitado na cama com a respiração fraca e com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Quando ele viu Harry, logo se sentou espantado.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?"

"Eu não estou conseguindo dormir."

"E por que veio aqui?"

"Na verdade eu queria saber como você está. Não queria te deixar sozinho numa situação dessas, lembra?"

"Claro. Eu agradeço, mas você já fez o bastante. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora."

"Não, Malfoy. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Se minha melhor amiga tivesse morrido, a última coisa que eu ia querer seria ficar sozinho. Eu vou ficar aqui com você."

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho."

"Ótimo. Eu lhe faço companhia, não sou tão ruim assim, não é?"

Draco deu um sorrisinho meio torto.

"Não, não é."

Harry ficou lá, em pé, observando Draco. Ele daria tudo para que aquele abraço se repetisse. Ele daria mais que tudo para eles fazerem mais coisas.

"Vai ficar só ai parado feito um idiota?", perguntou Draco.

"Não."

"Pode sentar aqui."

Draco se afastou e deixou um espaço na cama para Harry se sentar.

Harry ficou vermelho com as possibilidades que vieram na sua mente, mas ele logo afastou aquelas ideias.

Eles ficaram sentados lado a lado durante um bom tempo, sem dizer nada. Quando Harry foi começar a falar, Draco começou a chorar.

"Oh, não. Malfoy desculpe, eu não quis dizer nada..."

"Você não disse nada. É só que... Eu não consigo parar de pensar na Pansy e em como eu poderia ter salvado ela. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa! Eu estava com minha varinha e nem sequer a puxei!"

"Olha, Malfoy, eram dois comensais da morte. Você não teria chances contra eles. Não estou dizendo que você não é poderoso nem nada, mas é que eles iriam usar magia negra e você não teria chance."

"Mas se fosse pra salvar a Pansy, eu faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa!"

"Eu sei que você faria, mas entenda que isso não foi sua culpa. Para de se culpar!"

"Eu não posso!"

Draco apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e encostou o rosto nas mãos.

Harry queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia se deveria ou se Draco acharia aquilo um tanto quanto estranho. Mas Harry não se importou com o que Draco iria pensar e o fez mesmo assim.

Passou o braço em volta do pescoço do outro e o puxou para perto. Draco soltou o rosto e passou o braço em volta da cintura de Harry. Dessa vez eles não tinham nenhum motivo para se separar então o abraço foi mais duradouro.

"Eu não posso dizer que sei como está se sentindo, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que estarei aqui por você, pra qualquer coisa que você precisar. Qualquer coisa mesmo.", sussurrou Harry bem no ouvido de Draco.

Aquele sussurro fez com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo de Draco.

"Obrigado. Muito obrigado mesmo.", sussurrou de volta causando o mesmo efeito no outro e o abraçando com mais força quando deixou as palavras saírem.

Eles se quer perceberam, mas já estavam naquela posição há meia hora. Harry finalmente se desprendeu de Draco. Eles se olharam e perceberam o quanto aquela situação era constrangedora e criaram alguma distância entre eles.

"Tem problema se eu dormir aqui? Bem, não na cama com você, eu posso dormir no chão?"

"No chão? Tem certeza?"

"Se você concordar. É que eu também não queria ficar sozinho. Tudo bem por você?"

"Claro, pode ficar."

"Ok, obrigado."

Harry foi para o chão e tentou se acomodar da melhor maneira que pôde, mas era frio e rígido.

Draco percebeu o desconforto do outro e jogou um cobertor e um travesseiro para ele.

"Valeu."

Harry estendeu o cobertor no chão e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro. Agora estava melhor, mas ainda estava longe de ser algo confortável. Se não fosse por Draco, ele já teria voltado pro outro quarto há muito tempo.

Draco se deitou novamente e ficou observando Harry. "Por que ele está aqui, afinal? Ele não precisava ter vindo. Ele nem deveria estar envolvido nisso tudo. Oh, Merlin, por que ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Eu nem sei mais o que está acontecendo comigo. Não que eu não esteja gostando dele estar aqui, mas isso está atrapalhando demais minha vida. Não, não é o Potter quem está me atrapalhando, é o Lorde das trevas. Se não fosse por esse maldito eu poderia ser feliz. Se não fosse por ele Pansy não teria morrido. E se não fosse por ele eu não teria que fazer algo tão terrível. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Vou cumprir com o combinado anteriormente, pela minha família, mas vou me desprender desse desgraçado por completo depois disso. Não me importo com o que meu pai vai dizer, só não quero nenhuma ligação com ele. Farei isso pela Pansy. E por Harry Potter também..."

"Potter? Está acordado?", perguntou Draco bem baixo.

"Sim. O que foi?"

"Nada, só queria saber se você estava conseguindo dormir."

"Não estou. E você?"

"Também não."

Harry, apesar de se virar a cada trinta segundos, estava com a coluna dolorida do chão duro.

"Quer parar de se mexer tanto? Já está me irritando."

"Desculpa, Malfoy, mas esse chão não é nada confortável."

"Agora você me fez ter pena de você."

"Não foi minha intenção."

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim você me fez. Quer saber? Sai desse chão."

"Hã?"

"Se levanta. Anda logo.", Draco disse e se levantou também.

"Por quê?"

"Fui eu quem quis companhia. Eu devo ficar no chão."

"Mas fui eu quem invadiu seu quarto. E eu não vou te deixar dormir no chão."

"Vai. Para de reclamar e sai logo daí."

"Não! Malfoy..."

Draco puxou o travesseiro da cabeça de Harry e agora empurrava o garoto para longe.

"Droga, Malfoy. Eu não vou te deixar dormir no chão."

Mas Draco já estava se acomodando. Jogou um cobertor no chão e pegou outro para se cobrir. Assim que se deitou percebeu o quanto aquilo era ruim e como tinha feito uma péssima troca.

"Viu como é horrível?"

"Não é nada de mais. Eu aguento."

"Ah é? Não dou nem cinco minutos.", disse Harry e se sentou na cama para esperar pela desistência de Draco.

Não passaram nem três. Logo Draco se levantou.

"Não disse?"

"Tudo bem. O chão é horrível. Eu vou acabar com minha coluna, com meu bumbum e com a minha pele se eu passar mais um segundo ai."

"Sem problemas, eu fico com o chão.", e foi deslizando da cama para o chão.

"Não, Potter. Já disse que não vou te deixar ficar com o chão."

"Então o que faremos?"

"Vamos dormir na cama."

Harry ficou muito, mas muito vermelho mesmo. Ele não queria dormir no chão, mas dormir ao lado de Malfoy seria muito constrangedor. E a cama era de solteiro, não iriam caber os dois ali.

"Malfoy, não tem como. É uma cama muito pequena."

"Você sabe que magia existe, né?"

"Claro."

Draco puxou a varinha e pronunciou: "Engorgio!". A cama se expandiu e agora os dois podiam dormir lá confortavelmente.

"Viu? Ficou perfeito agora."

"Ótimo. Perfeito."

Harry esperou que Draco se deitasse primeiro e depois se acomodou ao seu lado. Eles ficaram de costa um para o outro, com vergonha demais para se encararem.

"Bem, isso é constrangedor...", disse Draco.

"Com certeza."

Draco se virou para Harry. O outro nem percebeu, mas Draco o observou por bastante tempo, até finalmente adormecer. Harry também pegou no sono e teve o mesmo sonho com as lindas paisagens e Draco Malfoy.

Draco teve um sonho estranho.

Ele estava deitado em uma cama enorme, ao seu lado estava alguém que ele amava. Ele sentia uma vontade gigantesca de abraçar, beijar e tocar Harry, mas alguma coisa o impedia e o puxava para longe.

De repente a cama se desfez e, apesar das tentativas de Draco fazê-lo ficar, Harry foi levado por uma figura pálida.

Lorde Voldemort segurava facilmente o Harry de Draco nas mãos, como se o garoto não pesasse nada. Ao lado do Lorde das trevas estava Pansy Parkinson. Draco sentiu uma imensa felicidade ao vê-la.

"Pansy, você está bem. Eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito... Eu deveria ter te ajudado... Sinto muito, Pansy...", Draco falou e sua voz saiu estranha, diferente da real.

Pansy balançou a cabeça e não olhou mais para Draco. Voldemort ergueu Harry como um prêmio e o apertou em suas mãos, fazendo-o gritar.

"Pare com isso! Solte-o!", gritou Draco.

Mas o Lorde das trevas pareceu não escutar, apertou Harry com mais força e o garoto desmaiou. Pansy ria ao seu lado.

O homem pálido se virou para a garota muito mais baixa do que ele, pôs a mão em sua boca, fazendo-a parar de rir e arregalar os olhos. Então ele soltou o corpo de Harry e segurou a garota da mesma forma que havia feito com ele, só que desta vez ele colocou muita força e o corpo de Pansy se partiu. Nenhum sangue jorrou, mas seu último grito foi aterrorizante.

Draco estava paralisado. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Não de novo.

Ele correu para perto do corpo imóvel de Harry e tentou movê-lo, mas Harry acordou, olhou para ele e disse:

"O que está fazendo aqui? Vá embora! Eu lhe disse para ir embora, aqui é muito perigoso!"

"Eu não posso deixar você morrer! Eu não cometerei o mesmo erro que cometi com a Pansy. Eu vou te proteger!"

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Draco? Vá embora!"

"Estou fazendo isso por que... Não é óbvio, Harry? Eu vou te proteger com a minha vida se necessário!"

"Draco, você tem que ir. Eu jurei que iria te proteger e é isso que estou fazendo."

"Mas Harry... Você não pode!"

"Vá embora. Já é tarde demais."

Voldemort voltou para perto deles. Agora que Draco reparou, ele era um gigante comparado ao Voldemort original. Ele puxou Harry com um braço e empurrou Draco com o outro.

"Vá embora. Salve sua vida.", Harry conseguiu dizer por entre os enormes dedos de Voldemort que envolviam o seu corpo.

"NÃO!"

Draco se levantou e correu na direção de Harry. Quando chegou bem perto, ele saltou para alcançar o garoto e o puxou para baixo.

"Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso."

"Draco, vá embora. Salve sua vida enquanto há tempo."

"Não, Harry! Você não percebe? Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca! Eu te amo demais para isso."

"Eu também te amo, Draco."

Draco se aproximou e agarrou Harry, ele tentou tocar cada pedacinho dele. Harry se acomodou melhor e o beijou. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios.

Voldemort riu alto por aquela cena e disse:

"Esperava mais de você. De vocês dois. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A luz verde saiu de sua varinha e atingiu ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Draco gritou e se sentou na cama. Seu corpo estava muito suado e ele estava ofegante.

Ao seu lado Harry acordava assustado.

"O que foi Malfoy? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Foi só um pesadelo, me desculpe."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Foi com a Pansy, não foi?"

"É... Foi com ela, sim. Bem, ela participou..."

"Como assim? Como foi esse pesadelo?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Pode voltar a dormir."

"Tudo bem, você que sabe."

Harry não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Draco também não.

Draco passou a noite inteira pensando no significado daquele sonho. Pansy morrendo novamente fez com que ele derramasse mais lágrimas. Mas tinha Voldemort. O que aquilo significava? No sonho Harry queria dar sua vida por ele. Draco dizendo que o amava e o beijando. Os dois morrendo juntos daquela maneira. Aquele sem dúvida foi o melhor e o pior sonho que Draco já teve, ele ainda tentava saber como isso era possível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia amanheceu triste e silencioso em Hogwarts. Harry e Draco ainda dormiam um ao lado do outro. Quer dizer, eles estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, por que depois que Draco teve um pesadelo, nenhum dos dois conseguiu voltar a dormir.

"Potter? Tá acordado?"

"Faz tempo."

"Eu também. Não consegui voltar a dormir. Eu acho melhor você voltar pro seu quarto agora, antes que Dumbledore apareça por aqui. Não quero te expulsar nem nada, mas é melhor você ir para evitar perguntas."

"Claro. Já estou indo."

Harry se desenrolou e deslizou para fora da cama, calçou os chinelos e caminhou até a porta.

"Potter?"

Harry se virou para Draco.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado. Por tudo... Quer dizer... Você sabe. Por ter passado a noite aqui. Por estar me apoiando num momento desses. Significa muito pra mim."

"Não precisa agradecer, Malfoy. Afinal, amigos são pra essas coisas."

Harry deu um sorriso e saiu pela porta.

Draco ficou lá sentado com um pequeno sorriso. O garoto logo se levantou para se aprontar. Era um domingo, então não haveria aulas, mas Draco queria sair do quarto, queria fazer alguma coisa.

Ele se arrumou em muito menos tempo do que normalmente faria. Vestiu a mesma roupa que estava usando na noite passada.

Pouco tempo depois, Dumbledore entrou no quarto e encontrou Draco sentado na cama com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

"Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. Como está se sentindo hoje?", foi a primeira pergunta do diretor.

"Bom dia, diretor. Estou me sentindo bem. Já posso voltar para minha sala comunal?"

"Certamente. Mas eu gostaria que você e o Sr. Potter me acompanhassem para o Grande Salão. Eu darei algumas explicações e todos os alunos devem estar presentes."

"Tudo bem. Errr, Diretor? A família de Pansy já sabe sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Sim. Eu já enviei uma coruja avisando-os e pedi que eles viessem até aqui."

"Oh."

"Agora, se você já estiver pronto, podemos ir?"

"Sim."

Eles passaram no quarto de Harry e o chamaram então os três foram para o Grande Salão.

Todos os alunos já haviam sido acompanhados por professores e agora aguardavam o pronunciamento de Dumbledore.

Harry nem teve a oportunidade de se despedir de Draco, pois alguns Slytherins o arrastaram para sua mesa.

Harry correu para a mesa de Gryffindor e logo reconheceu Ron.

O ruivo correu para perto dele.

"Harry! Oh, Merlin, ainda bem que você está bem! Nós ficamos tão preocupados! Você está bem, né?"

"Claro, Ron. Eu estou ótimo. E a Mione?"

"Ela ficou arrasada quando Lupin entrou com o corpo de Parkinson. Ela passou a noite chorando."

"Eu só posso imaginar como ela está se sentindo."

Eles se juntaram aos outros e muitos olhares se voltaram para Harry.

"Então é verdade, Harry? Você estava lá quando aconteceu?", perguntou Seamus.

"Não. Eu apareci depois, quando eu cheguei ela já estava morta."

"Se o Harry estivesse lá, ela teria sobrevivido. Harry a teria salvo.", foram as primeiras palavras que Harry ouviu de Ginny depois de algum tempo.

"Não diga isso, Ginny. Eu não sei o que teria feito se estivesse lá."

"Eu concordo com ela, você teria ao menos ajudado.", disse Neville.

Dumbledore apareceu interrompendo as conversas dos alunos.

"Acredito que todos já saibam que uma infeliz situação ocorreu. A aluna Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin do sexto ano, foi assassinada ontem à noite. Nós ainda não temos informações sobre os possíveis assassinos, mas aurores já foram chamados para investigar a situação. Esse caso foi uma fatalidade, uma tragédia. Os seus parentes já estão sendo informados sobre o que aconteceu e naturalmente ficarão muito preocupados. No momento o que podemos fazer é lamentar por nossa querida aluna e lembrar-se dela da melhor maneira possível. Como uma boa aluna, uma boa amiga, uma boa filha..."

Dumbledore fez uma pausa e ergueu uma taça.

"Proponho um brinde á memória de Pansy Parkinson."

Todos os alunos ergueram copos e taças.

"À Pansy Parkinson.", eles repetiram e todos tomaram um gole da bebida.

"Amanhã as aulas serão suspensas para a realização do velório da Srtª Parkinson. Quanto às medidas de segurança: Todos os alunos devem estar em seus dormitórios antes das oito horas da noite. Ninguém deve andar pelo corredor sem a permissão e acompanhamento de um Professor ou funcionário responsável do colégio. Não será mais permitida a saída de alunos para as redondezas do colégio..."

Dumbledore continuou, mas a mente de Draco estava em outro lugar e ele não conseguiu entender o restante das palavras.

Draco estava cabisbaixo, sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas ele não podia fazer isso na frente dos seus "amigos".

Ele manteve a mente em Pansy e nas memórias boas que ele tinha dela. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que falou com ela, no segundo dia de aula. Ela era um pouco tímida, mas mesmo assim foi falar com Draco. Ela perguntou: "Você é Draco Malfoy?", e Draco respondeu que sim, "Eu sou Pansy Parkinson, muito prazer". Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas e aquilo encantou Draco. Eles viraram amigos facilmente. Depois de alguns anos, Draco estava ficando enjoado de ter ela sempre por perto e passou a tratá-la mal, mas ela fingia que nem se importava, apesar de que – Draco soube por boatos – havia noites que ela passava em claro, chorando.

Ele foi um idiota com ela. A garota que sempre o amou. Não que ele deveria ter desenvolvido sentimentos românticos por ela, mas deveria pelo menos ter lhe dado um pouco mais de valor, afinal, ela era a única amiga verdadeira de Draco.

Ele deixou escapar uma lágrima tímida, mas logo enxugou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça. Ele deveria ser forte.

Ele conseguiu acompanhar as últimas palavras de Dumbledore.

"...Peço que não desobedeçam essas instruções. Elas são apenas para sua segurança, mas quem for contra elas, serei obrigado a retirar pontos de sua casa. E isso é tudo. Amanhã, todos reunidos para o funeral. Será realizado pela manhã. Obrigado."

Quando Dumbledore terminou, levou algum tempo para os alunos recomeçarem as conversas. Eles estavam assustados com tudo aquilo.

Draco reparou que havia um homem e uma mulher sentados com os professores. Apesar de não poder ver seus rostos, Draco deduziu que eram os pais de Pansy.

A mulher estava vestida com um longo e elegante vestido preto. Um chapéu pontudo cobria seus cabelos e ela tinha um lenço nas mãos, para enxugar as lágrimas, que eram muitas. O homem ainda estava com seu casaco, ele abraçava a mulher, mas ela se afastava e chorava sozinha. Ambos pareciam desolados, muito tristes para fazer alguma coisa.

Draco teve vontade de ir até eles, mas o que iria dizer? "Sinto muito por não ter salvado sua filha"? Ou "Espero que vocês me perdoem por não ter feito nada"? Claro que não. Draco se conteve em não ir e se forçou a enfiar um pouco de suco garganta abaixo.

Harry olhava para Malfoy e não sabia o que fazer. Ele queria estar ao lado dele, para lhe dar conforto e o ajudar com o que fosse possível, mas não poderia fazer isso na frente de tanta gente. Draco não iria aprovar.

"Harry, você quer ir à enfermaria ver Hermione? Eu falei com o Lupin e ele disse que estaria tudo bem se a gente quiser ir lá. Contanto que seja cedo e que vá um grupo grande de pessoas.", disse Ron.

"Claro que eu quero vê-la. Todo mundo vai?"

"Sim."

"Será que não tem problema se eu for, Ron? Por causa da Ginny?", perguntou Harry baixinho no ouvido de Ron.

"Claro que não. Ela já parou com aquilo, não é Ginny?", disse Ron alto e todos ouviram.

"Aquilo o que, Ron? Parar de falar com o Harry?"

"Claro. O que mais poderia ser?"

"Olha, Harry, eu não vou mais ficar te ignorando, mas não pense que por isso tudo vai voltar a ser como era. Eu ainda tenho muito ressentimento por você."

"Mas Ginny, eu já pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer que eu faça?"

"No momento, nada. Mas eu agradeceria se você parasse de falar sobre isso, por que só está me fazendo ficar com raiva. Então, por favor, cale a boca."

"Ok, se é o que você quer."

Um curto silêncio predominou na mesa. Harry queria sair dali, queria ver Malfoy e ficar com ele, mas sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo tão cedo.

"Vamos? Todos acabaram?", perguntou Ron.

Todos eles foram caminhando para fora do salão. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de um Draco triste e calado. Luna apareceu e perguntou se poderia acompanhá-los.

Eles chegaram à ala hospitalar e viram Hermione sentada na cama com uma pilha de livros ao lado, bebendo alguma coisa.

"Harry! Você está bem!", foi a primeira coisa que ela disse quando se levantou e deu um abraço apertado em Harry.

"Hermione, não faça isso. Você tem que descansar.", disse Harry, mesmo assim a abraçou de volta.

"Ah, eu já estou ótima. O que está me fazendo mal é ficar aqui nesse hospital.", ela se soltou de Harry e deu um curto abraço em cada um do grupo, deixando Ron por último para beijá-lo.

Ron retribuiu o beijo, mas ficou vermelho.

"Hermione, olha quantas pessoas estão aqui!"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Ron. O amor de vocês é lindo para se esconder.", disse Luna e deu uma olhadinha para Harry.

"Vamos pessoal, sentem-se.", disse Hermione oferecendo algumas cadeiras.

Eles se sentaram próximos uns aos outros.

Passaram quase toda a manhã com Hermione, tentando distraí-la um pouco. Então Neville finalmente disse que eles deveriam ir.

Eles se levantaram, mas Hermione chamou Harry e Ron para uma última palavra.

"Harry, nós conversamos e decidimos que te devemos desculpas, por causa do Malfoy.", disse a garota.

"É Harry, se você acha que ele é uma boa companhia, você deve ter seus motivos. Nós confiamos em você.", completou Ron.

"Obrigado, gente. Mas eu também devo desculpa a vocês. Eu não deveria ter saído daquele jeito, me desculpem, por favor."

"Oh, Harry. Não precisa se desculpar.", disse Hermione e puxou ele e Ron para um abraço.

Harry e Ron retribuíram o abraço.

"Eu fiquei preocupado com vocês quando Parkinson... Vocês sabem. Eu não sabia se estavam bem. Ainda bem que estão. Eu nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com vocês, ainda mais depois de uma briga..."

"Nós também estávamos preocupados com você, Harry.", disse Ron.

"Estávamos mesmo. Agora vão. Não quero que fique tarde. Vão. Até logo.", disse Hermione e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Harry e um selinho em Ron, depois se deitou na cama.

"Tchau Mione.", disse Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois que todos os alunos terminaram de comer, os monitores-chefes acompanharam todos de volta à sala comunal. Draco foi andando lentamente no fim da fila dos Slytherins. Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle estavam a poucos minutos falando sobre Pansy e de como eles iriam sentir falta dela. O que era engraçado, por que até ontem eles não demonstravam nenhum sentimento por ela, mas agora lamentavam sua morte.

Eles passaram o dia trancados nas masmorras. Ninguém fazia nada, eles simplesmente estavam jazendo lá.

De vez em quando alguma pessoa se levantava e começava a falar sobre coisas que Pansy fez. Na maioria das vezes eram situações boas ou engraçadas.

Draco estava se irritando com aquilo. Grande parte daquelas pessoas se quer falava com a garota e agora eles faziam parecer que eram seus melhores amigos.

"Uma vez nós estávamos na dedos-de-mel e ela tinha esquecido o dinheiro... A louca quis que eu escondesse doces na minha mochila, mas eu fiquei negando... Hahaha, foi muito engraçado na hora..."

Algum garoto que Draco nunca havia reparado estava falando enquanto os outros ouviam.

"Vocês querem calar a boca?", gritou Malfoy se levantando de um pulo da cadeira, "A maioria aqui nem falava com ela e agora todo mundo age como se ela fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo! Que droga!"

"Calma ai Malfoy, a gente só tá se lembrando da garota. Pra que essa reclamação?", perguntou Zabini.

"Vocês não eram amigos dela! Parem de fingir, seus idiotas! Ela se foi, não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso. Calem a boca e continuem com suas vidas!"

"Malfoy, você está sendo muito idiota.", reclamou Zabini.

"Eu não estou sendo idiota, Zabini! Só quero que vocês parem de fingir. Ninguém se importava com ela quando ela ainda estava aqui, mas agora que ela se foi é como se ela tivesse virado a melhor pessoa do mundo?"

"E quem é você pra falar isso? Você vivia desprezando a garota. Ela vivia no seu pé e você só sabia chutar ela pra longe.", disse o garoto desconhecido que estava falando sobre Pansy há pouco tempo.

"Eu sei o que eu fiz! Eu errei com ela, ok? Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gostava dela. Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras que ela ouviu? Claro que não, nenhum de vocês estavam lá. As palavras foram: Eu te amo mesmo, Pansy. E fui eu quem disse isso. Mas vocês nunca vão entender, não é seus idiotas?"

A sala toda ficou em silêncio.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta pra todos vocês, em especial para meus supostos amigos: Se eu não fosse um Malfoy, algum de vocês teria falado comigo? Teria se aproximado de mim?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"É claro que não. Todos vocês são imbecis interesseiros! Mas a Pansy era diferente. Ela gostava de mim por quem eu sou, não por causa de uma porcaria de nome. Ela era minha amiga, a melhor de todas, e agora está morta."

Draco deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, mas não deu importância em limpá-las.

"Draco, eu sinto muito...", foi o que Crabbe disse ao se aproximar.

"Ah, cala a boca."

Draco saiu de perto de todos e subiu para seu dormitório. Ele se deitou em sua cama, pôs um travesseiro no rosto e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

Um segundo depois Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle apareceram.

"As pessoas não acharam nada legal aquilo que você fez, Malfoy.", disse Blaise.

"E você acha que eu me importo? Eu quero é que eles explodam! São mesmo uns idiotas!"

"Draco, por favor, não faça isso. Eles são pessoas legais...", disse Goyle.

"Pessoas legais? Eles são um bando de cretinos! Mas querem saber? Eu não tô nem ai. Não preciso deles. Não preciso de ninguém."

Afinal ainda havia Potter.

"Vão embora, por favor. Saiam daqui!", ele jogou um travesseiro e acertou de leve no estômago de Zabini.

"Tá. Se é o que você quer... Mas a sua imagem vai ficar horrível depois desse showzinho...", disse Zabini.

"Quem se importa? Só quero que vocês me deixem sozinho. Vão logo embora!"

Zabini apenas deu de ombros e saiu do dormitório. Crabbe e Goyle nem se mexeram.

"Saiam, seus idiotas!"

"A gente quer dizer que...", começou Goyle.

"A gente não se importa com o seu sobrenome...", ajudou Crabbe.

"A gente ia ser seu amigo de qualquer jeito.", terminou Goyle.

"Ok, ok. Eu acredito em vocês, seus brutamontes. Agora me deixem sozinho, ok?"

Eles saíram de imediato.

Draco se levantou para pegar o travesseiro e o repôs na cabeça, mas dessa vez ele não queria chorar. Mas também não queria fazer mais nada, então ficou deitado lá durante toda a manhã.

Na hora do almoço, Goyle e Crabbe o chamaram para ir comer, mas Draco negou e permaneceu na cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cadê o Draco?", pensava Harry enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ron no Grande Salão, "Será que ele não vai aparecer? Ele deve estar arrasado com tudo isso, coitado. Ele tá precisando de apoio de alguém. Eu devia estar lá com ele..."

"...tomara que seja verdade. O que acha, Harry?", falava Ron enquanto Harry devaneava.

Harry nem se mexeu.

"Harry! Você nem tá me escutando!"

"Oh, desculpa. Eu tava pensando em outra coisa. O que você disse?"

"A Hermione talvez saia de lá amanhã, as feridas delas já estão saradas. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse. O que acha?"

"Torço pra que seja verdade."

Harry terminou de engolir a comida e se levantou da mesa.

"Aonde você vai?", perguntou Ron com a boca cheia.

"Errr... Vou só voltar pro dormitório... Não tô me sentindo muito bem. Te encontro lá, ok?"

"Ok."

Harry não pretendia ficar no dormitório. O que ele queria era ver Draco e saber como o garoto estava. Ele saiu do Grande Salão e subiu as escadas em direção à Torre de Gryffindor.

Como não tinha nenhum aluno lá, foi fácil para Harry entrar, colocar um amontoado de almofadas na sua cama para parecer com ele, fechar as cortinas da cama, pegar sua capa da invisibilidade e sair.

O garoto foi em direção ás masmorras. Ainda estava um pouco apreensivo por estar fazendo o mesmo caminho da noite passada, mas seguiu em frente. "Pelo Draco", ele pensou.

Quando chegou á porta do dormitório hesitou por um momento, mas deu três batidas no retrato.

Passou bastante tempo e ninguém veio. Harry começou a pensar se Draco não estaria em outro lugar, mas mesmo assim arriscou por chamar seu nome.

Alguns segundos depois, Draco apareceu. Harry deu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo, mas logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Aquele não se parecia com Draco Malfoy. Era apenas um ser com o rosto pálido e feições tristes que observava Harry em silêncio.

"O que quer?", a voz de Draco estava cansada e pesarosa.

"Só vim te ver. Saber como está."

"Tô bem. Tô ótimo. Maravilhoso. Só isso?"

"Você não tá bem, e nem tente negar. E não, não é só isso. Eu vou te fazer companhia de novo."

"Oh, não. Potter, por favor, vai logo embora. Eu quero ficar sozinho. Por favor."

"Malfoy, nós já discutimos isso e decidimos que ficar sozinho não é uma boa opção. Deixe-me te fazer companhia."

"Que droga Potter! Como você quer me fazer companhia? Quer que eu te deixe entrar na minha sala comunal? Os outros Slytherins me matariam."

"Tá bom, não precisa me deixar entrar. Vem comigo."

"Ir com você? Está louco? Como você chegou aqui, afinal? Não é contra as regras?"

"Claro que é. Mas eu tenho isso."

Harry estendeu as mãos e mostrou a capa para Draco.

"E o que diabos é isso?"

"Capa de invisibilidade."

"Você só pode estar brincando."

Os olhos de Draco brilharam e ele puxou a capa para ver. Ele chegou a dar um pequeno sorriso que fez com que Harry se animasse.

"Claro que não. É de verdade. Experimente."

Draco jogou a capa por cima da cabeça e logo Harry já não o via.

"Uau. Isso é demais! Caramba!", Harry escutou a voz de Draco passeando ao seu redor, "Não tá me vendo mesmo?"

"Não. Ei, não me deixe aqui plantado. Se algum aluno me vir aqui, já era."

Harry só viu uma mão o puxando e no segundo seguinte ele estava cara a cara com Draco. O espaço debaixo da capa era muito limitado, então eles estavam super próximos um do outro.

"Melhor assim, Potter?"

"Errr... Sim."

"Vamos então."

"Pra onde?"

"Ah, sei lá, Potter. A ideia foi sua, não foi? Me tirar daqui?"

"É, mas... Aonde você quer ir?"

"Apenas vamos. Não importa aonde."

Harry estava com uma sensação estranha.

Eles caminharam pelo corredor escuro, não tinha ninguém por perto e agora a sensação estranha crescia dentro de Harry.

"Sério, Malfoy, onde estamos indo?"

"Quer calar a boca? Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá."

Os passos deles eram lentos, como a capa era pequena para os dois, eles tiveram que caminhar com os corpos colados.

Harry já estava sufocando ali embaixo. Mal sabia ele que acontecia o mesmo com Draco.

Eles pararam em frente à porta de saída das masmorras, mas alunos começaram a entrar, então eles ficaram parados encostados na parede.

"Tem certeza de que eles não podem nos ver?", Draco perguntou muito baixo no ouvido de Harry.

"Claro que sim. Agora cala a boca.", Harry respondeu reprimindo o calafrio que subiu pela sua nuca.

Eles estavam imóveis. Cara a cara. Ambos com a respiração acelerada.

Draco olhou naquelas íris verdes novamente. Parecia um tipo de feitiço, algo que o prendia com uma força extraordinária.

Os alunos pararam de entrar. Harry e Draco nem se deram conta. Tudo o que eles podiam ver no momento era um ao outro.

Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar. De uma forma inexplicável eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas não conseguiam parar. Ambos com medo da repreensão do outro, mas era o que eles mais queriam, então seguiram em frente.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais a capa deslizava da cabeça deles.

Agora eles estavam praticamente se tocando e a capa estava jogada no chão.

Seus olhos estavam bem abertos até o momento, mas no instante em que eles sentiram o calor que irradiava do outro, os olhos se fecharam.

Quase.

"Hm, hm. O que significa isso, Senhores?"

Draco deu um impulso para trás incrivelmente forte, fazendo com que Harry batesse a cabeça na parede.

"Desculpa.", Draco disse.

Eles não conseguiam nem olhar para o rosto do outro, tamanha era a vergonha.

"Respondam minha pergunta. O que significa isso?", era Snape e ele não parecia nada feliz.

Ambos estavam de cabeça baixa. Harry alisava sua cabeça onde havia batido na parede.

"Nada, professor.", disse Draco, ainda olhando para o chão.

"É a última vez que vou repetir. O que significa isso?"

"É minha culpa. Eu chamei o Malfoy. Pode tirar pontos de mim, eu não me importo.", Harry disse enquanto levantava a cabeça e encarava Snape nos olhos.

"Tirar pontos? Você vai levar detenção por isso. Sr. Malfoy volte para a sala comunal agora.", Draco abriu a boca para reclamar, "Não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra. Vá logo. E você, Sr. Potter, eu vou lhe acompanhar para seu dormitório e a partir de amanhã terá detenção por duas semanas comigo. Todo dia após as aulas. E menos cinquenta pontos para Gryffindor."

"Mas professor, eu também estava aqui... Não é justo...", disse Draco, mas foi interrompido.

"Eu já mandei você voltar para sua sala comunal. Não me obrigue a levá-lo até lá."

Draco obedeceu e acelerou o passo para acompanhar os outros Slytherins. Antes de partir ele falou para Harry sem som: "Me desculpe."

"Venha Sr. Potter."

Harry abaixou e pegou a capa. Ele acompanhou Snape até sua sala comunal.

"Não esqueça: Amanhã após a aula, detenção.", foram as últimas palavras antes de Snape se virar e ir embora, deixando Harry plantado em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Ele disse a senha e entrou.

Ron apareceu do seu lado perguntando onde ele estava, mas Harry nem estava escutando. O garoto subiu para seu dormitório, jogou as almofadas de lado e lançou um abaffiato na cama.

Harry só conseguia ver o rosto de Draco. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse parar, mas o rosto do garoto insistia em voltar a aparecer.

"Foi quase um beijo.", pensava Harry, "Ele nem se afastou, ele se aproximou. Será que ele queria mesmo que aquilo acontecesse? Oh, Merlin!"

Harry se virou na cama e jogou o travesseiro na cabeça. Mesmo que ele não fosse conseguir dormir, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Ficou a noite inteira se remexendo na cama e voltando àquele momento lindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entrou apressadamente na sala comunal. Empurrou pelo menos cinco pessoas para passar logo pelo retrato.

"Merda, merda.", ele pensava, "Por que eu fui fazer aquilo? Bosta! Agora o desgraçado do Potter não vai mais querer falar comigo. Eu não presto pra nada, não é mesmo? Droga!"

Ele foi para seu quarto e se jogou na cama com o travesseiro cobrindo o rosto.

Ele sentia as lágrimas descendo.

"Não faço nada direito. Nada. Como é que eu posso estragar tudo todas as vezes? E ainda me aparece o Snape pra piorar a situação. Eu devia só ficar deitado aqui pra sempre, pelo menos assim eu não faço nada estúpido."

Draco passou a noite assim, se perguntando por que ele fazia tantas burrices e mal sabendo que para Harry aquele tinha sido o melhor momento de sua vida.

Mas logo ele iria descobrir.

* * *

Lonny 13: E ai, gente? O que estão achando? Já tô com vontade de gritar "Droga, Harry. Droga, Draco. Se beijem logo!" Mas eu prometo que não está assim tão longe, afinal, foi quase. Mas enfim, reviews? Obrigada e beijos!


	6. Funeral

Harry havia sido o primeiro a se levantar, por que, afinal, ele não havia dormido e queria logo fazer qualquer coisa. O que ele queria fazer hoje era se dirigir diretamente a Draco e agarrá-lo na frente de todo mundo. Mas é claro que ele não pode fazer isso em nenhuma circunstância. Muito menos hoje, no funeral da melhor amiga de Draco.

Mas o "quase beijo" não saiu da mente de Harry por um segundo que fosse.

Harry estava no banheiro. Ele já havia tomado banho e se vestido com uma camiseta azul, calça preta e um tênis. Ele não sabia o que os bruxos usam em funerais, então decidiu esperar por Ron para perguntar.

Agora ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas na sala comunal. Algumas garotas do último ano já estavam lá. Harry se perguntou como Draco estaria agora.

Ron, que havia acordado logo depois de Harry para ir à enfermaria, estava entrando pelo retrato com uma Hermione super feliz nos braços.

- Mione! – Harry se levantou para abraçar a amiga. – Você já tá curada?

- Já estou curada há muito tempo, Harry. Oh, como é bom estar de volta. – Ela disse assim que se soltou dos braços de Ron para abraçar Harry.

- Fico muito feliz que esteja bem. – Harry disse.

- Imagine o quanto eu estou feliz. – Disse Ron abraçando Hermione novamente.

Harry revirou os olhos para os dois, pensando em como teria que aturar aquilo daqui pra frente.

- Ron, não fique assim tão animado. É ótimo que eu tenha recebido alta, mas hoje é o funeral da Parkinson, lembra? Eu sei que você não gostava dela, mas não é momento para alegria. – Disse Hermione.

- Você tem razão. Desculpe-me, mas é que eu estou mesmo feliz com o seu retorno. – Ron fez um biquinho.

- Tudo bem, Ron. Tudo bem. – Ela encerrou a conversa.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco levou muito tempo para se levantar, por que, afinal, ele não havia dormido e estava muito cansado. Ainda mais hoje sendo o dia do funeral de Pansy. Ele queria poder pular essas formalidades. Quem precisa ver um ente querido ir embora? Isso é desnecessário.

Mas ele tinha que ir. Pela Pansy. Ela iria querer que ele fosse.

Draco foi ao banheiro e finalmente, depois de algum tempo, tomou um banho decente. Ele penteou lentamente os cabelos e vestiu novas roupas, uma camisa de botões preta juntamente com um casaco da mesma cor, calças escuras e um sapato formal.

Os Slytherins já estavam reunidos na sala comunal quando ele voltou. A maior parte deles discutindo o que vestir.

Draco se sentou próximo a grande lareira e ficou esperando pelo funeral.

Quase uma hora depois, o Professor Snape chegou e reuniu os alunos para partirem. O funeral será realizado numa área próxima a Hogsmeade, um local cercado por um campo de flores.

Enquanto caminhavam para fora do castelo, Draco se perguntava se seria isso que Pansy queria. Ser enterrada para sempre naquela porcaria de escola. Ela merecia mais, de verdade.

XXXXXXXXX

Na porta do colégio haviam várias carruagens esperando pelos alunos, as mesmas que os traziam todos os anos para o início das aulas. Mas dessa vez Draco reparou algo diferente. Normalmente elas eram puxadas por... Bem, por nada. Agora haviam criaturas estranhas, que Draco nunca tinha visto nem ouvido falar.

Outros alunos já estavam embarcando, mas Draco estava paralisado olhando para aquele animal.

De longe, Harry, que já havia chegado com a turma da Gryffindor, percebeu a cara de espanto de Draco.

- Professora, será que eu poderia ir em outra carruagem? – Ele perguntou para McGonagall.

- Não vejo nenhum motivo para isso, Senhor Potter.

- É o Malfoy. Olhe só como ele está confuso. Deixe-me ajuda-lo, por favor. – Harry disse apontando em direção a Draco.

- Eu irei permitir se você não for se meter em nenhum problema e apenas se o Professor Snape concordar.

- Sim, obrigado.

Harry deu um sorriso e se distanciou da Professora. É claro que Snape não permitiria que ele fosse junto com os Slytherins, mas Harry se lembrou de trazer sua capa.

- Malfoy.

- Potter. O que faz aqui? Sua carruagem é pra lá.

- Eu sei, mas eu vim te ajudar. Eu sei que você está vendo os Testrálios.

- Os o quê? Isso parece conversa daquela lunática.

- Os Testrálios, os que estão puxando as carruagens.

- Oh, você também pode vê-los. Nossa, por um instante achei que tinha enlouquecido.

- Não se preocupe, você não está louco. É só que a maioria das pessoas não consegue vê-los. Apenas aqueles que já viram a morte com os próprios olhos é que conseguem.

- Oh, então eu os vejo por que eu vi a Pansy morrendo. Preferiria continuar sem vê-los, foi um preço muito alto para se pagar.

- Eu sei, sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Já disse que você não deve sentir muito por uma coisa que não é culpa sua.

Os alunos já haviam entrado nas carruagens, apenas Harry e Draco estavam de fora.

- Sua carruagem fica pra lá, Potter. – Blaise gritou por cima da porta ao entrar.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu – Malfoy, será que eu posso ir com você? – Ele perguntou bem baixo.

- Snape não vai deixar.

- Ele não precisa saber.

- Mas... – Draco se calou por que logo entendeu. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando com Harry. – Tchau, Potter.

Harry se enfiou por baixo da capa sem ninguém perceber, e, apenas para Draco saber que ele ainda estava ali, caminhou com a mão no ombro do outro.

Draco entrou e mandou Blaise se afastar. Ainda bem que a carruagem estava um pouco vaga, apenas Zabini, duas garotas da mesma sala deles e Draco. Este último se sentou deixando uma sobra de espaço enorme para que Harry tivesse onde sentar, mesmo assim eles ainda ficaram com a lateral do corpo colada no outro.

- Você acha que eles estão percebendo alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou ao ouvido de Draco em um som quase inaudível.

- Não. – Draco respondeu sem diminuir o tom de voz e disfarçou com uma tosse.

O caminho era curto, mas Harry tentou aproveitar a situação com a companhia de Draco. Ele sabia que o garoto deveria estar se sentindo péssimo e queria fazer o possível para ajudar.

Quando eles já estavam bem próximos, puderam ver a estrutura do local do enterro. Cadeiras se estendiam por um longo gramado, todas apontando para o centro, onde havia um pequeno palco e um caixão prateado, decorado com pequenos tons de verde. Estava muito bonito, talvez Pansy fosse gostar, afinal.

Quando eles começaram a descer das carruagens, Draco saiu por penúltimo, acompanhado de Harry que quase caia por ter pisado na capa. De alguma forma extraordinária Draco conseguiu salvá-lo.

- Potter, você poderia ter mais cuidado? – Draco disse tentando disfarçar.

- Desculpa.

- Acho que você já poderia tirar essa capa. Vai, tira logo. Aproveita que não tem ninguém olhando.

Harry estava quase saindo de baixo da capa, mas Zabini se aproximou de Draco.

- Está tudo bem, Draco? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Não é da sua conta. Por que você não vai logo se sentar e me deixa em paz? – Draco disse sarcasticamente.

- Rude. – Blaise falou, mas se afastou em direção as cadeiras.

Harry tirou a capa bem rápido, implorando para que ninguém tivesse visto aquilo.

- Vai logo sentar com os outros Gryffindors e para de me causar problemas. – Draco disse já se afastando.

- Malfoy, eu não quero te causar problemas, mas quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu vou te fazer companhia?

- Potter, por que você insiste nesse assunto? Há pouco tempo você me odiava e agora não larga do meu pé. O que está acontecendo?

- Errr... É que eu... – Harry agradeceu por ter sido interrompido.

- Malfoy. Potter. Parem de ficar perdendo tempo e vão logo se sentar. – Snape disse e empurrou os dois em direção às cadeiras.

Draco não quis se sentar perto dos outros Slytherins, nem muito próximo ao palco. Ele escolheu uma cadeira na última fileira, apesar da distância, ele podia ver claramente o que acontecia lá na frente.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado sem hesitar. Ambos ficaram calados durante a maior parte do tempo.

Dumbledore foi quem abriu a cerimônia. Ele começou com um de seus famosos discursos sobre Pansy, mesmo sendo um pouco clichê, suas palavras foram emocionantes, elas tocaram a todos, principalmente aos pais de Pansy – que estavam sentados no palco – e Draco.

O próximo a falar foi o pai de Pansy. Ele estava vestido com um casaco preto e se levantou junto com a mulher para falar. Ela, que também vestia um casaco preto sobre um longo vestido da mesma cor e um chapéu que cobria grande parte de seu rosto, segurou a mão do homem a cada segundo em que ele falava.

Enquanto o pai de Pansy se pronunciava, Draco não estava mais conseguindo esconder a emoção. Lágrimas furtivas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Harry, percebendo o estado do outro, se inclinou para perto dele e segurou sua mão. Draco puxou a mão para longe imediatamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Malfoy. – Harry disse e pegou na mão dele de novo.

Dessa vez Draco não resistiu e cedeu. Harry segurou sua mão com firmeza, depois de um tempo ele ficou fazendo pequenos círculos com o dedo indicador na mão de Draco, provavelmente sem perceber.

Quando o Sr. Parkinson terminou seu discurso, a Sra. Parkinson foi começar a falar, mas o fluxo de lágrimas era muito grande e ela não estava conseguindo falar nada.

- Querida, está tudo bem. Você não precisa falar. – Era o que o marido dela dizia.

- Não. E-eu quero falar. É minha Pansy, minha filha. – Ela tentava dizer, mas as lágrimas insistiram em voltar.

- Querida, por favor...

- Pansy, querida, me desculpe. Perdoe-me por tudo, por favor. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te ter de volta, meu bem, eu juro que faria. Eu te amo, meu amor. Te amo muito. – A mulher estava praticamente em cima do caixão da filha. Apenas depois que o marido e Dumbledore a puxaram que ela parou de soluçar tão alto.

O coração de Draco parecia que havia sido arrancado do peito e substituído por um buraco vazio. Ele podia sentir um aperto no peito e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar.

Dumbledore voltou a falar:

- Se há alguma pessoa que gostaria de falar alguma coisa, acredito que Pansy ficaria agradecida. – Mas como ninguém se pronunciou, ele continuou o funeral – Tudo bem, então...

Harry sentiu o toque agradável da mão de Draco se desprender dele. Draco correu em direção ao corpo de Pansy.

- Eu quero falar. – Draco disse quando chegou ao lado do caixão.

Como o caixão estava aberto, ele pôde ver o rosto de Pansy. Ele segurou a mão dela e acariciou seus cabelos.

Mas, assim como a Sra. Parkinson, Draco tinha muitas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e não estava conseguindo fazer as palavras saírem.

- Draco, meu rapaz, você não precisa... – Dumbledore tentava acalmá-lo.

- Não! – Quanto mais ele tentava, mais lágrimas escorriam. – Eu vou conseguir!

Draco respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça para a multidão. Ele viu cada grupo de pessoas e percebeu que nas primeiras fileiras se encontravam os pais de alguns alunos.

Lucius e Narcisa encaravam-no com um olhar que expressava calma, mas aquilo só fez com que Draco entrasse num desespero ainda maior.

A única coisa que fez Draco se acalmar foram na verdade duas. Os olhos de Harry. A luz que ele irradiava fazia com que Draco se sentisse em paz.

Harry deu um aceno de cabeça para ele e disse algo que Draco entendeu como "Vá em frente, você consegue".

- Pansy, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei. Ela era a única pessoa com quem eu realmente podia contar e... – Draco respirou fundo mais uma vez – Ela era uma ótima pessoa.

Lágrimas pesadas escorreram de seus olhos.

- Eu sei que eu não a tratei como ela merecia e vou me arrepender pelo resto de minha vida por isso, mas acreditem em mim quando eu digo que eu a amava. Eu ainda a amo. Não como um homem ama uma mulher, mas como um garoto ama a melhor amiga que ele já teve.

Draco olhou para o lado e viu a mãe de Pansy olhando para ele. Ela estava enxugando os olhos com um lencinho, quando percebeu que ele havia parado de falar, ela se inclinou para frente e moveu os lábios de uma maneira que poderia ser considerada como um sorriso.

- Eu estava lá no momento que ela se foi. Até pouco tempo atrás eu estava me culpando pelo que aconteceu. Eu sei que parte da culpa vai ser pra sempre minha, por não ter feito nada para ajudar, por ter sido fraco e não ter movido um músculo tamanho era o meu medo. Mesmo com o restinho de culpa que eu ainda carrego, eu sei que ela não morreu por minha causa. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para salvá-la, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse ter feito. Quando aqueles desgraçados apareceram já era tarde demais. Mas eu vou prometer uma coisa à Pansy e a todos vocês: Eles não irão escapar tão facilmente, eu irei fazer o possível e o impossível para vingar a morte dela. Todos eles irão pagar pelo que fizeram.

Draco se inclinou sobre Pansy e deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu te amo, Pansy. – Draco disse baixinho.

Quando ele terminou, a maioria das pessoas presentes tinham lágrimas nos olhos. A Sra. Parkinson caminhou até ele e o abraçou apertado.

- Obrigada, querido. Você não faz ideia de como suas palavras foram belas. Muito obrigada. – A mulher disse por entre as lágrimas.

Draco a abraçou de volta e sussurrou um "Não precisa agradecer".

Ela o soltou e voltou a sentar ao lado do marido, que também deu um pequeno sorriso para Draco enquanto este caminhava de volta a seu lugar.

- Foi um discurso maravilhoso, Malfoy. – Harry disse assim que o outro se sentou.

- Foi uma droga, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.

- Foi maravilhoso – Harry repetiu – Você vai mesmo vingar a morte dela? Quero dizer, vai mesmo fazer o possível para fazer com que os culpados paguem por isso?

- Claro. Eu devo isso a ela, não é?

- Acho que sim. Eu vou ajudar você.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, Potter – Foi o que ele disse. "Eu iria adorar se você me ajudasse", era o que ele queria dizer.

O resto do funeral passou depressa. No final, quando já estavam colocando o caixão de Pansy na cova, rosas foram conjuradas para cada um dos presentes e, antes de ser coberto por terra, foram jogadas sobre ele.

Harry ficou ao lado de Draco em todos os momentos, mesmo quando eles estavam bem próximos dos Malfoys.

- Potter... Você se importaria de ir... Bem, você não quer voltar... – Draco tentava falar quando eles já estavam voltando para as carruagens.

- Voltar com você? – Harry ajudou – É claro. Mas eu pensei que você não quisesse minha companhia.

- Isso foi errado de minha parte, me desculpe. Eu... Gosto de ficar com você. – Draco se esforçou para dizer aquelas palavras e ficou instantaneamente vermelho.

- Eu também. – Harry disse também vermelho – Malfoy, sobre ontem...

- Por favor, vamos esquecer aquilo. Por favor.

- Mas...

- Draco, querido. – Narcisa estava se aproximando acompanhada de Lucius.

Harry já ia se afastando, mas Draco segurou seu braço, implorando com o olhar para que ele ficasse.

Talvez aquilo fosse um ato de rebeldia de Draco, querer ser visto por seus pais ao lado de Harry.

- Olá, mãe. – Draco disse – Pai.

- Olá Draco. – O pai respondeu.

Harry queria se enfiar em um buraco. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Ao lado de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy?

- Draco, o que ele faz aqui? – Perguntou a mulher apontando para Harry.

- Acredito que vocês saibam quem ele é.

- É claro que sabemos quem ele é. Não seja tolo. O que queremos saber é o que ele faz aqui. – Disse Lucius.

- Olá Sr. Malfoy. Sra. Malfoy. – Harry acenou para eles.

- Olá. – Narcisa respondeu secamente. Lucius apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Ele está me fazendo companhia. Algum problema? – Draco falou em tom de desafio.

- Draco, que diabos... Você sabe que... – O marido foi interrompido pela mulher, que lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Hm, hm. Draco, espero que você esteja passando bem depois de tudo isso. E espero sinceramente que você saiba exatamente o que está fazendo.

- Estou ótimo, mãe. Potter está me ajudando bastante. Não se preocupe comigo. – Dessa vez seu tom foi mais desafiador.

- Está? Que ótimo. – Ela disse constrangida – Aquele foi um ótimo discurso.

- Obrigada, mãe. Agora desculpem, mas nós temos que partir.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. – Narcisa se aproximou e deu um abraço no filho – Nós mandaremos uma coruja logo. Mantenha-se a salvo. Tome cuidado.

- Eu irei, mãe. Tchau.

- Até logo. – Lucius falou, sem olhar para o filho. Narcisa acenou. Harry nem disse nada.

Quando já estavam distantes o bastante, Harry se atreveu a falar.

- Por que fez aquilo? Eu não precisava ter ficado lá.

- Me desculpe, mas é que pelo menos eles foram logo embora.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Agora entra logo embaixo dessa capa antes que alguém descubra algo.

No caminho de volta, Harry se surpreendeu pela atitude de Draco de se aproximar dele. Eles voltaram todo o caminho de mãos dadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia foi longo para todos os alunos, mas em especial para Harry e Draco.

Quando Harry voltou a se juntar aos Gryffindors foi recebido com uma enorme quantidade de perguntas sobre seu paradeiro. "Onde estava Harry?" "Eu não o vi durante o funeral." "Que demora pra aparecer, hein cara.", mas ele foi sincero com todos eles "Eu estava com o Malfoy" foi a resposta para todas as perguntas. Apesar do choque que causava, ele achou melhor assim.

Draco estava se sentindo mal desde que acordou. O dia, fora a parte de Harry, tinha sido o pior de sua vida. Seus pais aparecendo e Draco estupidamente os desafiando havia sido a pior parte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duas semanas e quatro dias depois.

Era sexta-feira, hora do almoço. Os alunos foram levados pelos monitores ao Grande Salão. Hoje não havia o habitual murmúrio de todos os dias.

Draco estava tentando se forçar a comer, mas parecia que a comida tinha virado pedra e ele estava tendo uma dificuldade enorme em colocá-la para dentro.

Harry estava um pouco conflitado. Passaram-se duas semanas do enterro de Pansy e desde esse dia Draco e ele não se encontraram mais, a não ser nas aulas conjuntas. Será que Draco havia se irritado com Harry? Se cansado dele?

- Hermione, não me canso em dizer como é bom tê-la de volta. – Luna apareceu se sentando entre Ron e Harry.

- Obrigada Luna, é ótimo estar de volta. – Hermione respondeu.

- Certamente. Olá meninos. Ginny. – Luna completou olhando em volta.

- Olá. – Os outros responderam enquanto Neville se engasgava.

- Harry, eu queria falar com você.

- Claro Luna, pode falar. – Harry disse.

- Bem, eu gostaria que fosse em particular.

- Oh, tudo bem.

Eles se afastaram para a ponta da mesa onde não havia ninguém.

- Harry, como andam as coisas com o Draco?

- Você quer me perguntar sobre isso? Luna, sem ofensas, mas não acho que seja uma boa hora pro Draco pensar ou fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Você está enganado, Harry. É principalmente nesse momento que ele precisa de seu suporte.

- Mas ele está sofrendo. Ele não quer pensar sobre... Seja lá o que isso for.

- Sobre amor. É claro que ele quer. Acredite em mim.

- Luna...

- Harry, por favor, faça o que estou dizendo. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu vá correndo em direção a ele dizendo que eu o amo?

- Não.

- Então o que? Ah, eu queria lhe fazer essa pergunta: Como assim você sabe que ele "gosta" de mim pela maneira como ele me olha?

- Acho que você pode descobrir isso. Vire-se.

Harry virou o rosto e viu um olhar sonhador nos olhos cinzentos de Draco. Tudo bem, talvez – só talvez – Luna estivesse certa.

- Ok. Mas o que quer que eu faça?

- Eu tenho uma ideia. Hoje, depois da aula, você vai para a floresta e o chama pra alimentar os Testrálios que ele agora pode ver. Que tal?

- Ele nunca iria aceitar, eu nem mesmo tenho uma desculpa pra isso.

- Me usa como desculpa.

- Como isso seria possível?

- Diz que eu te chamei para alimentar os Testrálios e diz que você não queria ir sozinho com essa "Lunática".

- Mas eu nunca te chamaria de Lunática.

- Eu sei, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

- Eu não sei, Luna...

- Ah, Harry, por favor.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Luna deu saltinhos de felicidade depois que eles combinaram tudo e caminhou de volta para sua mesa.

- O que a Luna queria? – Para a surpresa de Harry foi Neville quem perguntou.

- Ela queria que eu fosse alimentar os Testrálios com ela, ajuda-la a sair do castelo sem ninguém perceber.

- Só você... E ela? – Neville arregalou os olhos.

- Você não vai né? Harry, você sabe que é contra as regras. – Hermione se sobressaltou.

- Eu sei Hermione, mas ela precisa de mim, não posso deixa-la na mão.

- Mas Harry...

- Não precisa se preocupar, nada vai acontecer.

Draco olhava para a mesa da Gryffindor enquanto tinha vários pensamentos aleatórios. "O que Luna fazia direto ao pé de Harry?" "O que será que esse Gryffindors conversam tanto?" "Será que Harry estava zangado com ele? Eles não se falam direito há algum tempo." "Oh, Merlin."

XXXXXXXXX

- Malfoy, posso falar com você? – Harry perguntou depois da última aula do dia.

Merlin, como era bom ouvir aquela voz.

- Claro, o que você quer? – Malfoy respondeu.

- Bem, eu... – Harry estava muito envergonhado, mesmo que isso não fosse um encontro de verdade, ele nunca tinha chamado ninguém pra sair. – Você não gostaria de ir alimentar alguns Testrálios?

Quase que Draco dizia sim sem hesitar só para ficar perto de Harry, mas se lembrou de que isso seria estranho e depois ele reparou na parte dos Testrálios.

- Alimentar Testrálios? E por que eu iria querer fazer isso?

- Eu não sei, só achei que seria divertido. Luna me chamou para ir com ela e...

O que? Só Harry e aquela lunática? De maneira alguma.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – Draco falou antes mesmo de Harry terminar a frase.

- Sério? Brilhante! Eu passo na sua sala comunal daqui a pouco. Esteja pronto.

- Mas como assim? Nós vamos simplesmente sair andando pra fora do castelo?

- Esqueceu sobre a capa?

- Claro que não, mas não tem como caber nós três embaixo dela.

- Há um jeito pra tudo, Malfoy.

E Harry se afastou.

Malfoy reparou que mais ninguém falava o nome "Malfoy" da maneira que Harry falava. Quando o nome saia da boca do moreno parecia mais doce, mais suave.

"Foco, Draco. Foco."

Afinal, ele ainda tinha que se preparar para a noite mais perfeita que viveria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry correu para seu dormitório, enfiou a mão dentro do malão, retirou a capa. Correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Depois colocou a capa e saiu da torre da grifinória implorando para que ninguém percebesse sua ausência.

Luna já estava esperando por ele no final das escadas. Como a menina tinha conseguido sair de seu dormitório despercebida? Bem, ela é inteligente, deve ter dado um jeito.

- Oi, Luna.

- Olá. Onde está o Draco?

- Ainda vou busca-lo. Vamos?

Eles desceram para as masmorras, Harry deu três batidas no retrato e se afastou.

Quem atendeu à porta foi um garoto alto usando um distintivo de monitor-chefe. Nem sinal de Draco.

- Quem está ai? – Ele perguntou – Eu sei que tem alguém ai. Se você não aparecer eu vou chamar o Professor Snape.

- Oh, por favor, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? – Draco apareceu e empurrou o outro para o lado.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – O monitor segurou o braço de Draco, Harry se segurou para não ir até lá espanca-lo – Você não pode sair sozinho.

- E quem você pensa que é? Largue-me imediatamente.

- Eu sou monitor-chefe e você tem que me obedecer.

- Se eu fosse você, eu calaria a boca e soltaria o meu braço. É o que você deveria fazer, ou você prefere sofrer com as consequências?

- Consequências? Olha, quer saber? Vá. Mas se você for pegue ou coisa assim, será você quem pagará.

- Oh, agora sim você me deu medo.

Draco saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Harry tocou o braço dele para provar que estava ali. Draco tentou se enfiar em baixo da capa, mas era muito complicado.

- Potter, você já pensou em alargar esse troço aqui? Que tal um "Engorgio"?

- Eu já tentei, mas parece que magia não faz efeito nessa capa. Nós vamos ter que se virar assim mesmo.

Eles caminharam lentamente e desconfortavelmente para fora da escola. Os corpos de Harry e Draco estavam tão próximos que poderiam ser considerados um só. E ainda assim, os pés deles ficavam a mostra, mas pelo menos os corredores estavam vazios.

- Faz muito calor aqui embaixo. – Harry falou tentando distanciar os pensamentos que ele estava tendo.

Somente quando já estavam bem distantes do colégio e próximos a floresta foi que tiraram a capa.

- Liberdade. Finalmente. Mais um segundo ai embaixo e minha coluna se partiria. – Draco disse enquanto alongava o corpo.

E que corpo – Pensou Harry – Torso bem definido, pernas e braços da proporção certa, olhos cinzentos sedutores e a boca, ah a boca, Harry queria arrancar um pedaço dela para ele.

- Errr... Luna. – Harry tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos novamente – Luna, onde estão os Testrálios?

- Eles estão um pouco mais a frente, dentro da floresta. Eu posso ouvi-los.

- Você pode ouvi-los? Como? – Draco quis saber.

- Ah, meu pai me ensinou a ter um ouvido aguçado. Comer feijão com caramelo ajuda também. Eu tenho um pouco se você quiser.

- Não, não. Eu passo, obrigado. – Eca.

Luna caminhou na frente. Draco estremeceu um pouco ao entrar na floresta, aquele lugar lhe trazia más lembranças.

Harry percebeu e se aproximou para segurar na mão dele.

- Está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro que sim.

Apesar da resposta mentirosa Draco aceitou a mão de Harry de bom grado.

- Aqui estão eles. Venham ver! – Luna gritou de uma clareira à frente.

Havia pelo menos sete deles no local. O que chamava mais atenção era um filhote que estava apoiado a outro Testrálio, provavelmente sua mãe.

- Pegue. Alimente-o. – Luna disse e estendeu um pedaço de carne para Draco.

"Por que eu faria isso? Não vejo motivo para alimentar essas criaturas horríveis que só podem ser vistas por desafortunados que presenciaram a morte."

- Não, eu não vou tocar nisso ai.

- Ah, Malfoy, deixa de besteira. É legal, confia em mim. – Harry se meteu na conversa.

- Tudo bem, mas só por que você pediu. – Draco falou essa última parte inconscientemente e nem viu o outro ficar vermelho.

Ele pegou o pedaço de carne, estava frio. Estendeu a mão em direção ao filhote.

- Aqui, criatura. – Draco se aproximava lentamente – Pegue, é gostoso.

O animal chegou perto de Draco e farejou a comida. Draco lançou a carne aos pés dele, que cheirou e engoliu a comida imediatamente. Até que os animais não eram assim tão horrendos.

- Uau, que fome. Você quer mais? – Draco pegou mais um pedaço com Luna e jogou para o filhote.

Harry foi alimentar a mão do filhote. E Luna distribuiu pedaços para outros.

- Você já se acostumou com ele, não é? – Harry perguntou.

- É. Eles não são tão ruins, até que têm seu charme. – Draco admitiu.

Luna, que queria deixa-los sozinhos, decidiu sair.

- Pessoal, tem outro bando para aquele lado. Vocês ficam aqui que eu vou lá. – Ela entregou metade da comida para eles.

- Mas você não pode ir sozinha. – Foi Draco quem falou.

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.

- Luna, eu acho melhor nós não nos separarmos. – Harry disse.

- Você não viu o que aconteceu com a Granger, ou pior, com a Pansy? Quer que o mesmo aconteça com você? – Completou Draco.

- Mas eu vou estar aqui perto. Nada vai acontecer, não se preocupem.

- Não sei não. Mas se é o que você quer. – Draco deu de ombros – Mas, por favor, pelo menos tome cuidado.

- Eu vou, prometo. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

A garota saiu deixando Harry e Draco sob um silêncio constrangedor.

Draco estava com um frio na barriga, ele sentia como se várias criaturinhas estivessem passeando por dentro dele.

Harry ruborizava a cada vez que tentava falar qualquer coisa.

O filhote que Draco havia alimentado agora estava aos seus pés, provavelmente querendo mais comida. Draco não deu, mas fez carinho nele.

- Esse carinha é insistente. – Foi o que Harry conseguiu falar.

Draco concordou, mas não conseguiu reunir palavras suficientes para dar uma resposta.

Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele não conseguiria ficar muito mais tempo ao lado de Harry sem dizer nada.

- Ei Potter, que tal um jogo?

- Claro. Que jogo?

Draco cogitou a possibilidade de parar por ai, todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam para não ir em frente, mas o desejo de prosseguir era muito grande, então ele continuou.

_There's a place in the sun_

_(Há um lugar ao sol)_

_For anyone who has_

_(para qualquer um que tenha)_

_The will to chase one_

_(a força de correr atrás)_

_And I think I've found mine_

_(e eu acho que encontrei o meu)_

_Yes, I do believe_

_(sim, eu acredito)_

_I have found mine_

_(que eu encontrei o meu)_

_So_

_(então)_

- Primeiro você tem que fechar os olhos.

- E?

- Feche os olhos. Vai.

- Tudo bem, fechei. E agora?

- Agora você pensa em alguém que você admira fisicamente.

- O que?!

- Vai em frente.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga, mas fez o que foi dito e pensou em alguém que ele admirava fisicamente. Draco Malfoy foi o único que veio a sua mente.

- Pronto. E agora? Eu te digo em quem eu pensei?

- Não. Agora você cala a boca e deixa eu te beijar.

_Close your eyes_

_(Feche seus olhos)_

_And think of someone_

_(e pense em alguém)_

_You physically admire_

_(que você admira fisicamente)_

_And let me kiss you_

_(e me deixe te beijar)_

_Let me kiss you_

_(me deixe te beijar)_

Draco fechou os olhos com tanta força que ele começou a ver pontinhos de luz e lutou contra a ansiedade.

Harry nem teve tempo de abrir os olhos. Quando se deu conta, Draco já estava selando seus lábios. O espanto foi tão grande que Harry quase se esquecia de retribuir o beijo, mas ainda deu tempo.

Magia não é suficiente para descrever aquele momento.

Harry era uma mistura de felicidade exagerada e espanto. Draco estava tão nervoso, que suas mãos estavam suando, ele também estava espantado com a reciprocidade de Harry.

Os lábios deles pareciam ser feitos um para o outro, como chave e fechadura. Perfeitos unidos, mas inúteis separados.

Harry podia sentir o gosto de Draco, era uma mistura de pasta de dente de hortelã e creme de morango. Draco sentia o gosto de Harry, era em maior parte de pimenta. A combinação desses sabores tornava o beijo elétrico.

_Say would you let me cry_

_(Me diga, você me deixaria chorar)_

_On your shoulder_

_(No seu ombro?)_

_I've heard that you'll try_

_(Ouvi dizer que você tentaria)_

_Anything twice_

_(Qualquer coisa duas vezes)_

Agora os pedaços de carne que estavam na mão de Harry já jaziam no chão, ele puxava Draco pela cintura. Draco passava a mão gentilmente no cabelo bagunçado de Harry e ao mesmo tempo tentava fazer com que ele se aproximasse.

_But then you open your eyes_

_(Mas então você abre seus olhos)_

_And you see someone_

_(e você vê alguém)_

_That you physically despise_

_(que você despreza fisicamente)_

_But my heart is open_

_(mas o meu coração está aberto)_

_My heart is open to you_

_(Meu coração está aberto para você)_

Somente quando eles estavam sem ar foi que se soltaram.

Draco foi o primeiro a falar, ofegante.

- Mas então você abre os olhos e vê alguém que você despreza fisicamente.

- O quê? – Harry falou, mais como um gemido.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, foi um erro. Eu já vou embora. Não precisa me acompanhar, não se preocupe, eu vou sozinho. Se eu for pegue não vou culpar nem você nem a Luna. Vai ficar tudo bem. Perdoe-me.

Harry ainda estava de queixo caído pela atitude de Draco. Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa logo ou Draco iria embora.

"Fale alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Pelas barbas de Merlin, abre essa boca!"

- _Draco..._

- Desculpe-me, me perdoe. Foi minha culpa.

Draco já estava se afastando.

- _Draco._

- "Draco"? Desde quando você me chama de Draco?

- Desde agora. Você pode me chamar de Harry também, quer dizer, se quiser.

- Olha, eu sinto muito.

Dessa vez ele se afastou bastante, teria ido mais longe se Harry não tivesse o puxado pelo braço.

- Não vá embora, por favor.

- Me largue. Eu tenho que ir embora. Eu cometi um erro e estou arrependido por isso. Desculpe.

- Pare de pedir desculpas.

- Potter, me largue agora! Eu já disse que sinto muito! Eu não consegui evitar, mas foi um erro.

- Não foi um erro. Não foi!

- Foi um erro sim! E eu já disse que sinto muito, já pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer que eu faça? – Draco estava tão exaltado que passou a gritar.

- Você pode começar parando de histeria e me escutar. Sabe qual foi a pessoa que eu pensei quando você disse "admira fisicamente"?

Draco estava com a cabeça baixa e não disse nada.

- Você, Draco. Eu pensei em você.

- Isso não é verdade. Você está mentindo.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Por que você tem pena de mim. É isso, e eu só percebi agora. Como sou estúpido. Por que mais o "menino-que-sobreviveu" iria fazer amizade comigo? Por pena, somente por isso. – Draco tentava esconder, mas algumas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Pare de dizer besteiras.

- Se não é verdade, então qual é o motivo?

- Você. – Harry disse sem hesitar – Apenas sua companhia já vale a pena. Apesar de que agora mais do que a sua companhia seria excelente. – Harry se permitiu um sorrisinho.

- Impossível. Ninguém gosta da minha companhia. Agora me largue. Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir, Draco. Nunca. Eu preciso de você. Fique comigo, por favor.

Harry prendeu Draco entre uma árvore e o seu próprio corpo. Draco mostrou uma mínima resistência, mas assim que Harry o abraçou, ele se rendeu.

- _Harry_.

Seus lábios pareciam ser polos opostos de um imã, eles se atraiam naturalmente.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais intenso, ambos sabiam o que estavam fazendo, ninguém foi pegue de surpresa.

A sensação era a melhor da vida deles. Ninguém nunca havia tocado neles daquela maneira. Nenhuma das várias namoradas de Draco. Nenhuma das pessoas de que Harry já havia se aproximado. Ninguém.

Aquilo meio que assustava a ambos. Um medo que crescia a cada momento. Medo de perder o outro por qualquer motivo que fosse. Esse medo fazia com que eles desejassem ainda mais um ao outro.

Logo os beijos não estavam sendo suficientes para suprir esse desejo.

Eles tentavam agarrar qualquer parte do outro que estivesse disponível.

Draco enfiou a mão por baixo da camisa de Harry, assim ele podia sentir a pele de suas costas o máximo possível. Harry o imitou, mas pela frente, ele sentia a respiração de Draco por toda a extensão de seu braço.

Draco soltou os lábios de Harry por um instante, só para atacar sua nuca. Aquilo fez todos os pelos de Harry se erriçarem.

Oh, Merlin.

Harry puxou Draco novamente para seus lábios. Draco por sua vez estava começando a desabotoar a camisa de Harry.

Infelizmente Luna chamou a atenção deles. Não que eles tivessem percebido, mas ela já estava lá fazia tempo.

- Sinto muito em interromper, mas nós temos que ir.

Eles se entreolharam constrangidos.

- Oh, Merlin. – Draco tentou se recompor.

- Não se preocupe, Draco. Eu já imaginava isso. – Luna falou sorridente.

- Isso o que? Nós não estávamos fazendo nada.

Ela o encarou com um olhar de "Tem certeza?".

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós estávamos sim fazendo alguma coisa, mas se você disser isso pra alguma pessoa eu juro que mato você.

- Hey, Draco, não há necessidade de trata-la assim. Ela não vai falar nada, não é Luna? – Harry interveio.

- Claro que não. Eu nunca faria nada para prejudicar vocês, fiquem tranquilos.

- É, acho que você não faria. Desculpe-me. – Draco falou muito constrangido.

- Sem problemas. – Luna sorriu novamente.

Luna disse que eles deveriam voltar por que estava quase anoitecendo e, se eles ficassem na floresta durante a noite, muitos animais estranhos de que Harry e Draco nunca ouviram falar apareceriam.

- E eu acho melhor a gente ir logo. Vocês podem continuar o que quer que isso seja depois. – Ela terminou.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – Draco concordou.

Eles voltaram a se espremer embaixo da capa, mas dessa vez Harry e Draco não pararam de trocar olhares furtivos. Luna revirou os olhos para a cena.

Antes de entrarem no castelo, foram surpreendidos pela presença de Filch, que estava bloqueando a passagem.

Eles se esgueiraram rapidamente para não serem percebidos.

- Ele irá perceber os nossos pés, não há como entrar. – Luna observou.

- Obrigado, Senhorita óbvio. É claro que não há como entrar. O que nós vamos fazer agora? Ficar aqui esperando que ele vá embora?

Nesse momento Filch se sentou no chão, abriu um pacote e retirou alguns sanduíches. Ele chamou por Madame Nora e começou a acariciar a gata.

- É, acho que essa não é uma opção. Pelo visto ele vai montar guarda aqui. – Harry falou.

- E agora?

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Luna falou e olhou diretamente para Harry.

- O que foi? – Harry falou em tom defensivo.

- Pode parecer um pouco engraçado, mas... Um de vocês pega o outro no braço.

- E de que isso vai adiantar? – Harry perguntou, logo achando estranha a proposição de Luna.

- É, nada a ver. Pegar no braço? Por favor, né. – Draco completou.

- Mas é que assim não vão ficar pés a mostra e ai nós poderemos passar.

- Mas pegar no braço, Luna? Você não tem uma ideia melhor? – Harry defendeu seu ponto de vista.

- Não. É isso ou nada. – Ela falou séria.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam. Os dois com medo de dar o próximo passo.

- Ok, eu levo você. – Harry disse finalmente.

- Excelente. Andem logo com isso. – Luna comemorou.

Harry foi se aproximando para pegar Draco no colo, mas o outro se afastou quase fazendo a capa cair.

- Uou, quem disse que eu concordei com isso? Vocês realmente acham que eu vou me prestar ao papel de ser carregado no colo? É lógico que não. – Draco virou a cara.

- Ah, vamos Draco. É o único jeito. – Harry tentou incentivar.

Draco estava apenas balançando a cabeça, ainda negando.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer, não posso fazer nada. Só nos restam duas opções: Ou você me carrega, ou eu carrego a Luna. E como eu sei que você não vai me levar de jeito nenhum: Luna, se me permite.

Harry se virou para Luna e se agachou para pegá-la no colo.

- Espera ai, eu também não concordei com isso. – Draco interrompeu de novo.

Harry largou Luna.

- Draco, pelas barbas de Merlin, nós temos que sair logo daqui. Qual é o problema de eu carregar a Luna?

- Harry, querido, eu não vou deixar você carregar outra pessoa que não seja eu. Então como não me restam alternativas: Pode me levar. Pelo menos nós estamos invisíveis.

- Own, que fofo. Mas só para informação, Draco, você não precisa sentir ciúmes de mim. De maneira alguma, não há com o que se preocupar. – Luna disse enquanto Harry pegava Draco no colo.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Malfoys não conhecem esse sentimento.

- Claro que não. – Harry disse próximo ao ouvido dele, mas foi com um leve sarcasmo.

- Cala a boca, Potter. – Draco disse vermelho.

Harry se inclinou e beijou Draco, que quase lhe dava um soco.

- Tá louco?

Eles caminharam o mais silenciosamente possível para dentro do castelo, desviando de Filch e Madame Nora.

A gata insistiu em seguir o cheiro deles, o que deixou Filch curioso.

- O que foi, querida? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

A gata se esticou em direção aos garotos.

- Harry, você está segurando bem ele? – Luna perguntou o mais baixo que pôde.

- Sim, por quê?

- Por que a gente vai ter que correr.

Luna puxou Harry, que quase se caia, mas de algum jeito Draco lhe deu equilíbrio.

- Calma ai, Luna! – Draco deixou escapar um grito, mas eles já estavam distantes o bastante para não serem ouvidos.

- Desculpem, foi o único jeito. Filch iria nos ver. Agora vamos logo antes que eles nos alcancem.

Eles continuaram a caminhar e foram deixar Luna em sua sala comunal.

- Obrigada. Espero que vocês dois sejam sempre assim de agora em diante. – Ela se despediu com um beijinho na bochecha de cada um. – Tchau, Harry. Tchau, Draco.

Draco – que ainda estava nos braços de Harry – incrivelmente não se incomodou com o ato da garota. Ele estava começando a ver algo de bom nela.

Eles foram caminhando escadaria abaixo.

- Errr, Potter, você percebeu que a Luna já foi?

- Sim.

- Percebeu que agora tem bastante espaço aqui embaixo?

- Sim.

- Então por que diabos você não me solta?

- Por que eu não quero.

- O que? Por que não? Você realmente enlouqueceu.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que nunca deixaria você ir. Eu nunca mais vou soltar você.

- Ok, agora você exagerou. Pode me colocar no chão agora, não tem mais graça. Me põe no chão!

- Nunca.

- Ah, pelo amor! O que você está fazendo? Me larga!

Draco se debatia nos braços de Harry. Harry não estava se importando, um sorriso malicioso se formava em seu rosto, logo ele estava gargalhando.

- Tá rindo de quê? Seu maldito!

- Nada, nada. – Harry tentava controlar a risada em vão. – É só que eu imaginei isso tantas vezes, mas nunca terminava assim.

- Você imaginou o que? Você estava tendo fantasias em me carregar no colo?

- Não, nada disso. É que eu... Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Potter, olha a situação em que eu me encontro. Se você não falar, eu vou te dá um avada kedavra.

- Ok, ok. É só que... Bem, Draco, eu imaginei esse momento, sabe. Mas nunca pensei que você fosse dar o primeiro passo. Eu não sabia se você sentia o mesmo que eu.

- E o que é que você sente exatamente, Potter?

- Ah, você sabe.

- Não sei, não. E olha, não vai ficando todo animadinho só por que eu te beijei não, viu? Aquilo não foi nada de mais.

Harry imaginou que Draco estava apenas sendo relutante, mas mesmo assim aquelas palavras deram uma pontada em seu coração. Ele pôs Draco no chão.

- Quer dizer que foi só isso pra você? Um beijo? – Agora ele estava na altura do olhar de Draco.

- É claro. O que mais seria?

- Não sei. Eu deve pedir desculpas, então. Acho que fiz o que não deveria, fui longe demais. Você quer que eu vá embora não é?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas é o que está nas entrelinhas, Draco. Se é que você ainda quer que eu te chame assim.

- É claro que eu quero. – Draco ficou confuso por um instante – Harry, o que você está dizendo?

- Estou tentando entender suas palavras. Se aquilo foi só um beijo, eu não deveria estar dizendo essas coisa pra você. Oh, Merlin, eu entendi tudo errado.

- Mas como assim? Eu apenas disse a verdade, aquilo foi só um beijo. – Quanto mais Draco falava aquilo, mais o coração de Harry doía no peito – Um beijo muito bom, por sinal.

- Espera, o que? Você gostou?

- Claro que sim. – Draco tentou esfregar o rosto para retirar a vermelhidão – Você não?

- É óbvio que eu gostei. Foi o melhor da minha vida. Bem, quer dizer... É, eu gostei.

Eles continuaram a caminhada, um sem olhar para o outro.

Só depois de algum tempo Draco percebeu que o que ele tinha dito poderia ser interpretado de outra maneira.

- Ei, Harry, eu não quis dizer desse jeito, sabe.

- Como assim? Você disse que foi só um beijo, nada mais que isso.

- É, mas eu falei literalmente. Por que realmente foi só um beijo, mas eu não quis dizer que não significou nada pra mim ou coisa assim.

- Quer dizer que está tudo bem por você se eu nunca mais te deixar ir?

- Eu também não disse isso.

- Quer dizer que você quer que eu vá embora.

- Diabos, não.

- Preferia que você escolhesse uma opção, mas, bem, isso é suficiente pra mim, pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry pegou Draco nos braço novamente e deu outro beijo nele.

- Eu sei que você só está confuso, então acho que eu devo mudar sua opinião o mais rápido possível. – Harry cochichou no ouvido de Draco – E só pra constar, você não tem mais como me impedir. Eu nunca vou deixar você ir embora. – E outro beijo foi roubado.

- Errr... Harry, eu acho que você vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me convencer. – Draco tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Bem, então acho melhor eu continuar.

Harry dexou o corpo de Draco deslizar um pouco para cima dele e no próximo segundo eles estavam no chão, encostados na paredea. Tão colados que era impossível dizer de quem era o que.

E assim eles passaram o finalzinho da tarde e boa parte da noite: Embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, trocando beijos e torcendo para que ninguém aparecesse.

Harry tinha certeza que Draco já tinha escolhido uma opção, mas isso não era nem de longe um motivo para parar.

* * *

Lonny 13: E o beijo aconteceu! Finalmente acabou a tortura! Ai, como eu amei esse capítulo. Então, pessoas, o que acharam do beijo? Eu fiz um bom trabalho? E a música se encaixou bem? Por favor, reviews. Eu preciso saber se gostaram. Obrigada e beijos!


	7. Férias

Draco se removia na cama. O único pensamento que ele conseguia ter era: _"Por que eu insisti em fazer isso? O Lorde das Trevas vai me matar."_ Não que não houvesse valido a pena, por que, entre todas as coisas que Draco já havia feito, essa foi sem dúvida a mais prazerosa.

Mesmo assim não seria nada bom se Voldemort descobrisse que ele, Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, estava praticamente namorando o seu pior inimigo, Harry Potter.

O que também o deixava revoltado era o fato de que Harry agia como se aquilo não fosse problema algum, como se eles sempre foram amigos e estivessem apenas passando a olhar para o outro de maneira diferente e o mundo fosse um mar de rosas. O problema é que não era nada assim.

Desde a tarde quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, Draco não conseguia se separar de Harry, e ele apostava que com o outro era a mesma coisa. Eles agora estavam acostumados a dividir mesas nas aulas conjuntas ou a esperar pelo outro no fim da tarde quando estivessem livres das aulas. Draco não havia contado a ninguém, afinal a única pessoa que tinha uma pequena possibilidade de saber sobre o assunto era Pansy, e ela estava morta. Harry jurou para ele que também não havia contado.

Essas duas últimas semanas foram emocionantes por terem que esconder sua relação das outras pessoas. Apesar de Draco perceber alguns olhares estranhos em sua direção quando ele estava acompanhado por Harry, eles não se importavam.

Aparentemente Hogwarts estava em clima de paz. Os níveis de segurança e a preocupação ainda continuavam elevados, mas não ocorreu nenhum novo ataque. Os alunos, se baseando na relação de Draco e Harry, estavam se dando melhor. Não que as famosas brigas entre Slytherins e Gryffindors não acontecessem mais, mas agora estavam menos comuns. Draco não gostava de admitir, mas ele estava gostando do novo clima.

Se não fosse por Voldemort, tudo seria perfeito do jeito que está. Mas Draco esperava encerrar logo esse capítulo obscuro de sua vida.

- Malfoy! – Draco ouviu alguém gritar seu nome da porta do dormitório.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, abriu as cortinas da cama e percebeu o quanto ela estava bagunçada pelo tanto que ele se remexeu.

- Malfoy! – A voz gritou novamente.

Dessa vez ele se incomodou em responder.

- O quer comigo? Achei que tinha avisado para ninguém me perturbar hoje. – Draco gritou com uma careta de irritação.

- É, mas você disse que se alguém, por um acaso o Potter viesse te chamar era pra avisar. – Draco reconheceu a voz no instante em que olhou Blaise nos olhos.

Enquanto Blaise falava, no momento em que Draco o ouviu dizer "Potter" sua expressão mudou.

- Har... Potter está aqui? Ok, eu vou falar com ele. Obrigado por avisar.

- Obrigado nada. Faça por merecer ou da próxima vez mando dizer que você disse pra ele ir se fuder.

- Diga isso e eu te dou um Avada Kedavra.

- Por que, Malfoy? Não quer que eu insulte seu namoradinho? – Zabini fez um biquinho quando pronunciou essa última palavra.

Draco ficou vermelho de raiva. _"Ele é mesmo meu namorado, não que isso seja da sua conta!"_, foi o que ele não disse.

- Vai se fuder, Zabini! Vê se me deixa em paz.

- Nossa, eu deixei o Drakey irritadinho.

- Cala essa boca agora mesmo! – Draco disse enquanto saia do quarto e aproveitava para empurrar Blaise contra a parede. Não se virou para ele de novo, nem para ver o gesto obsceno que ele mesmo mostrava para o outro.

A sala estava muito cheia para um domingo, principalmente para um domingo tão próximo do natal.

_Mas é claro. Nós não somos mais estudantes, agora somos prisioneiros._

Algumas pessoas tinham ouvido a briga entre Draco e Blaise, mas aquilo era mais do que comum entre Slytherins, então ninguém deu importância.

Quando Draco abriu a porta viu Harry cansado de esperar por ele. Draco bateu a porta atrás de si o mais forte e rápido que pôde.

Ele praticamente pulou em cima de Harry, dando-lhe um beijo super molhado na boca, fazendo com que ele se chocasse contra a parede. Harry se espantou, a não ser pelo primeiro beijo, todos os outros foi Harry quem iniciou.

- Draco, estava com saudades de mim? – Harry falou assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Harry, cala a boca.

- Mas foi você quem me atacou! Não que eu esteja reclamando, a propósito.

- Sim, eu estava com saudades de você. Estava quase morrendo com a sua ausência. Satisfeito? – Draco falou em tom sarcástico, mas quis dizer cada palavra.

- Não. Só fico satisfeito se você me der mais beijos.

- Cala a boca. O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Bem, você sabe. Falar com você, te ver, essas coisas.

- Como veio até aqui?

- O Professor Lupin permitiu.

- O quê? Gryffindors. – Draco mexeu a cabeça para o lado como um pequeno gesto de desprezo. – Só isso?

- Praticamente, mas eu queria saber também sobre o Natal. Você vai pra sua casa, não é?

- Provavelmente. E você?

- Vou ficar. – Harry parecia triste tanto pela resposta de Draco quanto pela sua.

- E por que não vai ficar com os Weasleys?

- Não quero causar nenhum problema a eles. Ficar em Hogwarts é mais seguro.

- Bem... Se você quiser, eu posso levar você comigo.

Harry arregalou os olhos para a sugestão de Draco. Apesar do que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre Draco e Harry, os Malfoys ainda o odiavam. E além do mais seria horrivelmente constrangedor para Draco leva-lo para sua casa.

- Não. Eu não quero causar nenhum problema pra você. Eu vou sentir sua falta, mas posso esperar.

- Não seria um problema, aquela casa também é minha, eu não me importo com meus pais.

- Draco, seria uma grande confusão. Eu vou ficar bem aqui, ok?

- Se você diz.

Draco estava contando com essa resposta de Harry, se ele tivesse aceitado seu convite seria realmente um desastre. Já vai ser terrível ter que ficar com os Malfoys e falar sobre Voldemort. Seria ainda pior se eles tivessem mais um motivo para brigar com Draco.

- Você vai ficar o dia aqui? – Harry perguntou.

- O que mais eu posso fazer? Essa escola virou a droga de uma prisão. Eu já tenho que voltar Harry. Esses caras estão loucos para ferrar com a minha vida, já podem até ter chamado o Snape para me castigar.

- Se você tem que ir, eu não posso fazer nada. Te vejo amanhã.

Harry se virou para pegar o caminho de volta, mas Draco segurou seu braço.

- Eu disse que tenho que ir, mas não disse que você não poderia vim também.

- Você quer que eu entre ai? Está maluco?

- E a capa? Está com ela? – Harry disse que sim – Então use. Vamos logo, vou te mostrar o melhor dormitório de Hogwarts.

Harry hesitou por um segundo antes de puxar a capa, mas ele nunca negaria um pedido de Draco, então logo entrou.

A sala estava tão cheia de gente, que Harry ficou desconfortável. Draco foi à frente mostrando por onde Harry deveria passar e Harry estava com a mão no seu ombro, só para provar que estava mesmo ali.

Quando eles entraram no dormitório masculino, Draco fechou a porta e pronunciou algum feitiço que Harry não conseguiu ouvir, provavelmente algum feitiço silenciador ou de proteção.

Draco segurou Harry pela mão e caminhou alguns passos, depois retirou a capa de cima dele.

- Então, o que achou? – Draco perguntou enquanto sentava em sua cama bagunçada.

Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu o quão luxuoso era o local, tão diferente de seu próprio quarto. Era maior e visivelmente mais confortável.

- É perfeito. – Harry disse mesmo ainda preferindo seu próprio quarto.

- Eu sei. – Draco sorriu e abriu espaço para ele se sentar – Vamos, vem logo aqui.

Harry correu para a cama e sentou ao lado de Draco, sem ao menos pensar, eles já estavam se beijando.

Um segundo depois eles caíram de lado na cama, ainda sem largar os lábios do outro.

- É melhor fechar a cortina. – Harry falou usando o pouco de ar que lhe restava.

- Ninguém vai vim aqui, eu enfeiticei a porta.

- Tem certeza?

- Harry, você quer calar a boca?

Nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes, no momento seguinte Harry estava jogado sobre o corpo de Draco e eles rolavam na cama.

Eles ainda estavam com os lábios colados quando se deram conta que um garoto alto e gordo estava olhando para eles com um olhar espantado.

Draco empurrou Harry para o lado e se levantou de um pulo no mesmo instante em que Goyle abriu a boca.

- Goyle, calma. Não precisa fazer alvoroço por causa disso, ok?

Goyle tentava abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas o máximo que ele conseguiu foi produzir alguns ruídos estranhos.

- Draco, é melhor eu ir embora. – Harry falou com uma expressão metade espanto, metade tristeza.

- Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum. – Draco falou olhando para Harry e depois se virou em direção a Goyle. – E quanto a você, nem pense em falar uma palavra sobre isso com ninguém ou vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Entendeu bem?

- E-eu não vou dizer nada. Prometo. – Goyle finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa. – Mas... Bem, você se importa em me dizer o que está acontecendo? Você está namorando um Gryffindor? Não é contra as regras ou algo assim?

- Goyle, não se mete. Não é da sua conta o que acontece entre Harry e eu. Agora vaza daqui e lembre-se: Se abrir o bico, você já era. – Draco balançou o punho fechado de forma ameaçadora em direção a Goyle.

- Cara, já disse que não vou dizer nada. Só... Espero que você seja feliz. – Goyle falou sem nem mesmo olhar para algum ponto específico, deixando Draco boquiaberto, e saiu desesperadamente do quarto.

Draco observou-o ir embora, depois se virou para Harry que também estava de boca aberta. Estranhamente Harry caiu na gargalhada. Draco o encarou como se ele estivesse enlouquecido.

- Potter! Qual é a graça, seu idiota?

Harry tentou segurar a risada e tomar fôlego para falar.

- É só que... Ufa... Foi estranho ver o Goyle... Agindo dessa maneira... E sua cara também foi... Foi impagável...

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de replicar o que Harry estava dizendo, ele tinha problemas maiores para pensar. Se por um acaso o idiota do Goyle abrisse o bico para qualquer pessoa que fosse, o assunto iria se espalhar e logo chegaria a seus pais – Eles o matariam – mas o pior é que, se chegasse aos ouvidos de seus pais, logo chegaria aos ouvidos do Lorde das Trevas e o que ele faria a Draco? Bem, digamos que nem as três maldições imperdoáveis juntas dariam conta do recado.

Harry percebeu que Draco não estava achando nada de engraçado no que acabara de acontecer, então finalmente conseguiu parar de rir e ficar com uma expressão séria.

- Draco, o que foi? Ei, não precisa se preocupar, aposto que ele não vai contar a ninguém. E mesmo se ele contasse a gente aguentaria a barra.

- Harry, você não entende. – Draco estava agora sentado de volta em sua cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Pra você é tudo tão simples. Deve ser mesmo bom ser o escolhido, o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas pra mim não é nada assim. Se alguma pessoa descobrir que nós somos... Sei lá o que... A coisa pode ficar complicada, logo meus pais saberiam e o Lorde das Trevas... – Draco se interrompeu no momento em que esse nome saiu de sua boca. Se Harry pensasse por um momento que Draco estava trocando ele pelo Lorde das Trevas com certeza nada mais poderia ser tirado dessa relação.

Mesmo com a súbita interrupção, Harry havia ouvido o que Draco disse. Ele ponderou sobre o que falar em seguida, pois queria continuar com a mesma relação que tinha com Draco agora e, ao mesmo tempo, salvar Draco das mãos de Voldemort e dos próprios Malfoys, para que ele pudesse ser só de Harry e de mais ninguém.

- Draco, olha, eu sei que até agora nós não falamos sobre isso, mas acho que chegou a hora.

Draco olhou seriamente para ele pelos espaços entre seus dedos entreabertos.

- Você não precisa fazer qualquer coisa que seja só por que seus pais ou... Certo alguém quer. Você pode fazer o que quiser. – Harry apoiou uma mão no ombro de Draco.

Draco jogou a mão de Harry de lado e o encarou diretamente dessa vez.

- Eu acabei de dizer que não é assim tão fácil pra mim. Pra você talvez seja, quer dizer, pra você com certeza é, mas não pra mim. Se eu ao menos pensar em ir contra o que minha família quer, eu estaria acabado. Por favor, tente entender! Se eu quero fazer tudo o que eles me mandam? Não. Se eu concordo com a vida que eles levam? Se eu penso da mesma maneira que eles? Se eu pedi para seguir às mesmas regras que eles seguem? Não, não e não. Se eu ao menos tivesse escolha, eu juro, não seria nada assim. – Draco percebeu a cara de espanto de Harry, talvez por que o outro nunca pensou que ele fosse ser honesto com ele assim tão de repente. – Harry, por favor, você consegue entender? Eu não pedi pra que isso acontecesse comigo, mas eu tenho que fazer aquilo que me foi mandado. Pela minha própria vida e pela vida de meus pais.

- Draco, eu... – Harry procurava alguma coisa sensata para dizer, mas sua mente estava a mil por hora. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Eu entendo. Mas será que você poderia ao menos pensar em como é isso? Em como é estar na minha pele? – Draco estava assustadoramente calmo.

- Claro. Na verdade acho que já pensei, posso até ter uma solução.

- Harry, não é hora pra atos de heroísmo. Não há nada que você possa fazer no momento.

- Mas talvez possa haver algo que _você_ possa. Talvez _você_ pudesse não fazer o que eles querem. Contanto que você esteja em segurança e que Voldemort tenha certeza de que seus pais não sabiam de sua rebeldia, todos estariam a salvo.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Draco começava a perder a calma assustadora. – Você pode até ter lutado contra ele, mas saiba logo que ele não se engana facilmente.

- Mas nós não iriamos enganá-lo. Só precisaríamos que você ficasse a salvo. Aqui. Hogwarts é seguro o bastante. E precisaríamos que seus pais não soubessem sobre isso e que Voldemort fosse pegue de surpresa. A única coisa que você teria que fazer seria não fazer nada. Ficar aqui. Comigo. Sem preocupações. Tudo se resolveria.

- Não funcionaria. De alguma forma ele iria descobrir e eu seria morto ou coisa pior.

- Draco, pense sobre isso. Eu tenho certeza de que você conseguiria.

- Não dá. Eu iria correr muito perigo. Meus pais também. Eu não quero fazer aquilo que me foi designado, mas eu também não quero morrer.

- Eu não deixaria você morrer. Nunca vou deixar você ir embora, lembra?

Draco ficou vermelho e virou a cara.

- Pelo menos promete pensar sobre isso, por favor? – Harry insistia – Pense durante as férias de natal e quando voltar me dê uma resposta, tudo bem?

- Tá bom. Vou pensar sobre o assunto. Prometo. – Draco fez um gesto estranho que aparentemente bruxos faziam como forma de juramento. Não era um voto perpétuo, mas já servia.

- Agora que tal você relaxar? – Harry perguntou a ele e o puxou para mais perto.

- Potter, seu tarado! – Draco disse enquanto se esticava para beijar Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No último dia de aula antes das férias de natal, Harry se sentia mais depressivo do que havia ficado há muito tempo.

O motivo era Draco. Por que agora eles finalmente estavam juntos e tinham a chance de serem felizes, mas mesmo assim ainda há coisas que podem atrapalhar, em sua maior parte era Voldemort. O desejo que Harry tinha era encontra-lo agora e mata-lo o mais rápido possível.

Se fosse assim tão fácil.

Mas Harry tentou deixar as preocupações de lado e se concentrar nas coisas boas.

Ele e Draco marcaram de se encontrar antes de Draco partir, para que eles pudessem se despedir e fazer outras coisas também.

Nesse momento Harry estava esperando por Draco no lado de fora do Grande Salão, enquanto o resto das pessoas terminava o jantar.

- Pssst, Harry.

Draco vinha se esgueirando ao encontro de Harry.

- Não precisa dessa cerimônia toda. Não tem ninguém aqui. – Harry falou sorrindo por ver Draco.

- Eu sei, mas é melhor prevenir. Vem logo aqui.

Draco puxou Harry até um canto na parede onde eles já haviam feito isso antes.

- Eu não queria que você fosse. – Harry disse antes de darem o primeiro beijo.

- Eu não queria ter que ir. – Draco disse antes do quinto.

- Então fique comigo. – Harry disse antes de deslizar a mão para o peitoral de Draco.

- Eu não tenho escolha. – Draco disse enquanto fazia o mesmo com Harry e lambia o lombo de sua orelha ao mesmo tempo. – Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes de partir.

Draco havia pensado sobre isso durante um bom tempo e finalmente tomou coragem para dizer. Afinal, se ele havia sido quem tomou uma atitude e beijou Harry em primeiro lugar, então ele deveria ser a pessoa que diria ao outro que eles estavam prontos para o próximo passo.

- Pergunte qualquer coisa. – Harry falou suavemente deslizando os dedos nos mamilos de Draco.

- Como você definiria nossa relação? Quer dizer, o que nós somos um do outro?

- Bem, eu não tenho certeza...

- Nem eu. Mas eu quero ter. É por isso que eu quero te fazer essa pergunta. – Um medo estranho percorreu o corpo de Draco. – Será que você aceitaria...

A atenção deles foi tomada por uma confusão que surgiu de repente vinda do Grande Salão.

- Pergunte logo. As pessoas vão chegar. – Harry insistia.

- Não, deixa pra lá. Essa não é a hora certa de perguntar. Deixa pra depois.

- Você tem certeza?

Draco nem teve direito de resposta. No momento seguinte Ron e Hermione apareceram atrás de Harry.

- Você está ai! Por Merlin, Harry, não está vendo essa confusão? – Ron gritou e empurrou o amigo para dentro do Salão.

Harry tentou falar com Draco, mas a multidão de pessoas os separou.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Harry gritou por cima das vozes.

- É a Ginny! – Hermione tentou explicar o mais rápido que pôde. – Ela está querendo brigar com a Cho.

- Por que ela iria fazer isso?!

- Por sua causa, ora essa! – Ron gritou para ele.

Quando eles pararam de andar e se encontraram no centro da confusão, Harry percebeu que era realmente Ginny. Ela estava gritando e xingando. Quem estava a sua frente era Cho, a menina só estava tentando sair dali, mas Ginny a puxava de volta a cada passo que ela dava.

Harry tentou escutar o que elas estavam dizendo.

- Você é uma _vagabunda_! Sabe disso, não sabe? Uma _vagabunda_ e uma _vadia_! – Ginny gritava tão alto que sua saliva voava longe.

- Por que você está falando isso, Ginny? Eu não entendo. – Cho estava assustada, encolhida e de cabeça baixa.

- Você roubou a pessoa que eu amo e ainda se faz se cínica! Saiba que ele não te ama, ok?

- Do que você está falando? Por favor. Não estou entendendo nada.

As pessoas ao redor tentavam alcançá-las, mas aparentemente havia um campo de força ao redor delas. Ginny estava com a varinha em punho, então ela provavelmente havia conjurado aquilo.

- Cala a boca, sua _puta_!

Ao lado de Harry, Ron estava tendo um ataque de nervos enquanto Hermione tentava acalmá-lo.

- Minha irmãzinha fazendo uma coisa dessas! – Ron gritava. – O que vai ser de mim agora Hermione?

- Ron, não é nada de mais. Ela só deve estar tendo um dia ruim. – Ela tentava acalmá-lo.

- Num dia ruim a gente chora e fica deprimido, Hermione. Pessoas normais não saem por ai xingando umas as outras!

Agora Ginny havia jogado a varinha no chão e dava saltinhos com os punhos levantados.

- O Harry não te ama, sua _puta_! Ele é meu e vai ser pra sempre meu e só meu!

- Ginny, isso é por causa do Harry? Eu já disse que não tenho nada com ele.

- Mentiras. Tudo o que sai da sua boca é mentira. Mas agora você vai ter o que merece. Veja qual é a vantagem de crescer com seis irmãos mais velhos.

Ginny esticou o braço e acertou um soco exatamente no nariz de Cho. O sangue sujou todo seu uniforme.

- Ginny, eu não quero brigar com você. Por favor, para com isso. – Cho estava chorando e segurando o nariz ensanguentado.

- _Vá se fuder_! – Ginny xingou o mais alto que pôde e deu mais um soco em Cho.

Dessa vez a garota conseguiu desviar e isso só fez Ginny se irritar ainda mais. Ela inferiu um chute no estômago de Cho, a menina caiu no chão e tentou se defender dos próximos golpes da melhor maneira possível. Ginny continuou batendo nela.

A multidão ao redor gritava. Alguns dizendo como as garotas deveriam lutar, os mais sensatos mandando Ginny parar de bater, e ainda haviam aqueles que queriam que elas tirassem a roupa e iniciassem um combate sensual. Mas nenhuma dessas pessoas gritava mais do que Ron.

O garoto estava a ponto de rasgar a garganta tão forte eram seus gritos. Ele dizia que Ginny havia enlouquecido e que a culpa era dele. Hermione o puxou e agora dava repetidos beijos por sua boca e pelo resto do rosto na tentativa de fazê-lo se calar.

Harry estava paralisado de espanto. Aquela cena era bizarra. Ginny estava brigando por ele. Oh, Merlin, por que isso agora?

Finalmente os professores conseguiram atravessar a multidão que antes os impediam de passar e agora estavam tirando Ginny de cima de uma Cho ensanguentada.

McGonagall estava muito irritada com Ginny e retirou 100 pontos de Gryffindor por cada golpe que ela deu contra Cho. Basicamente agora Gryffindor tinha pontos negativos. Ela levou Ginny para sua sala.

Dumbledore apenas permaneceu calmo e mandou levarem Cho para a enfermaria. Hermione aproveitou e pediu que levassem Ron também, ele agora estava desmaiado.

Harry só acordou de seu transe quando Draco lhe cutucou.

- Briguinha de garotas por você. Tá bem desejado, hein? – Draco disse por cima do barulho que ainda permanecia no Salão.

- É, acho que sim. – Harry disse sem graça.

- Saiba que eu não permitirei nada disso, ok? – Draco falou baixinho e próximo ao ouvido de Harry – Você é só meu. Não gosto de dividir as coisas com ninguém. Nem com Weasleys necessitados.

Harry riu e respondeu:

- Eu sou só seu. Não se preocupe. – Mas ele não falou baixo como o outro, o que lhe rendeu um soco no ombro. – Ai, por que fez isso?

- Não saia dizendo essas coisas em voz alta, seu louco!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, quando as pessoas já tinha se acalmado, era hora de partir. Aqueles que iam passar o natal fora tinham que levar suas malas para fora do castelo e esperar pelas carruagens para a estação.

Harry ajudou Hermione a levar seus tantos livros para lá. Também acompanhou Ron, mas apenas para lhe fazer companhia, pois seu malão ia quase vazio. "Minha mãe separa coisas pra eu usar nas férias", era a desculpa dele.

A não ser por Luna e Neville, todos os amigos de Harry iam para casa. Hermione ia passar o natal com Ron na toca, junto com todos os Weasleys.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir com a gente? – Ron perguntou pela milésima vez. – Ainda dá tempo de arrumar a mala.

- Ron, eu não quero fazer vocês correr nenhum risco. Prefiro ficar aqui. – Harry respondeu também pela milésima vez.

- Eu entendo Harry, se cuida, ok? – Hermione foi a primeira a se despedir. Ela deu dois beijos em cada bochecha de Harry e um abraço.

- Tchau, cara. Desculpa de novo pela Ginny, não sei o que essa menina andou bebendo pra agir desse jeito. Queria que você estivesse indo com a gente. – Ele deu um abraço em Harry.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, fiquem tranquilos e boa viagem.

Eles partiram, junto com o restante dos alunos.

Harry sentiu a falta de Draco e seu coração deu um nó ao perceber que ele nem ao menos se despediu.

Quando a última carruagem estava pronta para partir, Filch levou o restante dos alunos que estavam ali só para acompanhar de volta ao castelo. Quando Harry se virou, deu de cara com uma pilha de bagagens e foi parar no chão.

- Não deixa partir sem mim! – Draco gritou por trás da pilha.

- Draco? Pensei que você já tivesse ido!

- Claro que não. Eu só tive dificuldades em trazer tudo isso sozinho.

- Você deveria ter pedido minha ajuda.

- Agora já é tarde.

- Graças a Merlin que você ainda não foi embora, pensei que tinha ido sem se despedir de mim.

- Eu nunca faria isso.

Filch interrompeu a conversa dos dois.

- Hum-hum, se ainda quiser ir, é agora ou nunca.

Harry se levantou e ajudou Draco a fazer o mesmo. Eles levantaram as bagagens até a carruagem.

Draco estava prestes a subir, mas tinha uma vontade enorme de ficar com Harry. Ele nem ao menos podia se despedir apropriadamente por causa das pessoas ao redor.

Harry se aproximou e passou os braços ao redor de Draco.

- O que está fazendo?! – Draco tentou se afastar.

- Não se preocupe, é só um abraço. Amigos também se abraçam.

Draco envolveu os braços ao redor de Harry e o segurou com a maior força que conseguiu.

- Não demore.

- Vou voltar o mais rápido que puder.

Eles se soltaram, mas ainda seguravam as mãos.

Draco reuniu forças e conseguiu soltar a mão de Harry. Ele subiu na carruagem, deu uma piscadela para Harry e partiu.

- Volte logo para mim, Draco. Já estou com saudades. – Harry disse para si mesmo enquanto observava aqueles cabelos loiros voarem cada vez para mais longe dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco foi recebido com um abraço da mãe. Ela sorriu quando o filho entrou pela porta, mas Draco percebeu que ela estava desconfortável. Era estranho acima de tudo por que seus pais nunca vinham lhe receber na porta.

- A viagem foi agradável, filho? – Perguntou Narcisa tirando o casaco de Draco e entregando para um elfo doméstico guardar.

- Não foi nada de mais. – Draco respondeu enquanto acompanhava a mãe para dentro da mansão.

- Você deve estar com fome. Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa. Seu pai já está sentado à mesa. – Ela disse agradavelmente.

- Eu não estou com fome. Vou para meu quarto se tudo já estiver pronto. – Draco falou indiferente.

- Draco. – Ela disse seu nome severamente. – Você vai comer comigo e com seu pai. Agora. E todos nós vamos conversar como uma família de verdade. Vamos, me acompanhe.

Draco se surpreendeu com a mudança do tom de voz da mãe. Ele decidiu acompanhar a mulher para saber o motivo daquele estresse. O problema é que ele não queria conversar com seu pai.

Quando ele adentrou a sala de jantar, logo percebeu um olhar pesado sobre ele.

- Olá, pai.

- Sente-se logo, não perca tempo. – Lucius falou com a voz pesarosa de sempre.

Apesar de Lucius sempre ser assim, Draco percebeu que havia alguma coisa de diferente nele.

- Sim, pai. – Ele não ousava ir contra o pai.

Draco puxou a cadeira mais distante de Lucius, mas sua mão lhe impediu de sentar e Lucius estava indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- O que está havendo? Por que vocês estão agindo estranho? – Ele perguntou assim que se sentou.

- Você sabe o que está havendo, não sabe? Ou será que se esqueceu? – Lucius falou cerrando os olhos para Draco.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Draco temia o motivo de tal revolta. _Será que descobriram sobre Harry?_

- Por Merlin, Draco! Como pôde esquecer tão facilmente? – Lucius bateu com os punhos fechados sobre a mesa, fazendo com que os talheres fizessem barulho.

- Mas do que... – Draco foi interrompido.

- Lucius, se acalme. – Narcisa interferiu. – Não seja tão cruel com ele, você sabe pelo que ele está passando.

- Isso não é desculpa Narcisa. Ele tem responsabilidades. E ele deve cumpri-las. – Lucius se levantou e indicou o filho com a mão.

- Vocês podem me dizer do que diabos estão falando? – Draco elevou a voz para ser ouvido.

- Abaixe a voz para falar comigo! Mostre respeito dentro da minha casa! – Lucius gritou com Draco.

- Desculpe, pai. – Draco abaixou a cabeça – Mas eu só gostaria de saber do que vocês estão falando.

Lucius se sentou novamente e respirou fundo. Narcisa ficou de pé ao seu lado, com uma mão em seu ombro.

- Draco, querido. – Disse a mulher – Nós sabemos que você está sofrendo com a morte de sua amiga, mas você tem que se lembrar das coisas que você tem que fazer. O Lorde das Trevas não se importa com nada disso, ele apenas se importa com os resultados.

- Então é sobre isso que vocês estão falando? – Draco pareceu decepcionado – Eu estou trabalhando nisso, vai funcionar.

- Mas já deveria ter sido feito. O Lorde das Trevas quer _resultados._ – Lucius repetiu as palavras da mulher. – E ele os quer agora.

- Eu sei disso, pai. Estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso. Vocês não precisam se preocupar, eu já estou cuidando de tudo.

- Draco, nós confiamos em você. Mas meu filho, por favor, faça logo. – Narcisa falou.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Pode contar comigo.

- Olha aqui Draco, nós estamos dependendo de você. É melhor que cumpra exatamente como foi planejado. Não me desaponte. – Disse Lucius.

- Eu não vou. – Draco falou olhando diretamente para o pai. – É só isso, não é? Já posso ir pro meu quarto?

- Você não quer comer? – Narcisa tentou acalmar a todos.

- Não. – Lucius e Draco falaram ao mesmo tempo. – É melhor ele ir logo para a cama. – Completou o homem.

- Mas ele deveria comer...

- Não há necessidade, mãe. – Draco interrompeu. – Boa noite. – Ele completou se dirigindo apenas á mãe.

Draco deixou a sala de jantar e subiu rapidamente as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Ele estava com a cabeça doendo do diálogo que acabara de acontecer. Ao entrar no quarto fechou logo as cortinas, pois ele queria ficar sozinho na escuridão. Deitou-se na cama e jogou os sapatos para qualquer lado, nem se importou em vestir o pijama. Seu travesseiro era macio e fez com que ele se acalmasse um pouco, mas não foi suficiente para tirar o sentimento ruim que o abitava no momento.

Tudo o que mais queria agora era acabar com isso, ou seguir com o plano do Lorde das Trevas, ou seguir com o plano de Harry.

Foi com essa dúvida e com lágrimas nos olhos que ele adormeceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia seguinte foi um tédio. Harry não tinha nada para fazer, passou o dia zanzando pelos lugares que lhe era permitido ir, o que não eram muitos.

Ele imaginava como Draco se sentia agora, já que, agora Harry sabia, ele não se dava nada bem com os pais. Draco não concordava com o comportamento de seus pais, ele talvez não tivesse vontade de ir para casa não só por causa de Harry, mas por eles também.

Mas de alguma forma Harry esperava que ele estivesse se divertindo, pois pensar no sofrimento de Draco era pior do que sua própria dor.

Harry pensou que mandar uma carta para Draco fosse uma boa ideia, mas ele percebeu que seria muito suspeito se Draco Malfoy fosse pegue recebendo correspondência de Harry Potter, então ele decidiu escrever para Ron e Hermione e outra para Draco, mas ele não enviaria essa última.

Harry escreveu uma carta só para o casal. Era simples, só perguntava se eles estavam se divertindo e como a família Weasley estava. Também perguntava sobre Ginny e se ela estava bem depois do ocorrido.

Ele a endereçou e amarrou na pata de Edwiges, depois de ter enviado a coruja, Harry voltou para escrever a carta de Draco.

Essa foi bem mais complicada. Com a certeza de que Draco nunca leria, Harry fez uma escrita muito sentimental e melosa, falando de como ele estava sentindo falta de Draco e de como ele o amava, apesar de Harry nunca ter dito para ele.

Quando Harry terminou de escrever, o primeiro pensamento que teve foi queimá-la, tamanha era a vergonha que ele sentia de si mesmo após lê-la. Mas ele a guardou, por que aquilo de alguma forma servia para aproxima-lo de Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco acordou em sua cama confortável, ainda completamente vestido. Ele cuidou logo de melhorar sua aparência, afinal nenhum Malfoy poderia ser visto daquela maneira.

Tomou um banho demorado, tentando gastar tempo para não se encontrar com seu pai na hora do café da manhã. De qualquer forma, ele ainda encontrou com Lucius, quando ele já estava saindo para o trabalho.

- Draco, você pensou sobre a nossa conversa? – Lucius disse secamente enquanto vestia o casaco para sair.

- Sim, pai. – Draco respondeu sem olhar nos olhos do homem.

- Excelente. Sua mãe quer que todos nós jantemos juntos hoje, então esteja pronto quando eu voltar.

- Sim, pai. – Essa parecia ser a única coisa que Draco tinha a dizer ao pai.

Lucius saiu pela porta sem se despedir.

Draco seguiu para a cozinha e encontrou a mãe sentada á mesa, ainda tomando café.

- Draco, querido. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Sente-se comigo.

- Obrigado mãe, mas eu só vim pegar alguma coisa para comer, já vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Não, não, não. Você vai se sentar comigo e vai me dizer como você está. – Ela se levantou e sentou Draco a força.

- Tá bom, você venceu. – Ele se serviu com ovos e bacon.

- Ótimo. Agora me fale de você. Como vai a escola? Faz tempo que não responde às nossas correspondências.

- Você quer dizer _suas_ correspondências. Meu pai não me escreve, você é a única que faz isso. – Diferente da maneira que Draco tratava o pai, com a mãe ele era muito grosseiro às vezes.

- Você sabe que seu pai é ocupado. Não pense nele dessa maneira. Sei que ele não é de demonstrar sentimentos, mas ele te ama, meu filho.

- Não parece. – Draco jogou o garfo de lado, perdendo o apetite. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, a escola vai ótima. Apenas um pequeno fato ruim. Sabe aquela garota que vivia ao meu lado? Aquela irritante? Pois é, ela foi assassinada. – Draco falou friamente. Narcisa o encarava sem saber o que dizer. – Mas não, não precisa se preocupar mãe, eu estava lá quando aconteceu. Vi tudo. E adivinha quem foram os assassinos? Exatamente. Os homens que trabalham para a mesma pessoa que vocês, ou melhor, nós. E que por acaso também recebiam apoio da menina que eles mesmos mataram. E como Hogwarts reagiu? Ah, de forma excelente. Agora tudo é proibido, ninguém pode fazer nada, nem andar pelo corredor é possível. Os alunos não poderiam estar mais felizes. Aposto que o Lorde das Trevas está satisfeito...

- Já chega! – Narcisa gritou e se levantou de um pulo. – Pare com isso agora mesmo!

- Ué, por quê? Você não gosta de ouvir a verdade? Do que adianta fingir se é isso mesmo que está acontecendo? – Draco não elevou a voz, permaneceu frio.

- Você sabe que não deve sair falando essas coisas! – Ela ainda gritava. – Não é isso que você quer, mas também não era isso o que eu queria. Nós não podemos fazer nada além de aceitar! Tudo isso vai melhorar. O Lorde das Trevas vai resolver tudo. Sinto muito por Parkinson, mas imprevistos acontecem no caminho.

- Ela é só isso pra você? Um imprevisto? Merda, mãe! Por que você não consegue ao menos perceber a burrice que está fazendo seguindo este homem? Voldemort não quer o bem de ninguém além dele próprio! – Draco surpreendeu até a si mesmo pronunciando aquele nome. – Você só pode ser muito burra pra pensar que tudo vai ficar bem, por que não vai!

- Draco, se acalme. Eu sei que ele não é a melhor pessoa no mundo, mas nós estamos nas mãos dele. E não diga esse nome nessa casa!

- Quer dizer que nós temos que fazer absolutamente tudo o que ele manda, mas nem pronunciar seu nome é permitido? – Draco riu para si mesmo – Mãe, agora só me responda uma coisa: Se é tão urgente que eu produza "resultados" por que diabos ele já teve resultados sem minha ajuda? Que porra aqueles comensais estavam fazendo em Hogwarts na noite em que mataram Pansy?

- E-eu não sei. – Narcisa abaixou a cabeça e se sentou novamente, desistindo de brigar com o filho.

- Surpreendente seria se você soubesse. – Draco se levantou e caminhou para longe da mãe. – Pode comer sozinha, perdi a fome.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry comia na mesa de Gryffindor acompanhado apenas de Neville. O Grande Salão estava cheio de decorações natalinas. Harry não se sentia bem com aquilo. Natal para ele significava reunião familiar, estar com as pessoas que você ama. Mas ao contrário disso, ele estava ali sozinho, longe de todos os seus amigos, e o pior, longe de Draco.

Luna, que também tinha ficado, pareceu perceber sua agonia e se juntou a eles na mesa. Agora já tinha virado um hábito, ela comia naquela mesa praticamente todos os dias.

- Harry, por que tão triste? – Ela perguntou sentando entre Harry e Neville.

- Acho que você sabe melhor do que ninguém. – Harry respondeu.

- É, Luna. Você sabe muito bem. – Neville se intrometeu.

- Harry, você contou a ele? – Ela se espantou.

- O que? Claro que não. Ninguém deve saber.

- Saber do que? Vocês estão falando sobre o Harry sozinho sem Ron e Hermione, não é?

- Claro, Neville. Claro. – Luna logo entendeu e colocou uma mão no ombro de Neville para fazê-lo esquecer sobre aquilo. De qualquer forma, ele ficou tão vermelho com aquele ato que nem tocou mais no assunto.

- Não fique assim, Harry. – Luna continuou. – "Eles" – Ela fez um gesto de aspas com os dedos logo os colocando de volta em Neville – Vão voltar logo.

- Eu sei Luna. Obrigado. De verdade, obrigado por tudo. Você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia querer. – Harry sorriu de verdade para ela. Esse poderia nem ser um Natal tão ruim assim, pois Luna estava lá e Harry percebeu que ele sentia amor por ela. Um amor da forma mais sincera possível, ela realmente era uma excelente amiga. – Nunca poderei pagar tudo o que você fez por mim.

Luna soltou algo como uma risada. Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que foi? Eu estou falando sério!

- Eu sei. – Ela parou de rir. – Mas não precisa me agradecer, eu fiz tudo isso por que eu gosto de você. Você é meu melhor amigo. – Luna continuava sem nenhum constrangimento enquanto Harry ficava mais vermelho que um pimentão. – Eu amo você, Harry.

Ela tirou a mão que estava sobre o ombro de Neville e se esticou para beijar a bochecha de Harry.

Ele aceitou o beijou e a beijou de volta, de uma maneira muito desastrada.

- Eu também amo você. – Harry respondeu, por que era verdade e por que ele entendia a que tipo de amor ela se referia.

Neville caiu para trás quando viu e ouviu o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto Harry ajudava Luna a levantar Neville, ele percebeu o porquê de Neville agir mais estranho do que o normal às vezes. E essa razão era Luna. E se a garota tinha sido a principal responsável pela junção de Draco e Harry, nada melhor do que retribuir o favor.

- Luna, lembra aquele dia em que você falou pra mim que percebia como eu e Draco nos olhávamos? – Ele falou ao ouvido dela enquanto Neville se recuperava.

- Claro que sim. Não tem como esquecer.

- Pois é. Acho que agora é você quem vem trocando olhares com alguém. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que você está os recebendo.

- O que? Você deve estar enganado. As pessoas não gostam de mim, não que eu tenha problemas com isso. – Ela disse isso sem nem parecer triste – Mas eu acho difícil alguém estar olhando pra mim da maneira que vocês se olham.

- Eu acho que você só não está olhando para o lugar certo. Às vezes o que nos espera está bem ao lado e nós não conseguimos perceber. – Harry indicou Neville com os olhos e Luna teve um choque imaginário, como se um novo mundo estivesse acabado de ser criado na sua frente.

- Você acha que... – Ela estava de olhos arregalados. – O Neville?

Harry acenou que sim.

- Vamos, não perca tempo, explique a ele que nós não acabamos de fazer juras de amor, que somos apenas amigos.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Eu vou deixa-los sozinhos agora. Ah, e Luna, se precisar leva-lo até a floresta proibida, minha capa está totalmente disponível.

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto Harry voltava para a solidão de seu quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco subiu para o quarto e se trancou lá o dia inteiro.

Ele ligou um aparelho trouxa que havia ganhado de aniversário de uma prima distante e que havia escondido dos pais. Era um tipo de receptor, onde ele podia ouvir notícias e músicas trouxas e que também servia para comunicação entre eles, jogos e outras coisas que Draco não entendia, mas ele não sabia como usar.

Durante todo o dia ele escutava canções ruins e melosas de amor que não faziam sentido, mas aquilo fez com que ele pensasse em Harry e seu coração apertou quando percebeu a falta que o moreno fazia.

Uma canção em específica não era tão mal. Na verdade não era ruim de maneira alguma, era perfeita. Principalmente por que ela praticamente descrevia Draco e sua relação com Harry. Era exatamente o que ele sentia, ele se identificou tanto com ela que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ele estava esperando a música terminar para ter alguma informação sobre ela, o nome da música ou pelo menos o da banda, mas sua mãe invadiu o quarto sem mais nem menos e ele teve que desligar.

- Mãe! Você poderia ao menos bater? – Ele gritou enquanto tentava esconder o aparelho embaixo do travesseiro.

- Draco! Você ainda não está pronto? Seu pai não lhe avisou sobre o jantar? – Ela parecia um pouco aflita.

- Avisou, mas ainda tenho bastante tempo.

- É claro que não. Já está quase na hora de seu pai chegar. Meu filho se apronte logo!

Draco havia perdido a noção do tempo e nem percebeu que já estava escurecendo.

- Oh, Merlin. Está bem, mãe. Fico pronto em um segundo. – Ele expulsou a mãe do quarto e tentou se aprontar o mais rápido possível.

Ele vestiu um terno branco que já havia esquecido que existia, mas que servia perfeitamente nele. Escovou os cabelos e passou perfume. Sua mãe lhe esperava no fim das escadas, ela estava vestindo um vestido azul, com uma abertura lateral que deixava sua perna a mostra. E seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque elegante, com cachos caídos de lado.

_Pra que tudo isso? Será apenas um jantar entre nós três._

Mas Narcisa era vaidosa. Ela gostava de se vestir bem, mesmo que não tivesse importância.

- Faz tanto tempo que você não usa essa roupa. Fica tão bonita em você. Sua mãe tem bom gosto. – Ela disse e Draco se lembrou de que ela havia sido a pessoa que lhe deu aquela roupa.

- Sim, mãe, foi uma bela escolha. – Draco estava indo se sentar em uma das poltronas para esperar pelo pai.

Narcisa se sentou na poltrona ao seu lado e o encarou.

- O que foi? – Ele estranhou o comportamento da mãe.

- Draco, antes de seu pai chegar, eu queria lhe pedir para deixar aquele tal assunto de lado por um tempo, pelo menos no jantar. Você poderia fazer isso?

- Você quer que eu evite falar naquilo que o pai quer mais falar? Bom, isso vai ser um pouquinho complicado.

- Por favor, Draco. Eu só quero que nós tenhamos um jantar juntos, como uma família. Seria uma pena se isso fosse arruinado.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Meu filho, por favor. Eu lhe peço desculpas pelo que eu falei hoje cedo. Eu estava sendo burra em confiar nele. Eu só farei o necessário e o indispensável para a nossa segurança de agora em diante, certo? E farei o possível para seu pai fazer o mesmo. Você tinha razão, ok? Você estava com a razão o tempo todo.

- Tem certeza, mãe? Você não está apenas mentindo?

- Draco, por Merlin, eu sou sua mãe. Não tenho motivos para mentir pra você.

Quando ela encerrou a frase, eles puderam ver um elfo doméstico ir atender à porta. Lucius estava entrando pelo Hall.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Farei o que você quer. – Draco disse antes de Lucius chegar até eles.

Narcisa só teve tempo para sussurrar um "Obrigado" antes de ir até o marido.

- Querido, como foi o trabalho? – Ela perguntou ao dar um beijinho de boas vindas nele.

- Apenas cansativo. – Ele não retribuiu o carinho da mulher. – O jantar está pronto?

- Sim, vou mandar servir. Vamos Draco.

Draco acompanhou a mãe depois de cumprimentar o pai com "Boa noite, Senhor", por que era com formalidades que Lucius queria ser tratado pelo filho.

Eles todos se sentaram à mesa e o jantar foi servido. Apesar de Draco não ter comido nada o dia todo, ele ainda não tinha fome. As palavras trocadas por eles foram poucas.

- Draco, você não está comendo nada. – Narcisa tentava a cada minuto iniciar uma conversa, mas suas tentativas eram em vão.

- Não estou com muita fome, mãe.

- Coma sua comida. – Lucius falou para ele.

Draco se forçou a comer, apenas para evitar uma briga do pai.

Narcisa já tinha praticamente esgotado suas alternativas de inicios de conversas, mas ainda continuou tentando.

- Draco, você tem andado tão distante ultimamente. Como se estivesse nas nuvens ou algo assim. – Ela tentou novamente.

- Desculpe, mãe, mas não sei do que a senhora está falando.

- Mas é verdade. Não acha, Lucius? Draco não anda muito aéreo ultimamente?

- Sim, eu concordo com sua mãe. Qual é seu motivo? Você não pode ter distrações no momento, Draco.

- Não há nada acontecendo. A não ser pelo fato da minha melhor amiga estar morta... – Draco se interrompeu quando Narcisa tossiu disfarçadamente para que ele parasse. – Não há nada acontecendo.

- Bom. Assim você pode manter o foco no seu dever. – Lucius completou.

- Eu não sei, ainda acho que há alguma coisa diferente em você. – Ela insistia. – Não seria uma garota, seria? Draco, você está apaixonado, não é? – Narcisa deu um sorriso.

- Não! – Ele quis permanecer calmo, mas sua voz o traiu. – Não. Não é uma garota e eu não estou apaixonado.

Na verdade era um garoto e sim, Draco estava apaixonado. Ele começava a suar.

- Draco, não há problema em estar apaixonado. Você pode admitir. – Narcisa o incentivava, o que só o fazia suar mais.

- Ela tem sangue-puro? Vem de uma família nobre? – Lucius perguntou.

- Bem... Acho que sim. – Draco cedeu e respondeu. O que não era totalmente mentira.

- Se ela tiver sangue-puro, então tudo bem. Ela é uma Slytherin, certo? – Lucius perguntava ainda mais.

- N-não. – De alguma forma Draco sentiu alguma coragem para dizer a verdade.

- Então Ravenclaw? – Narcisa perguntava e Draco balançava a cabeça. – Hufflepuff? Também não? Então ela estuda em qual escola?

- Em Hogwarts. Da casa Gryffindor. – Draco engoliu em seco quando pronunciou essas palavras.

- O que? Como você pode estar apaixonado por uma Gryffindor? – Lucius já começava a gritar. – Esta ficando louco?

- Não, Senhor. Eu apenas me apaixonei. Nós não escolhemos a pessoa por quem nos apaixonamos.

- Você nunca poderá se envolver com ela. Está me ouvindo? Pare antes mesmo de começar. – Lucius estava vermelho de raiva.

- Bem... – Draco ainda tinha alguma coragem restando.

- Quer dizer que você já se envolveu com ela? Pelas Barbas de Merlin! – Lucius pirava ainda mais. Ele se levantou e começou a ziguezaguear a sala de jantar.

- Draco! – Narcisa também estava muito nervosa. – Você não deveria. Você já fez alguma coisa com ela? Por Merlin, me diga que não.

- Com ele, mãe. E sim, nós já nos beijamos várias vezes.

Lucius teve um mini ataque cardíaco quando Draco falou aquilo. Narcisa teve que segurá-lo para ele não cair para trás. Quando conseguiu se controlar, a raiva que tinha de Draco era a maior que sentia em sua vida.

- Draco. – Ele tentava se acalmar para ao menos se fazer entender, se sentou de volta na cadeira. – Diga-me que eu ouvi errado. Diga-me que você não falou que é "ele". E me diga agora mesmo.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso mentir.

- Draco! Por que você faria uma coisa dessas? – Narcisa estava desesperada.

Lucius se levantou lentamente e foi até o lado de seu filho.

- Quem é ele? Quem é esse maldito Gryffindor responsável pela destruição da nossa família? – Lucius perguntou calmamente.

- Harry Potter.

Assim que Draco terminou de pronunciar aquelas palavras, só conseguiu sentir uma dor aguda na bochecha esquerda do rosto. A mão de Lucius tinha acabado de lhe esbofetear.

- Lucius, não faça isso! Ele é seu _filho_! – Narcisa tentava impedir.

- Eu não criei um filho para _isso_! – Lucius tinha abandonado totalmente o tom calmo. – _Meu filho_ não se envolveria com um _Gryffindor_. _Meu filho_ não se envolveria com o maior _inimigo_ do Lorde das Trevas. E acima de tudo, _meu filho_ não se envolveria com outro _homem_! Você pode ir se _fuder_, Draco! _Foda-se_ você! _Foda-se_ Harry Potter! De todas as pessoas do mundo e você escolheu logo esse maldito!– Cada frase que ele terminava era uma tapa ou um soco que ele dava em Draco.

- Pare com isso! Lucius! Pare já com isso! VOCÊ VAI MATAR SEU PRÓPRIO FILHO!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ELE NÃO É MEU FILHO! – Lucius gritou e empurrou Narcisa com força, que caiu sentada. – Pelo menos não mais.

Draco permaneceu o tempo todo calado, apenas recebendo as tapas, sem ao menos se mexer.

- Já terminou, Senhor? – Draco perguntou calmamente, limpando o sangue que descia pelo seu nariz.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! Cale a boca e escute o que eu tenho a dizer, seu idiota. Você não é mais meu filho. Meu filho está morto para mim. Eu não faço ideia de quem você seja, mas não é a _porra_ de um Malfoy. Você vai cumprir as ordens que o Lorde das Trevas lhe deu e vai sumir da minha vida. Desaparecer. Não quero ter nenhuma notícia sua depois de cumprir seu dever. Entendido? Nada que pertence aos Malfoys é seu agora. Você não terá mais herança, não terá mais nome e não terá mais pais_. Entendido?_

- Sim, Senhor.

- Pela manhã, você vai pegar o trem e vai embora desta casa. _Entendido?_

- Sim, Senhor.

- E só para deixar claro, eu só não vou te matar, por que você poderá ser útil para o Lorde das Trevas. Do contrário você já estaria morto. Quanto a Harry Potter, não se preocupe, se o Lorde das Trevas não o matar, eu faço o serviço.

Narcisa chorava desesperadamente no chão, no lugar em que Lucius a havia jogado. Ela olhava para Draco.

- Agora você terminou? – Draco finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou o pai.

- Terminei. Agora saia daqui, pegue suas porcarias e leve-as para longe de mim. Fique aqui até o amanhecer, se quiser. Mas quando eu acordar, se eu vir sua cara por aqui, você será um homem morto. Não um homem, por que ninguém mais pode te chamar assim.

- Já que terminou, eu tenho minha chance de falar. – Lucius deu mais um soco em Draco quando ele se levantou, mas isso não o impediu de continuar. – Eu não me importo de você ter tirado meu nome e minha herança, muito menos meus pais. Essas nunca foram coisas importantes para mim. E se você quiser me matar, por favor, sinta-se a vontade. É só que eu duvido você conseguir. – Mais um soco foi dado. Narcisa gritou mais uma vez, ainda no chão. Draco só conseguia pensar que graças a Merlin Lucius não estava com sua varinha. – E eu vou embora daqui por minha própria vontade, não por que você está me expulsando, isso é o que eu quero fazer desde quando cheguei aqui, não será um problema. Xingue-me de todos os nomes que conseguir pensar. Bata em mim até cansar. Faça o que quiser. Mas da próxima vez que disser qualquer coisa sobre Harry, você não terá tempo nem de dar um último suspiro. _Entendido?_ – Draco usou o mesmo tom de voz que o pai. – E quer saber, não se preocupe. Voldemort ficará feliz quando eu cumprir minhas obrigações. Eu não sou estúpido de abandonar meus deveres. Mas não acho que ele vai gostar quando você disser que seu próprio filho virou gay pelo seu maior inimigo.

Draco começou a se afastar deixando Lucius sem reação.

- Ah, e Lucius, espero que você o pegue em um bom dia quando resolver contar. Boa sorte com isso.

- Quer saber? Eu retiro o que eu disse. Depois eu explico ao Lorde das Trevas, ele vai entender. Eu vou te matar agora mesmo.

Draco deu um sorriso ensanguentado antes de fechar os olhos na certeza de que seu pai iria lhe bater de novo.

Para sua surpresa isso não aconteceu e quando ele abriu os olhos, viu Narcisa de pé, apontando sua varinha para Lucius.

- Corra, Draco. Vá logo embora, eu não posso segurá-lo por muito tempo. – Narcisa falou e Draco percebeu que seu pai estava petrificado a sua frente.

- Mas e você...?

- Eu ficarei bem, _meu filho_. – Ela disse carinhosamente essa última parte. – O importante é que você fique a salvo. Pegue sua vassoura e voe para Hogwarts. Lá será seguro. Não deixe de cumprir o plano do Lorde das Trevas. E não se preocupe, duvido que seu pai vá contar.

Draco deu um último olhar para a mãe e fez o que ela disse. Correu para seu quarto, pegou a varinha e reuniu a maior quantidade de objetos possíveis dentro da mala, ele até fez um feitiço de expansão, mas não couberam tantas coisas assim. Antes de sair, ele enfiou o aparelho trouxa no bolso e correu escadaria abaixo.

Quando chegou a porta da mansão, ergueu a varinha e disse "Accio Nimbus" e no próximo instante lá estava sua vassoura. Ele a agarrou e sentou nela, deu uma última olhada na casa e encontrou sua mãe.

- Filho, antes de ir, eu preciso saber. – Ela correu desesperada a seu encontro e o abraçou apertado.

- Mãe, ele não vai se soltar?

- Não por um tempo. Agora me diga: Você o ama? Você ama Harry Potter? – Ela ainda tinha os braços ao redor de seu corpo, mas agora olhava em seus olhos.

- Eu ainda não sei a resposta dessa pergunta.

- É claro que você sabe. Nós sempre sabemos quem amamos. Por favor, Draco, me diga a verdade. Você o ama?

- Sim, mãe. Eu o amo. Mais do que eu pensei que seria possível.

- Ótimo. Isso é maravilhoso, por que se você o ama, ele vale a pena. Agora você tem que ir. Vá e se mantenha a salvo. Eu te amo, meu filho. Nunca se esqueça disso. – Ela o beijou na bochecha, o abraçou e deu um empurrão para que ele partisse logo, em seguida voltou para casa para encarrar o marido.

No caminho, as lágrimas de Draco ardiam ao tocarem seus machucados. Ele sentia como se sua mente fosse uma mistura de todos os pensamentos existentes. Seu mundo girava. Ele teve de se concentrar em uma só coisa para não enlouquecer. O que fazia mais sentido em sua mente era a música trouxa que ele havia escutado mais cedo. Ele focou nela.

_Take me out tonight_

_(Me leve pra sair esta noite)_

_Where there's music and there's people_

_(Onde há música e pessoas)_

_Who are young and alive_

_(Que são jovens e estão vivas)_

_Driving in your car_

_(Dirigindo no seu carro)_

_I never never want to go home_

_(Eu nunca, nunca quero ir pra casa)_

_Because I haven't got one anymore_

_(Por que eu não tenho mais uma)_

_Take me out tonight_

_(Me leve pra sair esta noite)_

_Because I want to see people_

_(Por que eu quero ver pessoas)_

_And I want to see lights_

_(E eu quero ver luzes)_

_Driving in your car_

_(Dirigindo no seu carro)_

_Oh, please don't drop me home_

_(Oh, por favor, não me deixe em casa)_

_Because it's not my home it's their home_

_(Por que não é minha casa, é a casa deles)_

_And I'm welcome no more_

_(E eu não sou mais bem-vindo)_

Harry. Ele deveria se concentrar em Harry se quisesse continuar. Em Harry e na música, que juntos eram a descrição resumida da vida de Draco.

_And if a double-decker bus_

_(E se um ônibus de dois andares)_

_Crashes into us_

_(Colidisse contra nós)_

_To die by your side _

_(Morrer ao seu lado)_

_It's such a heavenly way to die_

_(É um jeito tão divino de morrer)_

_And if a ten-ton truck_

_(E se um caminhão de duas toneladas)_

_Kills the both of us_

_(Matasse a nós dois)_

_To die by your side_

_(Morrer ao seu lado)_

_Well, the pleasure and the privilege is mine_

_(Bem, o prazer e o privilégio são meus)_

Se Harry estivesse ali ao seu lado, ele realmente não se importaria em morrer com ele, mas ele estava sozinho e deveria continuar o caminho para chegar a quem ele mais deseja.

_Take me out tonight _

_(Me leve pra sair esta noite)_

_Oh, take me anywhere _

_(Oh, me leve a qualquer lugar)_

_I don't care I don't care I don't care_

_(Eu não me importo, eu não me importo, eu não me importo)_

_And in the darkened underpass_

_(E na passagem subterrânea obscura)_

_I though "Oh God my chance has coming at last"_

_(Eu pensei "Oh Deus, minha chance finalmente chegou")_

_But then a strange fear gripped me_

_(Mas então um medo estranho me atingiu)_

_And I just count ask_

_(E eu simplesmente não pude pedir)_

_Take me out tonight_

_(Me leve pra sair esta noite)_

_Oh, take me anywhere_

_(Oh, me leve pra qualquer lugar)_

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_(Eu não me importo, eu não me importo, eu não me importo)_

_Just driving in your car_

_(Apenas dirigindo no seu carro)_

_Oh, please don't drop me home_

_(Oh, por favor, não me deixe em casa)_

_Because I haven't got one_

_(Por que eu não tenho uma)_

_Oh, no I haven't got one_

_(Oh, não, eu não tenho uma)_

Ele tinha achado a música tão perfeita antes, mas agora se encaixava melhor ainda, por que ele não tinha mais para onde ir e o que ele mais queria era que Harry o tirasse dali.

_And if a double-decker bus_

_(E se um ônibus de dois andares)_

_Crash into us_

_(Colidir contra nós)_

_To die by your side _

_(Morrer ao seu lado)_

_It's such a heavenly way to die_

_(É um jeito tão divino de morrer)_

_And if a ten-ton truck_

_(E se um caminhão de duas toneladas)_

_Kills the both of us_

_(Matasse a nós dois)_

_To die by your side_

_(Morrer ao seu lado)_

_Well, the pleasure and privilege is mine_

_(Bem, o prazer e o privilégio são meus)_

Draco riu da ironia, enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer, a altitude diminuir e o corpo se chocar contra o chão. A música falava sobre morrer ao lado de alguém, mas ali estava ele, caído sabe-se lá onde. Ele iria morrer sozinho, no escuro, sem ninguém. Harry nunca saberia que ele o amava.

_There is a light that never goes out..._

_(Há uma luz que nunca se apaga...)_

_There is a light that never goes out..._

_(Há uma luz que nunca se apaga...)_

_There is a light that never goes out..._

_(Há uma luz que nunca se apaga...)_

_There is a light that never goes out..._

_(Há uma luz que nunca se apaga...)_

* * *

Lonny13: Pessoal, desculpem a demora. Eu ia postar esse capítulo antes do natal, mas minha internet não estava funcionando. Sinto muito, mas espero que gostem. Feliz natal atrasado a todos. E feliz ano novo também. Que nesse ano vocês tenham bastante Drarry e yaoi :D De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo, como sempre, espero que gostem. A música do capítulo passado, caso alguém queira saber, era "Let me kiss you", do Morrissey. E a desse se chama "There is a light that never goes out", do The Smiths - Banda que o Morrissey era vocalista. Se vocês quiserem escutar as músicas deles, façam isso, por que muitas delas são perfeitas para a relação Draco x Harry. E é isso. Reviews, please? :*


	8. Natal - Parte I

Draco nunca sentiu tanto frio em sua vida. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi: "_Morrer é assim?_"

Pensamento que só fez aumentar quando percebeu a luz forte que emanava sobre ele.

Quando tentou se levantar, foi atingido por uma enorme dor de cabeça, imediatamente repousou de volta. O encosto era incrivelmente macio, o que o fez descartar a possibilidade de ainda estar estirado em algum gramado.

Sua consciência ia e vinha, cada vez ficando na escuridão por mais tempo.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, percebeu que a luz acima dele era nada além de uma janela. Ele estava deitado em uma cama, com cobertas até os ombros. Ao seu redor o quarto era simples, com apenas uma cama, um criado mudo e alguns armários, mas tudo parecia muito vazio.

Ao fazer a segunda tentativa de se levantar, derrubou um copo com água que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama. O barulho atraiu uma mulher que pareceu familiar a Draco.

Ela tinha uma pele quase morena, cabelos negros compridos – que balançavam livremente como uma cortina ao vento enquanto ela andava –, olhos que Draco não conseguiu dizer se eram verdes ou azuis e usava um vestido escuro que aparentava ser velho. Ela não tinha mais que vinte anos.

Quando ela entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, Draco a reconheceu. Ela era aquela garçonete com quem ele havia flertado em troca de fire whisky, no Três-Vassouras, na primeira vez que passou a viagem a Hogsmeade ao lado de Harry.

- Tia Helen! – A menina gritou para fora do quarto – Ele está acordado!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fazia quatro dias que Draco havia partido – Daqui a dois seria o Natal. Harry agora encarava um amontoado de cartas, todas com algo em comum: eram endereçadas a Draco Malfoy.

Escrever cartas para Draco tinha se tornado algo vicioso. Já que Harry não poderia contar com sua presença durante um bom tempo, escrever foi a única maneira de manter um elo entre eles.

Mas agora ele não fazia nada além de dormir e escrever, nem comer ele conseguia. Então percebeu que deveria mudar de hábitos, do contrario não sobraria nem um pouco dele quando Draco voltasse.

Enfiou todas as cartas dentro da mala e desceu para a sala comunal. Encontrou Neville sentado ao lado de alguma cabeleira loira, depois de se aproximar Harry percebeu se tratar de Luna.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – Ele disse com um sorriso meio forçado para os dois.

- Harry! – Luna pulou em cima dele. – Que bom te ver, estava precisando falar com você.

- Bom dia, Harry. – Neville se inclinou para que Harry o visse.

Luna o puxou para um canto e sussurrou para ele.

- Harry, eu preciso de ajuda. – Ela disse sem rodeios. – É sobre o Neville.

- Claro Luna, qualquer coisa. Vocês finalmente se acertaram?

- Ah, quem me dera. Harry, eu acredito no que você falou no outro dia. Que o Neville gosta de mim, eu quero dizer. Mas o problema é que ele tem muita vergonha de admitir. Então... será que você poderia falar com ele? Dá um empurrãozinho? Por favor, Harry. – Luna fez uma cara de desespero – Eu já tentei de tudo e não deu em nada. Só tenho você pra me ajudar...

- Luna. Eu falo com ele, ok? – Depois de tudo que Luna havia feito por ele, isso não seria nada de mais. – Acalme-se, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai admitir logo, ele só é muito tímido. Mas eu vou dar um jeito, tudo bem?

- Muito obrigada, Harry. – Ela deu um beijinho em seu rosto. – Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

- Pior seria eu sem você. – Harry deu um sorriso, um de verdade dessa vez. – Quando você sair eu falo com ele, não se preocupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tia Helen" era uma mulher gorda, mas que incrivelmente tinha um rosto magro. Com seus cabelos castanhos misturados com vários fios brancos, Draco suspeitava que tivesse mais de 55 anos. Ela aparentou gentileza quando falou.

- Oh, graças a Merlin, ele está bem! – Ela entrou no quarto segundos após a sobrinha ter chamado. – Como está se sentindo, querido?

- E-eu... – Draco ainda sentia grande dificuldade em falar. – Onde eu estou?

- Oh, sim, claro, me perdoe. Bem, você está na minha casa em Hogsmeade – _Hogsmeade? _Draco não imaginava ter chegado tão longe. – Eu sou Helen Norrells e essa é minha sobrinha, Maia. Nós trouxemos você pra cá depois que Maia o encontrou no quintal. Você estava muito machucado, nem faço ideia do que pode ter acontecido com você. Você se lembra?

Draco lembrava, mas ele não queria dar explicações, então se contentou com um "Não" meio que sussurrado.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que logo se lembrará, foi apenas um terrível choque. Ainda mais depois de ter caído daquela vassoura. Bom, o importante é que você está bem agora, nós cuidamos de você. Não somos curandeiras, mas fizemos o máximo possível com o que temos. – A mulher parecia tão gentil, Draco sentiu uma enorme gratidão por ela. – Então, você tem alguma pessoa que gostaria que chamássemos? Ou talvez algum lugar para onde estava indo?

- Hogwarts. – Draco falou por entre uma tosse. – Contate alguém de Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts, mas é claro! – Disse Maia dando um tapinha na própria testa. – Lembrei-me de onde o conheço, ele estava no bar quando o grupo de alunos estava na cidade. Ele até me paquerou. – Ela deu um sorrisinho pra ele, Draco se engasgou.

- Maia, pelas calças surradas de Merlin! Não vê que o garoto ainda não está bem? Vá enviar uma carta para Hogwarts. – A mulher mudou subitamente o tom calmo para algo mais rígido. – Vá logo! – Ela acrescentou quando a sobrinha não se mexeu.

- Mas o que eu digo? Nem o nome dele sabemos. – Ela disse indicando Draco com o queixo.

- É Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – Draco sentiu uma pontada quando se lembrou de que não deveria mais usar aquele sobrenome, mas era tarde demais para informar isso, Maia já havia partido para escrever a carta. – Eu passei a noite aqui? – Perguntou se virando para encarar a Sra. Norrells.

- A noite? – Ela riu – Oh, pobre garoto, você passou dois dias desacordado.

- _Dois dias?_ Por Merlin!

- Sim, sim. Tome um pouco de água, eu já vou buscar algo pra você comer. – Ela lhe estendeu um copo – Dois dias sem ingerir nada é muito tempo.

- Sra. Norrells? – Draco chamou por ela.

- Sim?

- Estou muito agradecido por tudo que fez por mim. Bem, por tudo que ainda está fazendo. A senhora e sua sobrinha. De verdade, muito obrigado.

- Oh, meu rapaz. Pela careca branca de Merlin, não precisa agradecer. – A Sra. Norrells gostava muito de falar o nome de Merlin, Draco logo percebeu. – Nós ficamos felizes em saber que está bem. Isso é o que importa. – Com um sorriso, ela partiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry esperou a partida de Luna e imediatamente foi falar com Neville.

Já havia repassado o diálogo entre eles diversas vezes na cabeça, mas enquanto caminhava até Neville, tudo se perdeu. De qualquer forma, não tinha importância, ele estava ciente de que Neville não seguiria seu "roteiro".

Neville incrivelmente não foi complicado de convencer. Harry apenas lhe disse que ele deveria demonstrar seus sentimentos por Luna, pois a garota sentia o mesmo por ele.

- Tem certeza? – Neville perguntou.

- É claro que sim. – Harry respondeu. – Você só deve deixar a timidez de lado um pouco e dizer a verdade pra ela. É sério Neville, se você não tomar uma atitude, nunca vai conseguir o que deseja.

- Tem razão, Harry. Da próxima vez que eu a vir, vou falar toda a verdade. Vou dizer que a amo e vou esperar não receber um chute nas bolas.

-Neville! É claro que ela não vai fazer isso. Acredite em mim, ela tem os mesmos sentimentos que você, só está esperando uma atitude.

- Ok, eu acredito em você. Oh, vamos apenas torcer para dar certo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco achou a comida servida pela Sra. Norrells muito gostosa. Ou talvez fosse apenas a necessidade de consumir algo depois de dois dias.

- Muito obrigado pela refeição, Sra. Norrells. – Disse, entregando o prato para ela. – Estava deliciosa.

- Oh, não foi nada demais. E, por favor, me chame de Helen. Todos me chamam assim, não estou acostumada com ser chamada pelo sobrenome.

- Claro, se é o que deseja. Pode me chamar de Draco também, meu sobrenome está entrando em desuso agora.

- Bem, é melhor que você vá dormir. Já está melhor, mas não está totalmente curado. Quando eu tiver notícias de Hogwarts, eu aviso.

- Claro Sra. Helen. O que a senhora disser.

Maia entrou correndo no quarto, sem fôlego e com uma carta na mão.

- Tia Helen! Tia Helen!

- Maia! Faça silêncio! – Helen nem se quer parecia irritada quando falou isso.

- Desculpe, me perdoe. É que chegou uma carta de Hogwarts. Dumbledore escreveu. Ele disse que assim que possível virá até aqui. – Maia entregou a carta à Tia.

- Excelente, excelente. – Helen dobrou a carta e colocou no bolso. – Enquanto isso, rapaz, você tem que descansar.

Draco não queria descansar, gostaria de se levantar daquela cama e correr ao encontro de Harry. Porém ele sabia que isso não seria possível, o máximo que poderia fazer agora era esperar por Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Na hora do almoço, quando os alunos estavam no Grande Salão, Neville se dirigiu a Harry, pedindo algum conselho.

- Harry, ela está aqui. Será que eu devo falar com ela? – Ele estava suando tanto, que havia marcas redondas sob as axilas.

- Neville, é agora ou nunca. – Harry deu um empurrão em Neville para ele se levantar. – Vai logo cara, não perca tempo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou. – Neville se levantou, deu três passos em direção à mesa de Luna e se virou de volta. – Não, eu não consigo.

- Neville, por favor. Você consegue sim, vá logo lá.

- Mas o que eu vou dizer? – Suas mãos tremiam ao lado do corpo.

- Apenas diga o que está sentindo, ela vai te aceitar. Agora: Anda logo! Vai! – Harry o empurrou até estar quase em frente de Luna, depois o soltou, voltou alguns passos e esperou pra ver o que aconteceria.

Harry não podia ouvir, mas a cena que ele presenciava era a de um Neville tremendo dos pés a cabeça e uma Luna de boca aberta e olhos brilhantes.

Neville abria e fechava a boca – Harry sabia que ele estava tentando falar a coisa certa. Até que finalmente fechou os olhos e disse tão alto que boa parte do salão pode ouvir.

- Eu te amo! – Neville agora não só tremia, mas também estava mais vermelho que os cabelos de Ron.

Luna, que agora tinha um olhar mais brilhante do que antes, nem se incomodou em dizer nada: Ela se jogou nos braços dele e deu um beijo em seus lábios. Ao redor, muitos alunos aplaudiam ou davam vivas pra eles (Ou ainda olhavam enojados).

Neville pareceu se acalmar com o beijo e quando Luna soltou seus lábios, ele a pegou pela cintura e rodou com a menina no ar, só para depois lhe dar um beijo molhado.

Harry sentiu-se livre para classificar Luna como a garota mais feliz que ele já tinha visto. Quando Neville a pôs no chão e ela gritou para ele "Eu também te amo. Eu te amo muito!", ele não teve mais dúvidas.

Harry estava se sentindo alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo. Alegre por ver aquela cena entre Neville e Luna, pois eles mereciam a felicidade. Triste por cada rosto, cada movimento, cada som, o lembrar de Draco.

_Como o tempo passa devagar quando se está longe da pessoa que ama. Por Merlin, Draco, eu sinto tanto sua falta._

Harry se sentou de volta em seu lugar e rezou mentalmente para que algum milagre acontecesse e Draco voltasse pra ele mais cedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de duas horas, Draco foi acordado bruscamente pela Senhora Norrells.

- Draco? Garoto, está acordado?

- Sim, eu estou.

- Ótimo. O Diretor Dumbledore já está aqui. Posso convidá-lo para entrar? – Ela deu um sorriso para ele, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça de volta. – Tudo bem. Maia, vá chama-lo.

Maia estava sentada numa cadeira que antes não estava ali. A garota se levantou relutante e saiu pela porta.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Helen perguntou. – Vejo que já está um pouco menos pálido.

- Sim, acho que estou melhor. Sra. Norrels... Quer dizer, Sra. Helen, a senhora está com minha mala? E minha vassoura? E... –Draco tateou os bolsos – Um aparelhinho estranho? Alguma dessas coisas sobreviveu á queda?

- Oh, claro que sim, querido. Suas coisas estão na sala aqui ao lado, mas temo dizer que sua vassoura está partida ao meio.

- Não tem importância, agradeço por sua gentileza.

- Como já disse, não é preciso agradecer. Por Merlin, onde está Maia? – Ela mal terminou a sentença e Maia já estava ao seu lado, acompanhada por Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey.

- Aqui está o garoto, diretor. – Maia disse enquanto abria espaço para dar passagem a Dumbledore.

- Sim, agradeço a ambas pela hospitalidade. Pobre do garoto Malfoy se não fossem vocês. – Dumbledore falou gentil como sempre. – Draco, meu rapaz. – Dumbledore se aproximou da cama. – Como está se sentindo? A Sra. Norrells me explicou tudo; Bem, pelo menos o que ela sabe.

- Estou bem, não foi nada de mais. Posso voltar para a escola agora? – Draco se sentou e foi atingido por mais uma onda de dor de cabeça.

- Certamente. Vou levar você ao anoitecer. Vamos esperar que Madame Pomfrey faça você melhorar um pouco. – Dumbledore se afastou para Pomfrey se aproximar.

- Doce Merlin, o que ouve com você? – Madame Pomfrey puxou uma maleta e aplicou diversos medicamentos em Draco.

Enquanto a curandeira fazia seu trabalho, Draco percebia que Dumbledore estava conversando com a Sra. Norrells em um cantinho. Ele tentou escutar o que eles diziam.

- Diretor, acha que pode ter sido um ataque de Comensais da Morte? O garoto disse não se lembrar.

- Não posso ter certeza disso. Mas lhe asseguro de que quando voltarmos a escola irei descobrir tudo sobre essa situação. Novamente, agradeço por tudo que fez.

- Vocês e seus agradecimentos. – Helen deu um sorriso. – Diretor, há mais uma coisa.

- Sim? – Dumbledore se aproximou um centímetro.

- O garoto, Draco. Ele estava pronunciando um nome enquanto dormia. Não tenho absoluta certeza, mas acho que era "Harry", isso faz algum sentido? Será que pode ser o agressor?

- Oh, minha querida, faz todo o sentido. – Dumbledore iluminou um sorriso. – Obrigado pela informação.

Draco se mexeu quando Pomfrey aplicou uma pomada ardida em sua pele. Ele estivera pronunciando o nome de Harry enquanto dormia? Estava delirando, provavelmente. Ou talvez só estivera esperando encontrar Harry uma última vez antes de partir.

Dumbledore se aproximou depois de Madame Pomfrey terminar de medicar Draco.

- Diretor, ele só precisa descansar um pouco. Já podemos voltar para a escola. – Madame Pomfrey balançou a varinha e seus equipamentos já estavam guardados.

- Excelente. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Boa notícia, sim Draco? – Draco apenas concordou.

- Tem certeza que tem como ele voltar hoje? – Maia interrompeu. – Quero dizer, se ele não puder ir, eu ficarei feliz em cuidar dele.

Draco achou estranhos ambos, a proposição e o tom de voz da garota. Talvez ela estivesse se interessando por ele? O pensamento não foi nem um pouco agradável. O pior foi o outro pensamento, de que Harry poderia estar sendo "paquerado" ou algo do tipo por outra pessoa. Um calafrio subiu pelo pescoço dele. Harry era só seu. Nada iria acontecer. Ou pelo menos ele deveria acreditar nisso.

- Não há necessidade, Senhorita. Ele já está muito bem. – Madame Pomfrey foi em direção à porta do quarto. – Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso retornar à escola, têm alunos precisando de mim.

- Sim, é claro. Obrigado Papoula. – Dumbledore agradeceu e indicou a porta com a pala da mão.

- Maia, acompanhe a Madame até a porta, por favor. – Sra. Norrells empurrou Maia quando esta se negou a acompanhar a curandeira. – Por favor, agora.

Relutante como sempre parecia estar, Maia acompanhou Madame Pomfrey e só restaram Draco, Helen e Dumbledore no quarto.

- Eu não quero de maneira alguma abusar de sua hospitalidade, Sra. Norrells, mas será que poderia deixar que eu falasse com o garoto a sós? – Dumbledore falou.

- Pelas cuecas fedidas de Merlin, Diretor! Não está abusando de forma alguma. Eu os deixarei sozinho, fiquem à vontade.

Sra. Norrells se retirou rapidamente do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A princípio, Dumbledore não disse nada, apenas observou Draco a certa distância e eles se mantiveram sob um silêncio constrangedor durante um longo período. Draco finalmente decidiu quebrar o constrangimento e perguntou:

- Há alguma coisa que precisa falar comigo, Diretor?

- Muitas coisas até, meu garoto. Temo não fazer ideia por onde começar. – Dumbledore não tinha expressão de confusão, mas suas palavras diziam o contrário.

- Comece pelo mais fácil: Minha queda. – Draco estava impaciente e desconfortável.

- Não. Prefiro começar com o motivo. O que você estava fazendo zanzando com uma vassoura tarde da noite vindo em direção à escola?

- Eu prefiro não falar sobre assuntos pessoais, Diretor. Só o que o Senhor precisa saber é que não foi um ataque de Comensais. Meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito.

- Muito pelo contrário, seus motivos são tudo o que importam para mim. Sobre não ser um ataque, eu já sabia, mas ainda não consegui entender o porquê de você ter perdido os sentidos. Você é um ótimo voador, não perderia o equilíbrio assim tão fácil. E esses seus machucados todos, não é possível que tenham sido apenas da queda, alguma outra coisa aconteceu. Eu, com Diretor, tenho obrigação de saber o que houve. – Dumbledore falou tudo muito rápido, Draco mal pode processar e sua cabeça já girava novamente.

- Diretor, por favor. Eu estava apenas vindo para a escola e caí, não houve nada além disso. Por favor. – Draco implorava com o olhar e Dumbledore de alguma forma compreendeu seu desespero.

- Eu vou deixar você em paz por um momento, mas não me esquecerei desse assunto. Agora, meu rapaz, vamos falar sobre outra coisa tão importante quanto a anterior. Acho que uma palavra já define o assunto e essa palavra é "Harry".

Draco sentiu o corpo amolecer e a bile querer subir pela garganta. Tentou disfarçar o máximo que podia, mas as possibilidades que envolviam Harry em sua cabeça só davam em desgraça. Lucius invadindo a escola à noite e lançando a maldição imperdoável em Harry. Voldemort invadindo a escola e terminando a guerra com a morte de Harry. As pessoas descobrindo sobre o relacionamento deles e assassinando Harry. Ou pior, Harry ter percebido o quão terrível ele é e se arrependendo do romance com o loiro.

Draco balançou a cabeça e falou com a voz mais calma que pôde.

- "Harry"? O Senhor está falando de Harry Potter? – Mesmo com a força que ele fez, a voz ainda saia tremida.

- É claro que estou falando de Harry Potter. E eu acho Draco, que você é a melhor pessoa para falar comigo sobre isso. – Draco enrubesceu e Dumbledore tentou o acalmar. – Não precisa ficar envergonhado, eu sei.

- Sabe o quê exatamente? – Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Bem, não vou afirmar com certeza absoluta, mas posso deduzir. Minha confirmação foram os seus sussurros enquanto delirava. – Draco pareceu se desesperar. – Draco, não me entenda mal. Eu seria a última pessoa a ter algo contra isso. Eu só quero que ambos fiquem a salvo. Eu nem me meteria nesse assunto, mas eu suspeito que esse seu acidente tenha muito a ver com o Harry. Já prometi deixar o assunto em paz, então vou parar por aqui, mas, por favor, qualquer coisa que você precisar, sinta-se livre para vim falar comigo. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Draco queria dizer a Dumbledore que ele estava enganado, que Harry nada tinha a ver com o acidente, que eles não sentiam nada além de ódio um pelo outro, mas era impossível mentir para aquele bruxo. Draco se contentou com apenas um balançar de cabeça.

- Excelente. Agora descanse, ao anoitecer já estaremos de volta à escola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando o almoço e a seção de beijos entre Neville e Luna acabaram, Luna veio pedir a Harry sua capa da invisibilidade emprestada. Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o motivo, disse logo que sim. Neville, Harry e Luna subiram à Torre de Gryffindor um atrás do outro. Ao chegar, Harry enfiou a mão dentro do malão e retirou do meio das cartas o tecido luminoso. Luna agradeceu com vários beijos em seu rosto – Harry suspeitava nunca ter visto ela tão feliz – e Neville apenas deu um "Obrigado". Os dois correram escadaria a baixo e logo sumiram embaixo da capa.

Agora que Harry estava sozinho novamente, conseguiu pensar novamente sobre o que estava sentindo. Só hoje ele havia voltado a comer e o vazio em seu estômago ainda continuava. Disse a si mesmo que se piorasse iria ver Madame Pomfrey.

Na sala comunal o silêncio predominava, Harry estava sozinho em toda a sala comunal. Onde os outros estavam, Harry não sabia, mas eles com certeza deram um jeito de fugir.

Harry se sentou no chão ao lado da poltrona e pegou o livro "Quadribol através dos séculos" para ler, mas ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar. A cabeça doía e os pensamentos não fluíam.

_Está bem, está bem. Eu vou à enfermaria._ – Harry convencia a si mesmo de que aquilo que ele estava sentindo não era normal.

Quando estava saindo pela porta, deu de cara com o Professor Lupin, ele não parecia muito bem.

- Professor? O Senhor está bem? – Harry perguntou espantado.

- Sim, Harry. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Só estou um pouco abalado por causa da poção. – Harry lembrou que a lua estava cheia e que o professor precisava de uma poção para impedir que se transformasse em lobisomem. – Onde você está indo?

- Vou à enfermaria, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Talvez o Senhor pudesse vir comigo ver Madame Pomfrey, ela vai ajudar.

- Não, Harry. Não há necessidade. Pode ir, mas tome cuidado.

Harry se despediu e caminhou escadaria abaixo torcendo para que Lupin ficasse bem.

Dobrou o corredor e encarou as portas da enfermaria. Deu três batidas seguidas e como ninguém apareceu, ele tomou a liberdade de entrar.

Apenas o garoto da Hufflepuff continuava ali.

- Com licença, você sabe onde Madame Pomfrey está? – Harry se aproximou e perguntou a ele.

- Ela me disse que precisava cuidar de algum aluno que sofreu um acidente de vassoura em Hogsmeade, mas ela disse que voltaria o mais rápido possível.

- Oh, obrigado. Acho que vou esperar aqui, então.

Harry esperou por pelo menos duas horas. Matou o tempo conversando com o garoto que estava sozinho, pois todos seus amigos tinham ido para casa no Natal.

Quando Madame Pomfrey finalmente apareceu, ela parecia exausta. Carregava uma maleta de medicamentos e ainda estava com a varinha em punho.

- O que você faz aqui, Sr. Potter? – Sua voz confirmava seu cansaço.

- Desculpe, eu só queria saber se a Senhora poderia me ajudar com essa dor de cabeça e mal estar que estou sentindo.

- Oh, Merlin, mais doentes. – Ela colocou a bolsa de lado. – Muito bem, Senhor Potter, sente-se, eu vou lhe examinar. E quanto a você. – Ela apontou para o garotinho – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim Senhora. Já tomei o remédio no horário.

- Ótimo.

Harry sentou na cama ao lado e Pomfrey começou a examiná-lo com a varinha. Ela passou o exame inteiro reclamando de que hoje em dia os jovens não tomam mais cuidado consigo mesmos.

- Cair de uma vassoura! – Ela resmungava. – Deveria estar em alta velocidade, só pode ter sido isso.

- Desculpe, mas quem foi que sofreu o acidente? – Harry quis saber.

- Ora, foi o pobre do garoto Malfoy.

- Draco? – Harry quase gritou.

- Sim, esse mesmo.

Quando ela pronunciou aquelas palavras o corpo de Harry congelou. Draco tinha sofrido um acidente! Por Merlin, o que ele deveria fazer agora?

- Mas o que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem? Onde ele está? – Harry falava tão rápido que uma palavra atropelava a outra.

- Por favor, Senhor Potter, acalme-se. Ele está bem, foi apenas um acidente e ele já foi cuidado. No momento ele está em Hogsmeade e o Diretor está com ele. Não há motivo para se preocupar.

_Como assim não há motivo?_ – Harry quis gritar. – _Draco sofreu um acidente! Isso é sim um motivo para se preocupar!_

- E quando ele vai voltar? Não seria melhor para a Senhora cuidar dele se ele estivesse aqui? – O corpo de Harry descongelava e ele começava a tremer.

- Dumbledore o trará ao pôr do sol.

- Oh. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer, mas haviam bilhões de palavras não ditas rodando em sua cabeça.

Quando a curandeira terminou o exame, ela entregou dois frascos para Harry. O primeiro, ela disse, servia para as dores de cabeça, e o segundo era para o mal estar que ele sentia. Ela também disse que ele deveria comer melhor, pois estava ficando muito fraco.

- Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.

Ela já o estava expulsando do hospital, mas Harry se recusava a ir embora.

- Eu vou ficar. Vou esperar pelo Draco.

- Senhor Potter, o Senhor conhece as regras. Não posso lhe deixar aqui se não for um paciente.

- E a Senhora sabe que se eu voltar para a Sala Comunal não vou poder voltar aqui. – Harry tentou usar o argumento mais real que ele conseguiu pensar.

- Deixa ele ficar, por favor. – Era o garotinho. – Já fiquei tanto tempo sozinho aqui.

- Tudo bem, Senhor Potter, o Senhor venceu. Mas nem pense em me atrapalhar ou importunar os pacientes. – Ela falou no plural mesmo sabendo que só havia um único paciente ali.

- Vou ficar quieto. Nem vai perceber que eu estou aqui.

- Acho bom. – Ela encerrou e levou suas coisas para sua sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Descanse", disse Dumbledore. Como se Draco conseguisse. Ele estava na ânsia de voltar para a escola e o motivo, é claro, era Harry.

A Sra. Norrells apareceu a cada 10 minutos no quarto e Draco perguntava a ela todas as vezes se já estava perto da hora de partir.

A noite já havia chegado e Draco estava ainda mais ansioso para ir. Quando já eram 7 horas, Dumbledore voltou ao quarto e perguntou se Draco estava pronto.

- Já estou pronto há muito tempo. – Draco se levantou e quase caía no chão.

- Acho que você ainda precisa descansar. – Dumbledore o segurou.

- Não! – Ele gritou. – Não. – Repetiu mais baixo. – Por favor, Diretor, eu não quero mais ficar aqui. Não que eu não esteja grato pela sua hospitalidade Sra. Norrells – Acrescentou quando viu a mulher. – É só que eu quero voltar para a escola. Por favor.

- Tudo bem garoto, mas deixe-me ajuda-lo.

Dumbledore passou o braço ao redor de Draco e o acompanhou até a porta do quarto, a Sra. Norrells vinha atrás.

Quando chegaram à sala, Dumbledore balançou a varinha e as coisas de Draco que estava encostada na parede começou a segui-los. Viraram-se para se despedir da mulher.

- Obrigado novamente, Helen. – Dumbledore disse.

- Exatamente, obrigado Sra. Norrells. – Draco também agradeceu.

- Já falei que não quero vocês me agradecendo por nada. E, por favor, me chame de Helen, Draco. – Ela sorriu.

- Sim, Helen. Muito obrigado. Nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim. Até a próxima.

- Adeus.

Dumbledore puxou um Draco meio que sorridente e agradecido. Antes de fecharem a porta ouviram o grito de uma garota um pouco distante. Pararam para olhar e viram que ela estava correndo na direção deles.

- Esperem! Não vá embora ainda! – Quando ela se aproximou, eles perceberam que era Maia.

Ela estava ofegante por causa da corrida.

- Maia! Você deveria estar trabalhando, o que faz aqui? – Helen perguntou de dentro da casa.

- Eu só vim me despedir do Draquinho. – Quando ela lhe chamou assim, uma sensação ruim se impregnou no peito de Draco. Era assim que Pansy o chamava. – Até logo, Draquinho. Sinta-se livre para vim me visitar. – A sensação virou uma queimação no estômago e ele sentia a bile querendo subir.

Maia se aproximou e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele periculosamente próximo à boca. Draco não conseguiu aguentar, se virou de lado e vomitou ali mesmo na calçada.

- Oh Merlin, me perdoem. – Ele pedia desculpas envergonhadas. – Acho que ainda não estou bem. – Mas ele sabia que o motivo do vômito era apenas a lembrança de Pansy.

- Não tem problema. – Maia respondeu. – E repito: Venha me visitar quando quiser. – Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo de novo, mas pensou que era melhor não, afinal, ele tinha acabado de vomitar.

- Vamos, Draco. – Dumbledore o puxou.

Depois de se afastar de uma Helen sorridente e uma Maia chorosa, Draco se perguntou se eles iriam andando de volta à Hogwarts.

- Diretor, nós vamos _andar_ até a escola? – Ele perguntou.

- Oh, mas é claro que não. Vamos, segure meu braço. – Dumbledore ordenou e Draco obedeceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ficava impaciente. O sol já havia se posto há muito tempo. Tudo bem, só tinham se passado quinze minutos desde o por do sol, mas parecia uma eternidade para ele.

O garotinho, que se chamava Maxwell, mas preferia ser chamado de Max, estava cansado e Harry não conseguia inventar mais nenhum assunto para eles conversarem.

- Eu já vou dormir, ok? – Max disse. – Se não tiver nenhum problema.

- Claro que não, Max. Pode dormir, você precisa descansar. – Harry ajeitou o cobertor do garoto e se afastou. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando o puxão no corpo de Draco sessou, ele se encontrava na sala de Dumbledore. Surpreso, tentava entender como era possível terem aparatado em Hogwarts.

- Mas... Como? – Ele se virou para Dumbledore que agora praticamente o carregava.

- Está tudo bem garoto. Eu só desfiz um feitiço.

Draco se sentiu ainda mais fraco depois que deu o primeiro passo. Cambaleou e Dumbledore apertou seus ombros para ele não cair.

- Eu sabia que você ficaria pior, mas foi mais rápido assim. Apenas uma noite na enfermaria e você ficará curado. Está bem?

- Sim, tudo bem.

O caminho à enfermaria deixou Draco tenso e nervoso. Se ele finalmente tinha retornado a Hogwarts, seu desejo era estar ao lado de Harry, não ter que passar mais tempo naquela porcaria de hospital. "Uma noite", dissera Dumbledore, se fosse pelo menos só uma noite, talvez ele pudesse suportar. Ainda assim, a ideia de ele estar sob o mesmo teto de Harry e não estar ao seu lado o deixou enjoado.

- Senhor, será que eu não poderia ir logo para meu dormitório? Acho que não tem ninguém lá e Madame Pomfrey disse que eu só precisava descansar. E ela já me fez tomar todos os medicamentos.

- Acho melhor não. Afinal, você precisa de cuidados e ficar lá sozinho pode ser perigoso.

Agora eles estavam a dois corredores da enfermaria. Draco parou.

- Diretor, por favor. Eu não aguentaria ficar mais uma noite naquele lugar, já fiquei lá por tempo demais em um só ano. Além do mais, se eu precisar de alguma coisa dou um jeito de vim até aqui. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, garoto. Você venceu. Porém, se qualquer coisa acontecer, venha imediatamente à enfermaria. Entendido?

- Perfeitamente, diretor.

- Então vamos. – Dumbledore puxou Draco para o outro lado, se distanciando da enfermaria e descendo as escadas para as masmorras.

O caminho foi curto e quando eles entraram na sala comunal nenhuma alma estava presente. Draco ficou animado por não precisar enfrentar ninguém por um bom tempo, mas triste por ter que ficar numa solidão tão grande.

- Está tudo bem diretor, eu posso tomar conta de mim daqui pra frente. – Ele disse quando Dumbledore fez menção de leva-lo até seu quarto.

- Nada disso, irei coloca-lo em sua cama e um elfo doméstico trará algumas coisas pra você comer.

Mesmo com Draco insistindo que aquilo não seria necessário, Dumbledore o empurrou para o dormitório e o colocou na cama.

- Tudo bem, agora você pode ficar sozinho. Suas coisas vão chegar daqui a pouco, já mandei alguém trazer. O jantar será trazido por um elfo. E não se esqueça: Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em chamar Madame Pomfrey ou eu mesmo. Boa noite.

Dumbledore saiu sem esperar que Draco falasse qualquer coisa. O garoto havia desejado ficar sozinho, mas agora que o tinha conseguido se sentia solitário e ansiava passar a noite inteira ali.

Procurar por Harry foi a única solução que veio a sua cabeça. No momento em que jogou os cobertores de lado e colocou os pés pra fora da cama a maldita da tontura lhe atingiu como um soco na cabeça. Ele tentou se levantar e dar alguns passos, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi derrubar espelhos e produtos de beleza que estavam em sua estante.

Voltou cambaleando para a cama e apanhou os cobertores. Os ouvidos ecoavam um zumbido distante. Sem querer dormir, mas incapaz de ir contra o próprio corpo, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e no segundo seguinte estava apagado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e Dumbledore entrou tão silenciosamente que se não fosse pela luz que adentrou o quarto, Harry nem teria percebido que ele estava ali.

Levantando-se e enxugando a saliva que havia escorrido da boca enquanto tinha adormecido sobre uma das camas, Harry encarou o diretor.

- Senhor. – Seu coração palpitava.

- Harry, meu garoto, o que faz aqui? Está doente novamente? – O tom de Dumbledore era calmo, ainda assim cansado.

- Diretor. Onde ele está? – Madame Pomfrey apareceu e destruindo a chance de resposta de Harry.

- Draco já está bem, eu o levei ao seu dormitório.

- O que?! Ele precisa de cuidados médicos! – Pomfrey reclamava.

- Papoula, você mesma disse que ele só precisava de descanso. Por favor, deixe o garoto em paz.

- Que seja. – Ela desistiu. – Eu não decido mais nada sobre os pacientes... – E saiu reclamando pra si mesma.

Enquanto a voz da curandeira diminuía, Dumbledore encarava novamente Harry.

- Eu só vim pedir um remédio à Madame Pomfrey. E... – Ele olhou para Max. – E Max estava sozinho e eu decidi fazer companhia a ele. Perdão por desobedecer às regras, Senhor. Aceito sua punição.

- Harry, está tudo bem. Se eu fosse punir todos os alunos que estão desobedecendo ás regras nesse momento, seriam todos vocês. Não se preocupe, volte para seu dormitório. Eu só estava me perguntando sobre sua saúde. Amanhã é véspera de Natal, aproveite.

E saiu da sala.

Harry ficou assustado com o clima leve do Diretor, mas não decidiu fazer nada a respeito. Em vez disso, como Dumbledore tinha dito que Draco estava em seu quarto, a única coisa que ele poderia fazer no momento era ir ao seu encontro.

Saiu de fininho da enfermaria, dando um olhar de despedida para Max, prometendo a si mesmo voltar para visita-lo, fechou a porta e correu silenciosamente para as escadas em direção às masmorras.

Encarou o retrato que continha o portal que o levaria a Draco e amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Ele não fazia ideia de qual era a senha.

- Draco. – Chamou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido apenas a uma curta distância. – Draco. – Repetiu um pouco mais alto. – Malfoy! – Gritou finalmente.

Dentro da sala Harry pôde ouvir alguma coisa caindo e se estilhaçando no chão, mesmo assim ninguém apareceu.

Harry se encostou à parede e deslizou até o chão. Decidiu que não sairia dali até ver o rosto de Draco, nem que ele tivesse que esperar até o amanhecer.

Duas batidas. Um elfo doméstico apareceu com uma bandeja na mão.

- Você está levando isso pro Draco? – Harry perguntou.

- Grimm não sabe o nome do Slytherin. Grimm só foi dito para deixar comida no quarto. – Respondeu o elfo, que tinha olhos maiores que os de Dobby.

- Você pode abrir a porta? Sabe a senha? – Harry se levantou.

- Grimm tem permissão apenas de levar a comida.

- Eu posso entrar com você? Por favor, Grimm? – Harry implorou.

- O Senhor está pedindo um _favor_? Grimm faz o que os Senhores mandam.

- Grimm. – Harry estendeu a mão. – Minha melhor amiga ficaria horrorizada em ouvir você dizer isso. Eu sou Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo. – Harry balançou a pequena mão do elfo, que teve que se equilibrar para não derrubar a bandeja. – E eu preciso de um favor seu. Mas apenas se você quiser.

- Grimm ficaria honrado em fazer um favor a Harry Potter. Harry Potter pode entrar com Grimm.

Grimm estalou os dedos e o retrato se abriu. Harry sorriu e acompanhou o elfo.

- Draco. Draco, você está aqui?

- O Senhor Slytherin deve estar dormindo, o senhor diretor avisou Grimm sobre isso. Grimm não deve fazer barulho.

- Sim, Grimm. Não vamos fazer barulho. Quer saber? Pode voltar, deixa que eu cuido disso, eu levo a comida. Tudo bem?

- Um Bruxo fazendo serviço de Grimm? Grimm não pode permitir isso.

- Grimm, por favor. Você já fez seu serviço, pode deixar o resto comigo.

- Se é o que o Mestre Harry Potter deseja. – O elfo entregou a bandeja nas mãos de Harry e desaparatou.

Harry pegou a comida e foi ao quarto de Draco. A estante ao lado da cama estava vazia e vários objetos estavam espalhados pelo chão. Harry colocou a bandeja ali e se abaixou para falar com Draco.

Ao ver seu rosto, todas as coisas ruins que atormentaram Harry nesses últimos dias foram drenadas. Ele se sentia curado e novo em folha. Uma onda de felicidade se espalhou por seu corpo e ele teve que se conter para não pular nele.

Mas Draco não parecia nada bem. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal e ele não parecia estar consciente.

- Draco? – Harry não conseguiu se conter e envolveu os braços ao redor do outro, mas Draco não deu resposta. – Draco, por favor, responda.

Depois de alguns minutos de agonia para Harry, Draco finalmente se mexeu, mas ainda estava delirando.

- Harry... Há tanto tempo eu te espero... Você me abandonou... – Ele falava em meio aos espasmos que Harry tentava conter o envolvendo mais forte.

- Fiz tudo aquilo por você... A culpa é sua... Meu pai... Ele nunca vai me perdoar e a culpa é sua... – Draco continuava o delírio.

- Draco, por favor, acorde! Eu estou aqui agora. Eu não podia fazer nada, eu não sabia. – Harry se desesperava e chorava enquanto agarrava Draco.

- A culpa é sua... É sua... Você é o motivo de eu me sentir assim... Meu pai não vai me perdoar... Tudo isso por causa de você... Você e o modo com que me faz sentir... Você é o que causa esse sentimento...

- Draco, o que eu fiz? Eu sinto muito, por favor. Me perdoe! Eu sinto muito!

- Não... A culpa não é sua... Meu pai... Ele não entende o que eu sinto... Você é o motivo... Tudo isso por que eu te... – Draco interrompeu a própria frase e voltou a fechar os olhos, o delírio estava indo embora e seus músculos se acalmavam.

Harry estava branco de tão assustado. Como Dumbledore pôde deixar Draco sozinho dessa maneira?

_O que o pai dele fez? O que eu fiz?_ – Harry se perguntava e as lágrimas não paravam de cair. – _Eu sou o motivo de quê? O que ele quis dizer com "Tudo isso por que eu te..."? Será que ele me... ? Não é possível..._

Passou o tempo e Harry não conseguia deixar as inúmeras perguntas nem a preocupação com Draco de lado.

Draco não se mexeu durante a noite, assim como Harry, que, vencido pelo cansaço, estava dormindo sentado no chão, encostado na cama e com os braços ao redor de Draco.

A manhã chegou. Draco foi o primeiro a acordar e levou um susto ao encontrar Harry adormecido sobre ele. Com o movimento, Harry acordou.

- Harry? Como você apareceu aqui? – Draco encarava o outro com um misto de surpresa e deleite.

- Draco, graças aos céus você está bem! – Harry pulou na cama, com cuidado para não machucar Draco, e o abraçou como nunca havia feito antes.

- Calma ai! – Draco reclamou, mas retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade. – Harry, pra que tudo isso?

- Me desculpe, você provavelmente não queria que eu fizesse isso, eu só não consegui me conter...

- É claro que eu queria isso, seu idiota. – Ele puxou o rosto de Harry para perto do seu e sugou seus lábios.

Harry foi pego de surpresa, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha retribuído o beijo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Senti muito a sua falta. – Harry falou quanto finalmente respirou.

- Eu também. – Draco falou baixo e ficou vermelho com o comentário. – Você ainda não me disse como apareceu aqui.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você tinha sofrido um acidente e estava esperando por você na enfermaria, mas Dumbledore apareceu lá dizendo que tinha te deixado aqui, o que foi muito irresponsável da parte dele, então eu vim atrás de você, mas quando eu chamei ninguém respondeu. Tive que esperar um elfo doméstico vim te entregar comida pra poder entrar. Quando finalmente consegui, você estava desacordado. E delirando... – Harry achou melhor não entrar em detalhes sobre os delírios. – Eu fiquei tão assustado e não pude te deixar aqui sozinho nessas condições.

- Harry, calma, respira. – Draco tentava acalmar o outro e a si mesmo. – Agradeço por ter vindo aqui, mas não deveria ter se arriscado tanto. E se alguém visse você aqui?

- Eu não poderia te deixar aqui daquele jeito! – Harry protestou. – O que aconteceu com você, afinal?

- Eu caí da vassoura. Foi um acidente como Dumbledore falou. – Draco não sentia que deveria contar a verdade, Harry só iria se preocupar em vão.

- Uma simples queda de vassoura não faria todo esse estrago.

- Você está dizendo que agora eu estou horrível? Minha aparência está arruinada?

- É óbvio que não. Você está maravilhosamente lindo como sempre. – Harry sorriu e Draco corou. – O que eu estou falando é que seu estado é muito grave. De novo, Dumbledore não podia ter te deixado aqui sozinho. E Draco, eu não queria falar nisso, mas enquanto você delirava você falou sobre seu pai. Disse que eu sou o culpado... Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas sinto muito mesmo. De verdade.

- Seu Gryffindor idiota. Ficou aqui observando meus delírios...

- Draco, eu estou falando sério. O que aconteceu com você? Do que eu sou culpado? Seja o que for, eu prometo que vou consertar.

- Potter, cala a boca. Não tem como consertar o que você fez. Não dá pra voltar atrás e mesmo se desse isso é o que eu menos quero. E tenho esperança de que você também não quer.

- O que eu fiz? O que seu pai fez?

- Meu pai quase me espancou até a morte. Ele me deserdou e a partir de agora eu não tenho mais nada, nem o nome Malfoy posso usar. – Draco decidiu contar logo a verdade.

- O que?! Por que ele faria isso? – Harry se endireitou na cama com um rosto surpreso.

- O "eu delirante" estava falando a verdade. A culpa é sua. Ele descobriu sobre nós. – Harry protestou e Draco o interrompeu. – Fui eu mesmo que contou. Eu não conseguia esconder. Eu acho que nem queria.

- Draco, oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia... Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

- Mas você não pode. E como eu disse, eu não quero que faça nada. Se ele não me aceita como eu sou, não devo correr atrás dele. Minha mãe por outro lado não fez nada contra mim. Inclusive foi ela quem me salvou, caso contrário meu pai teria me matado.

- E você realmente caiu da vassoura?

- Eu acho que fiquei inconsciente e desmaiei. Ainda bem que alguém me encontrou. Eu pensei que eu tinha morrido, Harry.

- Eu deveria estar lá por você. – Harry virou o rosto para longe de Draco. – Eu entendo se você estiver com raiva de mim. Eu sinto muito. Como você disse, eu sou a causa disso, eu deveria ter cuidado de você.

- Até quando você vai ser tão idiota? Não tinha como você saber, como é que queria estar lá?

- Mas nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por mim. Eu só trago desgraça pra sua vida, Draco. Talvez... – Harry voltou a encarar Draco.

- Talvez o que? – Draco sentiu o peito apertar.

- Talvez você devesse ficar longe de mim. Para seu próprio bem. Seu pai já agiu dessa maneira, imagina quando Voldemort descobrir. Vai ser melhor assim. – Harry falou aquelas palavras rapidamente, pois uma dor crescia em seu peito a cada letra que pronunciava.

A dor no peito se espalhou e depois ele sentiu uma pontada aguda na lateral do rosto. Draco tinha acabado de lhe dar uma tapa.

Ainda com a mão estendida, Draco tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Eu _não acredito_ que você disse isso. Eu fiz tudo isso por _você_. Eu enfrentei meu pai, fui deserdado e quase _morri_ só por você! E é assim que você age? Diz que devemos nos _separar_?

- Draco eu não... – Harry começou a explicar, mas se deu conta do que o outro havia dito. – Você fez tudo aquilo por minha causa. Você tem razão, mas é por isso que eu disse para você ficar longe de mim. Se você fez tantos sacrifícios por mim, eu deveria fazer esse sacrifício e abrir mão de você.

- Ah, cala a boca. Você fala de "abrir mão" de mim, eu não sou um objeto para você deixar de lado. E quanto ao que eu quero, Harry? Você só se importa com o que você quer? E o que você diz que é o melhor é a pior coisa que alguém poderia me dar. – Ele falou entre a respiração pesada por culpa do coração acelerado.

- Não. Eu não quero me separar de você. Eu nunca vou te deixar, lembra? – Harry falou, lembrado a Draco da promessa que ele fez depois da morte de Pansy. – Eu só estava sugerindo isso pra sua própria proteção e por que eu acho que é o que você quer.

- Você é um idiota! Um Gryffindor burro e retardado! – Draco bateu com o punho fechado de leve no ombro de Harry. – Como pode pensar que é isso o que eu queria? Eu desisti de tudo, Harry. E só por causa de você. Começo a pensar se valeu a pena.

- Acho que não. Eu não valho tudo isso, você é demais pra mim... – Harry tentava se desculpar elogiando o outro, mas Draco não parecia ouvir.

- Cala a boca, Harry! – Draco se permitiu sorrir. – É sério, é bom você valer muito a pena, eu fiz muito sacrifício por você.

Harry tirou um momento para apreciar o rosto de Draco. Quem diria que depois de tantas brigas que os dois tiveram eles estariam ali, frente a frente, Draco dizendo que se sacrificou por Harry. Antes parecia a maior loucura já existente, mas agora ele percebia que tudo era destinado a acontecer.

- Eu irei te recompensar. Eu prometo. – Harry se inclinou e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de Draco.

Ao se separarem, Draco deu um sorriso torto e brilhante.

- Se quiser me recompensar de verdade vai precisar de muito mais que isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois que Draco conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, Harry o levou até o banheiro. Draco insistiu que conseguia entrar sozinho.

- Tem certeza de que pode fazer isso sozinho? Eu posso ajudar. – Harry gritou da porta do banheiro.

- Claro que sim, já disse que estou bem. Você só quer uma desculpa pra entrar aqui, não é Potter? – Draco gritou de volta.

- Talvez...

Draco jogou um sabonete molhado em Harry. Rodou o registro do chuveiro e deixou a água cair.

Deixando as roupas de lado, ele foi para baixo do chuveiro e deixou que o calor da água percorresse seu corpo gelado. Passou algum tempo assim, então se esticou para alcançar outro sabonete, quando a tontura o atingiu novamente e ele se desequilibrou.

Ele se segurou no registro, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar a queda. O sabonete que estava na mão voou para o outro lado do banheiro e Draco bateu com a cabeça no chão. O barulho de seu corpo atingindo o chão se juntou ao som de seus produtos caindo.

- Draco! – Harry correu assim que escutou o estrondo. – O que aconteceu?

- Potter, sai daqui! – Draco gritou e atirou algum objeto que estava no chão contra Harry. – Foi só um acidente, eu estou bem. – E quando Harry fez menção de entrar no chuveiro, ele adicionou. – Nem pense em entrar aqui.

Harry virou o rosto por impulso, mas não obedeceu ao que Draco pediu. Fechando os olhos, ele entrou no chuveiro.

- Você não vai conseguir se levantar só. Eu disse que precisava de ajuda. – Harry tateou a parede e conseguiu desligar o chuveiro.

- Harry, sai daqui, seu pervertido! – Draco gritava. – Sai daqui imediatamente.

- Eu estou de olhos fechados, não estou vendo, ok? – Ele se abaixou para levantar Draco. – Cadê você?

- Aqui, seu imbecil. – Draco puxou a mão de Harry.

Harry levou seus braços até os ombros de Draco e, ainda sem enxergar, tentou levantá-lo. Tocou a pele molhada de suas costas enquanto seus dedos escorregavam pelo corpo de Draco, tentando se equilibra para levantá-lo.

- Cuidado. – Draco falou quando Harry o puxou pra cima com força. – Vai devagar.

- Mas eu não estou enxergando nada. – Harry falou antes de pisar em uma poça de água, derrubar Draco no chão e cair por cima dele.

Draco começou a gritar com ele, mas uma onda de risadas o atingiu, os dois ficaram bolando de rir no chão.

As roupas de Harry estavam completamente molhadas agora, por isso tinham se tornado transparentes, era possível ver seus mamilos através do tecido fino da camisa.

- Que belo resgate, Potter. – Draco disse por cima dos sons da sua própria risada e da de Harry.

- Foi um acidente. – Harry disse. – Posso abrir os olhos agora?

- Agora que você não pode abrir os olhos mesmo. Eu estou pelado aqui embaixo. – Draco deixou as risadas um pouco de lado.

Mas Harry não resistiu e abriu os olhos mesmo assim. Ele não ficou observando o corpo de Draco, afinal, ele estava coberto com o seu próprio. O que ele fez foi encarar Draco nos olhos através de seus óculos manchados. Draco corou como sempre quando Harry lhe encarou, mas ele não reclamou, ao invés disso, tirou os óculos de Harry e os pôs de lado.

- Você fica bem melhor sem óculos. Seus olhos são muito verdes para serem escondidos atrás de lentes. – Draco sussurrou.

E naquele momento Draco era o borrão mais lindo que Harry já vira.

- Draco eu... – Harry começou, mas não conseguia continuar. Estava hipnotizado olhando para Draco. Ele queria dizer, queria colocar pra fora aquele sentimento que pulsava feito fogo nas suas veias, mas não era possível, ele não podia.

- Harry, não diga nada, ok? – Draco colocou uma mão no rosto de Harry e suavemente acariciou suas bochechas. – Não vamos dizer nada agora.

E os óculos de Harry ficaram jogados no chão, assim como suas roupas, que foram arrancadas apressadamente por Draco.

Harry tirou um pouco de seu peso de cima de Draco e eles rodaram no chão molhado. Draco totalmente sem roupas e Harry ainda mantinha a cueca.

Draco tomou a boca de Harry e esse foi o beijo mais quente que eles já deram. O coração de Harry batia tão forte que começava a doer. Draco aparentava estar calmo, mas estava tão nervoso quanto Harry.

Quando os beijos já não eram suficientes, Harry escorregou os dedos pelo corpo do outro, sentindo toda a pele macia e molhada contra a sua. O cheiro natural que emanava de Draco fazia seu corpo tremer.

Draco aproveitou o que Harry fez e passou a lamber seu pescoço, sua nuca, seu abdômen, seus mamilos...

Harry teve leves espasmos pelo corpo enquanto Draco fazia aquilo. Ele decidiu retribuir e sua mão deslizou para a protuberância entre as pernas de Draco.

- Harry, não... Não... – Draco sussurrou, mas era tarde demais. Harry já havia agarrado seu membro e agora o massageava levemente. – Harry...

Com isso Draco tomou coragem e fez o mesmo. Enfiou a mão por dentro da cueca de Harry e agora os dois faziam movimentos em perfeita sincronia.

O movimento ficou mais intenso e eles passavam a língua pelo corpo nu do outro. Os beijos se tornaram ácidos quando eles chegaram próximos ao clímax.

Eles vieram juntos e com isso o prazer e o cansaço percorreram toda a extensão de seus corpos.

Ficaram ali, agarrados um ao outro por alguns minutos. Limitaram-se a não dizer nada, o abraço era mais suficiente do que qualquer palavra.

Harry manteve a cabeça colada ao peito de Draco enquanto o outro massageava seus cabelos assanhados. Cabelos que ficaram ainda mais bagunçados pelo balanço que a respiração pesada de Draco causava neles.

- Eu acho que é melhor a gente sair daqui. – Harry falou.

- Tudo bem. – A voz de Draco estava rouca. Ele tinha respondido o oposto do que queria. Ele não via nenhum problema em ficar ali, deitado no chão molhado com Harry em seus braços para sempre. Mas, como sempre, ele tinha que voltar para a realidade.

Harry ligou o chuveiro, ajudou Draco a se levantar e os dois tomaram banho juntos, com uma nova intimidade criada há poucos minutos.

Draco se aproveitou e roubou mais um beijo de Harry quando ele lhe trouxe a toalha.

Eles se vestiram – Harry muito mais rápido que Draco – e subiram para o Grande Salão, com Harry apoiando um Draco perfumado e penteado nos ombros.

A decoração de Natal irritava Draco. Ele nunca gostava dessa época do ano, para ele Natal deveria significar família. Seus pais nunca se importaram em lhe oferecer carinho, pelo menos não seu pai. Narcisa até tentava, mas eles nunca foram muito próximos. Quanto a Lucius, esse parecia ter um orgulho por causa da formalidade com que seu filho lhe tratava. Nem quando era criança e recebia vários presentes ele se sentia satisfeito. A casa estava sempre vazia, ninguém além de seus pais participavam das comemorações. E Lucius era tão distante que parecia nem estar presente.

Harry interrompeu a corrente de pensamentos de Draco quando o colocou sentado à mesa. Mas não qualquer mesa: A mesa de Gryffindor.

- Harry. O que diabos você está fazendo? – Draco falou irritadamente e deu graças por não ter nenhum Slytherin presente e por o Salão estar quase vazio.

- Eu estou colocando você na mesa. Pra comer. – Harry balançou uns talheres na frente de Draco com uma cara confusa.

- Na mesa de Gryffindor, Potter?

- Ah, por favor, Draco. Você quer ir sentar sozinho na sua mesa?

- E você tem alguma ideia melhor? Por que _você_ não senta comigo na mesa dos Slytherins? – Draco perguntou um pouco sarcasticamente.

- Ok. – Harry deu de ombros e começou a levantar Draco pelos braços.

- O que você está fazendo? – Draco se soltou dele. – Eu não estava falando sério. Se algum Slytherin souber que eu te deixei sentar à nossa mesa eu estou frito.

- Draco, depois de tudo o que você fez, vai mesmo importar aonde nós dois vamos sentar? – Harry pegou Draco de volta e o arrastou até sua mesa e sentou ao seu lado. – Slytherin ou Gryffindor? No final isso faz alguma diferença?

Draco não disse nada, apenas deu de ombros. Mas no fundo ele sabia que Harry estava certo. O que era uma casa afinal de contas? Aquela denominação só servia pra segregar os alunos. Era inútil.

* * *

Lonny 13: Depois de um milhão de anos, eu finalmente terminei esse capítulo. Mil perdões pela demora, mas eu estava (ainda estou) super ocupada e ainda fui atingida por uma grande falta de inspiração. De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo que ficou grande e eu decidi dividir em duas partes. Espero sinceramente que gostem e perdoem a demora. Reviews?


	9. Natal - Parte II

Após o café-da-manhã Harry insistiu que Draco fosse até a enfermaria e, depois de muito esforço, Draco concordou.

Mas eles nem ao menos conseguiram chegar até lá. Dumbledore interceptou seu caminho.

- Onde os dois garotos estão indo? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Nós vamos à enfermaria, Diretor. – Harry impediu que Draco falasse. – Como o Senhor sabe muito bem, Draco sofreu um acidente. E a propósito, foi muito imprudente do Senhor deixa-lo daquele jeito.

- Harry...

Dumbledore sorriu. Draco e Harry trocaram olhares.

- Oh, Harry. Como eu poderia ter feito algo tão imprudente e ainda assim aqui está Draco, muito melhor do que estava ontem. E o melhor, você está fazendo companhia a ele, não é?

- Estou... – Harry gaguejou. – E suponho que sim, ele está melhor...

- Então, meu garoto. O que de melhor eu poderia ter feito? Deixá-lo sozinho na enfermaria? Ou deixa-lo aqui com você ao lado dele?

- Eu... Esse não é o caso. Draco está doente e precisa de cuidados. Deixá-lo trancado sozinho no quarto não foi nada sábio. Ele tem que voltar pra enfermaria.

- Isso é o que você diz agora, Harry. E quanto ao que Draco pensa?

- Eu prefiro assim. Não quero voltar àquele hospital. – Draco disse sério. – Harry, por favor, vamos voltar.

- E essa é a escolha sábia a se tomar, Draco.

- Vamos Harry. – Draco puxou o outro, o que foi estranho, pois era Harry quem o estava carregando.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você quer.

Draco empurrou Harry até o lado de fora, ou melhor, fez com que ele lhe carregasse até lá. Aproveitaram a quietude do castelo pela falta de pessoas e a falta de fiscalização dos professores para se sentarem embaixo de uma árvore.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir à enfermaria? – Harry perguntou colocando Draco sentado na grama.

- Harry, como diria a Sra. Norrells, pelas cuecas velhas e amarelas de Merlin, dá pra você parar com essa fixação de querer me levar ao hospital?

- Quem é Sra. Norrells? – Harry perguntou confuso.

Draco explicou toda a história de como Maia o tinha salvado e como ela e a Sra. Norrells tinham cuidado dele.

Harry não pareceu muito confortável ao ouvir o que Draco tinha a dizer, especialmente a parte em que Maia (a mesma garçonete que Draco havia paquerado) tinha dado beijos em Draco e tinha desenvolvido uma intimidade muito grande.

Quando Draco terminou de falar, tudo o que Harry disse foi: - Hm.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – Harry escondeu, mas a verdade era que ele estava com ciúmes de Draco por culpa dessa tal de Maia.

- Enfim, eu estou muito agradecido pelo que elas fizeram por mim. – Draco concluiu e Harry não disse nada por um bom tempo. – Tá bom, me fala logo o que tá acontecendo.

- Eu já disse que não é nada.

- Harry, eu convivo com você há seis anos, acho que eu sei dizer quando está acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Mas você nem sequer falava comigo durante todo esse tempo, a não ser pra me xingar e tal. Como é que você sabe dizer o que está se passando na minha cabeça? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez eu tenha prestado atenção em você durante esse tempo. – Draco falou com palavras rápidas.

- O quê?! – Harry quase que gritou. – Seu Slytherin sujo! Você gostava de mim durante todos esses anos, mas não dava o braço a torcer, não é?

- Eu não disse isso! – Draco protestou. – Só por que eu disse que prestava atenção em você não quer dizer que eu gostasse de você.

- Oh meu doce Merlin. Além de sujo ainda não admite as coisas. Que Slytherin mal criado.

- Eu já disse que não gostava de você. Não naquele tempo, pelo menos. Eu diria que agora eu gosto, mas já não tenho tanta certeza.

- Agora você me magoou. Mas se quer saber, eu acho que eu gostava de você desde sempre, só era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

- Dá pra gente voltar a falar sobre o que você tem?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu digo o que eu tenho, senhor observador. Mas só se você prometer não dizer nada. – Draco concordou com a cabeça. – Promete mesmo? – Draco concordou de novo. – Você jura?

- Harry, fala logo!

- Certo. Bem, é que... Eu acho que eu fiquei com ciúmes de você com essa tal de Maia.

Draco tentou, mas não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma risada alta.

- Você prometeu! – Harry cruzou os braços em protesto.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Eu sou fraco, não consegui me conter. Mas é que você ficou tão fofo dizendo que tem ciúmes de mim. Tão fofo que dá vontade de apertar.

E com isso Draco realmente o apertou. Pulou por cima dele e encostou o corpo de Harry na grama. Ignorando a dor de cabeça que insistia em aparecer, Draco deu repetidos beijos calorosos em um Harry muito envergonhado.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Harry. Eu também tenho ciúmes de você, se quer saber. Tudo por culpa daquela Weasley fêmea.

- Bem. – Harry conseguiu falar por entre as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. – Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Você sabe que só existe você pra mim.

- É melhor que isso seja verdade. A recíproca também é verdadeira.

Eles ficaram sem o que dizer por algum tempo. Harry até pensou em falar o que sentia por Draco, mas achou que seria demais para uma única manhã. E Draco estava simplesmente se ocupando em como dizer a Harry que ele queria mais beijos.

- Harry. – Chamou Draco que estava deitado ao lado de Harry. – Será que você poderia vim aqui?

- Mas eu já estou aqui.

- Não seja idiota. Estou falando pra você vim aqui.

- Ohhh. – Harry finalmente entendeu e se xingou mentalmente. – Não precisa repetir.

Harry se virou mais para o lado de Draco e Draco fez a mesma coisa. Draco tomou atitude, por que se fosse esperar por Harry eles iriam passar a noite ali. Ele puxou o moreno pela nuca e agarrou seus cabelos bagunçados. Harry pegou Draco pela cintura e puxava os botões da camisa dele para abrir. Um dos botões se soltou e pulou longe no mesmo instante em que Draco encostou a cabeça na grama e sujou os cabelos de terra.

- Acho que esse não é o melhor lugar pra gente fazer isso. – Draco reclamou e soltou os lábios de Harry.

- Sério, Draco? Depois do chão molhado do banheiro você está reclamando disso?

- Harry, aquilo foi uma exceção. Nós não devemos fazer disso um hábito. Eu não quero isso, ok? Eu tenho classe.

Harry soltou uma risadinha e exclamou: - Malfoys...

E imediatamente se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo. Draco não era mais um "Malfoy", o que Harry disse deve ter doído em seu peito.

- Draco, eu não quis... – Harry se desculpava, mas Draco estava indiferente.

- Não tem importância, eu sei que não foi de propósito. Nós podemos sair daqui agora? Não me sinto confortável. Me ajuda a levantar?

Harry se sentiu culpado e o ajudou imediatamente. A cabeça de Draco doía ainda mais agora, mas ele tentou não demonstrar aquilo.

- Vamos só ficar ali, certo? – Draco apontou para um banco de madeira a alguns metros. – Eu não quero voltar para o castelo.

- Tudo bem. – Harry obedeceu, ainda com um nó de culpa na garganta.

Eles sentaram e Draco quis logo quebrar o clima pesado.

- Harry, qual sua cor preferida? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Nunca pensei nisso... Acho que seria a cor do céu quando o sol ainda está nascendo. Quase que um azul alaranjado. Eu costumava observar o nascer do sol da janela do meu quarto na casa dos meus tios. Era uma das minhas partes preferidas do dia. E a sua?

- Verde esmeralda. – Draco respondeu sem piscar.

- Me deixa adivinhar. Por causa das cores da casa Slytherin. – Harry disse revirando os olhos.

- Não. Por causa da cor dos seus olhos. Essa é a minha cor preferida de todas. Dessa vez eu admito: Eu já tinha observado seus olhos desde a primeira vez que nós nos encontramos naquela loja de roupas, lembra?

- Draco... – Os olhos de Harry brilhavam e ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Cala a boca. – Draco virou o rosto, mas não com rapidez o suficiente para evitar o beijo que Harry lhe deu.

Com a intimidade, Harry e Draco não se sentiram desconfortáveis por passarem alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia, falando sobre o passado e ainda dando alguns beijos aqui e ali.

Quando Harry decidiu que estava muito frio para eles ficarem ali por mais tempo a noite já estava chegando e foi então que Harry lembrou que aquela era a noite anterior ao natal.

Ele não falou nada, não queria perturbar Draco com aquela besteira. O garoto provavelmente nem se importava com o natal, mesmo assim, Harry iria lhe dar algum presente, agora só precisava comprar um.

- Draco, acho melhor você descansar um pouco agora. Já passou muito tempo aqui fora e você precisa de repouso. – Ele disse fechando as grandes portas de entrada atrás deles, ainda segurando Draco pelos ombros.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda está insistindo nisso! – Draco protestou. – Eu estou me sentindo muito bem.

Mas sua fraqueza e a respiração pesada diziam o contrário. Harry apenas revirou os olhos e desceu as escadas em direção às masmorras.

- Olha, se você não for descansar agora, eu vou te dar um Wingardium Leviosa e vou te levar flutuando até a enfermaria, ok? – Harry disse quando chegaram a porta da sala comunal de Draco.

- Por que você não desiste disso? Eu já disse que estou bem. – Mas como Harry não mudou a expressão nem um pouco, Draco admitiu a derrota. – Tudo bem, eu vou descansar, se você quer tanto isso. Mas eu tenho uma condição: Você vai ter que ficar aqui.

- Por mais que me doa dizer isso, eu não posso ficar.

Draco tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Harry lhe empurrou para dentro do retrato e foi atrás dele.

- Eu vou lhe pôr na cama e estarei por perto se precisar de alguma coisa, mas você sabe que eu não devo ficar, comigo aqui você não terá nenhum descanso. Então Draco, por favor, só tente descansar. Durma um pouco e quando você acordar eu estarei aqui.

Draco estava cansado, mas não por causa de sua saúde, pelo menos era assim que ele pensava, mas por causa da insistência de Harry. Para a discussão acabar, ele apenas acenou que sim, afinal, seriam apenas algumas horas sem Harry, logo eles estariam reunidos de novo e até que ele precisava de alguns momentos de descanso.

Harry praticamente lhe levantou e colocou por baixo das cobertas. Deu um beijo gentil em sua bochecha e sussurrou ao ouvido de Draco:

- Se precisar de mim, é só chamar. – E foi se afastando.

Draco o puxou pela gola da camisa e sugou um beijo de seus lábios. E quando Harry tentou novamente ir embora Draco o puxou dessa vez pela manga da camisa.

- Como eu vou te chamar se, sei lá, se eu estiver impossibilitado de andar? – Ele perguntou meio receoso que o comentário fizesse Harry querer jogá-lo na enfermaria.

Harry pensou por um momento e quando finalmente se decidiu sentou-se na beirada da cama de Draco e sacou a varinha.

- O que você vai fazer Potter? – Draco se sentou na cama também.

- Calma, não vou te enfeitiçar nem nada. Só quero te ensinar uma coisa, o problema é que pode demorar um pouco pra você aprender.

- Quer me ensinar um feitiço? Harry, por favor, não há feitiço que esse Slytherin aqui não possa aprender. – Ele deu um sorriso e pegou sua própria varinha.

- Tá bom, Senhor Modesto. Só que é um patrono.

- Patrono? – Draco engoliu em seco ligeiramente. – Fácil.

- Você já sabe fazer um? – E Draco negou. – Tudo bem. Primeiro você tem que pensar numa memória boa. Pense no melhor momento da sua vida, fixe sua mente nele.

Draco então fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar qual seria o melhor momento de sua vida. Mas ele só conseguia ver seu pai balançando o dedo em seu rosto e gritando. Sua mãe jogada no chão e chorando. Harry gritando desaforos contra ele e ele os devolvendo. Harry jogando uma maldição nele e ele sangrando. O Lorde das Trevas entrando em sua casa como se fosse o dono...

- Draco! – Harry gritou e sacodiu o corpo do outro.

Draco, tentando pensar em uma memória boa, tinha sem querer entrado em um mar de lembranças ruins. E agora lágrimas tímidas escorriam pelo seu rosto e seu corpo tremia.

- Draco, você está bem? – Harry perguntou quando ele finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos.

- Claro que eu estou bem. Você não vê que eu estou perfeito? – Mas ao dizer isso Draco se agarrou forte a Harry.

Harry sentiu que o coração de Draco estava muito acelerado e ele estava frio.

- Desculpe, foi uma má ideia, eu vou pensar em outra coisa.

- Não! – Draco soltou Harry apenas por um instante para dizer isso e depois voltou a abraça-lo. – Só espera um instante, tá bom? Só me abraça um pouquinho.

Ele pensou que não tinha memórias boas de forma alguma, pois só vinham imagens ruins à sua cabeça. Mesmo assim ele disse a si mesmo que deveria ter, em algum momento ele foi feliz. E foi pelo abraço apertado de Harry que ele percebeu que estava sendo estúpido, ele tinha sim momentos felizes, a prova disso estava à sua frente agarrando seu corpo.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar de novo. – Draco disse depois de se acalmar.

E de novo ele fechou os olhos e dessa vez tentou pensar em Harry, mas o primeiro pensamento que veio a sua mente foi o dia em que Lucius descobriu sobre eles e forçando a memória para ir embora ele se lembrou do momento em que sua mãe, Narcisa, tinha se erguido para proteger o filho. O rosto doce da mulher perguntando se ele amava Harry e a resposta positiva, depois Narcisa sorrindo apesar de tudo e o abraçando e dizendo que lhe amava. Draco conseguiu sorrir e escolheu essa memória.

- Consegui pensar em uma forte o bastante. – Ele disse ao abrir os olhos.

- Certo, agora você se concentra nessa memória e só nela. Depois você pronuncia "Expecto Patronum!" e tem que ser com bastante convicção.

- Tudo bem.

Draco fechou os olhos novamente e o rosto de sua mãe se consolidou a sua frente. Todos os momentos que ela havia lhe abraçado e dito que o amava, todas as cartas que antes Draco lia com certo desprezo. E finalmente sua mãe lhe ajudando contra seu pai: Narcisa lançando um feitiço em Lucius, correndo até Draco e o empurrando para partir, o empurrando para a segurança.

- Expecto Patronum! – Ele gritou.

Sentiu a varinha vibrar em sua mão e uma faísca de luz branca apareceu.

- Expecto Patronum! – Ele repetiu.

A faísca começou a se tornar uma luz e a varinha começou a esquentar. Harry olhava espantado para a força que o primeiro Patrono conjugado por Draco tinha. Quando a luz pareceu se unir para tomar forma, ela retrocedeu. O quarto antes iluminado por um brilho fantasma agora estava na escuridão.

Draco olhou para Harry como se pedisse desculpas. Harry por outro lado estava de boca aberta.

- Uau! Você não mentiu quando disse que saiba. Uau, incrível. Uau.

- Quer parar de dizer "uau"? Eu nem consegui conjugar um Patrono completo. Foi uma desgraça.

- Você tá brincando, né? Esse foi seu primeiro Patrono, Draco. Foi incrivelmente maravilhoso. – Harry sorria. – Só acho que a memória que você pensou não foi suficiente.

- Não foi suficiente? Em que memória você quer que eu pense? E pode parar de fazer essa cara, Harry, aposto que você conseguiu um Patrono na primeira tentativa.

- Claro que não. Eu demorei.

- Tá bom, se é o que você diz. – Draco deu de ombros mesmo sem acreditar. – Vou tentar de novo.

Draco se levantou da cama com Harry lhe ajudando. Ficou ereto e apontou a varinha para nenhum ponto específico.

Tudo bem, ele pensou, a memória não foi suficiente. Desculpa mãe, mas vou ter que pensar em outra coisa. Mas em que eu posso pensar? Minha mãe deveria ser mais que suficiente. Ela é a pessoa que eu mais amo. Ou... Talvez não. Harry é quem eu mais amo agora. Claro que ele é.

E, decidindo que memória ele iria usar, ele fechou os olhos pela terceira vez.

Pensou em Harry. Pensou na primeira vez que Harry veio lhe pedir desculpas na enfermaria. Pensou em como Harry lhe apoiou depois de Pansy ter partido. Pensou em como Harry segurou sua mão a caminho do funeral e em como ele disse "vá em frente" quando ele foi dar seu discurso. Pensou neles dividindo uma mesma cama. Pensou em alimentar os Testrálios ao lado dele. Pensou em quando tomou coragem e pediu pra Harry fechar os olhos e em como o primeiro beijo deles aconteceu.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – Draco realmente gritou dessa vez.

Sua varinha voltou a vibrar e as faíscas se tornaram luz mais rápido, dessa vez. A luz que iluminou o quarto correu para se fundir e no segundo seguinte um cervo prateado, exatamente igual ao que Harry tinha conjugado na noite em que Pansy se fora.

A primeira coisa que Draco disse foi: - Eu não acredito que meu Patrono é igual ao seu, Harry! Que falta de originalidade!

Harry já estava de pé e boquiaberto observando o cervo rodar o dormitório. O Patrono de Draco era igual ao dele. Harry não acreditava. Lupin havia lhe dito uma vez que o Patrono adquire uma forma que seja de enorme importância para o Bruxo que o conjurou. Dessa forma, Harry só podia ser alguém muito importante para Draco, ou de certa forma a mais importante de todas. Essa não podia ser uma notícia melhor, afinal Draco era sem dúvidas a pessoa mais importante para Harry.

- Você não vai dizer nada? Não tem como eu mudar a forma dessa porcaria não, hein?

- O que você quer que eu diga? Você conseguiu da segunda tentativa, você é maravilhoso! Realmente seus poderes são magníficos. E sinto informar, mas não há como mudar a forma do Patrono. Se ele adquiriu essa forma, deve significar alguma coisa pra você. Muita coisa na verdade, a coisa mais importante de todas. – Harry achou ter exagerado um pouco, mas não se arrependeu por ter dito aquilo, talvez assim Draco tomasse coragem para dizer o que sente antes dele.

- Isso que dizer que... Bem, eu vou descobrir o que isso quer dizer. – Draco era orgulhoso. – Você já pode ir. E... Obrigado por me ensinar o feitiço.

- Sem problemas. Mas, bem, tem certeza que já não sabe o motivo desse ser o seu Patrono? – Harry apontou para o cervo que já estava quase sumindo. – Quem sabe uma certa pessoa?

- Não. – Draco respondeu, seco.

- Tudo bem, darei um tempo pra você perceber a resposta que está... – Harry deu um passo e ficou bem a frente de Draco. – bem à sua frente.

Draco revirou os olhos e foi levado por Harry de volta à sua cama. Harry novamente lhe deu um beijo, mas dessa vez não esperou que ele lhe puxasse para ser um na boca.

Falando já da saída do quarto, Harry disse:

- Se precisar, é só conjurar seu cervo e me mandar uma mensagem, eu não vou estar muito longe.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e observou Harry ir embora.

Ele tentou limpar a cabeça e dormir, mas o fantasma do cervo prateado ainda estava lhe assombrando. Harry talvez seja, na verdade, Harry é a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Mesmo assim ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter demonstrado isso tão facilmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry havia dito a Draco que estaria por perto caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa, mas, se contradizendo, ele agora corria embaixo da capa da invisibilidade em direção à Hogsmeade desejando que ainda tivesse alguma coisa que ele pudesse comprar para dar à Draco.

Ele havia planejado comprar os presentes de todos há pelo menos duas semanas. Hermione, Ron, Luna e provavelmente todos os seus amigos já haviam comprado os seus. Mas com toda a dor que a distância de Draco lhe causou ele tinha esquecido e agora com a volta de Draco ele não havia tido tempo.

Acelerando o passo para chegar antes do encerramento do expediente, ele finalmente chegou à rua principal. Ai percebeu mais um problema: O que comprar para um garoto que tem tudo? Draco com certeza deve gostar de ganhar presentes, mas o que Harry poderia lhe dar que se tornasse especial em sua vida?

Deixando o presente de Draco por último, Harry tirou a capa e entrou na primeira loja que viu. Ele nem leu o nome no lado de fora, mas se tratava de uma loja de roupas. Sem saber o que fazer, passou a mão por algumas roupas e tentou decidir se algum de seus amigos gostaria de recebê-las como presente. Levou um paletó de Tweed que ficaria perfeito para Lupin, um vestido longo e vermelho que ele já podia ver Ginny usando e vários vestidos de cores berrantes diferentes que eram perfeitos para Luna.

Depois de pagar, correu para a outra loja. Dessa vez era uma loja de artigos de quadribol. Tentando decidir qual dos itens levaria para Ron, ele acabou pegando algumas luvas de goleiro, uma camisa dos Chudley Cannons e um guia escrito pelo ex-apanhador dos Chudley Cannons e pediu para embalarem tudo em um só pacote para Ron. Ainda pegou alguns itens diversos para Dean e Simas.

Atravessou a rua e escolheu livros para Hermione, o que ele achou sem um pingo de originalidade, mas a pressa era sua inimiga. Depois entrou em uma loja de artigos variados e viu alguns acessórios que a vendedora disse serem presilhas para o cabelo, eles tinham formato de uma flor vermelha com uma borboleta preta. Harry os adicionou aos presentes para Hermione. Também levou alguns óculos esquisitos que Luna iria adorar.

Depois disso ele já havia comprado presente para todos, menos para Draco. Cheio de sacolas, Harry decidiu entrar no Três-Vassouras para beber alguma coisa. Sentou-se em uma mesa ao fundo e como o lugar estava praticamente vazio, uma garçonete logo veio até ele.

Para sua infelicidade, a garçonete era Maia, a garota que Draco havia paquerado e que agora provavelmente pensa que ele realmente gosta dela, essa Maia.

- Olá, posso pegar seu pedido? – Ela disse olhando para trás enquanto falava. – Ei, eu me lembro de você. Sim, você estava com o Draquinho.

Harry tremeu com a pronúncia do nome "Draquinho". Ninguém além de Pansy tinha o direito de chamar Draco daquela maneira.

- Sim, eu e Draco já viemos aqui. Ele me falou de você, de como você e sua tia cuidaram dele. Obrigado por isso.

- Oh, mas não precisa agradecer de maneira alguma. Foi realmente um enorme prazer cuidar de Draco. – Ela de alguma forma pensou que Harry gostaria de companhia e puxou uma cadeira da mesa para sentar. – Nós dois conversamos tanto e ele não me disse nada sobre você, vocês são amigos há muito tempo?

- Ah, sim, somos melhores amigos desde quando entramos em Hogwarts. – Harry sentia a raiva causada pelo ciúme subir por suas veias. – E você deve estar enganada, se vocês realmente conversaram tanto assim, ele deve ter falado sobre mim. Harry Potter? Esse nome não lhe é familiar?

- Oh, sim. – Maia corou e por medo de Harry descobrir que eles não conversaram tanto assim, concordou. – Na verdade ele falou bastante de você, especialmente enquanto dormia. – Essa última parte, Maia relembrava, era verdade. – Draco passou os momentos desacordados chamando pelo seu nome. Mas, enfim, o que importa é que ele falou sobre mim. O que ele disse? Você acredita que ele está... – Maia se aproximou e falou mais baixo. – Interessado?

Harry engoliu em seco para tentar diminuir a raiva que aquela garota desconhecida causava nele.

- Eu sinto muito informar, mas Draco é comprometido. E olha, a namorada dele é super ciumenta, se eu fosse você nem tentaria chegar perto, por que ela pode te lançar uma maldição ou coisa pior. – Harry se odiou por ter que esconder a verdade e se referir a ele mesmo como "namorada" de Draco.

Pelo menos valeu a pena só pela expressão que Maia fez depois dele dizer isso. Parecia que alguém havia jogado um balde de água fria na cabeça dela.

- E-ele tem namorada? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

Não. Pensou Harry. Mas tem um "quase" namorado. E é mesmo melhor você se afastar.

- Sim. – Ele disse. – Ele devia ter te contado, mas o Draco não é muito de falar sobre a vida pessoal dele com estranhos.

Essa última parte deixou Maia ainda mais deprimida. Ela se levantou ainda com uma expressão abatida.

- Bem, quando você o vir, diga que eu mandei um beijo. Só não diga isso pra namorada dele. – E já ia saindo de volta para a cozinha, mas Harry a chamou de volta.

- Ei, você não vai pegar meu pedido?

- Claro, claro, desculpe. O que você quer mesmo?

- Só uma cerveja amanteigada, obrigado.

E Maia se virou e quase se esbarrou em outra garçonete que estava passando para servir a mesa vizinha. Ela estava atordoada, mas segundos depois voltou com a cerveja de Harry.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse novamente e bebeu tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Agora Maia sabia que não deveria ao menos se aproximar da pessoa mais importante da vida dele.

Depois de terminar sua cerveja amanteigada, Harry não esperou por Maia e se dirigiu ao balcão para pagar a conta. Depois de entregar seu pedido, ele não tinha visto a garota em lugar nenhum.

Saindo para o ar frio e apertando o casaco contra o corpo, Harry finalmente teve uma ideia sobre o que comprar para Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era quase hora do jantar e o desejo que Draco tinha era de usar seu cervo para chamar por Harry para ajudar-lhe a sair da cama, mas com muito esforço ele conseguiu se levantar.

É claro que já era hora desse mal estar ir embora, mas parecia que a cada vez que Draco pensava sobre Harry ou sobre o Lorde das Trevas ele piorava.

Tentando manter-se de pé e balançando a cabeça para esquecer tudo isso, ele foi até o banheiro. Com um esforço ainda maior, ligou o chuveiro e segurou em todo lugar disponível para não cair. O banho foi rápido, nem de longe parecia um dos banhos que ele costumava tomar.

Ao entrar de volta no quarto, foi atingido por um sentimento de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Quando abriu as cortinas da janela e observou a neve caindo, lembrou imediatamente.

Todas as decorações no Grande Salão, a neve caindo lá fora, o ar diferente que tinha nas pessoas. Depois de contar os dias, Draco percebeu que aquela só poderia ser a véspera de natal.

Não que ele desse a mínima para esse dia, mas o estranho era Harry não ter falado nada. Provavelmente haveria um grande jantar ou um baile em Hogwarts e Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de avisá-lo.

Que seja. – Pensou. – Eu não me importo com essa porcaria de dia mesmo.

E de qualquer jeito ele ainda vestiu o traje mais elegante que encontrou e esperou pelo retorno de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de passar no corujal e entregar quase todos os presentes para Edwiges levar aos seus amigos, Harry agora corria de volta ao castelo, ainda coberto pela capa de invisibilidade.

Ele havia perdido muito tempo procurando pelos presentes de Draco e agora estava atrasado para o baile, que, aliás, ele nem havia contado a respeito para Draco.

Apressando o passo e quase derrubando todas as sacolas que carregava no meio da grama, Harry finalmente alcançou as escadas e voou para seu dormitório.

Harry se vestiu o mais depressa possível e logo estava correndo escada abaixo ao encontro de Draco.

Sussurrou a senha para o retrato e, ao entrar no quarto, deu de cara com um Draco vestido elegantemente. O perfume que saia dele atingiu Harry em cheio.

- Uau. – Foi o que Harry conseguiu dizer. – Uau.

- Oh, Harry, você e seu "uau". – Draco levantou-se e veio em direção a ele.

- Assim você acaba comigo. – Harry disse dando uma segundo olhada para Draco.

- Bem, quanto a você, acho que nós podemos dar uma melhorada.

Harry decidiu por não falar nada, olhou para ele mesmo dessa vez. Era verdade que ele não estava tão elegante quanto Draco. Na verdade ele estava totalmente fora do que se pode chamar de "vestido para um baile".

Enquanto Draco estava com o cabelo penteado e no lugar, Harry tinha fios de cabelo apontando para todas as direções. Draco vestia-se com um terno completamente preto, desde a gravata até os sapatos. Harry estava uma mistura de cores: Terno e sapatos marrons, calça preta, camisa branca e gravata azul.

Draco sentou Harry na cama e foi lentamente tirando suas peças de roupa.

- Não é justo você tirar minhas roupas enquanto você fica ai todo empacotado. – Harry sussurrou e Draco apenas colocou o dedo para tapar sua boca.

Depois de deixar Harry só de cuecas, Draco se dirigiu ao seu armário e arrastou até a cama múltiplas roupas. E, ainda sem falar nada, colocava e tirava elas de Harry.

Depois de repetidas tentativas, Harry terminou de ser vestido.

Draco deu um sorriso e finalmente abriu a boca novamente:

- Agora só precisamos descobrir o que fazer com seu cabelo.

O moreno nem teve tempo de ver o que estava vestindo ou ver se seu cabelo estava realmente ruim, por o loiro estava balançando a varinha em sua cabeça e uma áurea luminosa rodeava seus cabelos. Depois de alguns segundos Draco se afastou e balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

Harry se levantou e agora teve a oportunidade de olhar pra si mesmo, andou até um espelho que estava colocado na parede. Ele levou alguns segundos para se reconhecer.

O cabelo escovado para trás lhe transformou em uma pessoa completamente diferente. O terno era praticamente igual ao de Draco, exceto que era completamente preto.

Quando a imagem de Draco apareceu ao lado da sua no espelho, ambos deram um sorriso.

- Você realmente fez milagres. – Foi Harry quem falou primeiro.

- Suponho que sim. – Draco se aproximou e passou um braço pelos ombros de Harry. – Bem, na verdade acho que eu só melhorei o seu visual, mas a beleza já estava ai.

- Não tenho certeza disso. Diferente de você, eu não sou um deus.

Draco não disse nada com o comentário, mas Harry podia jurar que viu as bochechas dele ficarem vermelhas.

- Nós somos como opostos, certo? Tipo yin-yang. – Harry falou deixando de olhar para o espelho e se virando para Draco.

- Yin o quê?

- Yin-yang. É uma coisa trouxa. Duas metades opostas que se encaixam perfeitamente. Yin-yang. Preto e branco. Eu e você.

- Se eu entendi direito, sim. Por que você me completa e eu acredito que eu te completo também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao Grande Salão, Draco se perguntava o que diabos faria no baile. Afinal, se ele não poderia dançar com Harry nem beijá-lo ou ao menos abraça-lo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, qual o sentido de tudo aquilo?

Por outro lado, Harry nem estava se dando conta desses detalhes e estava animado com a ideia de comemorar ao lado de Draco.

A música já podia ser ouvida das escadas. Ao abrirem as portas do salão, uma pequena multidão já estava lá. Luna foi a primeira que ambos reconheceram, principalmente pela cor prata reluzente de seu vestido. Ela parou a dança estranha que estava fazendo e veio andando em direção a eles, puxando Neville pelo pulso.

- Vocês vieram juntos! Oh, pelas estrelas, que coisa boa!

- Não, Luna, nós só viemos juntos por que não tem mais ninguém pra vim com a gente, entende? – Harry disse baixo e esperando que ninguém tivesse escutado o que a garota havia falado.

- Oh. Entendo. – Ela disse. – Só achei que vocês finalmente fossem... Bem, vocês sabem. De qualquer forma: Se divirtam. – E puxou um Neville confuso de volta a pista de dança.

Depois disso o humor de Draco diminuiu bastante, ele se sentou em uma das mesas vazias, com a desculpa de que estava com dor de cabeça para Harry não lhe insistir em nada.

Harry ficou preocupado, mas não queria falar nada para deixar Draco irritado, então se sentou ao lado dele na mesa esperando para ver o que iria acontecer.

Neville apareceu alguns minutos depois, aparentemente fugindo de Luna para respirar alguns instantes.

- Você vai mesmo passar a noite sentado ai, Harry? – Neville perguntou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Venha dançar. A Luna está acabando comigo, talvez você pudesse me dar uma mãozinha.

- Neville, sinto muito, mas não posso deixar o Draco aqui sozinho. – Harry respondeu. – Se ele decidir levantar a bunda da cadeira eu posso até ir.

Luna emergiu do meio da multidão e gritou por Neville.

- Você está se escondendo de mim, Neville Longbottom?

- Ele só estava chamando a gente pra dançar. – Draco respondeu, de alguma forma tinha sentido vontade de ficar do lado de Neville.

- Ótimo, então vamos todos. – Luna disse sem esperar pelos outros e voltando a desaparecer.

Neville deu de ombros, sorriu e correu atrás dela. Estava claro que esse era o garoto que faria de tudo por Luna.

- Vamos Draco. Pensei que você fosse mais festeiro. – Harry tentou animá-lo.

- Já disse que estou com dor de cabeça, Harry.

- Se você está realmente com dor, vamos à enfermaria, ou ao menos vamos sair dessa barulheira. – E quando Draco negou: – Você não está com dor de cabeça. O que foi então?

- É besteira, só não quero dançar.

- Você não é de negar uma festa, Draco. Me fala logo o que está acontecendo.

- É só que eu não gosto de ter que esconder tudo isso, Harry. Nós viemos a essa porcaria de festa juntos, nós devíamos ter o direito de mostrar o que somos. Eu queria poder ser eu mesmo.

- Eu entendo. Eu também odeio isso. Mas é tudo para nossa proteção, principalmente para a sua. Se nós formos vistos juntos, as pessoas vão falar e logo Voldemort ficará sabendo e sua vida estará em perigo.

- Minha vida está em perigo desde o dia que eu enfrentei meu pai, não tem muita coisa que possa piorar minha situação.

- Draco, por favor. Olha, eu prometo que no momento certo todos vão saber sobre nós, não me importa o que pensarão. Só temos que esperar um pouco mais, ok?

- Tá bem, Harry. Já sei que não posso fazer nada. Agora vamos, deixe-me mostra-lo como se dança.

Draco deu um salto da cadeira e praticamente levantou Harry nos braços com uma força totalmente recuperada.

Afastando as pessoas do caminho, Draco arrastou Harry até a frente do palco, onde uma banda pouco conhecida estava tocando. Quando outra música começou a tocar, Draco soltou Harry e começou a dançar.

Com movimentos suaves e rítmicos, Draco atraia vários olhares. Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer, depois daquela demonstração de agilidade de Draco, ele seria humilhado seja qual fosse seu movimento.

Agora Draco rebolava a cintura calmamente, fazendo algumas Hufflepuffs babarem.

Se aproximando de Draco e ainda sem dançar, Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tem certeza que não está com dor de cabeça? Acho que você está mesmo precisando ir ao hospital.

- Harry Potter! – Draco gritou em resposta. – Tentando inventar desculpas para não dançar! Venha cá, deixe-me ensiná-lo.

E com isso Draco virou Harry 180 graus, de modo que as costas de Harry ficassem de frente para Draco.

A diminuição momentânea dos olhares dirigidos a Draco deu a ele a oportunidade de pegar na cintura de Harry e balança-la de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai pra direita. Depois pra esquerda. Devagar, sem pressa.

O ritmo lento servia para aproximar o corpo de ambos e alguns segundos depois já estavam encostados um ao outro. Draco ainda com a mão na cintura de Harry.

- Aqui, sinta como eu faço. – Draco puxou a mão de Harry até sua própria cintura e dessa vez o ritmo foi acelerando.

Draco começou a respirar lentamente ao pescoço de Harry. O moreno não sabia se prestava atenção nas mãos de Draco que passeavam pelo seu corpo ou em suas próprias mãos que sentiam os movimentos formosos do loiro.

Harry precisou se afastar rapidamente de Draco quando percebeu o que estavam fazendo. Algumas pessoas já começavam a sussurrar sobre eles. O slytherin ficou constrangido, mas depois que Harry se afastou ele dançou até o final da música.

Sentado de volta na mesa, Harry precisou de vários segundos para controlar a emoção que aflorava dentro dele.

Quando a música acabou e depois que os aplausos sessaram, Draco voltou a sentar na mesa.

- Me desculpe. – Foi o que ele disse. – Não me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Nem percebi aquelas pessoas.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu fiz o mesmo que você. Também não tinha visto aqueles olhares, acho que quando estou com você as outras coisas perdem a significância.

- Por que não saímos daqui? – Draco levantou-se dando um sorriso para Harry. – Vamos voltar à quietude do meu dormitório. Lá eu posso te ensinar a dançar sem olhares furtivos.

- Espera só um instante. – Harry disse e foi procurar por Neville e Luna.

Depois que ele retornou, Draco se repreendeu e não perguntou o que ele fez ao procurar pelos outros, mas a perguntava estava pairando no ar.

- Não é nada de mais. – Harry finalmente disse quando alcançaram as escadas. – Só fui perguntar ao Neville se ele iria voltar logo para o dormitório, e como ele disse que iria passar a noite com a Luna, eu acho que está na hora de você conhecer o quarto de um Gryffindor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto se aproximava do retrato da mulher gorda, Draco sentia uma pequena ansiedade inchar no peito. Talvez fosse simplesmente por estar indo ver o quarto de Harry pela primeira vez, mas no fundo sabia que na verdade estava preocupado com as intenções do garoto.

Harry disse a senha ao retrato e deixou Draco entrar primeiro. Não foi um grande espanto, a sala comunal não era tão surpreendente quanto o Slytherin pensou que fosse, mas ainda sim era diferente do que estava acostumado. Diferente da sua, ali tinha um ar aconchegante, não havia tantos objetos espalhados pelos cantos e tudo parecia muito confortável.

- O que achou? – Harry perguntou abrindo os braços indicando a sala.

- Não é tão ruim, Potter. Devo admitir que pensasse que daria de cara com um salão de armas ou coisa parecida, mas até que é legal. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Bem, de qualquer forma acho que você vai gostar do quarto. – Harry caminhou até as escadas do dormitório masculino. – Venha.

- Se você insiste.

Harry deu passagem a Draco e este, quando subiu dois degraus, virou-se para roubar um beijo rápido de Harry e correu escadaria a cima.

- Hey! Você não pode simplesmente me dar metade de um beijo e correr pra longe desse jeito! – Harry gritou perseguindo Draco.

O loiro entrou no quarto com alguns segundos de vantagem e novamente não teve nenhuma surpresa: Era tudo mais apertado e menos elegante que seu dormitório, mas não fazia tanta diferença.

Harry entrou com tanta rapidez que esbarrou nas costas de Draco. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e o empurrou para longe.

- Mas eu quero o resto do beijo! – Harry protestou.

- Calma ai, "Senhor carinhoso". Primeiro me mostre qual dessas é sua cama. – Draco tirou o paletó e jogou por cima de uma mesa ao seu lado.

Harry indicou com o polegar e, seguindo o exemplo de Draco, também tirou o paletó. O outro caminhou até lá, sentando-se na cama bagunçada e se remexeu para experimentar o quão confortável ela era.

- Acho que essa cama pode servir. – Draco disse.

- Pra quê? – Harry perguntou com uma cara de ingenuidade e Draco respondeu apenas ao puxá-lo pela gravata para cima dele.

O resto do beijo finalmente foi dado para Harry e agora eles se embolavam por cima das cobertas na cama apertada. Draco se livrou da boca do outro por alguns segundos para afrouxar sua gravata branca e Harry fez tirou a dele completamente. No outro instante os sapatos de ambos foram atirados contra a parede e seus pés esquentavam os do companheiro.

Com um entrelaçar de pernas, eles pararam a correria por um instante para olhar um ao outro, ainda tentando alcançar a maior quantidade de partes do corpo que se era possível tocar estando no mesmo lugar. Draco passou a mão no rosto de Harry e lentamente retirou seus óculos.

- Mas eu gostaria de ver seu rosto, Draco! – Harry reclamou.

- E eu quero ver seus olhos.

Harry olhou para aquele borrão de pele branca e cabelos loiros e pensou que não aguentaria esperar por muito tempo, mesmo que Draco poderia não sentir o mesmo, já era hora dele saber como Harry se sentia.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Harry disse pegando os óculos de volta e se endireitando na cama.

- Tem que ser agora? Nós podemos falar depois. – Draco disse com uma voz que pedia para Harry calar a boca e continuar o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Draco, por favor, é importante.

- Tudo bem, mas é bom que não seja uma besteira. – Draco se sentou encarando Harry nos olhos.

Harry piscou por alguns segundos, tentando reunir a coragem de dizer aquilo de uma vez. Levantou-se e pegou uma sacola escondida debaixo da cama.

- Eu sei que ainda não é meia noite e que o natal é só amanhã, mas acho melhor fazer isso logo. – Harry falou de uma vez. – Na verdade, acho que se eu não fizer agora, não vou ter mais coragem de seguir em frente.

- Harry, que diabos você está falando? – Draco parecia confuso.

- Eu não sei se você comemora o natal e essas coisas, mas eu quero te dar meu presente. – Harry mostrou a sacola a Draco e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Meu presente? Harry, você não precisava ter feito isso. – Ele disse com sinceridade.

- Bem, eu não sabia o que comprar, por que você é um garoto que tem tudo, mas depois de pensar um pouco eu encontrei algo que talvez te agrade.

- É sério, você não deveria comprar nada pra mim. Não é que eu tenha tudo, mas não acho que eu mereço.

- Cala a boca, Draco. É claro que você merece. Eu lhe daria o mundo se fosse possível, mas espero que você já saiba disso. Enfim, eu não conseguia pensar sobre alguma coisa que você fosse realmente precisar, mas então me lembrei da primeira vez que saímos juntos.

Harry tirou alguns embrulhos de dentro da sacola e espalhou por cima da cama.

- Abra esse primeiro. – Ele indicou um embrulho mediano e Draco o pegou.

Rasgando o embrulho, Draco agora tinha uma garrafa de Firewhisky nas mãos.

- Lembra o quanto nós bebemos naquele dia? – Harry perguntou e Draco estava muito atordoado para responder. – Espero que você goste, só não vá beber antes de ficar completamente curado.

Então Harry entregou o melhor embrulho de todos e Draco, colocando a garrafa de lado, o abriu.

- Sorvete de limão? – Draco se espantou quando tocou na tigela gelada.

- Você disse que era seu preferido. – Harry sorriu. – É melhor comer logo, por que o feitiço que o manteve gelado vai se acabar logo. Abra o próximo.

O outro pacote era vários livros e Draco não pôde se impedir de abraçar Harry com a maior força que conseguiu. Enquanto Draco abraçava Harry e reprimia as lágrimas que tentavam vazar de seus olhos, ele sentiu medo. O maior medo de sua vida. Harry era perfeito, pessoa mais importante de sua vida, ele o amava mais que tudo. Se tudo pudesse continuar da maneira que estava nesse exato momento, Draco nunca desejaria mais nada na vida. Mas novamente existia o Lorde das Trevas e seus planos estúpidos que Draco era obrigado a cumprir pelo bem de sua mãe.

- Obrigado, Harry. – Draco falou o mais alto que conseguiu com o nó de sua garganta. – Muito obrigado.

- Eu não fiz nada de mais. – Harry respondeu ao seu ouvido. – Só lembrei-me daquele dia e com foi perfeito para mim. Lembro de você dizendo que livros não são só para Ravenclaws, então achei justo que eles fizessem parte do seu presente.

- Sim, é perfeito. – Draco falou ainda agarrado a Harry.

- Bem, talvez você gostasse de abrir o último?

- Sim, é claro. – Draco se soltou e enxugou uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer de seus olhos.

O último pacote era macio e foi não foi difícil de abri-lo. Era um suéter verde. Draco achou lindo, mas não entendeu a relação daquele casaco com a primeira vez que saíram juntos.

- Na verdade esse não tem muita semelhança com os outros presentes. – Harry explicou. – Mas eu achei que você fosse gostar. A vendedora disse que era exatamente da cor dos meus olhos.

- Oh, Merlin. Sim, é exatamente da cor de seus olhos. Eu amei. De verdade. Ninguém nunca fez nada parecido com isso para mim. É tudo tão perfeito. Você é perfeito. – Draco disse olhando diretamente nos olhos brilhantes de Harry.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Harry sorriu abraçando o loiro.

- E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Você sabe que não tive como sair dessa cama para lhe comprar algum presente. – Draco se sentiu idiota por não ter pensado em nada daquilo, mas talvez a culpa fosse de sua família por não manter essa tradição. – A não ser que... Espera Harry. Eu tenho a coisa perfeita pra você.

Draco se levantou e foi procurar pelo paletó que havia tirado mais cedo.

- Na verdade eu ainda não terminei. – Harry disse.

- Bem, você pode continuar daqui a pouco. Primeiro eu tenho que lhe dar o meu presente. – Ele revirava os bolsos do paletó em busca de alguma coisa.

- Mas é importante! – Harry protestou.

- Tenho certeza que é, mas o meu também. – Draco respondeu e gritou: - Achei!

Segurando com firmeza o aparelho trouxa, Draco voltou a sentar na cama.

- Quando eu fui pra casa, passei a maior parte do tempo trancado no meu quarto. Isso – Ele balançou o aparelho. – Foi um presente de uma prima. É um aparelho trouxa, um telefone, eu acho.

- Celular. – Harry o corrigiu.

- Isso. Você vive no mundo trouxa, você entende. O ponto é que quando eu estava trancado no meu quarto, eu usei esse aparelho para escutar músicas trouxas. Em sua maior uma porcaria, se você quer saber. Mas teve essa música que se tornou minha preferida. Ela descreveu exatamente o que eu estava sentindo.

- Que música é? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não sabia. Por isso estou tentando escutá-la novamente desde aquele dia. Ontem à noite eu finalmente consegui. É de alguma banda chamada The Smiths. Eu passei a noite tentando encontra-la e aprendi a mexer nesse treco. Eu também consegui gravá-la. O nome da música é "There is a light that never goes out" e Harry, eu quero que você fique com isso. – Draco empurrou o celular nas mãos de Harry.

- Eu não posso aceitar. – Harry devolveu a ele. – Você amou a música, você deve ficar com ela.

- Harry, você não está entendendo. Eu quero que você fique com isso, por que essa é a música que descreve o que eu sinto por você. E você deve saber o que eu sinto.

- O que você sente? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Eu amo você. Você já deve saber disso, mas eu tenho que dizer: Eu te amo, Harry Potter. E eu quero que você fique com a música perfeita. – Draco falou lenta e claramente.

Foi a vez de Harry ficar atordoado. Draco estava dando o próximo passo antes dele e agora ele estava ali com aquela cara de bobo.

- Draco, eu... – Harry sorria tanto que era quase impossível falar claramente. – Essa era a outra parte do presente. Eu queria que você soubesse que você é o sol do meu dia, você é o vento do meu céu, as ondas do meu oceano a as batidas do meu coração. Eu te amo. Eu te amo como jamais pensei que fosse possível e eu adoraria poder chama-lo de meu.

- Você está pedindo pra namorar comigo? – Draco perguntou em tom de desafio.

- Você está dizendo sim? – Harry rebateu.

- Não seja idiota. – Draco respondeu fazendo Harry murchar. – Como eu poderia dizer não? Eu te amo, seu testa-rachada.

Harry sorriu novamente e seu corpo recebeu ondas elétricas de felicidade.

Era possível ver a quantidade pesada de nave caindo lá fora. Aquele era um dos dias mais frios do ano.

Draco olhou para Harry e entregou o aparelho em suas mãos novamente. Enquanto a música tocava, Harry percebeu que ela também descrevia exatamente o que ele sentia por Draco. A vontade de saírem dali, juntos. O medo de falarem o que sentiam. A capacidade de darem a vida pelo outro. E acima de tudo essa luz, essa força que estava dentro dele que nunca se apagaria, nunca iria embora. ¹

Draco desabotoou a própria camisa e Harry entendeu que palavras não eram mais necessárias e se juntou a ele.

No momento em que se beijavam, Draco se perguntou como, no meio de tanta neve caindo lá fora, era possível que ele sentisse como se estivesse queimando vivo.

A cama virou um espaço enorme onde eles podiam se mover a vontade. Os lábios de Draco acariciavam os lábios de Harry enquanto o desejo crescia. O toque que compartilhava já não era suficiente, ele queria mais, queria ir em frente e tentar diminuir o desespero angustiante de não satisfazer a necessidade.

Draco passou as mãos pelo peito de Harry até o pescoço e deslizou seus lábios para a nuca do garoto. A mão livre bagunçava os cabelos escuros, que antes estavam bem penteados.

- Prefiro... – Sussurrou Draco. – Prefiro seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Eu prefiro você de qualquer jeito.

Harry provou os lábios macios de Draco mais uma vez, tendo agora a oportunidade de deslizar uma das mãos pelas costas do loiro até embaixo da sua cintura. A calça foi lançada para longe e agora não havia barreira nenhuma separando o corpo dos dois.

O crescimento do desejo espantou Draco. Ele não sabia o que fazer a seguir, sempre queria mais e mais, mas o que era esse "mais" afinal? O que eles deveriam fazer?

Impedindo Harry de passar a mão mais embaixo, Draco ficou estupefato por um instante.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou assustado. – Eu machuquei você?

- Não... – Draco tentou falar sem parecer um completo idiota. – É só que... Eu quero você, Harry. Eu amo você e esse desejo está começando a machucar. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu quero seguir em frente, mas tenho medo de dar o próximo passo.

- Pensei que você fosse o único de nós que sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Esse é o problema, Harry. Eu não sei. Meu peito está ardendo e meu corpo está pedindo por mais. Mas eu não faço ideia do que fazer a seguir.

- Vamos só deixar ser. Vamos relaxar. – Harry encostou o queixo em um ombro de Draco e acariciou gentilmente o outro. – É só seguir em frente sem pensar.

Então Draco decidiu se deixar levar. Não importando o que aconteceria, ele estaria pronto.

O corpo de Harry agora estava comprimido contra o seu. Ele inclinou a cabeça, deixando todos os sentimentos internos passarem para fora. O coração martelava pesadamente contra o peito. Harry rolou por cima dele e o medo voltou.

Harry não dizia nada e também tentava não pensar. Draco respondia lentamente aos seus toques, cada vez que aumentava a velocidade os gemidos ficavam mais baixos e sombrios. Puxando Draco para cima de si, Harry virou de costas, tentando fazer com que o outro entendesse seus sinais.

Depois de alguns segundos de confusão mental, uma luz se acendeu na mente de Draco e ele reagiu ao que Harry estava pedindo. Suavemente aproximou seu membro dele e segurando-o pelas laterais do corpo, violou sua carne e fez com que ele soltasse exclamações.

- Harry, eu não quero te machucar... – Draco suspirava.

- Não... – Harry respondeu. – Eu te amo. Eu quero você.

Draco acenou que sim e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

A mistura de prazer e dor percorria o corpo de Harry. Ele se agarrou aos dedos de Draco para tentar expressar a sensação, suas mãos estavam quentes e suadas. Inclinando a cabeça, Harry pedia um beijo. Os lábios de Draco estavam mais molhados do que nunca.

Com a velocidade aumentando, a dor começava a ir embora e só permanecia o prazer.

Draco ainda estava apreensivo por Harry, mas Harry agora o puxava para perto. Com uma certeza maior, ele passou a investir com mais força.

Harry não conseguia conter a emoção que aflorava em sua pele. Draco também estava perto do ápice. Segurando forte as mãos um do outro e ainda tocando os lábios, se contorceram para juntar os corpos ainda mais. Com um abraço apertado e um beijo que deixou ambos sem ar, eles atingiram o ponto máximo e a sensação foi expressa pelo líquido que jorrou de ambos.

A cama voltou a diminuir e eles não conseguiram se soltar do outro.

Harry se virou para encarar Draco de frente. Puxando as cobertas para cima deles, deitou a cabeça em seu peito e disse o que era a única certeza em sua vida.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – Sua voz saiu pesada e arrastada. – Aconteça o que acontecer, você é a única coisa que importa.

- Eu te amo também. – Draco respondeu depressa. – Mas suponho que você já saiba disso.

A música antes abafada pelos gritos, agora estava repetindo pela quarta vez. Harry sorriu ao saber que, apesar de todas as confusões pelas quais passou e ainda passará na vida, ali estava ele com seu antes inimigo dizendo que o amava e realmente o amando.

Draco olhou para os olhos verdes de Harry e sentiu uma pontada ao lembrar-se de como ele o odiaria quando descobrisse o que ele seria obrigado a fazer. Era apenas isso que ele desejava: Poder viver sua vida ao lado de Harry, a pessoa que lhe completava, o yin do seu yang. O problema é que se dependesse do Lorde das trevas, tudo isso logo estaria acabado.

- Ei! – Harry gritou de repente. – Você deveria me ensinar a dançar!

- Calma, nós ainda teremos muito tempo. – Draco disse sem nenhuma gota de certeza. – Só espere um pouco seu Gryffindor gostoso. – Aquilo deu um tom cômico as palavras de Draco. – Que horror, nunca mais te chamo assim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas na areia: 1. Se você não está entendendo essa parte da letra da música, ela está no capítulo passado.

* * *

Lonny 13: Gente, por favor, não me odeiem por esse lemon. Foi o primeiro que eu escrevi, então ainda tenho muito caminho a percorrer pra poder escrever alguma coisa que preste. Eu tentei fazer meu melhor, se não gostarem, podem dizer, só peço que não xinguem pela baixa qualidade. No momento eu estou tentando desenvolver criatividade para continuar e ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. Novamente, por favor, não passem a odiar a fic por causa dessa cena. Estou esperando o julgamento de vocês. Beijos e deixem reviews.


End file.
